


もしも...

by ai917



Series: 麻樱世界线一 [2]
Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 125,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai917/pseuds/ai917
Summary: “可我一直都没有说过喜欢你，怎么能算玩弄感情呢？”





	1. 北海道（一）（h）

 

 

北海道某酒店里，年纪小的成员在连续两场演唱会后已经直接睡晕了过去。最年长的两位则留了下来开了两个小时左右的会。

 

会议结束后，佐藤一边碎碎念一边低头在前面走着，小田则抱着两个人的外套、会议记录，还有化妆包等等杂物跟在后面。

回到房间刚把东西放好，佐藤就一脸超不开心的表情拿起外套要出门。

小田挡在门前，没有阻止这位前辈的意思，只是无奈地提醒她：“很晚了，明天还有两场，这个时候出去还可能遇到在外面吃饭的粉丝。”

佐藤烦躁地在原地跺脚，然后像是想到了解决的办法，抬头看着小田，“你和我一起出去呗？”

 

“哈？”小田头发拆了一侧，另一侧还是演唱会上那样编着，妆也卸了，绝对是不想被粉丝看到的样子。

“哈什么哈，反正我晚上出去被人拍到了，你和我一个房间的肯定要负责任。你以为你就可以躲过去吗！”

小田颇为头疼，反过来被前辈威胁了，为了避免公司的说教，她戴上口罩，拿上帽子，认命地跟着佐藤一路穿街过巷，进入一家隐蔽的酒吧。

 

“你要喝什么？”

佐藤是常客，直接把酒单递给小田让她选要喝的。

小田露出为难的表情，向佐藤求饶：“我怕明天起不来…而且总得有个人保持清醒，是吧？”

佐藤瘪瘪嘴，本来心情就不好，小田又三番两次拒绝自己，这下更生气了。

 

 

“说到底！谁规定年纪大的就必须要承担起这些责任呢？麻又不是为了开会、挨骂、当后辈的监护人才加入早安的！”

小田搅动着杯中的冰块，默默地听着佐藤的抱怨。

没记错的话，她已经喝掉四杯了……明天起得来吗？起得太晚，老师又要骂她。既然不想被骂，为什么总学不乖呢……这个人。

小田最终还是坚持要了一杯冰水，一边小口小口地抿着，一边忧心忡忡地看着佐藤把鸡尾酒当饮料一样喝。

 

“明明有你这么靠谱的人，为什么还要我一起去管那些麻烦的事情啊？职务虽然是按资历和年龄排，但是タナサタン就没有当副队长啊！为什么麻就不可以只当普通的成员呢？”

不不不，如果让十二期的后辈来教训你，你可能会更生气……小田心里吐槽着。

“讨厌！为什么不让麻毕业啊！都说好几次了！”

 

作为佐藤目前唯一的吐槽对象，这件事情小田倒是很清楚。

在石田毕业之前，佐藤就已经跟公司提过毕业的事情，但综合种种因素，公司先让石田毕业了，而佐藤毕业的事情一拖再拖…

“前辈们和同期都毕业了，麻也不想留下来！”

虽然成年了，佐藤骨子里还是那个喜欢和小姐姐们打成一片的小孩子。

在后辈面前不得不端着大姐姐的姿态，看起来超级可怕。但是在前辈和年长的成员面前，却是爱撒娇又粘人的小鬼。

  

 

昏暗的灯光，安静舒缓的音乐，独自在角落里想把自己与黑暗融为一体的少女。

佐藤缩在沙发的角落，抱着自己的膝盖。她微微扬起下巴，露出纤细的脖子，透着几分禁欲的气息。

小田看着这样的佐藤，呼吸一滞，心跳开始无法抑制地加速。

她撇开那些旖旎的想法，稳定心神，摇了摇已经喝醉的佐藤。

 

佐藤半睁着眼，看到了小田。

她有点醉，看到小田温顺乖巧地在身边，便搭上小田瘦弱的肩膀。

“今天不说教吗？”她靠着小田的肩，低沉的声音几乎是贴着耳廓传进了小田的脑中。

像是一只张牙舞爪的猫，玩累了后懒懒散散地冲主人发出呼噜声。

这样的佐藤是非常好哄的。

 

“我又不是只会说教……”小田为自己辩解了一下。

“你不问我为什么跑来喝酒吗？”

“每个人都有自己的秘密，前辈的秘密比谁都多一点。”

 

小田买了单，扶着佐藤回酒店。 

佐藤晕乎乎的，小田不仅给她肩膀靠着，还小心的搂着她的腰。

两人紧紧靠在一起，慢慢地说着话，佐藤的话题从早安。成员到自家两个小妹，从自家猫咪到小田家的猫咪，一路胡说八道，小田也不打断。只有她们走过的小巷记得这些小女生无聊的琐事。

 

作为最年长的两位成员，巡演时通常都是安排住在一起。

小田和谁都能很好的相处，对佐藤这种看起来凶凶的熊孩子尤其不在话下。

“洗澡了哦，前辈。”

小田放好水，一边替佐藤脱掉外套，一边推着她去浴室。

“好啦好啦…”

佐藤不耐烦地关上浴室门，脱掉贴身的衣物，进入浴缸。水温和入浴剂都是她喜欢的，有那么一瞬间佐藤想到：大概小田比妈妈更了解自己。

不过这两个人怎么会拿来比较啊，一个是最喜欢的妈妈，一个只是比较会照顾自己的后辈而已。

 

全身暖起来后，头脑有些昏沉沉的。

佐藤靠着浴缸，不经意喊着“do”。

那个明明不喜欢自己却和自己混在一起的家伙。

那个明媚的外表下，冷酷又无情的家伙。

数了数，好像快半年没和她见面了。两人并没有交往，所以佐藤并不会主动联系她。以往工藤总像刻意计算过时间一样，在她刚好需要的时候联系她。

这次半年都没有联系过，大概是有新欢了吧。毕竟她身边好看的男性、女性都蛮多的，以她的魅力，能拿下一两个也不奇怪。

 

一想到工藤，身体就自然而然地产生了微妙的反应，这是长久以来形成的默契。

佐藤看着浴缸中的泡泡，像是在对被隐藏起来的身体自嘲般说道：“今天你喜欢的工藤不在呢…”

怎么办呢。

 

“前辈？你还好吗？”

把佐藤从那些晦涩的情绪中拉出来的，是小田的声音。

平时一想到小田，多得是她跟在自己身后“前辈”“前辈”“佐藤前辈”地叫着的印象。

明明是后辈却像经纪人一样啰嗦。

 

“前辈，你还醒着吗？已经一个小时了……” 

小田有些担心是正常的，以前就有过佐藤喝醉了在浴室里睡着的经历。

所以佐藤虽然关了门却没反锁。

 

怎么办呢。

佐藤怀着小小的恶作剧的想法，没有出声。

“前辈？”

小田敲了敲门，一次，两次，三次。

佐藤始终没有回答。

 

终于那扇门被推开了，小田拉开浴帘，冷不丁撞上佐藤玩味的目光，有些心神不宁。

“前辈…既然没睡着就答应一声啊，我很担心你。”

小田叹气，把浴帘拉了回去，脑海里重复播放着刚刚佐藤那个眼神……直觉告诉她，现在的佐藤非常危险。

“有什么好担心的。”

佐藤站起来，从浴帘里伸出手：“浴巾。”

小田把浴巾递给她，说：“担心你睡着啊，明天还有两场，你要是感冒了，后辈们压力会很大的。”

佐藤一边用浴巾裹住自己一边对小田这副德行嗤之以鼻的内心吐槽。

“明明就是你自己压力大，还总拿后辈说事。”

佐藤故意曲解小田的意思，裹好了自己，跨出浴缸。两人一起，显得浴室非常拥挤。

“佐藤前辈的词又不会分给我，我哪有什么压力……”

“真的没有？”

“佐藤前辈觉得呢？”

小田的坦率让佐藤有些挫败感，这个撩不动的家伙真的太没趣了。

 

佐藤没有回答，就这样先出去把浴室留给小田。梳妆镜前散着几颗龙角散，佐藤鬼使神差地拆了一颗含在嘴里。

嗓子不怎么好的她总被小田念叨主唱要保持好嗓子的状态，但大多数时候她都我行我素，大声的笑，大声的尖叫，酒也会喝，丝毫没有主唱的自觉。

或许是自暴自弃，想用这种幼稚的行为对抗公司的沉默，早点让自己毕业吧。

为什么工藤就可以随便毕业？

又是工藤，没办法，两人既是同期又是同年。佐藤总是拿自己跟她比，像幼稚的小孩子比谁的糖果更多一样。

 

浴室门打开，小田洗完澡出来。佐藤问：“只洗一下吗？”

“太晚了…早点休息吧，明天早上要开会，睡太晚怕你起不来。”

小田头发散在肩上，佐藤呆呆地看着她，脑子里想到的第一件事情是：她没有穿内衣。

只有成员的情况下，睡觉会穿内衣反而比较奇怪吧？但今天晚上佐藤格外在意小田的事情。小田毫不知情地关掉灯，钻进了被窝，接着佐藤也回到了自己床上。

 

对小田而言，这只是无数个巡演时同房的重复。

喝了酒就怪怪的佐藤她也看过很多次，所以听到她回床上躺下，也就放松了心情准备入睡。

 

大约过了一个小时，漆黑一片的房间里突然响起佐藤的声音。

“小田？”

疲惫不堪的小田完全没有反应。

佐藤轻手轻脚地起身，掀开小田的被子躺下。

“小团子？”

小田听到声音，下意识伸手，却碰到了什么东西。

 

睁开眼睛，在她眼前的佐藤眼里闪动着说不出的请求，这样的佐藤，实在是太犯规了。

要是会冲动，小田也不是小田了。她面对喜欢的人也能很快冷静下来，自然地把佐藤当作睡不着觉的小孩子，拍拍她脑袋，问：“睡不着吗？”

“小团子有喜欢的人吗？”

“……”

小田不明白佐藤的用意，是试探还是好奇。

“你和あゆみん…”

“……”

为什么会觉得我和石田前辈是那样的关系？小田有些莫名其妙。

“你们…没有？”

 

小田还在思考佐藤这番对话的意义，没有发现她已经靠近了自己。 

佐藤没有继续追问，虽然有点欺负人的嫌疑，但是她懒得去想那么多。

她已经翻来覆去了很久，满脑子都是小田单薄的睡衣下性感的身体还有她台上和自己近距离相对时诱惑的表情。

 

佐藤低头吻住了小田的嘴唇，和想象中一样柔软的触感让她兴奋不已。

伸出舌尖轻轻挑逗，几乎没有阻力地就进入到了小田的口中。她耐心地仔细品尝着，虽然小田并没有回应她，仅仅是被带着节奏迎合她的吻，也足够让她心情明快起来。

在这之前她从来没有幻想过小田，虽然和她经常住在一起，在工作时也不分公私地照顾自己，但她从来没有对她有过超过同事的想法。

 

吻到喘不过气佐藤才放开小田，看到她茫然的眼神中并没有抗拒，佐藤笑了，像只狡猾的狐狸。

“小团子？”

“前辈…”

“不拒绝吗？”

“……”

 

小田垂眼，怕自己的感情暴露在这个直觉异常敏锐的前辈眼中。

她怎么可能拒绝佐藤。虽然刚刚有一瞬间的震惊，但很明显佐藤并不是因为喜欢自己才做出这样的事情。

现在还不是表明心迹的时候。

 

佐藤的手伸进了小田的睡衣里，少女的肌肤柔软细腻，胸前的果实丰硕饱满，她揉捏了两下，发现小田的身体远比她的嘴更坦率，直接给了她回应。

“要试试吗？”

小田耳边传来了佐藤的声音，这个建议本身就充满了诱惑，更别说此刻两人都对此有些期待。

于是伸手勾住佐藤的脖子，小田轻声地问：“要怎么做？”

像是在请教老师不会的舞蹈、或者不懂的歌词一样，小田眼里充满了好奇、认真，并没有太多的感情流露——在佐藤看来是这样的。

 

和工藤很不一样。

 

好像是第一次在这种时候，被认真的注视着。

佐藤有些不自在的躲开了小田的目光，把视线落在她刚刚亲吻过的那双嘴唇上。

和同事接吻的感觉很奇怪，尤其是稍微冷静下来，清楚地看到面前的人，是那么的陌生。

 

小田的手有些酸，在佐藤移开视线的时候，她几乎以为她又要吻自己了。但她只是看着，好像在回忆什么。

不出片刻，佐藤迷茫的眼神中流露出了一丝的痛苦。小田心里像是被刀子划了一下。

 

如果要痛苦，让我来替你痛苦好了。

 

以为佐藤是因为犹豫而露出那样的表情，原本只是想着配合前辈的小田，做出了大胆的决定。

 

“佐藤さん……觉得不太好的话，你喊停就行。我试试。”

 

小田说着，毫不费劲地就将佐藤的脑袋勾到自己面前，她抬头去吻佐藤，一次、两次，第三次，佐藤终于回过神，回应了她。

 

房间里很黑，因此佐藤看不到小田此刻通红的脸和耳朵。小田的吻很小心，像是在吃着冰淇淋一样，轻轻地卷起，舔舐，吸吮，温柔到极致。

佐藤有腰疾，悬在空中的腰令她注意力很难集中，想要换个姿势，却不想打断这个吻。

腰越来越酸，慢慢地佐藤整个人朝小田倒过去，而她仿佛早有准备，手臂轻轻一带，佐藤便和她转换了位置。

 

对于这样的默契，佐藤有些开小差地想着，还挺合拍。

 

一边被小田吻着，一边对比着吻过自己的两个人。

一个粗鲁、霸道，一个温柔、体贴，本来以为自己这种比较M的体质，只会对工藤那样强势的进攻有反应。但是小田的亲吻也让她产生了反应。

一瞬间有些怀疑自己是不是谁都可以——佐藤这样想着，脑子里闪过石田啊生田啊牧野的脸，还没往更深处想，就已经险些把现在的兴致都吓没了。

 

但是小田就可以。

 

佐藤放松自己，手指在小田的脸上摩挲着，慢慢地移动到她脖子。

微微睁眼，小田闭着眼认真接吻的表情有几分好笑，但她亲吻的人是自己，而且自己的确被取悦了。

佐藤好心的忍住了嘲笑她这样一本正经的接吻，但是忍不住趁小田不注意的时候，将她的舌头顶了回去，并且蛮不讲理地缠住小田的舌头不放。

 

“唔…唔！”

 

小田皱眉，落在佐藤眼里，格外的可爱。

 

“开个玩笑而已。”

 

佐藤放开她，她一下子弹开了10公分左右的距离，仍然是借着夜色，掩住了红得发烫的脸。

 

“小团子喜欢脱掉衣服做还是就这样也可以？”

 

“就、就这样吧……别着凉……”

 

第一次和喜欢的人上床，不紧张是不可能的。

何况在那之前，两人还是第一次接吻。

在接吻之前，两人只是普通同事。

 

仅仅是亲吻就已经快要到极限了，接下来的事情让小田紧张得不停出汗。

 

脱衣服……?光是想想就已经刺激到头晕，小田不敢这么大胆。

 

佐藤躺在床上，背靠着枕头，像女王一样低头看着小田。她缓缓地曲起腿，过程中有一丝难为情，大概是小田此刻呆滞的表情，让她有些许罪恶感。

但这时候停下才糗呢。

 

小田看着面前的这个人，摆出了任人玩弄的姿态，没来由的一阵湿热从身下涌出。

 

“要…怎么做……”

 

小田艰难地问出声，她觉得自己现在很糟糕，身体不受控制地发热，腿间传来湿热的触感，仿佛揭开了一层遮羞布，把她对佐藤的欲望暴露在空气里。

 

——还好这些只有她自己知道。

 

佐藤早已经不耐烦，她身体敏感，长期被工藤折磨，使她在身体的需求方面非常无趣而且单一。

 

“手。”

 

佐藤牵起小田的手，她知道小田的手小，但好在干干净净。不像工藤，总是留着指甲，不管自己死活。她把小田的食指含在口中，舌头缠住她颤抖的手指轻轻按摩，然后中指也一起含住。

充分湿润后，她从指根舔到指尖，再次懒懒地躺在床上，将腿分开。

 

“进来吧。”

 

小田看不清那个地方，也不敢去看，她甚至不敢犹豫，怕佐藤一个不高兴，今晚大家都不好过。

 

她摸到佐藤腿间那片柔软湿润的肉丘，两指并在一起，从顶部逐渐往下滑，指尖所触及到的佐藤越来越湿，越来越热，也越来越软。

 

终于，她来到了一处不停收缩的地方，那里的柔软仿佛轻轻用力就会坏掉。

 

“唔…我说，进来……”

 

佐藤的声线比平时都低，小田抬眼看去，她脸上的表情，比任何一场舞台上的表情都要魅惑。

那些被成员打趣，被饭们津津乐道的性感、妩媚的动作和眼神，远远不及此刻，她流露出来的性感万分之一。

 

小田缓缓地将指尖送进那处狭窄的洞穴，虽然紧致，却没有什么阻力。

 

她的手指被紧紧包裹住，就像先前被佐藤含在嘴里吸吮时一样。一阵一阵的蠕动从手指传来，她好奇地动了动，佐藤的腰跟着颤抖了两下。

 

小田不知道要怎么做，但此刻她也不愿多问。

佐藤没有催促她，反正都做到这一步了，实在不行再出声指点一下，再说，荒了半年，她也不想太快结束。

小田在佐藤身体里小心的探索着，同时观察着佐藤的反应。她学习东西一向很快，而且学会就已经远远比其他人做得更好。

 

佐藤一开始还觉得她东一下西一下像迷路似的乱窜，但慢慢的，她手指的抽动，指腹的按压已经让她无暇思考，下身一阵一阵的收缩起来。

 

这样也可以？

 

佐藤第一次体验这样的快感。

像不断上涨的潮水，一点点地淹没了自己。不知不觉，整个人置身在潮水中，随着小田的动作在水中沉浮。海浪越来越汹涌，佐藤难以招架地搂住了身边的人，她颤抖着，整个人缩成一团，她仿佛看到可怕的海浪要将她吞噬，她有些害怕，只能将身边的人抱得更紧。

 

小田就是在这个时候，将佐藤送上了高潮。

 

虽然她没经历过，但是看佐藤的反应，她知道自己应该完成了佐藤交给她的任务。只是手指还在她身体里被一阵阵地吸吮着，不知何时取出。

 

好在佐藤回过神，扯了扯衣服，爬起来回到了自己床上。她倒在床上，裹着被子缩成一团，很快呼吸就平静了下来。

 

小田这才蹑手蹑脚地去卫生间，简单的清洗了一下。

身下的粘腻已经湿冷，手指也逐渐冰凉。

 

小田想起佐藤的舌，无意识地将手举至唇边，最终还是面红耳赤地作罢。

 

一番回忆，她又把刚换的内裤弄湿了。

这令她不由得担心起今后跟佐藤共事的日子。

 


	2. 北海道（二）

北海道巡演第二天，天刚亮，佐藤就渐渐转醒。

她以往都是需要别人叫才会醒的，今天转醒后，对于自己“睡醒了”这件事感到莫名其妙，接着回想起昨晚发生的事情。

 

她主动的被小田睡了这件事情。

 

头疼，早知道就不该喝酒。没忍住和同事发生关系真的太糟糕了。

佐藤起床准备清洗下，却发现自己内裤好好穿着，而且是崭新的。腿上也没有残留奇怪的液体。

排除自己做完之后还有力气去梦游的可能，就只能是那个被自己强迫着做了这种事情的后辈贴心的服务了。

佐藤起床，一个人去洗漱，化妆，换好衣服，猛地发觉自己似乎没有平时做完那种浑身难受的感觉。

四肢没有酸痛，小腹也没有胀痛，身下也没有钝痛或者刺痛之类的。

一边涂着唇膏，一边复杂地看了眼还在睡觉的小田，佐藤大有一种活见鬼的惊吓感。

 

不管是昨晚还是现在，与印象里截然不同的感受，都仿佛在提醒佐藤：昨天和工藤以外的人发生了关系。

本来还想昧着良心，用闭上眼把她当成工藤就好来安慰自己。

此刻却是连身体都诚实地背叛了她这点小心思。

收拾好自己，佐藤独自出门吃早餐，去开会，回到房间已经快中午了。

 

小田床上鼓着一个人那么大的小包，她竟然还在睡。

佐藤倒挺好奇她要是今天一直睡到开演前会怎么样收场，但真影响了演唱会，自己也要负连带责任，公司的规矩真烦。

“喂，小田。”

掀开被子，小田把脸埋在枕头里，像个孩子似的毫无防备的睡姿出现在佐藤的视线里。

有那么累吗？

佐藤不是很理解。她一直是享受的那一方，工藤从来都是生龙活虎的，有着用不完的精力。一定有谁倒下那也肯定是自己。

 

“喂，彩排了。”

“嗯？”

小田立刻惊醒。

她双手一撑，坐起来，看了下四周，发现还在房间里。

“早。”

佐藤见她醒了便不去管她，回到椅子上缩着玩手机，提醒她：“已经中午了，早上开会的记录在镜子面前。”

“诶？？”

小田还没回过神来，慌忙的看手机，一脸茫然。

她披上一件外套，在梳妆镜面前坐下翻看佐藤的会议笔记，虽然错字很多，但重要的事情还是没有漏掉。她拿出自己的笔记本，把会议的重点誊抄了一遍，中途有不认识的字就向佐藤提出疑问，不到半小时就把会议内容梳理出来了。

 

“你吃饭了吗？”

小田搁笔，问佐藤。

“吃了。”

“嗯……那我彩排前去后台吃好了。我去洗漱。”

佐藤没有吭声，她们相处一贯是这样，主动关心她的小田，和爱搭不理的自己。

小田对谁都这样关心，和后辈们相处模式也很腻歪。每次小田和后辈抱在一起，脸几乎要贴上的画面让佐藤看到都起鸡皮疙瘩。

佐藤自己也很粘大姐姐，只是现在她资历已经最年长，没有大姐姐给她粘了。她便看不得跟后辈其乐融融的小田。

 

但经过昨晚，佐藤的心情有些微妙的变化。

带着一些不能言说的优越感，佐藤今天在后台看到谁都笑眯眯的。

尤其是看到小田和加贺又搂在一起，她破天荒的没有冷冷地瞥上一眼，而是笑着打招呼：“呀嚯！”

小田和加贺莫名地看着她欢快的背影。

“佐藤前辈今天心情很好的样子？”

“……好像是。”

小田本人也没有意识到佐藤心情愉快的来源正是她自己，反正她的情绪捉摸不定，开心总比不开心好。

 

佐藤哼着歌，暗暗想：搂搂抱抱又怎么样，自己可是和她正儿八经睡过觉。

 

在大前辈的影响下，今天的后台、彩排都其乐融融。

后辈们纷纷眼神交流着佐藤今天异常的表现，然后几个胆子大的年长成员找到小田打听情况。

 

“今天佐藤さん很奇怪？”

小田双手捧着纸杯，面对前来打听的后辈们好奇的目光，露出疑惑的表情。

在和佐藤长年共事的时间里，各种各样的佐藤她都见过，六期前辈在的时候，撒娇的佐藤，十期另外几个前辈还在的时候，跟同期吵架的佐藤，现在都看不到了，但小田还记得，那些年的佐藤又可爱又蛮不讲理的样子。

“对啊，今天彩排我站错位，平时的佐藤桑肯定用眼神杀死我了！但是今天佐藤桑笑得超大声，一点也没有生气的样子…”人气成员牧野真莉爱惊魂未定地摸着胸口，还有些后怕。

“刚刚我吃掉了最后一块饼干，刚吃一口就发现佐藤桑在背后看着我手里的饼干……我觉得自己快被她吃掉了。”横山抱着同期，夸张地描述当时的情形：“但是佐藤桑居然问我喜不喜欢，她下次带些到东京送给我……”

乐屋里所有人都露出了惊讶的表情。

 

不管后辈们怎么大惊小怪，佐藤自己一点都不在意。

她现在理所当然的独占了一间乐屋，虽然没有禁止别人使用，但除了小田偶尔会进去找她，其他后辈都会远远的躲着那一间乐屋走。

本番前她都喜欢一个人呆着，玩手机也好，睡觉也好，现役太多小孩子，吵得不像话，小田也喜欢碎碎念。

她不碎碎念的时候倒是不那么讨厌。

佐藤正想着，乐屋的门就被推开了，走进来的人正是小田氏。

“佐藤さん休息好了吗？要换服装了。”

“哦。”

“今天有什么开心的事情吗？”

“哈？”

小田见她这反应，便否定了大家的猜测，可能就是正好遇到心情好的时候了吧。

 

“凯旋mc没问题吗？”

“啊？mc？”

“佐藤さん…这里是北海道啊。”

“完蛋…”

佐藤立刻把手机扔到一边，思考mc要说的内容。

 

小田就在房间里坐下。

她喜欢和后辈一起玩，但也放心不下这个孤僻症儿童。——在她心里，佐藤始终像个孩子一样。

房间里安静下来，小田偷偷看佐藤，慢慢地回忆昨晚的事情。

 

像做梦一样。

被吻了。

然后自己……被吃的死死的，完全没有想过拒绝。

佐藤的身体很烫，尤其是最后她抱着自己，她急促的喘息，带着鼻音可爱的呻吟，现在想起，小田都有些把持不住。

 

不可思议。

两个人可以亲密到那种程度。

但清楚佐藤只是一时兴起，并没有像自己一样，抱着多余的感情。

 

小田缓缓低下头，不去看那个只隔着一米，却够不到的人。


	3. 大阪（一）（h）

 

早安少女组。的巡演依然在全国进行着，小田和佐藤始终都在一个房间。

其他成员一听到和佐藤前辈住一间都吓得赶紧抱住小伙伴，可怜巴巴地看着小田，而小田也每次都顺从大家的意愿，挺身而出拯救大家。

大阪场也是连续两天都有演出，第一天的表演结束后，大家一起聚了餐，看着时间不早了，12期发挥前辈的作用，带着后辈们回酒店了。

“那我就先带她们回酒店了，队长们也早点休息哦！”

羽贺和二人打了招呼后，转身去追已经离开的成员。

偌大的房间一下子就安静下来，佐藤今天情绪一直不太高，小田不放心地一直在她身边，防止她黑化状态吓到小朋友。

 

“谱久村さん、生田さん、あゆみん、はるなん……”

佐藤的眼神放空，不知看着房间哪一处。

“她们坐在这里……”

佐藤比划了一下，像是在给小田解释。

“她们在聊天，很热闹。麻在吃东西，听大家聊天很开心。”

不知为何，佐藤时常会沉浸在过去的回忆里，对现役有些疏远。

但她的工作无可挑剔，偶尔抒发对曾经同事的思念也不是很大的问题，小田一面小心地保护着这样的佐藤不被现役其他人看到，一面有些心疼这个喜欢吵闹的同龄人越来越沉默，越来越安静。

“麻…什么时候才能毕业呢。”

不知不觉，在早安的时间已经超过了当初计划要毕业的时间。

佐藤真的很想毕业，淳君很少给早安提供歌曲了，因为工作，和朋友见面的时间也少得可怜。表演现役的歌曲还好，唱以前的歌，佐藤总会看到那些毕业的人，在她们的位置凭空出现，对自己挥手、微笑。

她的心结已经很深，对毕业的执着已经成了非工作状态下的一种常态了。

小田可以猜到佐藤的心情，但不太理解。因此总是沉默应对她消极的时候。

 

再次沉默，佐藤看向工藤以前的位置，偏不想开口提她。

两人前几天在东京见过一面。工藤有她公寓的钥匙，常常不打招呼就来。

那个人露出虎牙，对自己笑笑，以往会让佐藤觉得很可爱的表情，在那一天突然没什么兴致。

后面的事情也没有什么特别的，工藤发泄完就离开了，佐藤则浑身散架似的睡到了第二天中午。

在经历小田那样温柔的一晚后，佐藤对工藤的做法隐隐有些不满。

会痛啊混蛋。

指甲嵌进工藤的后背，佐藤心里几乎咆哮般的想。

高潮夹杂着疼痛，这是佐藤熟悉的感受，一度认为自己是M体质，沉迷这种痛并快乐的事情。

 

当她一个人疲倦地收拾自己时，突然想起了小田。

一开始只是想起那个干净清爽的早晨，然后是她闭着眼的表情，她温柔细致的动作……越来越多那晚的回忆，让佐藤又有些动情了。

 

休息了几天，在出发前往大阪前见到了小田。

她在后辈中间听大家和她讲话，不时的摸摸这个脑袋，捏捏那个脸。后辈们都很喜欢小田这样的亲昵，像五六只小猫，露出肚子喵喵喵地叫着，等小田去摸。

佐藤像个煞神一样走进那副美好的画面里，后辈们瞬间收起笑容，站端正了，恭敬中带点畏惧向她问好。

小田依然笑着，跟她说：“早啊，佐藤さん。”

她那与先前并无二致的笑容激怒了佐藤。

佐藤没应她，径直离开。整个过程可能就十几秒，但是去大阪的路上，她们那列车所有人都不敢说话。

 

所以才特意聚餐。

在工作人员的暗示下，佐藤没有拒绝，大家吃吃喝喝慢慢的又热络起来，只有佐藤始终不说话。

回到酒店，佐藤似乎还没有从低潮中出来。

两人无话，各自上床躺好，小田快要睡着时，佐藤那边传来了布料摩擦的声音。

直到佐藤在身边躺下，小田才联想起上一次两个人睡到一起后发生的事情。

佐藤没有多余的话，她含着小田的耳垂，伸出舌头舔着她的耳廓，潮湿的声音夹杂着炽热的呼吸仿佛带着电流，向小田的四肢散开。

小田浑身力气被抽走一般，连呼吸都变得很吃力。

 

“之前和do做的时候，我突然想你了。麻是不是坏孩子？”

佐藤轻咬着小田的耳垂，身体紧紧贴着她。

小田似乎想阻止佐藤的手往她衣服里钻，但最终只能无力地搭在她的胳膊上，任由她在自己身体上四处点火。

第一次从佐藤本人这里确认了她和工藤的关系，但小田没有什么吃惊的感觉。也没有因为佐藤说她想起了自己而开心。

“再抱我一次…最后一次。”

佐藤跨坐在小田的腰上，一颗一颗解开睡衣的纽扣。

小田意识到将要看到什么，紧紧地将眼睛闭上。

佐藤笑她胆小，将睡衣抛在她面上：“小田你不喜欢和女性上床吗？”

这个问题得分开来说。一般情况下，是的，小田从来没想过自己会和同样是女性的对象做这种事。

但是佐藤又是另一种情况了，无关男人、女人，仅仅是喜欢的人，自然喜欢和她做任何事。

 

“……”

可小田这点暗恋的小心思没法说出口，又不想在这样的情况下直接否认。

佐藤用掌心搓揉着小田柔软的胸，冰凉的指腹不时擦过乳尖。

“上次穿着衣服就做了，是因为这个原因吗？”

小田没有说话，她被佐藤禁锢得身体不能反抗，还被遮住了双眼。此刻胸前一阵酥麻，在佐藤的手覆上那里时，一股暖暖的液体自体内溢出，浸润了底裤。

难受。

但只能忍着。

佐藤解开她的睡衣，低下头去品尝她的新玩具。

“唔…”

小田抓紧了床单，发出难耐的声音。

佐藤突然停止动作，拍了拍脑袋：“哎呀…不知不觉就……明明是让你帮我的。”

小田欲哭无泪，还好她的脸有被遮住，不然佐藤肯定会看到她那张欲求不满的脸。

 

佐藤洗完澡只穿了一件睡衣，此刻连内裤都不用脱。本要去捉小田的手来开始劳动，却注意到小田一动不动的躺着。

或许可以换个玩法。

小田不知道发生了什么，只知道佐藤停下来，静了会儿，挡在她面上的布料被掀开一部分，她的口和鼻自由了。

“佐藤さん？”

是可以说话了吗？小田以为佐藤有话要和自己讲。

床上的人动了动，小田一头雾水，不知道佐藤要做什么。她的鼻子被什么东西挠痒痒似的轻轻地挨着，像是毛发一样的东西。

“把舌头伸出来。”

“嗯？”

虽然不明白还是照做了。

“再伸出来，往上。”

小田的舌尖碰到了她认知里不存在的物体。有些咸腥的味道从敏感的舌尖传来，她下意识搜索起记忆，想分析出味道的来源。

她又舔了舔，忽地听到佐藤压抑的呻吟，和沉重的呼吸。

一个大胆的想法出现在了脑海里，她吓得收回了舌头。

“佐藤さん？刚刚是……？”

佐藤正感叹小田这方面的天赋惊人呢，没想到她却停了下来。

她掀开所有的布料，打趣地看小田缓缓睁开眼睛：“这会儿又想看了？”

 

睡衣无语的被扔在地上。

小田无语地躺在床上。

她不是想看…虽然……她也不是不想看。

但是…在她睁开眼的那一刻，佐藤好看的脸，以及她一丝不挂的身体就已经落入了她眼中。

佐藤前臂抱在一起，撑在床头，她的脸从她手臂的空隙里露出来，她的胸就在小田视线上方，她没有多余赘肉的腰，还有离小田最近的，那一丛乱糟糟的毛发。

佐藤感受着小田地视线，有些羞耻，同时十分刺激。她正想命令小田继续刚才的动作，却和小田朝她看过来的目光对上。

佐藤一直读不懂小田的眼神里，除了包容和隐忍以外的部分。

她的眼里分明写着“我有话想对你说”，却从来不在自己面前说出那些话。

小田此刻就用她那双闪亮的眼睛，直直地看着佐藤。和工藤不一样，小田的眼睛里是水，是让她觉得很舒服的安心感。

顿了顿，佐藤又想提醒她继续刚才的事情。还没开口，小田已经闭上了眼睛，扬起下巴让自己凑近佐藤下身。似乎觉得佐藤跪得太高，小田的手从她大腿下穿过，本想按住她的腰，却由于大腿碍事，只能将手按在佐藤的臀部，让她把自己送上门来。

闭上眼睛，用舌尖细细品尝，小田的脑中无法抑制地浮现出她舌尖描绘的画面。

要说这个姿势哪里不太好，小田觉得自己脖子好累。

 

佐藤被小田双手托住了臀，在快感来临时，还是不由自主地动了起来。这样小田每次快要成功的时候，都因为她动来动去而前功尽弃。

而且不知道是不是故意的，小田的脸上被佐藤蹭满了爱液，小田将嘴唇贴在佐藤的入口处吸吮，心里却在吐槽：今晚的面霜白擦了。

正如佐藤所料，她俩在床上很合拍。第一次做得很顺利，这一次也是，体验到了出乎预料的高潮。

忍不住有些想和她保持长期的关系了。

佐藤看着小田一边系扣子一边朝浴室走去的背影，打着坏主意。

 

小田洗完脸，仍然觉得面上火烧似的发烫。

虽然洗掉了粘在脸上的液体，但是她吸吸鼻子却能闻到佐藤的气息。

强迫症似的又洗了一遍，再漱了次口。那股无处不在的气息不那么强烈了，小田才回到房间里，见佐藤还没睡，便问：“要洗一下吗？”

佐藤本就打算这样睡了，小田主动请缨她当然高兴清醒地体验下小田是怎么帮她清洁的。

“像上次一样？帮帮我？”

“啊？又来？”

小田被吓到后退一步。

佐藤皱眉，疑惑。

“也不是不可以…但是，但是明天还有演唱会，你的腰……”

佐藤终于明白了，却没有继续作弄她。“帮我擦擦，我懒得动。”

 

或许是不想把她逼得太紧，否则下次她也像其他后辈一样避之不及怎么办？

小田闹了个误会，面红耳赤的拿着毛巾去了卫生间，出来时已经看不出害羞了。

她先给佐藤擦了擦脸和脖子，见她穿好衣服，便略过身体擦了擦大腿，换了条干净的毛巾去卫生间打湿，再次回来擦她私处。

“稍微把腿分开下，佐藤さん。”

小田在床边，哄孩子似的温柔说着。

佐藤将腿分开，耷拉着眼皮，看小田细致的给自己擦拭身体。

于是小田擦着擦着，发现毛巾和佐藤之间好像有一根看不见的线。擦一擦，拿开毛巾，一道透明的线从毛巾连向了小田刚刚擦拭的部位。

被发现后，佐藤反而好开口了。

“最后一次？真的真的，最后一次。”

小田这次没有犹豫，将毛巾放回桌上后，再次埋头到佐藤两腿间。

 

一回生二回熟，小田的舌头灵活地在她缝隙间游走。绕着顶端画圈时佐藤就快疯了，当她又软又灵巧的舌头进入自己身体时，佐藤再次到了高潮。

小田用手背擦去嘴角的水渍，看着佐藤快速起伏的胸逐渐平静下来，再次发起了攻击。

佐藤抱着她，脸上的表情已经不知道是在哭还是在享受了，她现在根本没法让小田停下。

“团子……别…”

“嗯？”

“我说…要不睡觉…呃…”

佐藤紧紧搂着小田，顾不上面子，满嘴都是求饶的话。

 

她是这样以为的。

小田听到的却是咿咿呀呀的呻吟，能冷静下来才怪了。

好在小田也不是放纵自己类型，看佐藤真的不要了，便再次洗干净毛巾，替她清洁完毕，各自回床上休息。

 

又是清爽的早晨，又是一身轻松的早晨。

佐藤有些喜欢上和小田做这样的事情了。

这天的后台，后辈们纷纷聚在一起，“今天佐藤前辈好奇怪…”

“和昨天完全不一样。”

“一直笑眯眯的，像上次北海道第二天一样。”

“所以前辈是巡演到一个新的城市当天就会心情不好，第二天就会心情很好的类型吗？”

“不知道诶，以前也不是这样啊。”

 

小田这天一直在佐藤的乐屋里补瞌睡，所以后辈们找不到她打听，慢慢地话题就平息了。

下一站两天四公演的是——福冈。


	4. 福冈（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “可我一直都没有说过喜欢你，怎么能算玩弄感情呢？”

前往福冈的前一晚，佐藤兴致勃勃地泡着澡，难得有好心情地给全身做了护理。

在水里抚摸着自己滑腻的肌肤，佐藤不禁有些期待明天又会和小田度过怎样的一晚。

 

裹好浴巾出来，发现客厅有个熟悉的身影。

兴致突然烟消云散，佐藤冷冷地问那人：“什么时候来的？”

“在你泡澡的时候。不想打扰你，所以就在客厅等了。”

又臭屁又自大的语气让佐藤十分烦躁。

“明天要去福冈，今晚没心情。”

“别这样说嘛。明明以前在演唱会后台都会找我的人，居然会在演唱会前一天休息？”

 

工藤翻身坐起来，眯着眼睛看佐藤，似乎觉得她今晚有些不一样。

“平时不是外地巡演回来后才护理的吗？”

“要你管。”

佐藤抓紧了浴巾，加快步伐朝寝室走去，工藤慢慢地跟在后面，将门锁上。

“我可是专门来找你的。”

“但是我今天没心情。”

“聊聊天也行啊，まーちゃん以前不是很粘我吗？”

工藤说着，用指尖去摩擦佐藤的耳垂。

佐藤后退一步，沉着脸，“你说话用手说的吗？”

“嗯？まーちゃん是不是有什么事情瞒着我？我猜猜看……有喜欢的人了？”

佐藤脑海里闪过小田的脸。

 

不会的。

 

“你以为谁都像你这样喜欢玩弄感情吗？”

工藤上前一步，把脸埋在佐藤脖子上，闻着她身体乳的香味，亲了亲。

“可我一直都没有说过喜欢你，怎么能算玩弄感情呢？”

 

这样的工藤，佐藤喜欢。以前，是喜欢的。

没有婆婆妈妈的讲着酸掉牙的情话，彼此的关系很明确就是床伴而已。

没有在恋爱，却和喜欢的人有身体上的交往。

佐藤有些恍惚。胸口有些闷闷的。

工藤轻轻勾掉了佐藤的浴巾，在颈间的吻逐渐加重。

“痛…”

佐藤被脖子上的刺痛感唤回了神，下意识的一巴掌给了工藤那张好看的脸。

“……说了明天有公演。”

佐藤像是在解释，但工藤知道她真的生气了。

 

她脖子上那枚新鲜的吻痕，落在雪白的肌肤上，让工藤不想再玩了。

“如果不想留下更多的印子，最好不要拒绝。”

工藤抓着佐藤的双手，吻住了佐藤。

佐藤有些自暴自弃地，没有抵抗，但工藤却没因此留情，不一会儿佐藤尝到了血的味道，工藤喜欢乱咬人这点真的是非常恶劣。

“别亲了，直接做吧。”

佐藤说着，面对着工藤，倒向床上。

 

早上七点半，成员们以小田为中心聚在一起，小心地看着正在给佐藤打电话的经纪人。

显然，迟到了半小时的佐藤并不想接电话，总算在八点之前总算抵达了公司。 经纪人自然发了一通火，然后连催带赶的把成员们撵上车。

佐藤一上车就找了个角落睡觉。在她睡着后，羽贺向成员们分享了这个情报。

牧野心有余悸地拍了拍胸，刚才上车的时候她被佐藤瞪了一眼，吓得她一屁股坐到了很少坐一起的小田旁边寻求保护。

小田也有点被吓到，很久没看到经纪人发那么大的火了。而且佐藤，也很久没有这么凶过了。

“小田前辈，今天也拜托您了！”

“哈？” 错过了上次八卦的小田一头雾水。

 

到达福冈后，众人直接去会场彩排，佐藤彩排一结束就失踪了，连小田也没找到她。

演出后佐藤缺席了聚餐，小田和大家玩得很开心，但也有点担心佐藤的情况。

把未成年托付给年长的后辈，小田一个人先回到酒店。看到躺床上爆睡的佐藤，小田才安心地长叹一口气。

难得第一天结束后这么早就从聚餐上逃脱，小田美美地泡了两个小时澡，钻进被窝睡觉。

结果第二天反而是小田比佐藤起的晚。

匆匆赶到后台，路上遇到的几个后辈眼神里都透露出奇怪的讯息。

横山不顾加贺的拉扯，凑过来说着“辛苦了辛苦了”，然后被加贺拉走。

小田费解地看着加贺白皙的脖子有些泛红，更加疑惑了。

经纪人看到小田来了，支支吾吾地打过招呼也走了。

小田本来打算去后辈们的休息室，此刻却停下，朝佐藤的休息室走去。

“佐藤さん…”

推开门，看到佐藤怕兮兮地看了自己一眼，那个做错事的表情小田再熟悉不过。

 

“怎么了？今天大家都怪怪的……”

小田把化妆包放下，一边扎起头发准备化妆，一边和佐藤闲聊着。

佐藤一开始没想回答，但觉得事情是因自己而起，既然大家都误会了，小田又那么好说话，跟她说明原因，和自己一起顶锅才是上策。

“まさ有件事情，要和小团子商量……”

“嗯？”

小田看着镜子里的自己，思考着今天要用什么样的眼影。

 

“你转过来。”

小田手里拿着几块眼影，转过身去，佐藤坐在另一面化妆镜前，不自在的玩着手指。

“怎么了？”

佐藤偏头，抱着挨骂的决心，把脖子上的印子给小田看。

经过了一天，吻痕不那么艳丽，却也清晰得一目了然。 佐藤怕小田不开心，急着想解释，却不知道如何开口。

“遮掉就好了吧？”

“啊？”

“嗯？”

“你说遮掉…”

“对啊，被别人看到的话，会很不妙吧，说不定会想歪……等等！”

佐藤紧张地浑身都僵硬了。

小田放下手里的东西，走到佐藤那边，仔细看了看。

“佐藤さん，你老实告诉我，这是我想的那个东西吗？”

“你…觉得这是什么？”

佐藤笑得很没底气，都快哭给小田看了。

小田一瞬间就串起了所有细节：“大家都看到了？”

“出门赶时间，忘了遮……”

“但…”小田一滞，“她们以为我们？？？” 

 

羽贺这个曾经的イシドゥ铁粉心里早就百合花开了。但作为前辈，她又不能显得太兴奋。

“佐藤前辈和吻痕意外的合拍…感觉她今天比平时都温和一些，女人味十足。”

“不过小田前辈…是主动的一方，有些震惊。”

“完全不意外，你看佐藤前辈平时就被小田前辈哄得又乖又听话。”

“大人的世界啊……”

 

——停，回到佐藤的休息室。

佐藤点点头没敢说话，小田则是瞪大了眼睛，难以接受这个现实。

在自己的暗恋还没有着落的时候，暗恋对象就主动和自己睡了觉。在自己隐瞒着这段关系的时候，所有人都已经认定自己和佐藤是那种关系了！

但是她既没有和佐藤交往，也没有给她留吻痕啊！

“那个……”佐藤小心地戳了戳，“小团子会帮我吧？”

小田一腔哀愁，面对佐藤却丝毫没有脾气。

“跟我走。”

 

一不做二不休，小田拉着佐藤来到后辈们的休息室。

后辈们被两位新人、哦不，前辈，突然乱入吓得纷纷噤声，乱七八糟地按期数站成一排，向前辈们问好。

佐藤轻轻“啧”了一声，很不喜欢这种阵仗，小田在她背上轻轻拍了一下，笑着向后辈们问好。

“刚刚在外面听到很热闹，在聊什么呢？”

佐藤嘀咕着：还能聊什么。马上又被打了一下。

后辈们的眼睛亮晶晶的，纷纷记录下两位前辈的互动一刻。

小田咳了一下：“其实，”她撩开佐藤的头发，把脖子上的吻痕亮出来，“这个不是你们想的那样。”

“……”

被当成展示品的佐藤和在场的后辈们都沉默了。 因为她们的前辈指着一枚吻痕告诉她们：这不是吻痕。

这话让人不知道如何接啊。

“原来是这样！大家都误会前辈了呢！”

牧野漂亮的接球了。

“一开始还以为佐藤前辈有男朋友了，但是她又说昨晚在酒店哪也没去……是谁突然提起小田前辈睡过头的！”

“是我……”横山怕怕地举起手，“我只是奇怪平时小田前辈都会比佐藤前辈来的早…”

小田先是惊讶佐藤居然会跟后辈说话，后来听到横山承认错误，哭笑不得。

“要不下次我们可以换一下室友？先说好，我本身就是喜欢赖床的人……前辈们在的时候，我绝对是要被前辈喊很久才起床的。”

“我也喜欢赖床。”佐藤低气压地跟着小田宣布。

有几个跃跃欲试的成员一想到拆了两位前辈就意味着有可能和佐藤一间，纷纷又退缩了。

“佐藤さん，上台前一定要遮好，否则我mc一定会吐槽你被虫子咬了这件事情。”

“昨天不就遮得好好的。”

的确，昨天没人发现佐藤脖子上的吻痕。

后辈们听到这个东西在昨天以前就有了，瞬间打消了心中的怀疑。但对两位前辈的妄想一时半会肯定停不下来了。

 

接着小田又拉着佐藤找到经纪人，为自己迟到道歉，拉着佐藤一起为这次乌龙道歉。

经纪人不是小孩子，将信将疑地看着怎么都不像是虫咬的痕迹。

不过小田是很靠谱的人，不管真的不是那样，还是她不想承认，应该都不会有太大的问题。

“注意不要被更多的人发现了。”

小田拉着佐藤又是一通道歉和感谢。

 

回到休息室，小田一下子垮掉。

“佐藤さん你……”

为什么要弄出个吻痕来啊！

小田好想哭，虽然心里也有点不是滋味……

有吻痕就代表着，在前天晚上，佐藤又和…工藤约会了。

所以那枚吻痕，是故意的吗？警告自己，宣布主权？

佐藤顺着她的视线，猜到她看着那枚吻痕，问：“在意吗？”

小田惊慌地收回目光，坐回化妆镜前。

“不。”

 

在意。

但是绝对不能说出来。

 

“咔哒” 门锁的声音。

“谁？”

佐藤在小田身后，趁她转身，双手按住她肩膀，弯腰把脸埋在她脖子上。

“佐藤さん？”

小田被吓了一大跳，还好这个乐屋因为佐藤的缘故没有装固定的摄像机，不然就真的洗不清了。

“不行…前辈…”

以为她要以自己做同样的事，小田想要推开佐藤。

佐藤只是亲了亲，笑着对小田说：“不会留在别人能看到的地方啦。”

“诶？”

不是不会留，而是……

 

佐藤解开了小田的内衣，撩起她的T恤，含住她左侧的胸吸吮。

“佐藤さん…不要……这里是休息室…”

佐藤用牙齿轻轻咬着，等小田的身体兴奋起来又转移了战地。

“说了不会留在别人会看见的地方。”

她在左侧的胸部下方轻轻地吸吮，一阵酥麻伴着刺痛让小田羞耻地湿了底裤。

“好了～”

佐藤放下她的衣服，叮嘱她：“不要给别人看哦。”

 

……这个位置能给谁看啊！

小田站起来，穿好内衣，好像很生气的样子，朝后台的淋浴间走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我太喜欢工藤这句话了。


	5. 福冈（二）

“哼哼哼～～”

佐藤漫不经心地哼着自编的曲子，跟着舞蹈老师的指挥，在台上走位。

“嗯？”

从她身边擦过的牧野听到她哼着歌，诧异地呆了一下。

 

“喂，牧野，怎么停下来了？”

老师严厉地指出了牧野的失误，佐藤离她最近，歪着脑袋看她，问：“怎么了吗？不舒服？”

牧野被吓到了，虽然佐藤也有关心后辈的时候，但这次福冈之行，她心情一直不好，已经让后辈们达成了不能招惹她的共识。

就在刚刚，她还一脸不耐烦的和小田一起出现在后辈们的休息室。

怎么突然就…变了个人一样？

佐藤看牧野没说话，干脆过来抱了抱她，轻声问：“要不要休息一下？”

“呃…不……不用！”

“哦？不要勉强。”

佐藤揉了揉牧野的脑袋，回到了自己的站位。

牧野一瞬间，觉得心脏要跳出来了。

 

彩排结束，大家都感受到了佐藤的心情变得很好。

反而是小田一直没说话，偶尔指出后辈的失误，语气也毫无感情。

和佐藤不一样，大家都很亲近小田。所以吃饭的时候，大家约着一起找到小田，问她是不是身体不舒服之类的。

“诶？”

小田下意识捂着佐藤留下吻痕的地方，看着后辈们围了过来，一时有些当机。

“刚才彩排的时候，小田桑好像有心事……是不是经纪人骂你了？”

“是说了两句，不过没有骂我哦。刚刚彩排有点小心事，不过正式演出没问题的，放心吧！”

“那就好……”

后辈们看到小田恢复了往常的亲和，悬起来的心也放下了。

“今天彩排的时候，我差点摔倒了，佐藤桑从后面拉住我，有点点心动呢。”

“今天佐藤桑太帅气了…彩排的时候就笑容全开。希望dm有收录这次彩排，我想看今天的佐藤桑。”

“嗯？她彩排怎么了吗？”

小田听后辈罕见地提起佐藤，有些好奇。

牧野迫不及待地把自己的经历告诉大家，说着说着还脸红了。

“佐藤桑香喷喷的味道就在我鼻子旁边，她轻轻揉着我脑袋，maria…好幸福……”

众人不禁浮想联翩，其实现役们或多或少有被佐藤抱过，她会看出后辈们的紧张，会一声不吭地给后辈一个拥抱，在耳边轻声说些鼓励的话。

所以后辈们虽然害怕她，也喜欢着这个前辈。希望她能一直像今天这样心情愉快。

 

憧憬着佐藤的后辈在上场前鼓起勇气走到佐藤身边，说：“前辈…可以抱一下吗？”

“嗯？”

面无表情地看向后辈，佐藤的眼神呆呆的，并不是生气。

“有点紧张…所以……”

话没说完，佐藤就笑着张开双臂，把后辈抱在怀里。

“没关系的，彩排的时候我有看你，就那样表演，你可以做到的。”

“真的吗？”

“相信自己。”

“嗯！”

佐藤拍了拍她的后背，结束了这个拥抱。

等后辈捂着脸跑开，小田才从一边走过来。

“心情很好？”

“怎么？”

佐藤见来人是小田，嘴角止不住的上扬。

这时dm收录的摄影机跟了过来。

小田笑了笑，“抱一下？”

佐藤也笑，“可以。”

两人抱在一起。

 

小田确认了佐藤如后辈所说，心情果然不错。

看起来是和工藤和好了？ 心里有些难受，但她没有资格难受，只能把情绪藏在这个拥抱里。

佐藤嗅着小田脖子散发出的香味，有些心猿意马，后悔着昨天晚上就那样睡过去了。但就算醒着，大概也做不了什么。

但是，好可惜啊。

佐藤鼻尖蹭了蹭小田的耳朵。

很想抱着这个人。

想被她抱着，被她亲吻。

 

“谢谢！”

收录人员走开，佐藤放开了小田，两个人仿佛忘记了刚才的拥抱，各自补妆、整理发型、做发声练习，为登台做最后的准备。

结束了演出，匆忙地回家，全身浸泡在浴缸里，小田才有勇气去碰那枚吻痕。

指尖碰到它，全身像被一道电流划过。那是佐藤亲吻那里的时候，自己的反应。

佐藤碰过自己的脸，脖子，胸……还给自己留了吻痕。

小田像是偷偷尝到糖果的小孩子，开心得控制不住表情，一脸满足的笑容。

躺在床上抱着心爱的猫咪，跟它分享自己和佐藤的小秘密。

小田觉得这样已经很幸福了。

 

佐藤回到家第一件事就是叫来物业，给门换了锁。

把以前的钥匙扔掉之后，才跨进浴室。

“我要换手机号了，不准找公司打听。如果我前天说的不够清楚，那我再说一遍，别来找我了，你很烦。”

发完消息后，佐藤删除了她的line，把新的电话卡插上。

第一个…联系谁呢。

很快，就有了主意。

“换号码了。——佐藤。”

“巡演辛苦了，前辈早点休息。”

佐藤看着手机，有一点点失落，随即泡在浴缸里，睡了过去。

 

休息的日子里，佐藤无所事事地听着喜欢的歌，偶尔会看下博客。

她和小田的公式照并列排在页面顶部，小田笑得很甜美，她则没表情。

评论里很多粉丝催她快点更新，但她不想在自己没心情或者被经纪人骂之前更新博客。

小田也没有勤快到哪里去，除了官方宣传，就是晒自家的猫。

星期五，佐藤被叫到了公司，在会议室外遇到了小田。

她手里抱着厚厚的外套，鼻子冻得有些发红，孩子般单纯的脸因为看到佐藤而露出明快的笑容……这个人的反差真的太大了。

佐藤朝她点点头算打招呼了。 一起进入会议室，发现除了巡演的工作人员，竟然有不常见的高层坐在其中。

气氛凝重，小田有些不好的预感。

“武道馆宣布新的甄选吧。” 高层这样说着，然后看向佐藤。

“你不是一直想毕业吗？明年春季巡演结束就毕业吧。毕业之后的职业规划，你可以开始思考了。”

佐藤觉得很恶心，有种想呕吐的感觉。

她想立刻拒绝，但她没有理由拒绝。

小田呆呆的，虽然还在听着会议内容，但她眼眶里已经积满了眼泪，嘴巴也不自觉地抿着。

一项项工作安排下来，武道馆的演唱会，跨年演唱会，冬季演唱会，春季巡演的城市… 然后小田被叫了出去，佐藤留在里面讨论毕业的具体事项。

虽然可以回家了，但小田依然在公司等着。临近中午才看到佐藤黑着脸从电梯里出来。

“佐藤前辈！” 小田站起来，喊住了她。

佐藤听到小田的声音，说不出来为什么，更加讨厌刚刚会议的内容了。

“……恭喜，前辈终于，可以毕业了。”

小田挤出笑容，但眼泪毫无预兆地掉了下来。

佐藤胸口很不舒服，她知道小田最不喜欢有人毕业了，每次有前辈毕业她都哭得特别厉害……

佐藤一直觉得她比自己孩子气，就是因为这个。 但她并不讨厌小田此刻的眼泪，也不讨厌她小声的啜泣。

“擦擦眼泪，找个地方吃饭吧。” 佐藤说着，开始翻饭店的电话。

小田擦了擦眼睛，一抬头眼泪又掉出来，她擦了擦，一看到佐藤，又掉眼泪。

“好了好了，你是在搞笑吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

佐藤没有被她的悲伤影响，反而被戳中了笑点，笑个不停。

在车上也笑，到了饭店也笑。

小田的眼泪已经止住了，佐藤的笑却停不下来。

两个人各怀心事，吃饭就真的是各自吃饭而已。她们私下一起玩的次数屈指可数，也没有什么共通的话题可以聊。

明明是十年的工作伙伴，明明有亲昵的接触，但两人的关系，单纯的就是同一个公司的社员而已。

“明天的巡演是哪里？”

“名古屋…まりあ的凯旋。”

“两场是吧。又要跑个来回…”

佐藤闷闷不乐地嘟哝着。

“回来就是武道馆了，秋季的巡演又要结束了。”

小田一想到即将开始新的甄选，就不可避免的想到她面前这个人明年就要毕业。

眼泪又啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。

“喂你没事吧……？”

小田的状态让佐藤有些担心，她摇着头，却说不出话来，这副样子实在让人担心她能不能一个人回家。

“小田为什么会难过呢？”佐藤问。

“因为前辈要毕业了……”小田的声音在颤抖。

“以后你就真的是最年长了，没问题吗？哭成这样子。”

“我、我会努力的，前辈放心吧！”

“话虽然这样说……”

佐藤看着小田哭肿的双眼，有些冲动地脱口而出：“先回我家吧。”

 

小田难以置信地看向佐藤。

佐藤眼里一片漠然。


	6. 公寓（一）（h）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小田用一只手抱着她，片刻后，她恢复了呼吸，在小田肩上轻轻咬了一下。

吃过饭，两人直接打车回佐藤家。

小田第一次来佐藤的公寓，房间的光线很好，配色也很温馨，与佐藤的性格似乎有些格格不入。

佐藤从冰箱里拿出水，一边给小田倒水，一边说：“父母弄的，我只是住进来。”

她把杯子递给小田，“喝。”

小田好奇地偷偷打量佐藤的房子。

 

“我去洗澡。”

“诶？”

“你要一起也可以。”

佐藤在去浴室的路上就开始脱衣服，小田慌乱地看向相反的方向，再迟钝也该明白佐藤的意思了。

可、可…这是白天啊！！！

小田的脸已经烧了起来。

佐藤简单的清洗了一下就裹着浴巾出来，此时小田脸上的红晕还没有退去，又被佐藤撞见。

“……”

佐藤呆住。这个人还会害羞的吗？都不是第一次了。

这样的小田颇为可爱。是叫“反差萌”吗？这个人一直给佐藤这样的印象。

加入的时候又小又软，讲话也是嗡嗡嗡的跟蚊子一样，还奶声奶气的。但唱歌的时候，整个气势都发生了变化，佐藤立刻感受到了来自后辈的压力。

而现在，明明和自己有过肌肤之亲，还是会露出害羞的可爱表情，也是一种反差的萌点吧？

 

“佐藤さん…” 小田紧张得有些破音，“这种事情…还是晚上……”

“那你今晚睡这里吧。”

“诶？”

“所以现在该你洗澡了。”

佐藤去寝室拿了一条干净的浴巾，扔给小田，“床上等你，累死我了今天。”

她活动脖子，捏了捏肩，慢慢地隐身在没有充足光线的寝室里。

小田拿着浴巾，进退两难。

“前辈，我觉得白天做这种事情不太好……” 小田朝寝室喊话。

“有什么区别吗？还有，你可以不用那么大声，我听得见。”

“白天…白天………”

 

对啊，有什么区别吗。 白天更容易害羞？ 但那又不关佐藤的事情。

对她来说，白天晚上都无所谓吧。自己会不会害羞也不在她考虑的范围之内吧。

只要，按她说的去做就好了。 把自己当成一件物品，完成她的指令就好。

小田慢慢的也想开了，快速地洗完澡，裹着浴巾就直奔寝室。

佐藤正在玩手机，见她小跑着进房间，似乎还有点喘气，笑道：“什么嘛，等不及吗？”

“……”

“过来。”

佐藤拍了拍她旁边的枕头，“我把这个视频看完先。”

她一直都喜欢看视频网站上搞笑的视频，工作闲暇时她经常戴着耳机看这些打发时间。

但在休息的时候看到这样的佐藤，对小田来说很新鲜，很真实。

羡慕可以经常看到这样的佐藤的人。比如工藤。

 

小田掀开被子上床，她发根有些湿气，于是干坐着，有些拘束地不知道该往哪看，像是和网友约在情侣酒店见面一样。

偷偷地瞥了一眼佐藤。 她专心的在看视频，眼角带笑的样子和12岁时如出一辙。嘴角上扬的弧度却是近年来常见的，让粉丝们疯狂的那种。

虽然粉丝们也很喜欢她夸张的笑声，但石田毕业后，就很少听到了。

佐藤家意外的温馨，在床上看着手机的佐藤也不是工作时那个生人勿近的大前辈，只是一个安静的女孩子……

这种从工作模式跳出来的相处，让她有一瞬间产生自己和她是在交往的错觉。

佐藤放下手机，小田顿时紧张起来。

 

“今天是个意外，所以…”

佐藤跨坐在小田身上，双手撑着墙将小田圈在自己双臂之间。

“我们需要一些前戏。”

小田露出疑惑的表情，什么是前戏？

佐藤牵着她的手，摸到自己身下，像是在引导她：“这里没准备好，所以需要一些前戏。”

小田手停在那里，不敢乱动，她不明白怎样才算准备好，具体要怎样准备。

佐藤懒洋洋地说：“工藤的话，就不需要前戏。反正受伤的又不是她。”

小田呼吸一顿，会受伤？

“怎么做…?”

佐藤觉得自己像是个坏人，正在一点一点地残害一个天真纯洁的小孩子。

但小田这副无邪的表情，让她很兴奋。

 

“小田你…和我做的时候，会湿吗？”

“……”

小田眼神躲闪，恨不得把自己藏起来。

这种问题…她怎么张口就来！

“有？让我也变成那样。”

小田明白了，再不明白指不定佐藤又要说出什么话来吓死自己。

“我试试…”

 

小田鼓起勇气，与佐藤四目相对，两人的眼神都慢慢的染上了一层雾气，小田感觉得到佐藤的呼吸，她起伏的胸，她眨眼时睫毛的颤抖。

她喜欢的人，就这样清晰的，素净的在自己面前，不到五公分距离。

她想吻她，像亲吻自己喜欢的人一样。

 

“想吻我吗？”

佐藤笑，这个人太好懂了。

“这种时候，你想怎样都行。”

佐藤向前，嘴唇贴上了小田的，轻轻吸吮小田柔软的唇，用舌头去湿润它们，然后发起进攻。

这是她们第二次接吻。最初的羞涩退去后，小田主动抱住了佐藤，她知道佐藤只是在引导自己，最终还是要把主动权交给自己的。

佐藤的身材很好，抱着她能感觉到她肌肤的弹性和温度，也能感觉到她骨骼的形状。

小田的吻很温柔，但又很撩人，两人的舌头缠在一起，身体也紧紧贴在一起，唇舌相交发出淫靡的水声，在安静的寝室里与彼此的呼吸共同交织成一段禁忌的背景音乐。

两人的嘴唇一刻都不曾分开，佐藤已经被小田推倒在身下。

佐藤轻轻推了推小田，换来疑惑的声音：“嗯？”

小田喘着气，不明所以地看着身下同样喘着气的佐藤。

“可以了……”

“嗯？”

“可以进入正题了，当然，继续这样也可以。”

 

佐藤今天不是特别想要，只是不知道为什么，看到小田的眼泪，就一个心软的想要抱她。

除了这种方式，她不知道该怎样让小田从自己要毕业的低潮中迅速地走出来。

小田往佐藤身下探去，果然那里已经湿软成一片了。

但她想多和佐藤温存一下，又不能让佐藤察觉自己是因为喜欢她才抱她的。

小田的吻落在佐藤的脖子上，带着几分试探。

佐藤没有拒绝，反而偏头将小田亲吻的部位暴露出来。她纤细白皙的脖子和精致的锁骨像是一件艺术品，还有每次演唱会都无意识露出来的雪白的肩……

这大概就是情欲？——小田难以抗拒地细细亲吻着佐藤的身体，她真的很喜欢这个人，喜欢到每一次亲吻都投入了全部的感情。

佐藤没有疑心其他。既然有工藤那种粗暴的人，那就有小田这种温柔的人，这个逻辑上是说得过去的。

真羡慕她喜欢的人，和小田谈恋爱是一件很幸福的事情吧。

 

小田的手指探入了身体，佐藤哼哼两声，将腿分开一些方便她深入。

做到这种份上，她依然小心翼翼，不像工藤那样又快又猛地折腾自己，喜欢看自己痛苦的表情。

小田给自己的只有快感，纯粹的快感和高潮。

佐藤有些好奇她是怎么做到的，但又不想对小田做同样的事情。

 

“快…”

佐藤抓紧了床单，身体已经积累了足够的快感，腰紧绷着快要坚持不了了。

“小田…快点……”

小田身体往上挪了一些，佐藤放开床单，将小田搂住。

 

喜欢被佐藤抱着。

小田注意力放在指尖的感触上，但佐藤的拥抱她也用每一寸肌肤感受着，记忆着。

佐藤每次快高潮的时候，都特别脆弱，会喊自己的名字，会抱着自己，会发出求饶的声音……

这样的佐藤让小田沉迷。

“小田…快……”

小田并没有特别加快速度，只是比之前更用力地刺激着佐藤身体内的某个点，手指像是浸泡在水里一样，滑腻腻的，但佐藤的身体将她手指缠得很紧，因此不好活动。强行加快，只会弄伤她。

小田亲吻着佐藤的胸和小腹，分散她的注意力。

“小、田！”

腰酸腿软的佐藤有些恼怒，但一放松下来，小田的手指便活动开了。

“呃…你……”

佐藤被一次一次顶得说不出话来。

“唔…”

她身体弓起来，紧紧抱住小田的脖子。

小田用一只手抱着她，片刻后，她恢复了呼吸，在小田肩上轻轻咬了一下。

 

“？”

小田不太明白这是什么意思，但佐藤已经放开她，自顾自地卷了被子睡下，小田呆了会儿，感觉自己身体好像也有些反应，红着脸去浴室又洗了个澡。

 

大人的事情结束之后，两个人又恢复了普通同事关系。

小田浅浅地睡了一下，醒来发现佐藤不在床上。

客厅里，浴室里都没有人。

这时从阳台上传来佐藤的声音，她轻轻哼着歌，估计又是即兴创作的曲子。

小田朝阳台走去，看着佐藤清瘦又孤单的背影，看着她浑然不觉寒冷地对着天空哼唱着无名的小曲，看着她那副什么都不在乎的表情，看着她一刻不停地动来动去……

小田就在客厅里看着，没有靠过去。

 

这个人就要毕业了。

要趁现在多看两眼，所以，必须保持好距离才行。


	7. 公寓（二）

去名古屋那天，小田和佐藤睡了一路。

牧野回到老家，情绪异常高涨，连佐藤的休息室都敢闯。

“前辈！粉丝们送了好吃的东西到后台哦！”

休息室里正趴着睡觉的佐藤和同样趴在一边睡觉的小田不约而同地看向她。

“呃……”

牧野似乎意识到自己打扰了前辈休息，在佐藤发火之前，赶紧挽救：“我们等会儿先给你们送些过来！你们休息！晚上要早点睡觉啊！拜拜！”

 

佐藤超不爽地换了个姿势，把耳朵捂起来，继续睡觉。

小田却强打起精神，虽然她头很晕，胳膊很软，但还是战胜了疲倦，“我去看看。”

后辈们看到小田过来都开心得不得了，一个个捧着零食要送给她。

小田脚步虚浮，差点被后辈推倒，还好羽贺在身后扶住了她。

“今天是地方最后一场，也是牧野的凯旋，一定要让来看我们的粉丝都尽兴，好好展示早安的魅力。”

“是！前辈！”

真的像妈妈带孩子。小田靠在墙上，眼皮子一直想合拢。

 

现役们还不知道甄选的消息，公司想在武道馆第一天搞惊喜，所以现在只有小田和佐藤知道。

而佐藤毕业的消息，目前暂定在春巡的初日公布。

时间不多了。

 

秋巡结束后，和成员见面的次数骤减。跨年演唱会彩排了三天，冬季演唱会彩排了半个月。

这段时间里，佐藤和小田一直都像以前一样，只有公事上的往来。

佐藤不主动，小田也不提。两个人俨然一副相敬如宾的样子，客客气气的等待着春季巡演的到来。

初日的气氛十分紧张，成员们都提前被通知今天要公开新成员。

小田和佐藤已经见过新成员，也在后台给她们加油打气了。这样的迎新她们已经很有经验，公式化地见过面，两人一起回到休息室。

她们也很紧张。

佐藤手心都是汗，前辈们毕业的时候是不是也这样呢？

小田刚刚已经哭过，这会儿还在拼命补妆，佐藤故作轻松地说风凉话：“大前辈心理素质不太好啊。”

小田凶凶地瞪了她一眼，只是眼睛哭肿的模样实在一点都不凶，反而像被欺负的小孩子。

佐藤身经百战，被公司骂，被经纪人骂，被老师骂，被同期骂，早已刀枪不入，怎么会怕小田这个奶娃娃？ 她欺负了小田，心情转好，反而去安慰小田。

“还没毕业呢。最后的巡演我会一直陪着你的。”

“谁陪着谁啊？”

“好好好，请一定要好好地陪着我走完最后半年。”

“前辈其实比我还小。”

“那不如一起毕业？多说一句话的事儿。”

“佐藤さん…你正经点。”

 

小田用了各种办法都遮不住哭过的痕迹，索性也不去遮了，dm收录和新闻取材都可以应付，武道馆人人哭肿眼睛都照样上场呢。

放下眼影，照了照镜子，眼睛有些肿，但看着还算精神。

“佐藤さん…可以抱一下吗？”

“小团子太爱撒娇了吧。” 佐藤嘴里吐槽，身体却诚实地走到小田这边一把抱住她。

没有多余的念头，被她抱着就是很安心。

两人都没有要放手的意思，也没意识到对方没有放开。

一直到工作人员敲门通知准备上台，佐藤才松开小田，“妆都搞定了？”

“只能这样了。”

“走吧。”

两人一起朝最初也是最后的舞台走去。

 

开场的组曲之后，通过影片公开了新成员。小田带头欢迎新成员的加入，现役们也给新成员送上掌声。

一曲接一曲，小田和佐藤在台上四目相对时，从对方眼里看到了关心。彼此鼓励着，总算是没有哭出来地进行到了最后的mc。

成员挨个儿发表了感想，主要是对春巡的展望或者是对新成员的欢迎，到小田的时候，她握着麦，突然有些说不出话来。

全场安静地等待。

“今天…非常开心。”

小田顿了顿，做了几个深呼吸，张了张嘴却说不出话来。

突然，她拿开了麦，捂着脸低头抽泣。

佐藤以外的成员都吓坏了，十二期靠了过去，关切地问她怎么了。

在场的观众们虽然不知道发生了什么，但都自发地开始给小田加油。

佐藤往前一步，“小团子有些激动，不如我先来说。”

十二期感激又意外的看向佐藤，没想到佐藤也会主动救场。

 

“我，佐藤优树将在今年春巡结束后从早安以及家族毕业。”

 

“诶！！！！！！！！！！！”

惊讶的声音在台上台下同时响起。

小田听到毕业的宣言，更是哭得停不下来。

牧野和羽贺两个大个子搀扶着她，茫然地看向佐藤，只觉得肩上的重量，陡然增加了许多许多。

 

演出结束后，小田勉强止住了眼泪，后辈们却在后台哭成了一片。

佐藤被困在了后辈们中间，一脸窘迫，甚至可怜巴巴地向小田求助。

小田自己心情还没理好呢，看都不想看她。后辈们一个个抱着佐藤的胳膊，靠着佐藤的背，摸不到佐藤的就呆呆地站在她身边，一个个都丢了魂儿似的。 佐藤心想：平时不挺怕我的吗？这会儿怎么都粘上来了……

但是大家的不舍和悲伤还是感染到了佐藤，所以她没有甩开这些人，这些大概是在表达着喜欢她的可爱的后辈们。

佐藤看向小田，她呆里呆气的一看就是哭得太厉害，脑子放空的状态。

她其实不介意也抱一抱她的。

 

小田今天mc的时候没能讲出话来，演出结束被老师留下来说道了几句。

走出会场，一辆出租车正停靠在路边闪着灯。

车门敞开着，佐藤双手抱胸，靠在车门上听歌。

小田走过去跟她问好，却被推上车。

“去我家。”

“…”

……就非得是今天吗？ 小田无奈。

 

…

看着佐藤睡下，小田的呼吸慢慢恢复平静。

不知道是不是错觉，今天佐藤格外温顺。

平时往那儿一躺、就不管事了，今天还是她主动抱自己，但前戏长到小田差点以为自己要一直在下面。

温水渐渐将浴缸注满，入浴剂的味道在浴室里散开，是佐藤身上好闻的味道。

小田跨进浴缸，全身被水没过，隐隐有些窒息感。 结束了快有十分钟，但被佐藤撩动的某种渴望仍然没有结束。

小田思考着自己反常的原因，最终得出以后不能让佐藤在上面呆太久的结论。

靠着浴缸，小田强迫自己转移注意力。

想……

“想睡觉，想睡觉，想睡觉……睡一觉就好了。”

喜欢佐藤的亲吻…想要她亲吻更多的地方。喜欢她的手，轻轻柔柔地触碰自己。

 

“我真是太……”

仅仅是回忆着刚才的事情，就感觉到湿湿粘粘的液体流了出来，小田觉得自己快没脸见人了。

一边泡澡，一边停不下来的想着佐藤，终于在激烈的天人交战后，疲倦占了上风。

 

第二天，天色还没亮起来，佐藤家的灯就已经点亮了。

临时借宿的小田没有换洗衣服，只好穿了佐藤的。佐藤本来就高小田一点，又爱穿大一号的衣服，小田照着镜子，虽然不太满意，但也来不及回自己家换衣服。

“我说，要不要买几套衣服放在这。”

佐藤见她对着镜子一直照一直照，随口一说。在她的审美看来小田穿自己的衣服挺好看的，虽然显得更加瘦小，但……也很不错不是吗。

“为什么要说得好像我会经常在这里过夜一样……” 小田果断地拒绝了。

“不想和麻睡觉吗？”

“……能不能，白天不要提这件事？”

“可天还没亮啊。”

“那也不行！”

以为自己惹小田生气了，佐藤乖乖闭嘴，大多数时候，佐藤都很怕小田的说教。

和同期的石田、工藤不一样，小田绝对不会很凶，所以佐藤无法跟她吵架，气势上始终弱一截。久而久之，小田一摆出说教的架势，佐藤就先认怂了。

 

十二期今天集合得很早，佐藤宣布毕业后，哪怕是羽贺都免不了慌乱。

一旦佐藤毕业，十二期就真的是资历很老的前辈了。在谱久村时期，就是像石田、佐藤一样的存在，在石田的时期，是小田一样的存在。

她们之中会有人成为早安的副队长，协助着小田，带领早安往前走。她们要成为后辈的榜样，所以要更加磨砺自己的专业技巧。

她们很没有信心，哪怕是加入这么多年，最初加入时的噩梦仍然会不断想起。

被批评，被说教，被否定……真的有那么差吗？十二期反问自己。 我们真的已经具备前辈那样的素质，成为后辈的榜样吗？

大家在休息室里心事重重的，小田带着佐藤进入休息室时，就看到十二期的三个后辈全都在发呆。

“佐藤桑，小田桑，早上好！”

“早上好，今天来得很早呢。”

小田脱掉外套，用手梳理了一下头发，佐藤闻到她身上有自己入浴剂的香味，忍不住凑过去在她颈间嗅着。

当着后辈的面，小田就那样坦然地默许了她的小动作。佐藤心情好的时候，本就粘人，十二期也不觉得奇怪。

“小田前辈的衣服，和佐藤前辈的好像啊。”

牧野注意到小田的衣服，想着改变休息室里的气氛，直接就脱口而出。

野中想拉住她但为时已晚，羽贺忍着笑，怎么看那就是佐藤前辈的衣服吧？看来两位果然不仅仅是同事关系。

“好看吗？” 小田没有承认也没有否认，佐藤飞快地接着说：“好看。”

她的衣服当然好看。

野中和羽贺见佐藤这样说，心里猜的八九不离十，也纷纷夸小田身上的衣服好看。

气氛果然热闹起来了。

牧野：“诶？”

 

这天最后的mc，佐藤又把毕业的消息说了一遍，全员退场后，现场响起了佐藤的call。

“哈？”

已经累得想直接睡觉的佐藤，通过后台的监视器看着粉丝们喊她的名字。不大乐意地接过工作人员递过来的麦，慢吞吞地回到台上。

“谢谢大家。”饶了我吧……

“在毕业之前我一定会好好的享受演唱会的！大家都要来看哦！”好想睡觉……

“拜拜！”

欢快地奔向后台，佐藤一把抱住小田，“累死了累死了，该不会除了凯旋和生日，每一场地方巡演都要喊我的call吧？？？”

“这倒是很有可能。”

小田把她脸上被汗水粘住的头发拨开，继续跟横山和加贺说话，十三期现在也是中流砥柱了，所以小田希望她们能更快的成长起来。

毕竟，自己比佐藤还年长两个月。不做好准备，她怎么能放心？

 

大部分地方巡演都只有一场或者两场，而且如佐藤预料的那般，最后观众们都会喊她的call。

快一个月都没有私下约小田了，直到大阪巡演的前一周，佐藤才突然一下子激动起来，恨不得立刻联系小田。


	8. 大阪（二）

隔了五个月左右，早安又来到了大阪。

演唱会总总这里先不提，佐藤从出发前往大阪开始，就一直用锁定猎物的目光，虎视眈眈地盯着小田。

 

“小团子早啊。”

在公司集合的时候，佐藤就直直地朝着小田走过去。

她快克制不住想要抱她了，但必须忍到晚上，这让她不得不和小田保持距离才能让自己好过一点。

在后台吃饭的时候，佐藤也破天荒地端着一盘子沙拉来到后辈的休息室，找到正在和13、14期一起吃饭的小田。

加贺默默收拾好自己的盘子，把小田身边的位置让出来，佐藤毫不客气地坐下。

“早啊，小团子。”

“佐藤さん居然会来这里吃饭…难得。”

小田貌似还没意识到佐藤的用心，旁观者加贺和羽贺纷纷低头，怕不小心笑出来。

“佐藤前辈最近很喜欢和后辈们一起玩呢！maria…超开心！”

牧野的碟子里盛着满满的食物，小田站起来接过她的餐盘，牧野赶紧道谢：“啊，谢谢小田前辈！”

“不客气。”

小田把自己的餐具挪开，反正她也快吃完了。

佐藤才坐下没两分钟，小田就移动到了另一边，这让她十分沮丧。追过去显得太刻意了，只好沉默地狂吃蔬菜。

开演前的圆阵，佐藤一脸“不是故意”地站在小田旁边，她另一侧的成员小心地和她保持着身体上的距离，那也不碍着佐藤一脸“我是被挤过来的”，往小田那边靠。

“佐藤さん……你不觉得太挤了吗？”

“人多嘛。”

这样解释，小田也无话可说。

 

春巡的曲目有佐藤一部分的建议，在公司那次开会通知她春巡结束毕业后，她就和公司商量把东京角落这首歌加进去。

第一段的副歌，佐藤看到小田唱着笑着，用勾人的目光看着自己，忍不住嘴都要凑到她耳朵边上了。

第二段副歌更是直直地看着小田，在两人的部分结束后，目光也一直跟着她。

东京角落太棒了。

佐藤已经在认真思考毕业控上趁机亲她的可能性了。

 

表演结束，佐藤毫不意外地挨骂了。

“佐藤！！！你在看哪儿呢！”

舞台的老师拍着监视器问她，“你说！这里！你的特写！为什么不看镜头！”

“有什么关系。”

“佐藤！！！晚上的演唱会不准走神了！”

“没有走神啊，很认真在表演的。” 也很认真地在看小田。

休息室里大家边吃东西边闲聊着，佐藤挨了骂，推开门的时候脸色非常可怕。

“小团子呢？”

看了一圈，没有在休息室找到那个人，佐藤心情更加恶劣了。

后辈们都说没看到小田，按理说这段时间小田通常都和成员在一起，大家还以为小田不在这边肯定是和佐藤在一起。

正在后辈们惶恐不安的时候，小田拿着手机进来，懵里懵懂地看着这屋子人，问：“怎么了？”

佐藤脸上写着暴风雨前的平静。

羽贺读懂了空气，忙问：“小田前辈去哪里了？我们拿了好吃的哦！”

和佐藤桑无关哦！

不是因为佐藤桑在意才替她问的哦！

小田听到有好吃的，不疑有他直奔桌前挑自己爱吃的零食，边挑边解释道：“石田さん刚才打电话来，说仙台公演结束后一起吃饭，问问你们要不要一起。”

“石田前辈！！！”横山开心得蹦了起来，“啊啊啊啊！石田前辈！”

“那就大家一起吧！” 小田乐呵呵地往嘴里塞吃的，向石田汇报这边的人数。

“佐藤さん一起吗？”

“……” 羽贺感叹着为什么现役会读空气的只有我，用期待的目光看着佐藤：“一起一起！当然要一起了！”

佐藤没有表示反对，那就是要去了。

 

小田觉得今天的佐藤格外别扭，是错觉吗？

佐藤总算在小田出现后逐渐被安抚好了心情，虽然小田也奇怪她为什么今天总粘着后辈们，但又觉得是“孩子长大了，懂事了”，心情愉快的不得了。

佐藤没发觉，小田笑起来的时候，她也跟着在笑。

羽贺暗中观察到这一幕，心想两位前辈这种画面以后还是装作没看到吧。

“七～吃这个吗？” 羽贺剥好一瓣橘子，扭头给森户喂食，强行让自己不去观察前辈。

 

夜场公演时，佐藤没有像昼场那样丢了魂儿似的盯着小田，反而气定神闲，完美得让老师挑不出毛病来。

两天的地方公演，肯定要在第一天结束后一起吃饭。大家平时各玩各的，只有这种时候才能全员到齐一起聚餐。

公演成功，后辈们受到了表扬，佐藤也没有黑着脸。 这一天真的是太棒了。

小田一直在给后辈们拿吃的，和她们讲一些前辈们刚加入时的糗事，挨着坐的那一片气氛都很嗨。

主动坐到佐藤那桌的羽贺，和不太喜欢热闹，跟着羽贺坐过来的森户看着那边的热闹，心里是开心的，却不想过去凑热闹。

“小朱音最近越来越可靠了。”

佐藤有一搭没一搭地跟两个后辈聊着，三个人不吵不闹但也不冷场，羽贺还蛮喜欢这样的对话。 佐藤在羽贺心里一直都是个很有自己想法的前辈，除了脾气捉摸不透，别的方面都是前辈的典范。

直觉敏锐，语言犀利，评价后辈的时候一针见血。

佐藤和小田都不会因为后辈做的不好而发火，一个是“你惹火我了我不理你”，一个本来就脾气好，根本不知道生气是什么东西。

“因为前辈们教会了我们很多东西，所以才能成长得这么快吧。”

换个人说这话佐藤肯定要吐槽，但羽贺不是那种人，而且这个后辈一直都很靠得住，绝对不是自己或者小田的什么功劳。

“佐藤桑不相信吗？”

“你偶尔笨一点就更可爱了。”

“那真的是没有办法。”

森户听得直笑。

 

小田哄一堆孩子，佐藤哄两个孩子，吃过饭，佐藤先离开了，她可不会像小田一样送后辈回房间。

和小田一起送后辈们的是羽贺，所以小田最后一个送的后辈就是她。

路上不免好奇她和佐藤聊了什么，于是问：“和佐藤さん聊得开心吗？”

羽贺回答：“说不上开心不开心，但是和佐藤前辈聊天会思考很多东西。我蛮喜欢的。”

小田略一想，觉得这样也不错，又说：“感觉这次巡演她和你们相处挺多的，也会主动到你们的休息室来了。如果喜欢她的话，要抓紧最后的机会啊，毕业以后就不那么容易见面了。”

羽贺把笑藏起来，含糊地应了一声：“前辈也是。”

“？”

小田带着疑惑回到房间，对佐藤说了声“我回来了”，然后就去泡澡。

 

羽贺那句话是什么意思？

要我抓紧时间跟佐藤前辈表白吗？还是要我好好珍惜最后这几个月？

但，为什么这孩子要跟我说这种话？ 被看出来了？

小田有些慌了，羽贺都能看出来，会不会佐藤也发现了？

 

“喂你还有多久？”

佐藤的声音从门外传来，仿佛只隔着一堵墙。

“佐藤さん要用吗？马上就好…”

小田站起来，打开淋浴匆匆地冲洗了一下，还没洗好，佐藤就自己开门进来了。她们彼此都没有锁门的习惯。

“马上，马上…”

小田把花洒拿在手里，从脖子往下冲，冷不防地，浴帘被拉开，穿着酒店的浴衣的佐藤跨进了浴缸，小田赶紧把水关掉，但还是弄湿了佐藤的浴衣。

“怎么这么…”

本想埋怨两句，却意识到自己什么都没穿，小田“刷”地一下涨红了脸。

“佐、藤、さん！你能不能等我穿好衣服再进来啊！”

“讨厌等着。”

“那也不要突然闯进来啊！你的衣服也湿了！”

“脱了就好。”

佐藤把贴在身上的浴衣脱掉，往外面一扔，在小田说出更多煞风景的话之前，咬住了她的嘴唇。

浴缸里的水还没有放完，小田下意识地后退一步，险些滑倒，佐藤赶紧双手圈住她的腰。

“搂着我脖子。”

“哈？”

“摔倒了别怪我。”

 

佐藤等这一刻等了一整天，小田柔嫩的嘴唇是用来好好品尝的，而不是和她说教的。

“唔….” 小田身后是墙，无路可退，只好奋起反抗。

“起码……唔……等下…”

小田把佐藤放在自己胸前的手抓住，“起码别在浴室吧！很容易感冒的！”

又被说教了，佐藤不吭声，一副委屈的表情。

小田打开水，把自己和佐藤都冲了一下，从一旁的架子上拿了两条浴巾，把佐藤裹好后再收拾自己。

一切都妥当了，小田才牵起佐藤的手，“好了…出去吧。”

“小团子。”

“怎么了？”

“我想试试。”

“什么？”

“……”

 

不好意思说出口。

所以，佐藤今晚还是在小田身下累到睡着。


	9. 仙台（一）

短暂的休息后，周末大家又一起乘坐新干线，前往目的地——仙台。

横山早就联系了石田，得知她会来后台，兴奋地一直摇晃加贺。

“石田前辈会到后台看我们！！！”

“真的吗！”

“要抓紧时间化妆，跟前辈合影！”

 

嗡—嗡—— “我买了仙台特产，记得带回去自己吃，不准分给后辈！她们的份我有准备！”

“好的，石田前辈。”

小田刚把手机放下，靠着她睡觉的人就伸手去拿，没有设密码的手机一滑动屏幕就解锁了，刚刚聊天的内容一览无余。

“佐藤さん……偷看别人的手机很没礼貌的。”

“你心虚什么？”

“我哪有…”

“就有。”

佐藤翻看了一下小田和石田聊天的记录，确定了没有什么暧昧的互动，才一脸无趣地还给小田。

“小田和毕业的成员经常一起玩呢。”

佐藤靠着小田闭目养神，说不清为什么她很在意石田，以前没觉得她和小田的关系有什么特殊。可不知为何，她在第一次和小田发生关系之前，会突然提起石田。

在那种时候，鬼使神差地提起石田，代表自己认为她们不仅仅是同事吧？ 虽然小田没有承认，但也没有否认。

那之后佐藤总发现两人联系的痕迹，从冷眼旁观，到越来越在意。 倒不是因为道德上的原因，就算小田和石田在交往，佐藤也不会停止和小田的这种关系，只要小田自己不拒绝。

 

小田把佐藤的话当自言自语，笑了笑没接腔，离到仙台还有会儿，她希望佐藤多休息一会儿。

 

“她都毕业了还粘着你叫什么事儿。”

“难道我不去仙台吗？为什么不联系我？”

“从来没有约我出来玩。”

“现役时期也没有。”

“小气鬼。”

“气死我了。”

“不要理她了。”

“我不去和她吃饭了。”

喂喂喂……你能不能好好休息啊。小田苦笑着听这人碎碎念，似乎怨念越来越重。

“佐藤さん……大家都要去聚餐的。工作人员和经纪人也要吃饭，你一个人乱跑会让大家很困扰的。”

“你和あゆみん约会，要带这么多人围观的吗。”

“一起吃饭就算约会的话……”

那我们吃饭的次数可不少呢……小田意识到这样说有些暧昧，于是戛然而止。

佐藤却凑近她耳边，用只有小田能听到的声音，暧昧地问：“那セックス算什么？”

 

“佐藤さん！！！”

小田几乎是立刻弹了起来，捂着酥麻的耳朵，脸上很快就浮现了不正常的红晕。

羽贺跟森户坐在最佳观景区，看到小田一脸羞涩就明白佐藤前辈又不正经了，趁别的后辈还没反应过来，羽贺故作老成地埋怨：“佐藤前辈，你又欺负小田前辈了。”

佐藤哼了一声，她就是欺负了。

其他成员没有看到发生了什么，虽然发出声音的是小田，但似乎是佐藤的恶作剧让她受到了惊吓，不由得纷纷伸长脖子偷偷看两位前辈。

小田可不想被后辈们围观，嗔怪地瞪了佐藤一眼，跟羽贺交换了座位。

佐藤自作自受地后半程一直生闷气，羽贺故意问她：“前辈要不要休息，肩膀借你哦。” “我现在最讨厌你了。” “不要这样说嘛，我最喜欢佐藤前辈了。”

 

小田有些生气，但更多的是对佐藤不分场合的调戏有些难以招架。

到达仙台后，去往会场的车上也离佐藤远远的，更加证实了后辈心里所想。

羽贺并不想佐藤真的讨厌自己，于是三言两语说动牧野这个天然呆去坐佐藤旁边。效果出奇的好，佐藤连话都不想说了。

载着一车子现役偶像的车子缓缓地驶向演唱会的会场，在那里石田已经恭候多时了。

 

“喂！佐藤！！！” 连本人都感到意外的是，石田居然直接朝着佐藤走去，一副撩起袖子要打人的气势。

“为什么不接电话！”

“哈？あゆみん根本没有打电话。” 佐藤本来就不高兴这事儿呢，石田还好意思提。

“那你看这是什么！” 石田把通话记录给她看，十几通电话通通没人接听。

“佐藤！！！要我教你认识认识这几个字吗！”

“啊。”佐藤拍了下额头，豁然开朗似的，“我换电话了！”

“佐！！！藤！！！你！”

“抱歉抱歉，我都道歉了，你再凶就不对了。”

“哈？？？既然你都没有告诉我你的电话号码，那我也把你的号码删掉好了，line也删掉好了！”

“你删删看啊。” 佐藤抱着手臂，抬头看石田，一副“你删给我看啊”的表情，相当欠揍。

小田揪着她衣袖，挡在她和石田中间：“佐藤さん…你何必故意气石田前辈呢？石田前辈也是……别逗她了。”

各打五十大板后，小田选择了更好哄的石田，劝她不要生气，两人久违地见面，自然手挽着手，亲密地朝后台走去。

羽贺有种今晚的聚餐会是一场世界大战的预感。

 

因为石田来探班，后辈们都非常高兴。吃吃喝喝后，10期11期一起到安静的休息室叙旧。

明明小田坐在自己身边，佐藤却总觉得她刻意和石田保持距离，是想掩饰什么。

明明小田先把食物喂自己吃了，再给石田递了一个过去，佐藤偏偏觉得她们已经熟悉到不分你我不需要客套了。

明明在聊后辈的话题，佐藤却“发现”两个人眼神交流特别多，小田也笑得特别开心……这哪里是正常的叙旧？这是在谈恋爱吧？

佐藤通过缜密的思考已经基本确定了。

但是她不敢找小田求证，毕竟两人还在组合内，像今天那样闹别扭，影响到工作肯定要挨公司的骂。

好不容易找到机会，趁小田不在，佐藤压低声音对石田说：“我发现了你和小田的秘密。”

石田还认真的思考两人有什么秘密呢，佐藤就按捺不住爆料：“感情上的。”

“……”

这个熊孩子的直觉也太可怕了吧，石田疯狂心虚。

“胡说八道，大家都是同事，还都是女生，你最近在看什么乱七八糟的东西啊？”

“你和小团子没有交往？”

“哈？你知道交往是什么意思吗？”

“知道的！”

“了不起了不起。”

“是吧，我最近学习了很多汉字。”

“是吗是吗？还有什么汉字你最近认识的？”

 

…… 还好再熊也是个孩子。

成功地带偏了佐藤的重点，石田有些愣神。

她发现了，那她知道吗？

 

在mc的时候，成员提到了石田，现场的气氛非常高涨，甚至在喊安可的时候，都统一换上了石田的应援色。

在后台看着这片蓝色海洋的小田不由得想起最近经常看到的，翡翠绿的海洋。

十期的颜色…只剩翡翠绿了。佐藤路过监视器，看到小田眼里的泪光，立刻发散思维地把她和石田联系起来。这个联想让她感到烦躁，而没头没脑的烦躁让她更加烦躁。

为什么会觉得烦躁？

佐藤聪明了一回。她没有去找石田和小田本人，而是找到了羽贺，用“天气真好”的语气告诉羽贺：“あゆみん和小团子好像在谈恋爱的样子。”

羽贺先吓了一跳，从佐藤嘴里说出来这种话任谁也不会怀疑吧。如果是牧野听到，没准儿已经在思考婚礼的贺词了。

但心思细腻的羽贺一看佐藤小眼神到处飘，就明白佐藤是在吃醋，也了解了自己今天的任务。

就当是在新干线上调戏前辈的报应吧。

 

于是羽贺和森户又在吃饭的时候坐到了佐藤旁边，小田最近经常看到羽贺粘着佐藤，而佐藤对她也很亲切，忍不住夸了佐藤。

“佐藤さん最近很有前辈的样子呢。”

“嗯？”

小田以为佐藤害羞不承认，也没继续说，转头和石田聊天去了。

佐藤冷冷地瞥了一眼羽贺。

收到。

羽贺无奈地放下筷子。

“石田前辈会经常和小田前辈一起玩吗？”

单刀直入反而不会让人产生怀疑。

“没有吧，我工作挺忙的。去年秋巡到仙台就正好撞了工作。从跨年算起，也有几个月没见面了。”

“我生日她也没来。”小田忍不住吐槽。

“但是礼物送到了啊！”

“嗯……虽然看起来像是抽奖中的小礼品。”

“喂！小田！”

羽贺笑了笑没有着急打听，在她看来，怎么样都是佐藤和小田之间比较暧昧，而石田和小田完全是正常朋友的吵吵闹闹。

过了一会儿，羽贺才接着套话：“小田前辈对10期两位前辈的态度差好多呢。”

“嗯？怎么说？”小田反问。

石田也很好奇地看向羽贺。

“小田前辈和佐藤前辈在一起就不怎么讲话的样子。”

石田不假思索地回答：“谁都不会想跟まーちゃん讲话啦。”

“喂、前辈……”小田解释道：“因为佐藤さん讨厌我和她讲话，所以…”

佐藤一直假装没有在听这边讲话，这会儿气得想指着小田鼻子说她撒谎。

羽贺觉得这个说法挺可信的。佐藤总吐槽小田像经纪人一样念叨自己，结果到头来，还是佐藤自作自受啊。

 

中途羽贺把佐藤约出去，问：“前辈说小田前辈在和石田前辈交往的理由是什么？”

“一眼就能看出来啊！”

“前辈觉得小田前辈喜欢石田前辈吗？”

“不知道。”

“那前辈觉得石田前辈喜欢小田前辈吗？”

“也不知道。”

“但你觉得她们在谈恋爱？”

“看一眼就知道吧！”

羽贺彻底无奈了。她也不清楚此刻该怎么劝说了，本来她以为两位前辈瞒着所有人在交往，但佐藤会吃醋，意味着她们并没有交往。

上次的吻痕和这次新干线上小田异常的红晕，统统揭示了两人并非单纯的同事关系。

 

佐藤前辈喜欢小田前辈但是不好意思承认——如果这个结论正确的话，羽贺不禁要同情小田了。

但是聪明如羽贺也没想到的是，小田也喜欢佐藤。 这是她心里隐藏最深的秘密。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> odsk：笨蛋  
> masaki：？


	10. 公寓（三）

四月绝对是最倒霉的一个月。

结束了仙台公演后，佐藤一直闷闷不乐，连小田也不理。

就在她回到公寓，拿出钥匙开门的时候，一个人从背后抱住了她，一只手从衣服边缘探入，熟练地把内衣往上推。

不用回头也知道是谁。

“你这个人是有什么奇怪的癖好啊？” 佐藤一脚踩在那人鞋子上，用手肘攻击身后的流氓。

“哇…来真的？” 工藤捂着肚子，后退两步。

佐藤整理好衣服，就这样在门外和她对峙。

 

“都不请我坐一坐，喝杯茶吗？”

“我以为我拒绝你了？”

“你是说换了号码，删了line，还换了门锁，这几件事？” 工藤手里是之前的钥匙，她把它扔在地上。

“因为之前有段时间没有联系你，所以生气了？”

“没有，单纯地不想和你睡觉。本来就只是睡觉的关系，不想睡了就不联系了，哪里不对吗？”

“那…也就是想和其他人睡觉了。”

“不关你的事。”

“是谁？”

“不关你的事。你再不走我就叫经纪人过来了。”

工藤不高兴地啧啧，她就是觉得佐藤不会把这种事情闹到公司才放心一直这样欺负她。见她搬经纪人出来，心情不再那么从容。

“你觉得我会怕经纪人知道这种事情吗？你不怕你的毕业演唱会一张票也卖不出去？”

工藤不信佐藤就那么大胆，用自己的职业发展做筹码跟自己赌气。

“我完全不在意的。”

佐藤不想和一个连自己想要什么都不知道的人继续纠缠不清了。以前她或许觉得工藤是个可靠而且了解自己的人。但一起长大的过程中，越来越觉得工藤只是吃定了自己一直喜欢她的那颗诚心。

她不喜欢工藤那样攻击性的性行为，不喜欢她只顾着发泄自己的情绪。但她没有拒绝，只因为她是她过去喜欢了很多年的人。

“你如果不信的话，叫周刊记者过来也行，看看谁比较怕。若手女優さん？”

“噗……”

工藤突然笑了，抱住肚子笑着笑着蹲了下去，笑着笑着眼泪都挤出来了。一边擦掉眼角的泪，一边恢复平时温柔体贴的样子，说：“既然まーちゃん都这样说了，我明白了！今后工作以外也要经常约我玩哦。我是说，吃东西、唱K。”

“不会约你的。”

“是嘛，明白了！”

工藤站起来，似乎想拍拍佐藤，但被佐藤警惕地瞪着，只能无奈地耸耸肩。

“起码我们还是同期对吧？”

“是四个人。”

“拜拜，まーちゃん。”

没有听到佐藤的回复，工藤有些失落。

 

佐藤看着她进电梯，电梯显示的数字一直到了一楼，这才吞了吞口水，哆嗦着开门，反锁。

穿着衣服打开淋浴，冲了十分钟都无法驱散心里的寒意。

扔在客厅的手机发出声响，佐藤湿漉漉地走出来，捡起手机，是小田到家发来的信息。一时间，寻求着温暖的佐藤，点开了小田的号码，拨了出去。

刚发完消息的小田没想到佐藤会打电话过来，立马就接了。

“佐藤さん。”

“小团子…”

察觉佐藤的语气不对，小田没有说话，耐心地等待对面说。

“我觉得很冷。但是怎么都暖不起来。”

她的声音像是在漆黑的森林里迷路的小孩子，一个音符一个音符地敲击着小田的心脏。

“佐藤さん到家了吗？”

“刚到。”

小田琢磨了一下就觉得不对，自己都到家了，住在东京的佐藤怎么会刚到？在路上遇到了什么事情吗？但是现在已经在家里了…应该是安全的。

小田看了眼时间，电车还有的，但是这么晚出门，妈妈肯定不放心……而且这样的关心会不会引起佐藤的警觉？

“佐藤さん，你能照顾好自己吗？” 小田握紧了手机，等待那个人的回答。

“……” 听筒里传来一阵杂音，接着电话被挂断了。

小田下意识想联系经纪人，这种情况，经纪人出面会比较好。但是佐藤找的是自己，再犹豫一会儿，就会赶不到车。

 

如果。

如果连现在都不好好把握，还谈什么将来？

小田下定决心，把刚刚扔下的包包捡起，拿了钥匙就出门。 她记得佐藤公寓的位置，一路赶来虽然满头大汗但她完全不在意，她在意的只有那个人反常的表现。

“叮——” 门铃的声音传到浴室，把不小心睡着的佐藤吵醒了。她依然穿着回来那身衣服，就那样泡在了浴缸里。

即使脸被热气蒸得通红，佐藤还是觉得冷。

她从浴缸里出来，身上的水一路滴到玄关。透过监控，她看到小田在门外，上气不接下气地按着手机。

佐藤没有理睬手机的铃声，直接一言不发地给小田开了门。看到佐藤现在这副样子，小田惊呆了。

“佐藤さん…为什么……”

“小团子…” 佐藤往前一步，抱住小田。

“我冷。”

佐藤软绵绵的声音在小田耳边响起。她身上的衣服已经冷透了，脸颊和四肢也在变冷。这种感觉很不好受。

小田不知道发生了什么，但既然佐藤说冷，她就得让她暖起来。

湿漉漉的衣服被小田脱了下来，内衣也是，内裤也是。佐藤一动不动地泡在浴缸里，小田要她抬手她就抬手，要她抬腰她就抬腰。

脱光了佐藤之后，小田开始脱自己的。佐藤被这一幕吸引了过去。

小田的衣服被刚刚的一个拥抱打湿得七七八八，脱起来不比佐藤的省事。

佐藤慢慢的暖了起来。

小田脱到只剩贴身衣物时，有几分羞涩地，在佐藤的注视下缓缓解开内衣，再脱去内裤。

两人从未仔细打量过对方的身体，佐藤一直对女性的身体兴致缺缺，所以宁愿做躺着的那个。小田也进入浴缸，确认了佐藤身体不那么冰凉，问：“还冷吗？”

佐藤说冷。小田把她抱入怀中，尽可能地亲吻她。充分地前戏后，小田的手往下，试探着那里的容纳程度。

“小团子，你和あゆみん……”

小田没料到她这会儿竟然还提石田。

忙碌了一天刚回到家，又风尘仆仆地赶到东京，浑身被打湿，和并不喜欢自己的心上人做亲密的事情，种种事情浮上心头，她也急了。

“我和石田前辈仅仅是工作上的关系，如果佐藤前辈是想问我和她有没有其他关系的话。我有喜欢的人，但那个人不是石田前辈。”

她说的又快又急，但动作一如既往地小心，佐藤又被怼又被她侵犯着，此刻也没胆子继续招惹她了。

 

但小田真的生气了。她细细回味今天的种种，越发觉得佐藤肯定一直以为自己和石田是某种超越友谊的关系。而且她还怂恿后辈来打听情况，还有没有前辈的样子了？

佐藤被送上高潮后，小田帮她裹好浴巾，两个人一起回了寝室。佐藤沾到枕头就想睡，却被小田吻得意乱情迷，身体起了反应，瞌睡自然就没了。

小田正在气头上，怕自己没分寸伤到佐藤，于是佐藤这晚真的被小田翻来覆去里里外外吃得干干净净。小田也没想到佐藤体力那么好，快凌晨三点她才疲惫地睡着。

在床上亲热的过程中，小田气就已经消完了，但佐藤主动缠了上来，再一次再一次的…

 

熟门熟路地来到浴室，冲洗身下的一片狼籍，顺便泡个澡。

静下来想，佐藤说的冷是什么意思？

或许……那是自己无法踏足的禁区吧。

泡了澡，小田还不觉得困，今天除了脖子累点，倒不怎么费力。她捡起两人的衣服，扔进了洗衣机。刚才来得匆忙，她没有带换洗衣服，只能趁今晚洗了烘干。

闲着没事，小田坐在沙发上看博客留言，想起佐藤提议买几套衣服放在这里。但这样的关系迟早会结束，没必要多此一举。

 

早晨九点，小田在沙发上缓缓醒来，去摸了摸衣服，已经完全烘干了。

佐藤仍然在睡觉，她留下早餐和一张字条，叮嘱佐藤好好吃饭，强撑着打起精神坐电车回到家，外套一脱就继续睡觉。

 

仙台公演后，工藤真的没有找过佐藤。但一个人住在公寓里，她还是会有些害怕。

第二周的公演结束后，小田送佐藤回公寓，两人进了房间，佐藤就不由分说地在沙发上推倒她，强行留了她一晚。

再后面一周，小田已经很自觉地多带了一套衣服，而佐藤果然在把小田带回公寓后就不让她离开。

当天来回的公演，小田会在佐藤家过夜，在外地过夜的公演，两人也会很晚才休息。由于没有工藤和石田横生枝节，两人在工作上也相处得颇为自然融洽。

离毕业还有一个月，佐藤久违地紧张起来，不为别的，下一站公演是她老家——北海道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> odsk：笨蛋  
> masaki：？？？


	11. 北海道（三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我目前为止最喜欢的一个章节

五月开始，气温已经不再寒冷，最明显的变化就是成员们演唱会上流的汗水变多了。

彩排结束，小田浑身都被汗水湿透了，在被佐藤嫌弃之前，她乖乖地洗了个澡，换了身衣服。

后辈们的休息室永远都吵吵闹闹的，小田喜欢这样的声音。她端着午餐，见羽贺旁边有空位，问道：“可以坐这里吗？”

“请坐、请坐。”

 

小田坐下掰开筷子，一边吃一边数着休息室里的后辈们。

“唔？小知呢？”

“生理期，彩排完就休息去了。”羽贺端着碗边吃边说，和旁边的小田仿佛是一个模子里刻出来的吃相。

 

“小田前辈在什么情况下，会因为演唱会紧张呢？”

羽贺提出了一个突兀又合理的问题。小田细细思考，她出道以后，都不曾紧张过，突发状况也好，前辈毕业也好，伤心难过虽然难免，但紧张这种状态的确没有过。

听她这样说，羽贺露出一个果然如此的表情，细细咀嚼着口中的食物，陷入了思考。

小田嘴里塞得满满的，嘟着嘴问道：“肿么惹？”

 

“就是有些佩服前辈。我每次回老家开演唱会都很紧张，想一个人呆着。但是一个人呆着更紧张。想要有人陪着我，又因为太紧张，不知道该向谁倾诉。这样陷入死循环。”

 

小田边听边点头，羽贺说完，她就想好了办法：“你和小知关系不错，如果她知道你紧张，肯定愿意陪着你的。但是你没有告诉她你会紧张对吗？”

 

羽贺点点头：“不是很好意思说出口。如果她能注意到我紧张就好了……有时候会这样期待着。”

 

小田很喜欢羽贺的坦率，听她这番心里话，忍不住心潮澎湃，许下话来；“我会找机会暗示她一下的。小朱音这么爱逞强，真不知道像谁。”

“或许是像前辈你呢？”

“有吗？我可没有逞强的习惯。”

“不然就是佐藤前辈。”

“像她就更要不得了……”

 

“彩排后都没有看到佐藤前辈，真奇怪，明明最近一个月她一直都和我们一起吃饭的。”

 

羽贺往嘴里扒了几口饭，这个话题点到为止。

小田这才发现，自己洗完澡回来的确没有看到佐藤。两人倒不像九期两位前辈那样形影不离，但刚刚羽贺的一番话让小田意识到，这是佐藤最后一次凯旋……她会紧张吗？

“前辈，你在哪里？吃饭了吗？”小田发送消息给佐藤，直到吃完饭都没有回复。等待她的回复，像心里有只猫在跳来跳去一样，一分钟，三分钟，五分钟……

终于，小田决定求助羽贺：“小朱音紧张的时候，都喜欢在什么地方一个人呆着呢？”

 

羽贺像是不明白为何问自己这样的问题：“嗯？我的话，大概会去天台之类的地方。视野开阔，而且风很大，吹一吹风能让自己冷静下来。”

 

北海道还是很冷，休息室和会场都给足了暖气。从彩排结束到现在，快一个小时了，那个人真的一个人躲起来了吗？

小田从工作人员那里借了一条绒毯，急匆匆地乘坐电梯到顶楼，穿过走廊，沿着尽头的安全通道来到了天台。

 

门一推开，北国的风就吹得她一哆嗦。今天天气不错，云层薄薄的，太阳暖暖的，她披着毯子，想让毯子先暖和一点。因为她看到了要找的人就在天台的边上，安静地看着天空。

小田轻轻地走过去，还是被佐藤察觉了。面对佐藤眼神投来无声的质问，小田结结巴巴地说：“有点热，上来吹一吹……你看，我还带了毯子。”

 

“骗子，羽贺那家伙告诉你的吧。刚刚上来的时候被她看到了。”

“诶？”一下子被戳穿了谎言，小田反而松了口气，但佐藤似乎觉得是羽贺插手了前辈的事情，这个误会要不要解释一下？

 

“拿来。”佐藤朝小田伸手，如果说有什么东西是可以拿给她的，就只有身上暖暖的绒毯了。

小田把绒毯递给她，她毫不客气地将毯子披在肩上。小田帮着她把边缘的褶皱理顺，随意地问着：“佐藤さん为什么一个人跑这里来了？”

“你不是跟来了吗。”

“我是碰巧想……”

“小田撒谎真烂。”

 

心知瞒不过佐藤，小田也不继续狡辩，她不擅长这种事情。

 

“佐藤さん紧张吗？”

 

小田在佐藤旁边站着，学她的样子，趴在天台的围墙上，看着青山白云。

她对北海道这个地方有些不能言说的好感，这里的空气、这里的水、这里的一切，都和她喜欢的人相关。

通过经纪人了解到佐藤毕业后仍然会在艺能界工作，也就是说她应该会继续住在东京。

北海道到东京，还是很远的。

 

小田有些庆幸。

 

她想得出神时，身上一暖，是佐藤分了一部分毯子给她。

 

“你是主唱，别感冒了，今天要好好给我唱知道吗？”

佐藤冷冷地说着。

 

身上的绒毯只不过和她处了一会儿，就沾染了她身上的气息。

佐藤的气息，在小田拥抱她的时候是暖的，在平日里是冷的，此时似乎是甜甜的。

终究是一个人使用的绒毯，佐藤分给小田一半之后，两人挨得更近了。

小田关心着佐藤，却不知道自己怎么做才能缓解她的紧张。如果是羽贺，如果是羽贺…她会希望森户怎么安慰她呢？森户也不是能说会道的类型……森户会怎么做？

 

“你紧张什么？”身边的人问。

“很明显吗？”小田没有否认。

佐藤又不说话了。

 

小田思绪万千，佐藤想要什么，在现在，在这里，她最需要的是什么？

如果是羽贺的话，她肯定想要抱着森户。

但佐藤……并不是羽贺。这种替换思考似乎不能解决现在的问题。

 

人类总是会把自己的需求加在别人身上。

小田拐了个弯，回忆起佐藤平时安抚后辈时的做法，顿时豁然开朗。

 

“佐藤さん…抱一下？”

“哈？”

 

佐藤狐疑地看着小田，似乎想从她眼神里发现什么不寻常的信息。

小田的眼神明亮得像北海道的星空，澄净得像北海道的雪，坦荡得像北海道的风。

她用这种眼神看了佐藤很多年，在佐藤清醒的时候，她一直都用这样的眼神掩饰自己心情。

 

“我也是你可爱的后辈不是吗？”

“呜哇…你是在撒娇吗？”佐藤五官皱在一起，似乎有些生理性的不适。

 

小田没好气地抱住佐藤，靠近她才发现她脖子上有一层薄薄的汗。可以肯定这绝对不是热出来的。

 

小田比前两年瘦了很多，但抱起来软软的很舒服，佐藤喜欢抱她，也喜欢她抱自己。

不为别的，抱着她是一件很舒服的事，没有人会抗拒自己觉得舒服的事情不是吗？她的皮肤干燥温暖，不像自己这般湿冷。她身上散发着后台使用的沐浴露的味道，佐藤不得不洗澡的时候也只会简单冲洗下，她对沐浴露和入浴剂的味道有很严苛的要求，但从小田身上传来的味道，她一点也不讨厌。

不仅不讨厌，还凑近了嗅着。

 

小田觉得佐藤这些小动作很孩子气。在睡觉的时候，也会突然靠过来，在自己身上嗅着不知道什么味道。

明明两人睡在一起的情况下，用的沐浴露和入浴剂都是一样的。

 

佐藤有很多行为都像谜一样，既费解又有趣。

 

“小团子身上的味道很好吃的样子。”

“哈？”

好吃的味道？是刚刚午餐的味道吗？小田低头嗅了嗅，没有沙拉的味道也没有咖喱的味道。

 

佐藤没有解释，她也不知道自己怎么会说出这样一句话来。她只想多抱一会儿，抱到演唱会结束最好，那样就不用去见歌迷们。

要是在歌迷面前哭出来肯定很丢脸。真讨厌凯旋什么的。

 

说到底，原来毕业是一件这么讨厌的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> odsk：你又不吃  
> masaki：？？？


	12. 北海道（四）

这两日许多人聚集在北海道，只为了在佐藤的老家，说一声“你回来了”。

演唱会的安可call还在继续，北海道的夜空都仿佛被这片翡翠绿的灯海比了下去。

 

佐藤今天的情绪异常高涨，反而小田比较紧张，在mc的时候吃了螺丝。昼场表演结束后，佐藤第一个拿了食物回休息室。

小田退场直接去了浴室洗澡，佐藤边吃边看着休息室门口，巴巴地等着她回来。

 

门外人来人往，工作人员也要赶时间吃饭，为夜场的公演准备。佐藤耳朵动了动，她听到了小田的声音。

“辛苦了…您辛苦了……”

声音越来越近，她跟每一位工作人员都重复着同样的问候：“辛苦了…啊，谢谢。”门被推开之前，佐藤低下头看着盘子里的沙拉。

 

“佐藤さん？你怎么在这里？”

小田擦拭着头发，亮晶晶的双眼看着佐藤，满是惊喜。

佐藤知道她洗完澡肯定要回这个休息室吹头发，后辈们都在用餐，她不会去给后辈添麻烦。

 

“不想看到羽贺，我今天都不要和她讲话。”

小田将信将疑，问：“为什么？”

“讨厌她耍小聪明。”

“诶……”

 

小田没联想到彩排后那番对话，以为她们是为别的事情闹矛盾，于是没有追问。她把工作人员在门口给她的小点心拿给佐藤，坐回到自己的化妆镜前找吹风机。

“佐藤さん……你有看到吹风机吗？我记得我放在这里的……”

“没看到。”

“这样啊…”

小田在乱糟糟的桌上翻来翻去，意外的发现一盒白色恋人。这是她喜欢的北海道特产，但还没有来得及去买。

 

“佐藤さん你看你看！！！白色恋人！是工作人员送过来的吗？”

“不知道……你别嚷嚷，好吵。”

 

佐藤戴着耳机，偷偷瞄小田：她头发乱糟糟的也不去理，手里拿着白色恋人，换着角度不停自拍。

“不行，先把头发吹干再拍……”小田在白色恋人的盒子下找到了吹风机。她把白色恋人放在膝盖上，侧着头，一只手拨弄着头发。她脖子露出来，第七颈椎的凸起清晰可见。

 

佐藤有些呼吸困难，仅仅是看着她的脖子就有抱她的冲动。

小田最近喜欢亲吻佐藤的脖子。在浴缸里抱着佐藤，从耳后亲吻到脖子，从脖子亲吻到肩峰，回到床上后，沿着脖子往下一直亲吻到尾椎。佐藤受不了那种酥酥软软的感觉。她不喜欢在床上发出声音，但是小田这样做的时候，她会控制不住自己，在每一次被吻时发出呻吟。

发现这一点之后，小田就更喜欢这样做了。在浴缸里抱着的时候，手也会在胸前乱摸，不然就是在背后抱着自己的状态下进入。被前后夹击的佐藤累到不行，第一次这样做之后，小田发现第二天佐藤的嗓子不太好，后来这样的事情只有在公演后才会发生。

连声音细微的变化都有注意到，而且办事不拘泥于形式，做完绝对不会提起，甚至一调戏她还会脸红……佐藤真的觉得这个人很有趣。

她各方面都非常优秀，以前拿她和工藤对比，是当时自己见识短浅了。

 

小田吹好了头发，高兴地和白色恋人自拍了几张，说：“我去拿给后辈们一起吃！”

佐藤的回忆戛然而止。

小田扭头看她，问：“佐藤さん要吃吗？”

“我不喜欢吃这个。”

“噢…那待会儿见！”

 

她开开心心地把佐藤一个人扔在休息室，平时两人也没有刻意在一起，所以这是很正常的一件事……但佐藤超级不爽。

后辈们的休息室就热闹多了，看到小田带着点心来，大家纷纷围了过去。

“啊～～白色恋人！まりあ…超喜欢！”

“谢谢小田前辈！”

“这个不是我买的，刚刚在休息室看到，可能是工作人员放在那里的吧。”

 

小田自己也吃着，谦虚地把功劳让给了工作人员。

羽贺本来也在吃，听到小田这样说，突然咳了起来。

森户拍了拍她的背，问：“怎么了？”

羽贺吃也不是，不吃也不是，哭丧着脸跟森户说：“我觉得这是佐藤前辈买给小田前辈的……”

这下森户也有些为难地不好下口了。

 

观众们自发的call持续了很久，佐藤下台后从通道的电视上看到，没有很在意，继续朝休息室走去。

小田比她慢一拍，看到那片景象时不禁停下脚步。

虽然总是一副漫不经心的样子，但大家并没有因此不喜欢她，而是像自己一样，被她吸引，发现她可爱、有趣、努力、闪光的一面。每次看到佐藤的粉丝，小田的心情就像是找到了志同道合的小伙伴，如果自己只是一个普通的粉丝，大概可以跟其他的佐藤推一直聊个不停。

喜欢的人受到大家的喜欢，也是一件开心的事情。

 

小田的喜欢其实很好满足。

喜欢这个人的每一天都是开心的。想到她会开心，看到她会开心，和自家猫咪聊起她会开心。为什么会有这样一个人，总是让自己开心呢？

比起交往，佐藤这个人的存在本身就已经满足了小田的需求。因此，她从来没想过两人会有什么两厢情愿的故事展开，仅仅是可以看到她就十分足够了，恋爱……从来没有想过。

 

和上一次北海道的公演一样，小田和佐藤被叫去开会。两人回到酒店放好东西，小田想起去年的事情，打趣道：“佐藤さん今晚还出去吗？”

佐藤今天兴致缺缺，本想直接睡觉不理睬小田，好让她反省自己哪里做错了，没想到反而被小田嘲讽。

“去，当然去。一起吗？”

佐藤挑衅反击，小田仿佛料到她的回答，笑着走进浴室，说：“我先卸个妆。”

这让佐藤更加郁闷。不论是舞台上，生活中，抑或是床上，她都不徐不疾，自信满满的样子。

被工藤那样的人一直侵犯还不会这样想不通。虽然不想碰小田的是佐藤自己，想要小田替自己解决需求的也是她佐藤本人……但这么久了，难免会好奇，小田躺着是什么样子。

 

浴室淅沥沥的水声停了下来，小田擦着脸，说：“等我换身衣服。”

佐藤闷闷地在自己床上坐着。

小田出汗比较厉害，所以彩排穿的T恤通常会多带两件出来。她把身上的衣服脱掉，套了一件看不出任何个人信息的T恤，再戴上口罩，看起来就是个普通的少女A。

佐藤彩排穿的也是私服，所以两人直接就这样出门。

 

为了避免不必要的麻烦，佐藤每次都去同一家酒吧。老板或许一开始不知道她是谁，两三次后，佐藤每次到店里都能坐到喜欢的位置，看起来酒吧老板并不笨。

这家酒吧并不吵闹，佐藤几杯酒下肚，又一直不肯主动和小田讲话，一个人晕乎乎地快要睡着了。

小田见她差不多了，起身去吧台结账。如同上次那般，小心地扶着她，回到了酒店。

 

佐藤不知道自己怎么回来的，她这次醉的比上次厉害，在浴缸里泡了好半天，才昏沉沉地转醒。

生了气，喝了酒，自己难受，这不是佐藤想要的。她想通了，既然某个人不是故意到天台来的，那自己的回礼自然没道理让她收着。两人扯平了。

 

小田见她酒醒了出来，叮嘱她喝点水再睡觉。佐藤点点头，顺从地端起水杯，喝之前突然问：“你不好奇我为什么要去酒吧吗？”

“每个人都有自己的秘密。”

 

你是我的秘密。

你的秘密，大概和那位前辈有关吧。

所以我不问，也不想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> masaki：你快点问！  
> odsk：我不问。


	13. 公寓（四）（h）

小田洗完澡出来已经是夜里两点了，佐藤歪在床上睡觉，被子只盖到她腰部以下。在佐藤家过夜的次数变多，她迟钝地察觉了这人睡姿不太好，喜欢把全身藏进被子里，或是喜欢粘着自己。

如果小田醒得比较早，就会看到佐藤像树袋熊一样手脚并用抱着她，或是被睡在自己肚子上的某人压得喘不过气。

睡觉是会卸下所有伪装的，所以她喜欢的佐藤さん其实很粘人。她把这个发现告诉给了自家的猫咪，猫咪敷衍地嗷呜几声，小田却不在意地把脸埋在猫咪柔软的肚子上，用激动到嘶哑的声音，嗡嗡地感叹着：“她怎么那么可爱啊……”

 

小田把床头的灯关掉，拉过被子盖住佐藤的肩膀。似乎感觉到这些动静，佐藤皱了皱眉，喊着次女的名字。

 

把自己当成妹妹了吗？小田莞尔，她们姐妹感情也很好呢。

 

北海道公演后一直到武道馆之前，佐藤又恢复了平时的状态，休息时自己一个人呆着，避免被后辈们缠着撒娇。小田偶尔会陪她坐会儿，但有后辈来找小田，休息室又只剩下佐藤一个人。

两人之间的气氛和之前隐隐有些不一样，其中缘由只有她们自己知道。

 

北海道之后那个周末，普通的地方巡演结束，佐藤在后台跟小田擦肩而过时低声说：“一起走。”

小田轻轻“嗯”了一声，看着像是在附和与她说话的后辈，实际上却是答应了佐藤发出的邀请。

 

两人既是同事又是正副队长，从东京站出来，完全没有避嫌地一起上了出租车。车子匀速行驶着，小田看着窗外的夜景，问：“佐藤さん这几天休息有什么计划吗？”

“没。”秒答。小田见她没有聊天的意思，掏出手机来看看博客什么的打发时间。两人都不喜欢写博客，粉丝吐槽她们是史上最懒的队长组合，但两位充耳不闻，在不被别人打乱节奏的固执上，她们倒是挺像的。佐藤基本不会在博客写演唱会，但上周是她最后一次凯旋，经纪人把她关在会议室里写完了才放出来，为此她赌气说那绝对是她最后一篇博客。

 

出租车停在了公寓下面，夜里还是有些冷，两人下车后，小田给佐藤披上外套，突然问：“之前买的早餐有吃吗？”

“吃光光了。”

“那再买点放冰箱吧。”

她自己也穿好外套，戴上口罩，把行李交给佐藤，一个人朝公寓旁边的连锁便利店走去。

佐藤提着行李，慢悠悠地晃回了家，脱掉鞋径直去浴室里放水。她懒得等，直接拆开入浴剂洒进去，好闻的香味渐渐升腾起来后，把浴室门关上，回到客厅等小田。

 

没多久小田就回来了。她一手提着便利店的塑料袋，一手收起钥匙往兜里揣，看到佐藤在沙发上发呆，手机也没玩，便明白她今天累了。

打开空旷到只有饮用水的冰箱，渐渐用各种便当、点心填满，小田一边放置一边告诉佐藤，哪些要明天吃，哪些可以后天吃，哪些后天之后就绝对不能吃……

“小团子真啰嗦。”

“因为佐藤さん之前吃了过期的食物被送去医院了。”

 

把冰箱整理得井井有条，小田到沙发前拍了拍佐藤的脑袋：“换衣服？”

看到佐藤这么累，小田有些疑惑今晚会不会像平时一样做。但她一直都是被动的一方，决定权在佐藤那里。

佐藤懒得换衣服，直接边走边脱，跨进浴缸的时候正好脱掉最后一件。小田见到她赤身裸体还是会害羞，于是先去寝室里换了件衬衣。她有一些大号的衬衣，能刚好遮住大腿，穿着也比T恤舒服。

“小田！”佐藤不耐烦的声音从浴室传来。

“马上！”小田急急忙忙地脱光衣服，抓起衬衣就跑。佐藤不喜欢等待，这是谁都知道的。

看到小田用衣服遮挡住身体进到浴室，佐藤不满地挑眉：“遮什么？”

“……”

不管被佐藤看，还是看佐藤的身体，小田都会害羞。这方面佐藤就相当坦荡。

 

“小田，抱我。”

“…嗯。”

结果还是要抱。两人泡在水里，身体挨着身体，小田试探着问：“困不困？”

“还好。夜场到后面嗓子有点疼……”

“那洗一下去床上吧。”

因为小田容易出汗，4月开始佐藤家就关掉了暖气。虽然浴室里不冷，但佐藤总趁小田不注意，不擦干身体就光溜溜地跑出去。这个时候客厅里不比之前暖和，佐藤那样做十有八九会感冒。

 

或许是累的，佐藤没有反驳。她靠在小田身上，渐渐放松下来。

作为主唱，两人的活动量都很大，一时两人都不说话了。小田抱着佐藤，下巴轻轻搁在她肩膀上。习惯了这样的姿势，佐藤也没觉得暧昧，反正是在家里，反正接下来两人会有更亲密的接触。

 

安静的时间总是过得很快，佐藤感觉像一觉睡醒似的，精神恢复了点。小田的呼吸轻轻地喷在她耳边，有些痒痒的。抱着自己的手本在腰间，这会儿伴着主人的熟睡，渐渐往下滑，在水里随着呼吸一上一下……佐藤真的醒了。

“小田。”

 

轻轻的一声就把小田叫醒了，她愣了几个呼吸，反应过来现在的情况。

“佐藤さん好了吗？那起来吧……”

佐藤并未站起来，而是扶着浴缸边缘，在水中翻了个身，像恶作剧的孩子一样笑着，去亲蒙头蒙脑的小田。

小田险些被她扑进浴缸里，还好她及时抓住了浴缸旁边的扶手，两人的唇一贴上，就是一番漫长的缠绵。

佐藤越吻越热，眼中的欲望仿佛在宣告自己已经等不及。

 

“在这里。”

“不行，去床上。”

 

佐藤有些恼怒，但这种事情她说了也不算，小田说在哪就肯定会在哪。一时间她有些不满两人这样的关系，但又拿小田没辙。

小田把佐藤身上的水都擦干，帮她换上干爽的浴袍。

“干嘛要穿衣服？你喜欢看我脱衣服？”

“……”

不讨厌，仔细想想那个画面的确是很喜欢。小田默默穿好自己的衬衣，随意扣上两颗纽扣就被佐藤拉着进了寝室。一进寝室，佐藤就吻住了小田，一边吻一边去解小田的纽扣，同时她身上的浴袍也被小田脱去。

“虽然麻烦但是也挺有趣的。”

佐藤手搭在小田的肩上，轻轻抬腿，故意蹭小田的腰。小田的呼吸乱了，下一秒就被勾上了床，接下来又是一番水乳交融的场景。

 

佐藤不知为何心情特别好，做完还给了个好评：“跟小田上床很合拍。”

小田躺在她身边喘着气，不予置评。等佐藤睡着后，她一个人去浴室冲澡，这已经是固定的流程了。时间充裕的话她还会泡一会儿。但今天很晚了，又经历了两场演唱会。她只想清爽地睡一觉。

 

“小团子去洗澡了？”

刚回寝室，明明睡着的人，不知何时醒来，笑眯眯地看着自己。

“出了点汗…冲一下好睡觉。”

“诶……”

 

小田听她语气似乎有什么疑问。

“麻还以为小团子也想要呢……你每次做完都会去浴室。”

“……”

小田不知道是被佐藤戳穿了小秘密更震惊还是被佐藤不知何时发现自己每次事后都会去洗澡更震惊。虽然，对小田来说这是同一件事。

佐藤见她愣着不动，招招手叫她回床上来。

“一开始就发现小团子做完后会去洗澡，当时觉得是不是小团子不喜欢做这种事情呢？是不是因为觉得很恶心，不舒服，所以才要去洗澡呢？是不是…”

 

像是要证明自己并非如此，小田将佐藤压在身下亲吻。她身上还带着浴室的湿气，佐藤嗅到自家沐浴露的味道，心里有种道不明的触动。小田轻啄着佐藤的嘴唇，用湿漉漉的目光看着她，认真地说道：“我不讨厌和佐藤さん…做这种事情。”

不能怀着喜欢彼此的心情拥抱是很遗憾，但是可以吻她，可以抱她，可以触摸到她……这些，只有以后被佐藤喜欢的人才能享有的特权，自己现在却不用付出任何代价地享受着。

 

“那就是喜欢？”

“佐藤さん…”小田无法回答这个问题。

 

佐藤了然，没去细问，懒洋洋地说着：“再来一次吧，反正你看起来挺精神的。”

“……”

 

小田无言地掀开被子钻进去，不一会儿，佐藤露出了满足的表情。

将先前残留的痕迹舔了干净，正准备继续，佐藤的声音从头上飘来：“用手比较好。”她纯粹的解决需要时更喜欢用手。

看来应该是今晚最后一次了…小田轻松地想着，试了试入口的接纳程度，“这样行吗？”

现在是一指，小田试着活动了一下，轻轻松松。

佐藤说：“继续。”

将手指退出来，两根一起进入，佐藤微微皱眉，小田不需要问就知道答案了。

 

佐藤发出断断续续的呻吟，腰身不停起伏，她爱死了小田给她的一切。虽然仅仅只限这样的时候。

一番云雨之后，佐藤意外自己还没有困意，洗完手回来的小田一脸平静地在佐藤身边躺下，一副等待着瞌睡的好孩子模样。

“小团子…你困吗？”

“怎么了？”小田侧过身看着佐藤。

“想和你聊天。”

“……”

 

小田内心衡量了一下，聊天和做爱，还是聊天比较好，嗯。

“佐藤さん想聊什么呢？”

“麻一直很好奇，小团子在和麻H的时候，是什么感觉？”

“……”

小田下意识以为佐藤在问自己身体有没有什么反应，但佐藤接着又问：“小田对女人有感觉吗？”

“……”

 

佐藤今晚精神超级好，眼神也很好，她发现小田的脸似乎一点一点地在变红，是她的小团子害羞了。好奇地碰了碰小田的脸颊，软软的肌肤像是煮熟的鸡蛋一样，又嫩又暖。

小田紧张得不敢动弹，就那样用水汪汪的眼睛，看着佐藤。

 

“ヤバイ。”

佐藤觉得很糟糕，身体热了起来，但和平时想要被小田抱的那种热不一样。闭上眼睛，脑海里依然清晰的勾画出小田淡淡的眉毛，湿润的眼眸，柔软的嘴唇。

即使不睁开眼睛，佐藤也能感受到小田的视线。

咽了咽口水，却发现小田也同时做了一样的反应。

 

绝对不是喜欢这个人，只是很想像她抱自己一样……对她做同样的事情。

但是，小田会同意吗？

毕竟……这和抱自己是两码事。

 

“佐藤さん…你还想要吗？”

小田不安地猜测。

佐藤似乎无法平静下来，她凑近小田，把脸埋在她锁骨处，她暖暖的体香一缕一缕地往鼻子里钻。抱着小田的手透过薄薄的衬衣，感受着她的弹性和曲线。

 

“佐藤さん？”

 

佐藤的手在小田身上游走起来，嘴唇也贴在她的肌肤上，轻轻的吸吮、啃咬。随着佐藤的动作，小田渐渐开始喘气，似乎是感觉到了她急促的呼吸，佐藤抬起头看到她慌乱又无助的眼神，和强行忍耐的表情，突然明白这次和平时哪里不一样了。

 

她想知道在上面是什么样的感觉。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> odsk：睡了那么久你问我对女人有没有感觉？
> 
> masaki：……


	14. 公寓（五）（h）

“まさ…想吻你。可以吗？”

佐藤那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛看着小田，那是从未见过的，温柔的眼神。比她柔软的腰肢还要柔，比她滚烫的舌和唇还要烫，小田心脏剧烈地跳动着，这超出了她能控制的范围。

 

佐藤对她是没有欲望的，作为有经验的人，小田能清晰感受到佐藤每次和自己拥抱时，除了单纯的需求就没有其他。

她会主动，会亲吻，也会拥抱，但那只是满足她需求的一部分。

她曾经也和工藤这样拥抱过，一想到这里，小田胸口闷疼，刚刚的一切混乱此刻都恢复了平静。

 

彼此都不是小孩子，小田当然明白，佐藤要的不仅仅是一个吻的主动权，她想要更多。

小田不会拒绝佐藤，但是她很不甘心，她希望佐藤哪怕有一点点喜欢自己，那样也能让自己的感情和其他付出得到慰藉。

 

佐藤忐忑地等待着小田的回答，见她迟迟不说话，心里已经有些凉凉的。

 

胸口还是疼得很，小田闭上眼睛不想看接下来发生的一切。

“…嗯。”

佐藤的表情一下子明亮起来，她挑高的眉，带笑的眼，上扬的嘴角，脸上满是掩饰不了的欣喜。她的吻又急又乱，刚含住小田的嘴唇咬了咬，舌尖就撬开了她的齿关，一边吸吮着，一边在小田舌下那处光滑的区域扫动。手也没闲着，她伸进宽大的衬衣里面，沿着腰一路往上，将她饱满的胸握在手中揉捏。

小田的身体对佐藤的触碰非常敏感，平时和她亲热的时候，就湿得一塌糊涂，此刻面对她强势的进攻，身体早就放弃抵抗了。

“唔！！！”

“嗯？”

突然被捏着胸部顶端最敏感的地方，小田下意识就想推开佐藤，但佐藤听她带着鼻音可爱的呻吟难以自持，舌头缠着小田不放，带着她一起转圈圈，手指也在小田的胸前画着圈圈。

她有点想看小田现在整个人是什么样子，平时会瘫软在床上的都是自己，换做小田，她也会像自己一样觉得舒服吗？

佐藤另一只手正欲解开衬衣纽扣，忽而想起两人第一次做，小田不愿脱衣服的事情。

那就不脱吧。

 

小田的嘴唇被她吻得又红又肿，她看着她嘴唇上的光泽，强忍住继续亲吻她，问：“小团子为什么一直闭着眼？”

“……”没眼看自己这副模样——虽然也看不到。但是睁开眼会感觉这一切是真实发生的，她怕自己接受不了这样的事实。

“……紧张？”

佐藤的小脑袋也就只能想到这一层了。她自然地亲了亲小田的眼睛，然后继续体验“在上面”。

 

她很喜欢小田亲吻她脖子，于是她的唇舌来到她的颈间。这里也很暖，嘴唇贴在她肌肤上，隔着薄薄的皮肤能够感受到她有力的动脉搏动，和贴在她左胸感受到的搏动一样，没有什么比这更能感受到生命力的神奇了。

佐藤想起她在舞台唱歌时，好看的颈部曲线，此刻就在她可以品尝到的距离。

第一次亲吻嘴唇以外的部位，佐藤完全没留意自己亲吻的力度。她的手也离开了胸部，取而代之的是她的吻。

“佐藤さん……”

一道电流从佐藤的舌尖传到小田的乳尖，然后传遍全身。小田的身体不自觉地颤抖着，这种陌生的感受让她有一丝害怕，终于还是睁开了眼，佐藤也正好抬头。

两人的视线交汇在一处，都想从对方眼神里找寻什么。

 

“まさ可以吗？”佐藤再次确认。

躺着享受的时候不停发号司令，主动权握在手里却格外地体贴。小田心想，或许这样也不坏。

“嗯。”

她刚答应，佐藤的手就滑到了她腿间。那里又湿又热，手指在中间滑动的动作感受得一清二楚。小田没来得及羞涩，一阵刺痛突兀地从两腿之间传来，深深地扎进了身体里，她痛得不敢乱动，痛得一身冷汗，痛得抓紧床单……但是她没有吭声。

佐藤丝毫没有察觉小田的异样，她指腹传来的触感十分有趣。柔软，滑腻，似乎还在颤抖。入口处收缩着，将她的指根紧紧锁住，这令她想起小田在自己身体里时，自己好像也是这样缠着她的手指。

疼痛渐渐缓解，小田刚一放松佐藤便开始抽送起来，这种感觉，大概用刀子在肉里搅来搅去也不会更痛到哪里去了。佐藤将她腿分开，小田这时只顾着忍痛，身体被摆出了怎样羞耻的姿势也没有精力去管，完全顺从着佐藤的意思，将腿分开，方便她进入。

佐藤没有经验，小田不肯吭声，一场交战就在沉默中结束了。

在痛苦中到高潮的小田不管是身体还是精神都非常疲惫，她也没想到自己会被佐藤简单又粗暴的动作带上去。以后还是不要给她机会在上面比较好，小田心里默默想着。

 

佐藤清洗了一下，回到床上仍然很兴奋，她抱着小田，亲吻她的脖子和耳朵。她柔软的身体，淡淡的香气，一切都和之前感受到的不一样了。不满足于隔着衣服碰她，一旦有过肌肤之亲，谁还能接受被布料阻隔的拥抱呢？

佐藤蠢蠢欲动，小田不敢去拦，只哀怨地问道：“佐藤さん…你还不困吗？”

“不困。”兴奋得很呢。佐藤吻着她的脖子，听到她压抑的轻吟，又产生了与她亲近的冲动。

“小团子，你趴着。”

“嗯？”小田慢慢地挪动身体，避免下身疼痛的地方被牵连，变换成趴在床上的姿势。佐藤将她衬衣退下一点，露出她的肩。肩头那颗小小的黑痣在一片雪白中格外惹眼。

她的身体混合着汗液和沐浴液的味道，咸咸的是汗液，香香的是沐浴液，但似乎还有一种味道，令佐藤欲罢不能地一直吻她。小田生怕自己发出奇怪的声音，但身体的反应却无法控制。佐藤的吻从背到腰，小田被吻得浑身酥软，她知道自己无法抗拒这个人，但这么容易就被撩动，不禁怀疑是不是平时太压抑自己了……

她迷糊中又被佐藤翻过来吻得七荤八素的，绝不是佐藤吻技多好，而是她毫无章法的吻充斥着占有欲，以及优秀的肺活量实在让小田没有换气的功夫。

 

佐藤坐起来，看着躺在自己床上的小田。她的衬衣皱巴巴的贴在身上，左肩露在外面，即使在漆黑的房间里也能看到肩上的几枚吻痕。脖子更是重灾区，无数吻痕像纷飞的花瓣一样散落在那附近。她手搭在额头上，嘴唇微张，随着胸口起伏一张一合。

在这之前，佐藤都没有自己和女人上床的实感。但这一刻，她确实地感受到了这个人带给她的快乐。

喜欢这个人抱自己，也想要抱她。

 

第二次进入还是会痛。大概是第一次受了伤，所以尽管佐藤的动作温柔了些，也依然疼得小田咬着下唇，泪汪汪地忍到结束。

佐藤洗了手回来又想抱小田，但小田已经睡着了，连穿好衣服的力气都没有，不知道是疼的还是累的。佐藤觉得无趣，悻悻地翻身背对她，沉沉睡去。

 

第二天是休息的日子，所以佐藤一贯地赖床到12点。醒来后发现床上居然有人，很快反应过来是小田还没有起床，这就有些反常了。

平时这时候佐藤起床，餐桌上会放着小田给她做的午餐，而小田通常会在自己起床之前离开。

佐藤自顾自地穿上居家服，去冰箱里拿了吃了坐在沙发上边吃边想昨晚的事情。

 

她想抱小田不是突然兴起，也没有早到哪去。小田每次事后都会去洗澡，也是让她好奇的一个原因，但她也知道有些事情不能问得太详细。

在下面的时候，小田给她带来的是身体的快感，酥到骨头里，全身都发麻的极致的体验。

在上面的时候，自己的身体并没有快感。但是小田的呼吸，零碎的呻吟，求饶的眼神和强行忍耐的表情，都让她昏了头似的想要抱她，亲吻她。

 

但是小田在上面就完全不会昏头，她一直都很细致很温柔，会在意自己的感受，会由浅入深，循序渐进地让自己慢慢接纳她。

可自己会有强烈的冲动抱她。

 

小田不会冲动，她一直都是很冷静地在和自己上床。所以她果然喜欢的另有其人。

可是她明明有喜欢的人却不拒绝和自己上床是为什么？她喜欢的人不喜欢她吗？毕竟平时工作和私下她都没有和谁特别亲近。

如果小田喜欢谁，没道理能瞒过自己吧？

佐藤认真地思考着。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> masaki：你到底喜欢谁？
> 
> odsk：喜欢一个笨蛋。


	15. 公寓（六）（h）

小田醒来时，房间里仍然一片漆黑，佐藤却不见了。显然她睡过了头，此刻已经是下午三点，她睡了将近12个小时。

尽管如此，她还是腰酸背痛，下床迈出一步后，疼痛感渐渐唤醒昨晚的记忆。

 

“小团子？”

 

听到动静的佐藤唤了一声，她无暇细想，忙回应：“早上好，佐藤さん。”

她走出寝室时看不出任何异常，佐藤扫了一眼便继续看电视剧，小田本着客人的礼数，恭敬地问：“可以借用下浴室吗？我想洗一下……”

“随便。”

佐藤总是这样爱答不理的，小田已经习惯。她每走一步，下身的疼就会发作一次，直觉告诉她很有可能是受伤了。

第一次就遇到这样的事情，纵使是神通广大的小田也不知道该怎么办。吃药？擦药？买药的话，万一被店员认出来怎么办？如果不用药，伤势加重怎么办？影响下一周的表演怎么办？

浴缸里水已经放好，入浴剂的味道缓解了她的焦虑。这个味道总是让她觉得舒心，哪怕是昨晚她闭上眼睛的时候，也能通过这个味道，确认亲吻自己的人是佐藤，让自己从天堂跌落地狱的也是这个人。

她对谁都这样吗？

轻轻揉着脖子和肩，手一碰到就疼得很，像是被谁揍了一顿似的。种种迹象都让小田对昨晚的经历感到失落。

如果以后自己喜欢上别人…会不会后悔昨天…或者说今天凌晨的选择呢？

 

为了避免继续在这边过夜，小田没有泡多久，当她擦干身体照镜子时，那一片姹紫嫣红让她以为自己看花了眼，急忙凑近些，把脖子上胸前甚至肩上背上都看得清清楚楚后，她又恼又羞地喊道：“佐藤さん！”

佐藤听她叫自己，有种要挨骂的预感，于是装作没听见一动不动地躺在沙发上。小田裹着浴巾气势汹汹地来到她面前，急得说不出话来：“你、你怎么可以！！”

她气急败坏，佐藤难免好奇，抬眼一瞧——小田的脖子上全都是吻痕，不是一个两个那样清新暧昧的画面，而是一个一个连成一大片，布满了脖子和整个胸前。

 

都怪她身上太香了。

佐藤给自己找了一个充分的理由，嘴上却什么也不说。她不喜欢白天的时候提起晚上的事情。

这样的脾气小田自然也清楚，所以她“你、你、你”了半天，也没说出什么来。

由于演唱会是当天来回，她在佐藤家也只待一晚，所以她带的衣服都是现在这个季节穿的，这个时候既不用穿高领，也不用围巾，她的衣服遮得住身上的痕迹却拿脖子上的痕迹完全没办法。她把头发放下来，遮住了耳后和两侧，但正前方，靠近锁骨那片痕迹怎么都遮挡不住。

佐藤由她来来回回折腾，一声不吭地看着电视剧，偶尔瞄一眼时间。

最终小田用了一堆化妆品勉强遮住了露在外面的部分，但是看起来非常奇怪。

“佐藤さん，天黑了我再走可以吗？”

“随便。”

 

快要五点了，离天黑也就半小时左右。小田把自己的东西收拾好放在玄关，看到餐桌上吃剩的沙拉，问：“佐藤さん你吃午饭了吗？”

“吃了。”

“我帮你做点吃的，你晚上吃吧。”

“随便。”

 

小田拿出昨天买的便当，加热的加热，料理的料理，用零碎的食材煮了一点汤，这样总好过佐藤从冰箱里直接拿出来就吃。

佐藤闻到香味，自觉地坐上桌，“我开动了……”她中午就吃了一点蔬菜沙拉，早就饿得不行。小田见她吃的狼吞虎咽，洗过手退到客厅，尽量不和她在这种场所相处。

 

天色渐晚，佐藤也吃完饭了。小田走之前把餐桌上的东西收拾了一下，准备顺便带下楼去扔。

 

“别走了。”

佐藤吃干抹净，在这儿设着关卡等她呢。小田说等天黑离开的时候，她就想着：天黑了还走什么走。

小田自知犟不过她，默默地把行李又打开，拿出昨晚的衬衣。

“干嘛？”佐藤好奇。

“洗衣服。”

 

佐藤跟上去看她操作洗衣机，只记得把衣服扔进去，按了几下，但是按了些什么太过于复杂她记不住。

小田见她盯着按键，开玩笑说：“佐藤さん该不会没用过？”

“嗯，不会用。”

“很简单的…”

她把每一个步骤，每一个按键的作用讲得仔仔细细，针对佐藤的衣服，特别提醒了哪些要分开洗，哪些不能用洗衣机洗。

佐藤一开始还听得明白，后来耳朵好像什么都听不见了，只看到小田的嘴一张一合。

“…所以即使在家里洗衣服也是很方便的，在晾之前记得一定要把衣服……”

佐藤吻住小田，趁她讲话的时候舌头灵活地钻入她口中，两人的呼吸交织在一起，分不清彼此。佐藤的手按在她脑后，不让她躲闪，她喜欢小田被逼急的模样，比如昨晚。吻着吻着就不自觉地去摸小田的腰，湿润的双唇逐渐往下。

“等等…脖子有很多粉，不要吃。”

聪明如佐藤，转而拨开小田耳后的头发，看到自己昨晚的杰作，小腹涌起一阵暖烘烘的骚动，情不自禁地又在她耳后吸吮着。小田被她吻得两腿发软，身体靠在洗衣机上，顿时又矮了一截，更方便佐藤亲吻她脖子后面那片肌肤。

内衣被悄然解开，佐藤的手指轻轻捻动小田的欲望，即使靠着洗衣机，小田也快站不住了。

佐藤觉得前戏已经差不多，往下一探，果然一片潮湿。

“小团子喜欢麻这样做，就像麻喜欢你这样做，对吗？”

“嗯…”没有什么好否认的，她的确没办法抵抗佐藤这样的亲呢。

她垂着头，予取予求的顺从让佐藤满足。

 

将小田的裤子退至膝盖，直接找到入口处，用那里的汁液涂满了手指，然后感受两人亲密地融为一体。

小田害怕地抱紧佐藤，但预料之中的疼痛并没有到来。

 

“……床单上有血。”

“痛的话，告诉麻就好了。”

“小团子总是什么都不说。”

佐藤手指缓缓地在身体里活动着，她用指腹轻轻地在小田身体里画着圈，像是在对昨晚被她弄伤的那些柔嫩肌肤道歉。

真的受伤了……小田懵懵地想，你知道我受伤了现在又这样……算道歉吗？

佐藤在她狭窄又温暖的通道内细细地摸索着，小田搂紧她脖子，头抵着她肩膀，呼吸逐渐沉重。

“啊…”

“痛？”

手指被夹紧，小田似乎整个人都缩了起来，身体很僵硬。

“没…”

“噢。”

小田想放松自己，但是被碰到敏感的区域，身体自然产生了逃避的反应，就是无法放松下来，佐藤奇怪里面怎么动了起来，又去碰刚刚那里。又酸又痒的感觉沿着身体内部往上蹿，小田明白接下来会发生什么。但在那之前，她真的很想吐槽：为什么就不能让自己正常的到一次？

 

高潮后小田没有任何力气支撑自己，佐藤也险些被她压倒。两人就在原地歇了一下，佐藤看着指根的血丝，不是鲜红色的，心想大概是昨晚的。

她以前经常受伤，家里有药。但半年多没用过，估计都不能用了，得去买新的。

“你睡会儿，我去买药。”

小田被她扶进寝室，感觉刚刚发生的一切都不真实。她没有睡，只是闭着眼睛休息了一会儿，很快佐藤就回来了，手里拿着一管膏药问她：“你会擦这个吗？”

“我看看说明。”

“那我帮你。”

 

看她软绵绵的样子，佐藤把药膏挤在指尖，分开她双腿，将药膏抹在内壁上。

小田的表情分明写着不解，她怎么这么娴熟。

“我以前经常受伤。”佐藤一边仔细抹着药膏，一边淡淡地解释：“是讨厌的人弄伤的。”

药膏开始起作用，凉凉的很舒服。佐藤把药膏收起来，继续在里面按摩着帮助吸收。

“旧伤还没好，新的伤又出现了。”

“所以看到床单就明白了。”

 

不过四句话，佐藤说了大概十分钟。

每说一句她都要想很久，而小田没有插嘴，只是看着她。

“まさー不是故意的。”她想证明自己不是工藤那样的人，但她弄伤了小田，就像工藤弄伤了自己一样。

这样的事实让她厌恶自己。

小田的心已经被揪了起来，她很想安慰她，却不知道说什么。抑或是抱一抱她，却逾越了两人的关系。

“嗯。”

明明千言万语都不够用，最终能宣之于口的只有这样一个单音节。

 

——

masaki：你以后要喜欢谁？

odsk：干嘛？

masaki：把她扔到东京湾去。


	16. 后台（一）

地方巡演的最后一站，白天还是大晴天，夜场开场前却下起了毛毛雨。

多数成员都在后台准备，唯独不见佐藤。

 

最先发现的是羽贺。

她自己也无法否认，对于佐藤，她过分的在意。不是暧昧不清的那种在意，只是把她当作仰慕的前辈，有时掺杂一些对自家小妹的那种担心。

 

小田正在后台给后辈们讲事情，有佐藤这样一个甩手不管队内事务的搭档，她的工作不仅仅是唱歌跳舞那样轻松。和公司的交流，和队员的交流，出演综艺时和演艺界前辈的交流，基本是她出面。

羽贺很感激她，至少小田那份认真和付出，羽贺感受到了，也默默地向她学习着。

没有打扰小田，羽贺凭直觉找到了孤僻儿童佐藤。

 

后台的尽头有一处阳台，平时很少有人去那里。

佐藤靠着墙，手伸到外面，掌心里积了一层浅浅的雨水。她哼着歌，是高桥前辈和新垣前辈的「あの日に戻りたい」，因为下着雨的关系吗？

“前辈，又偷偷躲起来了。”

歌声停了下来，佐藤看到羽贺，有几分意外：“我以为会是小团子呢。”

明白对方是在讽刺自己总给小田前辈送情报，羽贺耸耸肩：“小田前辈今天很忙。”

“所以你就亲自来了？过来。”见羽贺隔着老远，佐藤将她唤到自己身边。羽贺的个子长了好几年，佐藤每次好好地看她，都觉得比上次看着要高一点点。身高渐渐停止生长，青春期的婴儿肥也渐渐消失。羽贺如同所有人期待的那样，身材好，脸也正，性格稳重。公司尝试着给了一些资源，人气立刻上涨。看着这个可靠的后辈，佐藤突然轻声说道：“以后也要多帮着小团子。”

“好的前辈。”

“小团子有喜欢的人。”

羽贺闻言略惊，但表情纹丝不动。佐藤沉浸在自己的情绪中，继续说：“如果她瞒着大家谈恋爱了，你要第一个发现，然后帮她掩护好。”

“好的前辈。”

虽然羽贺不觉得以小田的敬业，会做出这样的事情。

 

佐藤本想再说点什么，但又觉得和羽贺讲什么都显得自己太啰嗦。

羽贺默默地消化了一下佐藤的话，又联想了一下她和小田之间的互动，还是决定要解决自己心中的疑惑。

 

“可以，冒昧地问一下吗？佐藤前辈和小田前辈，是什么关系？”

没想到羽贺会问出来，但也不奇怪，她一向是敢于求证的那种人。佐藤看着羽贺，这个后辈身上似乎有一些小田的影子。于是她笑起来，说：“你过来，我告诉你。”

 

羽贺将耳朵凑过去，她得稍稍低头才能将耳朵凑到前辈的嘴边，却毫无防备地被抚了一下脸，一偏头被佐藤亲个正着。

佐藤轻轻地吻她，闭着眼睛，将她脖子勾住，舌尖滑过她下唇，轻松地突破了防线。

加深了这个吻之后，佐藤感受到与平时不一样的气息。大脑好像在发出警告，身体在抗拒继续这个吻，连汗毛都竖起来了。

 

“就是这样的关系。”

 

佐藤拍了拍羽贺完全呆住的小脸，潇洒地逃走了。她回到后台，正好看见小田和后辈们分开，便迫不及待地拉她走。

 

“佐、佐藤さん？怎么了？”

小田没有得到回答，一路被拉着回到休息室，锁门。

休息室的角落里有个用帘子跟周围隔开的小空间，平时在里面换换衣服什么的。小田被推了进去，然后佐藤也钻了进来。

“怎么了？”

“想吻你。”

“哈？”

 

思维完全在工作模式的小田似乎听不懂这句日语。

佐藤吻住她，饥渴地汲取她的一切，手钻进她T恤的下摆，在她腰间摸了摸，然后往上，从内衣边缘滑进去。

“不、不行…”小田察觉了胸前被偷袭，可一句话都没说完，又被缠住了口舌。

演唱会的运动十分剧烈，成员们的内衣都非常紧，佐藤只能勉强让两根手指伸进去乱摸一通，更多的精力还是放在和小田的吻上。

这个熟悉的气息，才是她想要的。

 

“麻想要。”

佐藤的拇指擦去小田嘴角的液体，用舌尖一点点舔干净，她的慵懒像一只高贵的猫，漫不经心且勾人心魄。

小田的脸“唰”地一下红了起来，小声说：“佐藤さん…这是休息室啊！”

“知道。”

小田见她一意孤行，败下阵来，不敢与她对视。手颤抖着伸入她的运动裤内，轻轻碰了碰。

“佐、佐藤さん…你还没……”

“没事，直接进来也行。”

“会受伤……”

“那我来。”

 

小田认输了，她赶紧哄道：“你、你别动……”

在佐藤的注视下，小田的手钻进她底裤，那里非常柔软，她试着将手指往里推送，里面湿润度完全不够。

“不行，前辈会受伤…”

小田收回手，无助地看向佐藤。她眼神里闪动的光芒让佐藤难以抗拒，小田瞬间读懂了她的表情，在被佐藤弄伤和满足她一次之间，她绝对不会在演唱会之前选择前者。

“我、我可以用别的方式吗？”小田一只手搭在她裤腰上，抬头看着佐藤。佐藤点点头，然后小田小心地跪在她面前，将她的裤子脱掉，这样的姿势让她回想起去年在大阪的时候，自己也是在她身下……

 

佐藤扶着墙，不知不觉已经弯下腰，分开腿配合着小田的动作。

“唔…”佐藤抓紧了帘子，头抵在墙上，没忍住发出轻微的呻吟。小田的舌头凉凉的，在她身下滑动，像是小猫一样，轻轻地反复舔动让佐藤失去理智。

高潮后佐藤腿一软，直接扑到了小田怀里。看着她喘气的样子，小田将一肚子说教咽了回去，轻轻给她拍着背。

 

佐藤休息好，睁开眼看着小田，像是没吃饱的小动物一样。小田有些头疼，不着痕迹地往后退，劝道：“要开演了，赶紧换衣服吧前辈……”

“今晚到我家来继续？”

“总之、公演结束再说好吗？”

 

佐藤仍有些不满，但明白小田肯定不会再纵容自己第二次。刺激归刺激，做完不能舒服地歇一下还是会累。小田递来两张湿巾，佐藤擦了擦下身，埋怨道：“小团子越来越敷衍了。”

小田装作听不懂，把湿巾处理掉后就不去看她。身后传来布料摩擦的声音，门外是工作人员互相打招呼或者交流工作的声音，熟悉的工作环境以后少了那个人自己是不是能适应呢？如果自己累了，谁会在休息室里静静地陪着自己呢。

自己……能毕业吗？第一次想毕业的事情，就这么迫不及待，作为员工真是太差劲了。

 

时间安定地朝着武道馆演唱会推进，佐藤优树作为早安少女组成员的日子只剩下最后两天了。第一天彩排的时候，六期前辈道重和田中一起来后台探班。

除了佐藤和小田，后辈们在问好后没有一个敢上前向大前辈搭话。连牧野，都只是面露羞涩地注视着道重，不敢上前。

道重和田中很理解后辈的心情，也没有冒然去和后辈说话，小田趁机向前辈请教各种问题，八代目知无不言，田中偶尔补充两句。佐藤在几人之间像小孩子一样，一手牵一个前辈，只是拉着她们的手就开心得一直笑个不停，引得众人纷纷侧目——没想到你是这样的北海道旋风狼。

 

“说起来这家伙给你添了不少麻烦吧？”

田中收回手，把道重的手也从佐藤的爪子里解救出来，“辛苦了小田。”

“啊…没有，应该的……”

“れいな根本不懂我们的辛苦，毕竟在现役的时候，她自己也是什么都不管的。”八代目借机吐槽。

“有问题吗？れいな不是队长，也不是副队长！”田中据理力争。

佐藤在前辈面前是个十足的小孩子，这会儿不管两位前辈讲什么，都在一边捧场地笑个不停。

 

见气氛渐暖，道重才朝牧野那边打招呼：“啊，牧野～”

“前辈！”牧野幸福得要快晕厥过去，“まりあ…ドキドキ！”

小田也招呼着后辈们，向前辈请教的机会非常难得，要多多表现自己，给前辈留下好印象才行。佐藤牢牢抱着田中，不让后辈接近，和十年前一模一样。

 

“诶～很热闹的样子。”

听到这个声音，佐藤突然僵硬了起来。

 

“在说什么呢？我们也可以加入吗？”

小田看着推门而入的三人，喜出望外地一个个打招呼：“饭窪さん！石田さん！工藤さん！”

 

十期的三人跟前辈问好后，视线落在了不同的地方。

饭窪加入了前后辈之间，游刃有余地发挥着她擅长说话的本事。

石田和小田的眼神对上后，朝她走去，聊着这次武道馆的准备。

工藤还在原地，看着那个别过脸去躲着她的人，有些想过去，又有些害怕。

 

“诶？站在门口干什么？”工藤被人猛的拍了一下肩。

“生田前辈…谱久村前辈……”

“大家都来了啊，都怪圣的头发太难搞了。还非要早上起来洗头…”

“昨晚我说要洗的！”

生田一副我不听的表情，挽着谱久村，两人一齐向前辈问好。视线一偏，看到佐藤畏畏缩缩的躲在田中身后，大鹏展翅一把抓她出来：“你怎么了？看到大家太感动了吗？”

“没有，很吵。”佐藤不想去看生田，因为工藤就在她身后看着这边。

 

佐藤只希望工藤和其他前辈一样只是来看个演唱会。

但工藤在门口停驻了半晌，最终收回了目光，朝石田和小田那边走去。

 

“能把小田借我一会儿吗？”

石田一头雾水：“哈？”

小田也有几份意外，随之意识到什么，朝佐藤看去——佐藤目光躲闪，一看就心虚。

 

“就一会。”

 

工藤抱着小田的肩，一起离开了乐屋。

 

————

 

m：（抱紧タナサタン）我才没心虚！

o：……好的。（真可爱////


	17. 后台（二）

彩排的途中，各位前辈来探班固然值得开心，但是被工藤单独叫出去，小田有些忐忑不安。

“好了，就到这里吧。”工藤左右看了看，“应该没有人会过来。”

工藤毕业后越来越有女人味，有意蓄长的头发已经及肩，清爽的模样依稀有几分EGG时期的影子，可爱又不失俏皮。

“突然这么问有些失礼…不过我们关系不错，就原谅我冒失啦。——小田你，是不是喜欢まーちゃん？”

工藤挑眉，双眼注视着小田，不想漏掉任何一个细微的表情。小田愣了片刻，忽然想到佐藤亲口承认和工藤有不一般的关系，此刻工藤又这样问……所以她们是互相喜欢的吗？

“我当然喜欢佐藤前辈了。”小田不敢正视工藤，巧妙地偷换了概念。

“喜欢到可以和她住在一起？”

小田闻言握紧了拳头，心里飞快地盘算着各种可能。佐藤告诉她了？或者说她正好撞见了？哪一次？还是好几次？……如果只是撞见自己从她家出来，那就还有办法。

“工藤前辈怎么会知道我在佐藤前辈家借宿的事情？有时候，从外地开演唱会回来太晚了，就会去佐藤前辈的公寓休息。第二天回家。”

“诶～我还以为你们同居呢。毕竟还去便利店买那么多吃的。”

“之前佐藤前辈吃坏肚子去医院的事情，前辈你也知道吧。”

言下之意，不过是后辈对前辈的关心而已。工藤知道自己不用更直接的攻击，连小田的防御都破解不了，于是进一步暗示：“你经常去她家，那你知道她和之前交往的人分手的事情咯？”

 

“诶？”小田心想：被甩的可是你自己，这话我该怎么接？

看着工藤明朗的表情，小田神色有些不自然。

“诶？你不知道まーちゃん之前有在谈恋爱？”

“前辈怎么可以这样大意就说出来…”小田顺势装作毫不知情，迅速甩锅：“但前辈既然这样说，就肯定是真的吧？”

“哈…”工藤被唬住了，真以为小田毫不知情，但刻意补救反而欲盖弥彰。

“看来まーちゃん不喜欢和同事聊这些。”

“工藤前辈为什么知道？莫非是认识的人？”

“小田很在意吗？まーちゃん的女朋友。”

“不会啊，只要不影响工作，佐藤前辈的事情我不会干涉。”

“我以为まーちゃん喜欢你呢。”

工藤不好意思地抓了抓自己的头发，“她毕业了你会舍不得吗？”

“这份工作不就是这样吗？前辈毕业的时候我也很舍不得，但大家都一个一个离开了…将来，我也会离开。”

 

工藤闻言沉默不语。

在她决定毕业后，佐藤像小孩子一样又哭又闹地发脾气……闹了很久很久。从宣布消息，到武道馆之后，两人一直只有身体上的交流，都不想开口，一开口就无法避开“毕业”的话题。

慢慢地，就变成这样子了。

她不想变成佐藤讨厌的样子，但佐藤敞开的心扉，在自己抛下她那一刻又关闭了起来。

活着就是有很多无奈。

一边是自己的梦想，绝好的机会。

一边是喜欢的女孩，难以舍弃。

如果自己喜欢的人是小田，肯定可以好好坐下来谈谈。小田应该会理解自己，并且支持自己的决定吧。

工藤并不怪佐藤孩子气。

只是无奈，作为女演员出道的那个机会太难得。来不及等佐藤明白自己不是抛下她，而是换了个身份陪着她。

不过……自己好像已经彻底没戏了。

 

工藤回过神，小田仍然在一边安静地守着她，这一点一直没有变。

“如果我喜欢的人是小田就好了。”

“哈？说什么呢前辈…”

“辛苦你了～”

没想到来势汹汹的工藤居然是一只纸老虎，一番没头没脑的对话后就直接离开了。

 

彩排已经结束，小田扶墙而坐，想安静地待一会儿。

“どぅー喜欢你？”

“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！佐藤さん你什么时候来的！！！！”

“どぅー问你是不是在意我女朋友的时候来的。坐电梯去楼上，然后走楼梯下来，一直在这儿听。”

佐藤伸出脑袋，小田抬头看到她在上一层阶梯的最高处，藏起来完全不会察觉到。

小田仰着头问：“那你要不要下来说话？”

佐藤从栏杆上伸出小脑袋，看着小田：“你上来。”

小田不想动：“你下来。”

佐藤笑了起来，大概把这当成了一种游戏：“你上来！”

“……那我上来吧。”小田扶着栏杆一步步走向佐藤，看她笑容满面，就知道她把工藤那茬抛在脑后了。

“佐藤さん不去粘着前辈们吗？”

“看到どぅー把你拉走了，就悄悄跟了过来。”

小田重新在阶梯上坐下，靠着墙，有些无精打采。佐藤凑近她坐着，问：“怎么了？”

“有点累。”

对佐藤毕业的紧张，还有彩排后身体的疲惫在慢慢发酵，小田有些不想动弹，也不想说话，只想静静地靠着墙歇一会儿。

小田很要强，现役中唯独佐藤见过她软弱的样子。不论是工作上还是私底下。

为什么这个人这么放心在自己面前卸下防备呢？佐藤时常感到困惑。自己不会在她疲惫的时候扶她一把，也不会在她求饶的时候放她一马。但她依然把最真实的一面，展现给自己。

和时刻带着面具的工藤很不一样。

小田是真实的。

她的歌声和舞蹈是真实的；她的笑容和眼泪是真实的；她的语言和沉默是真实的。

这样的真实让佐藤很有安全感。不像工藤，看得到却抓不住，摸得到却随时会消失。

 

小田闭着眼休息，心想佐藤如果说话，附和两声就好。但佐藤一直没说话，她的意识越来越溃散，直到完全睡着。

见她手垂下来，没有丝毫防备地在自己面前睡着，佐藤小心地拨开她嘴唇上的发丝，动作轻柔，生怕惊醒了她。她的呼吸缓慢而悠长，气息里淡淡的香味让佐藤的身体稍稍发热。

楼道里灯光明亮，佐藤对着小田睡着的脸看了半晌，看着看着，脑子里就跑出很多东西，身体也不由自主地动了起来。

 

为什么我会在这种地方，趁她睡着，偷偷亲她？佐藤舔了舔嘴唇，坐回阶梯上，有些不明白自己的举动。

虽然想不明白，但是忍不住又亲了几次。

小田休息了一会儿，缓缓地转醒过来。佐藤的气息一如每个留宿她家的清晨那样，淡淡的却不会散掉，让她有些恍惚，以为自己在她的公寓里。

“佐藤さん…”

小田的声音有些沙哑，带着一点可爱的鼻音。佐藤刚刚发现她快醒了，故意坐到阶梯的另一端去，假装玩手机。

“我睡了很久吗？”出来得太突然，小田身边没有带手机。佐藤假装看了看时间：“演唱会都结束了，我们可以回家了。”

“佐藤さん真是……”

小田活动了一下脖子和肩膀。不过是靠着墙睡了会儿，脖子就难受得不行……不得不感叹二十几了果然比不得年轻人。

佐藤最近很喜欢小田懒洋洋的这副模样。吃饭的时候发呆也好，看电视的时候傻笑也好，睡觉时无意识地抱着自己也好，她都会被吸引过去，呆呆地看着她。

小田…真是个不可思议的孩子。佐藤内心不知道多少次这样吐槽。

 

活动了筋骨之后，小田问：“要一起回休息室吗？”

“这里不也可以休息？”

“但是前辈们来探班，我们两个都不在怎么行？”

“这个时候就知道前辈还在了，明明和どぅー手拉手地跑这里来讲悄悄话…”

“哪有手拉手啊！”

“就是有！”

“……”

小田见她又要闹脾气，果断地闭嘴，但佐藤已经刹不住车了，“你干嘛不否认？”

“我已经否认过了啊前辈……”

“你是不是喜欢どぅー？”

“我已经否认……诶？！”

小田一愣，怎么又来了？先是石田后是工藤，她是要把成员都挨个儿猜一遍吗？

佐藤见她不说话，脸上的表情迅速垮掉，黑得都要冒烟了。

“喂、小田。”

“嗯？”

佐藤突然站起来，朝小田走去。

“你。”

“嗯？”小田被她的气势吓到一直后退。

“不可以喜欢どぅー。”

“哈？”小田背靠在墙上，佐藤的嘴唇已经快要贴过来了。

为什么我要喜欢你的前女友啊？小田心里超级委屈，却说不得。两个人靠得极近，小田正想着佐藤应该不会在这种时候亲自己…就被亲了。被她嘴唇覆盖的感觉莫名地熟悉，但不是那些夜晚的记忆。好像被这样亲过，脑海里却没有这样的印象。

佐藤对于小田不会反抗自己已经习以为常，但刚刚偷亲她的感觉和现在的顺从不一样——真要比较的话，都很喜欢。

 

佐藤没有加深这个吻，免得自己又忍不住想和她在后台草草了事。

 

“小团子，我毕业后你能告诉我你喜欢的人是谁吗？”

佐藤快要被这个问题折磨疯了。

 

小田垂下头，没有回答她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 点开一章算一次点击的话，大概有10个人在看……  
> 谢谢支持(´▽｀)


	18. 公寓（七）

从各种意义来说，佐藤的毕业演唱会是道重毕业后规模最大的一次。一直以来我行我素，丝毫不影响她的人气一骑绝尘。

小田在每次毕业演唱会都哭得稀里哗啦，唯独这次竟顽强地扛到了最后。谢幕时，从舞台上看到场内的观众们喊着佐藤的名字，脸上满是泪水，真实地感受到：这是佐藤最后的舞台了。

 

“唔……小田…快点……”

小田不停刺激着佐藤身体的手指比耳朵更早接收到她的诉求，她炙热的身体内部已经骚动不安地收缩起来，自己另一只手也被她紧紧抓住。

佐藤抬起腰，颤抖着，无力地哀求着：“快点…小、…不行……要到了……”

 

小田等她休息好，再慢慢退出来。做了三次后，她的手指已经有些不听使唤了，就算佐藤再想要，大概手指也动不起来。

“佐藤さん不累吗？演唱会那样激烈的……”

佐藤身下的余韵退去，听到小田这样问，不怀好意地笑：“不累啊。我喜欢在床上做激烈的事情。”

小田坐在床边，正要披上衣服去浴室清洗一下，佐藤的手掌一左一右将她的双乳轻轻托起，手指轻轻捻动顶端仿佛糯米团子一样Q弹的乳尖，直到变硬。

“让我一次？”佐藤说着，直接就开始啃咬小田的脖子。即使不说话，佐藤也能从小田急促的呼吸确认她的感受。她没有在做的时候和对方交流的兴趣，但她在上面的时候，总觉得小田的反应太过无趣。那么甜美的声音…在被人亲吻时会是怎样呢？佐藤对此非常期待，所以才会自己主动开口……但看起来小田并没有体会她的一番苦心。

佐藤在她胸前吸吮着，小田明明是愉悦的，却死死咬紧牙关。对此佐藤心情会好才怪，分开小田的双腿，修长的手指整个没入了她颤抖的身体里面。

指尖有感觉到阻碍，大概会很痛吧。痛的话，会叫出来吧。

但是小田没有。她只是抿着嘴，脸颊肉嘟嘟的鼓起，一双眼睛欲言又止地看着佐藤。

明明叫出来就好，为什么什么都不讲？这样的小田，和那个总是淡定从容的小田不一样。平时总是笑着应对各种突发状况的那个小田，现在正在被自己狠狠欺负，明明不舒服却连反驳的话都说不出口……要欺负到什么程度她才会开口呢？

 

毫不意外……清醒之后佐藤又后悔了。

揉揉脑袋，此时的她并不知道自己睡到了几点，身边的人也不在，她喊道：“小田？”

声音有些干。

又唱又跳了大半天，晚上又被小田要了好几次，嗓子经得起这样的折腾才怪。

没有听到小田的回答，心想她多半是回家了。佐藤捡起衣服穿上，一肚子牢骚：自己从来没有把她赶出去，为什么她不愿意和自己呆一起？为什么就是有那种赶都赶不走的讨厌鬼，和想要她呆在这儿却上完床就迫不及待要离开的人？

明明…备用钥匙都给她了。

佐藤戴好眼镜来到餐厅，桌上的食物还是温热的，想来小田也离开没多久。吃着早餐，想起昨晚自己粗鲁的动作……不禁有些担心小田今天需不需要抹药膏。

还有，她会抹吗……？

 

小田回家前去了趟药局，尽管戴着口罩，她也无法坦然地在某一类药品前停留太久。

最终还是就这样空着手回家了。

每次佐藤又哄又骗地让她躺时，总是很温柔。但是那种温柔持续不了多久，就像换了个人一样。

说着“不是故意”的，但那就是故意的吧？不管是亲吻自己敏感的部位，还是指尖在身体里戳来戳去…小田再迟钝也能感觉到对方的刻意——想让自己叫出来？

小田往下压了压帽子，想起这些，耳朵都在发烫。

前辈这是什么恶趣味……

 

春巡结束后没多久，小田作为队长又忙碌了起来。夏天的家族演唱会已经开始排练，在指导后辈唱歌跳舞的方面，十二期替她分担了不少工作，但小田并不希望新人们对早安的印象只有“工作”，因此总是安慰她们、陪伴她们。

这种时候，羽贺一直在她身边。比起指导后辈，她更喜欢小田这样和后辈相处的方式。很羡慕新人，在遇到挫折的时候，马上就有这样温柔的前辈呵护着。对比之下，12期加入时真的是魔鬼一样的待遇。

跟新人交谈了两句后，小田才发现羽贺一直跟在自己身边，有些困惑：“怎么一直跟着我？”

“这是秘密。”因为佐藤前辈让我多跟你学习…还要跟她讲你的各种八卦消息。呵呵。

“最近你唱歌越来越好了，怎么练的？好奇。”

“诶？”羽贺愣了一下，胸口剧烈地跳动起来。

“嗯？”小田看着羽贺，她从下往上的视线一直被粉丝评价“难以招架”，现在羽贺也体验到了那种心情。

更何况，被小田前辈夸奖了。被那个以“歌姬”之名加入早安，之后一直担任主唱的小田前辈夸奖了。

羽贺心情有些难以平静。

 

“今天也是无聊的排练。小田前辈今天好温柔。”

佐藤窝在沙发角落，查看羽贺发来的信息。家族演唱会的排练当然无聊，她才刚刚毕业，并没有玩够，所以拒绝了担任嘉宾的工作。

“好温柔是什么意思？”佐藤戳着屏幕，发出信息后一直盯着羽贺的头像。

“突然有点心动。小田前辈真的有喜欢的人吗？谁那么幸福啊……真想天天和小田前辈在一起。”羽贺和佐藤讲话非常随意，骨子里她还是认为佐藤和小田在交往，只是佐藤害羞不肯承认，小田专心工作不愿公开。

佐藤看着羽贺发来的消息，她奇妙的逻辑思维又开始运作了。

奇怪。为什么自己毕业前，小田和羽贺毫无瓜葛，自己才一毕业，小田就突然对羽贺发起攻势？莫非小田喜欢的人是羽贺？怕我在组合里欺负羽贺才一直保密？很有可能。仔细想想，羽贺经常帮小田的忙，小田被自己欺负的时候，十有八九都是羽贺在替她糊弄自己。

小田也是，之前似乎单独提到过羽贺，看似平静地问着：“最近和后辈们关系不错嘛。”实际上是在试探自己有没有察觉她们的关系。

“你敢动她一下试试看！”

哈？——羽贺泡在浴缸里，看着前辈莫名其妙的信息，思考半天也不得其解，索性不去搭理。本来佐藤的任务就只是汇报异常情况而已。

 

小田担任队长后，也在东京租了房子住下来。从性价比上考虑，同时向前辈请教了一番，最终和石田当了邻居。两人的房子只隔了一条街道，但是石田的房子比她的租金便宜很多。真不知道她是怎么做到的。

石田在地方的工作多过于东京，因此房子经常空着，小田则是在短短一个月内，就把房间布置了起来，非常温馨，还从家里接了两只猫咪，一起填满这个新家。

“今晚来我家住。”小田刚刚换上睡衣就看到这样的信息。算来差不多一周没见，跟公司开会，和家族成员一起彩排，和各团的队长开会……一刻不停地忙着工作，竟然有一周没有见到佐藤了，甚至很少想起。

吉和塞拉一左一右地在小田脚边蹭来蹭去，它们似乎想要用撒娇留住主人，但思念这种东西，一旦被点燃，就难以平复下去。

小田给它们准备了足够吃到明天早上的猫粮，换上私服，匆匆地赶去佐藤的公寓。

这么晚叫自己过去，大概又是替她解决某种需求吧？看着昨晚修剪过的指甲，小田心里默默地庆幸。

 

熟悉的公寓，熟悉的门前，开门后迎接自己的是熟悉的佐藤优树。

“佐藤さん晚上……诶？？？”

小田被拽进客厅，佐藤将她压在沙发上，黑着脸逼问她：“你喜欢的人是羽贺是不是？”

“诶？？？”

羽贺？如果说之前猜石田，还有一些蛛丝马迹，那这次佐藤突然提到羽贺，小田真的一点都摸不着头脑。

“我猜对了？”

或许是太久没见，小田有些恼她，却也没有之前那般生气。

“佐藤さん猜错了。我只能这样告诉你。”

小田坦荡地和佐藤对视。一方咄咄逼人，一方不甘示弱，在狭窄的沙发上，不知道是谁，先缓和了表情，也不知道是谁先把嘴唇送上，虽然不说，但两人都是把想念化作行动的类型。

 

抱着佐藤，小田恍惚间发现自己真的好想好想她。

 

————

佐：我也…

小：？


	19. 公司（一）

小田因为白天的排练，睡得比佐藤更沉一些。佐藤醒来发现自己缠在小田身上，有些不自在，又想趁她睡着多抱一会儿。一秒钟不到她就战胜了羞耻心，偷偷亲了一下小田。

床边手机嗡嗡作响，佐藤瞥了一眼——“讨厌鬼2号”，摁掉震动翻身继续睡。

接着，小田的手机响了起来。

佐藤没好气地松开小田，挪到床的另一侧。

 

小田转醒，看到是经纪人的电话，立刻接了。

“怎么了？”

“你在佐藤家里？”

“……”小田打了个寒战，看了眼还在熟睡的佐藤，默默地走去客厅。

“对，我在。”

“你现在马上来公司。”

“好。”

 

发生了什么？

小田放下手机，仍有些没回过神。还没来得及理好思绪，又一通电话打过来。

看到是羽贺，小田稍微心安。

“小田前辈，你在佐藤前辈家里吗？”

“嗯…。为什么这么问？”

“今天早上有几家媒体在网络上爆料了你经常在佐藤前辈家里过夜的事情。从去年一直到昨晚，还有你从公寓附近便利店里出来的照片。公司现在对外说还在了解情况。我们接到公司的电话，现在正在去公司的路上。”

“……”

 

暴露了。

而且还是被媒体发现的。

小田的指尖冰凉，恐惧令她方寸大乱。羽贺听着耳机里传来的杂音，猜到小田此刻的状态，紧接着说：“小田前辈，之前佐藤前辈吃坏肚子去医院也是你跟经纪人一起陪她去的吧。”

“嗯…”

“当时医生有没有说要佐藤前辈注意饮食呢？”

“有…所以我偶尔会做些东西放在她冰箱里。”

“小田前辈就是太操心佐藤前辈的事情了，才会被别人趁虚而入……明明就是在照顾佐藤前辈，光拍些买东西到佐藤前辈家里的照片能证明什么呢？我快到公司了，13期和知酱也在，前辈也快点过来吧。”

羽贺说完果断地挂了电话，长吁一口气。通过小田的反应她基本肯定佐藤还不知道这件事，于是又给佐藤打电话，毫不意外地被立刻挂掉。

“佐藤前辈，你的小团子有大麻烦了。”

发送了消息给佐藤后，羽贺如愿接到了对方打过来电话：“我可警告你，什么我的小团子，你敢在小田面前乱讲话我立刻去公司打你！小团子怎么了？”

羽贺原原本本地把来龙去脉解释了一遍，佐藤那边不出意外地也沉默了。

“佐藤前辈，经纪人也有联系你吧？”

“……你别吵。我先想想。”佐藤挂掉电话，也懒得装睡了。小田回到寝室，看到她在思考什么的样子，一时既愧疚又心疼。

“我…先去公司一趟。”

“你准备怎么说？”

“……最坏的可能就是退出组合吧。”

佐藤似乎也想到这样的后果，对她来说退出组合并不是一件可怕的事情，反正小田的年龄也差不多了。

但是小田不这样想。她脑袋里面飞快地闪过参加甄选一步步走到今天的画面，想起从道重开始每一任队长对她的信赖，这些促使着她进步，激励着她带领早安前进的美好的回忆，现在变成一只只无形的手，扼住了她的咽喉。

她还是因为自己的感情，辜负了所有人的期待。

也让佐藤无辜地被牵连。

佐藤见她泪汪汪的，怕自己忍不住出口安慰，索性撵她走：“先去公司吧。”

“嗯……佐藤さん呢？”

“我不去，我住自己家怎么了？我又没做错事。”

 

完蛋……

佐藤话一出口就恨不得切下自己的舌头放炭火上烤熟。

她想解释：“小团…”

“我先走了。”

“…子。”

 

佐藤清楚看到小田哭了。

关门声响起，佐藤懊恼地把手机扔地上，蹦上床蹬来蹬去，把被子都踢开，枕头也扔地上。

小田肯定误会了自己的意思，得想办法。

佐藤手伸向床头，摸了个空才想起手机被自己扔了。赶紧开灯把手机捡起来，拨了个电话：“喂、喂喂，听得到吗？”

“能听到，佐藤前辈。”

 

小田乘车大约十分钟就到了公司，她一路来到会议室外，紧张得不敢敲门。

但，还是要去面对啊。

推开门，屋里的人纷纷停止交谈朝她看过来。令小田意外的是，里面的气氛不是很严肃，而且除了年长组成员和经纪人，公司高层都不在，不像是要处罚自己的样子。

经纪人平常那般跟她打招呼：“啊，小田来了，辛苦了。”

“哪里…”小田谦虚地说着，在经纪人旁边坐下，准备聆听说教。

“我们都清楚事情的经过了。”

“？？？”小田一头雾水，事情经过？

“刚刚佐藤前辈说给你打电话打不通，”助攻王羽贺解释道：“猜测是不是你赶着来公司排练了，就打电话给我，正好我已经到公司，经纪人也在，高层也在，他们要我开免提……一接通电话佐藤前辈就嚷嚷着‘小田呢！这家伙今天早饭都没有做！’。在高层的示意下，我就问佐藤前辈‘怎么啦？’，前辈说‘没什么，冰箱里没吃的，小田几点下班？干脆到医院找我好了，反正我又不是第一次进医院’。后来又在高层的暗示下问了一些问题，佐藤前辈老老实实地什么都说了……高层听了觉得她太胡闹，就离开了，留下经纪人和我们在这里等你。”

“啊……走得太急，她早餐怎么办……”昨天晚上没有去便利店买食物，到她家也没有看冰箱。经纪人和蔼可亲地安抚道：“公司已经叫人给她送早饭过去了。真是辛苦你了……工作之余还要经常去给她做饭吃。”

“啊……”小田突然看向羽贺，对方回了她一脸不明所以的表情。

 

怎么回事？

经纪人接着说：“媒体那边已经打好招呼了，便利店的员工也说你经常会买一人份好几天的食物去公寓。并不是外面传的…咳，那什么。”

“媒体说前辈们同居，怎么可能！”牧野早上接到电话后，上网看到了这样的新闻，超级生气，“我立刻给经纪人打电话说，这绝对是假的！看吧！”

经纪人被牧野说得无言以对，但趁着牧野说出那个词，顺势问道：“所以，你和佐藤没有同居，对吧？我只是想你亲自给一个回答。”

“没有。”小田毫不犹豫地否认了。

同居什么的，做梦都没想过。

“好了好了，大家也别讨论这件事情了，对后辈们和其他团也都不要主动提哈。一个小时后官方的公告就会出来。”经纪人说着就先撤了。

这时，大家才敢过来安慰小田。

“前辈别在意。”

“只有公司比较紧张而已。”

“推上一片好评哦！”

“哈？”

小田搜了一下推，果然，粉丝尖叫连连。新闻出来不到两个小时，连同居题材的漫画都有了。

粉丝都在想什么呢？

 

这天的家族演唱会彩排，大概各团都被经纪人敲打了一番，没有人跑来问小田相关的事情。

公司的回应相当肯定，关系不错的媒体也拿出了佐藤生病进医院的素材，还采访了便利店的员工，得出了她们不可能是同居的结论。

还有八卦媒体爆料：S小姐致电后辈成员，抱怨O小姐今天没有做早餐，令大家瞠目结舌。O小姐表示：最近一周工作比较忙，没注意冰箱里没食材了。

公司向佐藤的粉丝承诺会安排营养师负责她的健康饮食；也向早安以及小田的粉丝表示，成员们私下的交往公司不会过多干涉，也请大家给成员一些自由的空间，将目光放在舞台上。

 

早安难得闹出个大新闻，半天不到就被公司澄清了，吃瓜路人纷纷散去，早安饭津津乐道了许久，以此题材创作的小说、漫画更是数不胜数。

这天排练结束，大家看到了绯闻的另一位主人公出现在公司。后辈们一边问好一边离开，早安成员与她亲密一些，多少聊了一会儿——虽然佐藤只给了羽贺一个眼神，点点头，没有搭理其他人，但是其他成员都很开心地把她团团围起来。

小田与其他几个队长从老师的房间里出来，就看到了这样一幕。

“哇……是来接你回去做饭的吗？”

“我也想尝尝小田前辈的手艺啊～”

“佐藤前辈脸好黑…”

“那我们先走了，小田前辈再见。”

小田与同事们道别，走到成员那边：“聊什么呢？”

佐藤的回答颇为冷淡：“经纪人叫我来公司骂了我一顿。”

这个话其他成员都不敢接，不约而同看向小田。

“晚饭吃了吗？”小田问。

“没。”

 

场面一度非常尴尬，羽贺挽着森户，说：“我们今晚要看电影，快开演了。前辈再见。”

佐藤赞许地看着羽贺和森户离开，回头盯着其他成员：你们怎么还不走？

野中也反应过来，拉着新成员走了。13期一看只剩牧野和同期，觉得不太好，也找借口离开了。

 

牧野一点也没有要走的意思，佐藤无奈地叫上小田一起走，反正你不走我走。

小田走之前倒是不忘叮嘱牧野早点回家，然后跟着佐藤来到一楼的安全通道处。

 

“抱歉……”小田以为佐藤在为自己被拍到出入她公寓生气，一上来就道歉。

佐藤快要被她这个态度气死了。没有哪里不对，为什么要道歉？如果不是羽贺反应快，今天这个时候小田就已经是OG了吧？

小田偷偷看佐藤的脸色，她现在气得胸口的起伏都能肉眼观察到，小田心里更是慌乱。不知道要说些什么弥补的时候，她听到佐藤压低嗓子，同时伸出手说：“备用钥匙还来。”

 

那一刻，像是被推进了深渊。

小田难以置信地看着佐藤。

 

离开公司后，羽贺和森户漫无目的地走着，不知不觉真的走到了一家电影院门口。

森户驻足，问：“你有票吗？”

羽贺看了眼上映中的电影，心中有了选择：“你有时间吗？”

 

森户笑了笑，耳朵粉粉的，十分可爱。


	20. 休息日（一）

“第一天，想她。排练的时候，被后辈撞了一下险些跌倒，老师关心了两句，勉强打起精神……”

“第二天，想她想她。蹲在烤箱面前等吐司的时候，不小心走神，报废了公司一台烤箱，扣掉工资…”

“第三天，想她想她想她。一个人在休息室里吃饭，咖喱和米饭搅在一起，凉透了…”

“第四天，想她想她想……”

 

“亲？在干什么呢？”

羽贺闻言，淡定地把手机揣回兜里，小田梳理着被耳机弄乱的长发，抱着做满了笔记的歌词本从录音棚里走出来。

绯闻事件已经过去三天了，为了让早安成员从绯闻的阴影里快点走出来，第一天就临时安排了音乐课，今天11期和12期在一个棚里录制新歌，小田和羽贺一组，野中和牧野一组。

羽贺从小田手里接过歌词本，小田轻声道谢，说：“我去去就来。”

趁小田去旁边录制视频感想，羽贺又拿出手机，接着刚刚的内容写道：“…她想她。录制新歌的时候，想起她，不自觉地笑出来……NG到被老师批评…”发送给佐藤后，羽贺复制了一份在名为“前辈观察日记”的目录里，这已经成为她现在除了工作以外最感兴趣的事情了。

录完感想后，小田在棚外挨着羽贺坐下，问：“歌词和旋律没问题吧？”

“嗯…老师说先录一遍看看。”羽贺把东西还给小田，进了棚。小田透过玻璃看着羽贺录音时的表情，觉得她和佐藤有一丝丝相似。这是羽贺自己承认过的，的确有观看和学习佐藤的表演风格。但小田看来，不仅仅是唱歌和跳舞，有时候表情、发型这种外在的东西都有些像，看来佐藤还是有默默地影响着后辈们，如同自己曾经被认为很像高桥前辈。

后辈学习前辈，既能提高自己的表现力，又能将前辈的经验传承下去，这种一脉相承或许是早安不同于其他偶像团体，独有的魅力之一吧。

 

家族里，喜欢佐藤的人好像不少。

自从同居绯闻传出来，这几天总有一些佐藤的小迷妹送礼物给小田。明明已经辟谣，可大家脸上都写着：我们懂的啦——把礼物塞给小田就跑。

小田好奇之下拆了礼物，读了大家亲笔信：“佐藤前辈就请小田前辈多多照顾了，虽然明白迟早会有这样一天，但对方是小田前辈，也只能默默祝福了。”

“没想到这一天来得这么快，但是好像也没有比小田前辈更适合佐藤前辈的人了。请替我照顾好佐藤前辈！”

“虽然眼泪怎么样都止不住，但是想到她生病的时候有人陪着，饿肚子的时候有人给她做饭，默默地为她开心。将来我一定会和小田前辈堂堂正正地一决胜负！”

胜负？小田轻笑着，把这些信件收好，全部放进收纳柜里。

这天是周末，石田难得邀请她去家里做客，小田一大早出门，去超人气甜品店买了当季最受欢迎的蛋糕，又折返回她和石田住的那条街道。从外观上看，石田的公寓和小田的没有年代上的差距，房间内部的装修也是现代的日式风格。为什么价格会如此低廉呢？小田百思不得其解。

石田毕业后一直想要约小田玩，但不是小田的档期不方便，就是自己的工作走不开。除了跨年和仙台这两次，竟没有更多的时间见面。听说她要在东京租房，石田立刻在周边打听到有房间出租，装作偶然听说的样子跟小田提起，果然被追问起了具体的路段和价格。

 

“石田前辈，我来啦！”

听到声音的石田激动得穿着围裙就跑来开门：“小田！”

对于前辈出乎意料的热情，小田歪头一笑，打趣道：“石田前辈似乎很开心哦？”

“……哪有！我是在想你该不会睡过头，正准备把做好的饭菜都拿去扔掉。”

“前辈还是很嫌弃我呢……”小田把礼物交给石田，换好拖鞋，自然而然地就先去了厨房。锅子里炖着汤，猪肉的香味和洋葱的甜味飘满了整个空间。石田放好蛋糕，见小田跃跃欲试的样子，胸口一暖，却说道：“喂、离厨房远一点啦。”

“我只是在看有没有什么可以帮忙的。”

“你是在怀疑我的厨艺吗？”

“哪有啊…”小田叹气，乖乖退回到餐桌旁。

石田经常不在家，但家里比佐藤家温馨多了。和佐藤在浴室或者寝室以外的空间相处，小田都提心吊胆的。佐藤也是，小田看电视的时候，她不是在阳台就是在餐厅，小田做饭的时候她就会去客厅等着，这样刻意地回避自己的存在，想不注意到也不行。

石田邀请小田来家里，自然准备万全，此刻边做饭边和小田聊着工作的事情，气氛倒也融洽。没等多久，一桌子石田的拿手好菜就已经摆好了。

 

“我开动了。”

吃了几筷子之后，石田忍不住和小田聊了起来。

“你最近还给まーちゃん做饭吗？”

“诶？……经纪人有给她安排，具体的我不太清楚。”小田细细地嚼着米饭，不太想提这件事。

“明明我也在东京，为什么她不叫我去做饭给她吃？”石田的重点在于自己优秀的厨艺似乎被同期的那个家伙看扁了。

“也不是前辈叫我去的啦…我自己主动的。”这种事情，自己不愿意的话，佐藤…又怎么勉强得来。

“那你现在不是轻松多了？不如来帮帮我吧。”

“嗯？”

石田手心在裤子上搓了搓，心一横，说着：“等我一下啊！”她搁下碗筷，跑去卧室，再出来的时候，手里多了一把钥匙。

“诶？石田さん…这个是？”

“我家…这里的钥匙，其实，房东养了几只很贵的猫…我平时有雇人上门照顾，房租虽然便宜了，但是请人照顾猫咪的钱也是个大支出啊。”

“诶……猫粮的钱呢？”

“房东打过来。”

“猫砂的钱呢？”

“房东打过来。”

“那你不是白白住人家的房子嘛～”

小田接过钥匙握在手心，小小的，还带着石田的体温。

“真的可以交给我吗？不怕我来偷你的工资卡？”

“…你想要的话。”

石田嘟哝着，小田没听清后面的内容，默默地跟着石田上了阁楼。打开门，小猫们“喵喵”地叫着，围着石田的腿转圈圈。

阁楼里一共有四只猫咪。一只黑白相间的短毛猫，一只银渐层，一只金渐层，还有一只短腿的拿破仑。

“房东真有钱……”小田蹲下身子，摸了摸离她最近的拿破仑。拿破仑是一种腿特别短的猫，它想用爪子去抓小田的手，无奈腿短抓不到，看着像是在洗脸一样，很可爱。

“猫粮在二楼的储藏室里，这只橘色的太能吃了，不敢放太多猫粮在阁楼。”

“石田さん居然养猫，有些颠覆我的认知啊。”

“不是我养的！是房东的！”石田否认。

小田和拿破仑玩熟了，手一伸，拿破仑就跳到了她手上，看它要摔，小田赶紧两只手轻轻一捞，把它抱住。她和猫的相性非常好，石田注意到她今天穿的是黑色的T恤，忙说：“这只掉毛怪很掉毛的，你的衣服…”

为时已晚，小田的衣服上已经被撒娇的拿破仑留了一身毛。小田不计较，摸了摸拿破仑的脑袋，说：“没关系的～下次我过来带把梳子好了，经常梳一梳就不会掉这么厉害。”

石田见她经验丰富，也不多说什么。带着她看过猫厕，猫砂，猫粮，两人又回到餐厅。

 

说起来，石田本来是打算把自己这套房子的一个房间租给小田的，连理由都想好了。没想到，替她找了一个很贵的房子，她想都不想直接就租下来了。本来以为有四只可爱的猫就稳操胜券，却输给了自己多此一举。

但是，小田收下钥匙，今后多往这边走动，自己总是有机会的吧？……现役的她，应该没有喜欢的人吧？

小田把石田家的钥匙串在自己的钥匙扣上，轻轻摇晃，金属碰撞出悦耳的声音。她突然想起佐藤家的钥匙，佐藤只说了一句“别被人看见”，小田就把它单独放在最安全的地方。

不知道那把钥匙，现在是不是在某个公司员工的手里。

 

那把崭新，没有磨痕的钥匙，此刻如小田所愿，正冷冷地躺在某个公司员工的手里，被一双乌溜溜的眼睛既嫌弃又苦恼地盯着，已经快一个多小时了。

佐藤趴在餐桌上，目视前方，觉得这钥匙碍眼得很，又舍不得丢掉。好不容易才送出去，这么轻易的就还给自己了。

工藤想要，自己还不给呢。

佐藤一次次地回想起自己向小田索要钥匙的时候，小田仅仅是愣了一下，就说着“稍等”，利索地摸出钥匙，交给了自己。对方还得十分干脆，以至于佐藤也不想太婆婆妈妈。本来还想告诉她，等风波平息后再拿给她……最终被小田气得，拿到钥匙转身就走。

这几天被公司命令呆在家里哪里也不许去，陆续收到一些前后辈的关心，佐藤统统没有理。尤其是羽贺，每天发些乱七八糟的东西过来，把她逗得笑趴在各种地方，有时候是沙发上，有时候是床上，有时候是阳台上，有时候是餐桌上……但是她仍然没有回复羽贺哪怕一个标点符号。

佐藤在等风波平息，又可以继续约小田。她一点也不担心在这件事情后，小田会拒绝她。

手机响动了一下，是羽贺发来的链接。佐藤好奇之下点开，目瞪口呆地看着小田刚刚更新的博客，放着和石田的合照。看起来是在家里，背景打上了马赛克，小田抱着一只猫，石田手搭在小田肩上，亲亲热热的宛如一家三口。

“石田前辈的猫咪太可爱了！好想天天和它一起玩！”

 

佐藤“啪”地一下扔开手机。

目光落在那枚钥匙上，一肚子火没处发，抓起钥匙就扔。

 

“谁要拿钥匙给你啊！混蛋小田！”

 

——

佐：你果然和あゆみん很有问题！！

小：佐藤さん你哪有立场说石田前辈…


	21. 休息日（二）

饭后，小田坚持要帮忙洗碗，石田摆出前辈的架子也无济于事，只好在旁边给她打下手，擦着小田洗净的盘子，心里美滋滋的。

“石田さん，下午要做什么？”

小田这一天都休息，难得和前辈见一面，如果有好的建议，不妨和前辈多待一会儿。

石田立刻来劲了，“想出去玩还是在家里玩？最近有一部电影我超级想去看的，之前在杂志看到一家餐厅也很想去，现在快两点了，你没问题的话，我们去看电影，然后一起吃晚饭？”

小田对吃的很有兴趣，看石田兴致盎然的样子，笑着说好。两人在现役时期经常一起去看宝冢的演出，演出后吃过饭各自回家也是常事。小田虽然没听说过这部电影，但依然看得津津有味，石田偷偷观察小田的表情，暗自庆幸没有让她觉得无聊。

看过电影，吃过晚餐，一路闲聊着回到公寓附近，眼看小田要回家，石田突然说：“之前家里装了投影仪，想不想用那个看看演唱会？”

“诶……石田さん毕业后赚得不少嘛。”

“现役爱豆随便提金钱的话题不太好吧？走啦走啦！”

小田故意叹气，惹得石田面红耳赤走在前面，懒得搭理她。

看起来是要留宿在石田家里了，小田趁石田找演唱会碟片的时候，问道：“石田さん家洗衣机在哪里？我把衣服洗了烘着吧。家里有多余的睡衣吗？客房应该有吧？”

石田刚找到蓝光碟，打开盒子的一瞬间听到小田这样说，一不小心把盒子掰坏了。小田见状，以为自己想太多，又说：“我陪你看完演唱会再回家也行，反正很近嘛，往来挺方便的。”

石田把碟片抠出来，手抖得一直无法把碟片放进播放器，声音倒是清脆有力：“那么晚了你一个人回去？就算是睡沙发你今晚也得在这里！”

小田放下心来，说着：“好，好，听前辈的。”

 

在看演唱会前，小田把衣服换下来，穿上了石田的睡衣，石田也去卧室换了家居服。两人在客房改造出来的小放映室里，一起观看去年秋天的巡回演唱会。

每当出现佐藤的镜头，小田都会稍稍走神。说起来，和她的关系就是在去年秋天变质的。本来以为只要自己隐藏得够好，迎合她的想法，就可以一直保持那样的关系……直到佐藤厌倦自己或者有了别人。

没想到，结束得这么快。

佐藤的需求简单直接，而且非常坦率。自己已经出局，大概她已经在物色新的对象了。

一想到佐藤，小田的身体就食髓知味地产生了微妙的反应。就像看到美味的食物会咽口水，看到可爱的布偶会想抱在怀里……想到佐藤，小田赶紧打住，在石田的家里想那些乱七八糟的事情，未免太羞耻了。

但是一旦走神，就不容易再集中精神看演唱会了。

小田的目光在佐藤的嘴唇，脖子，肩，腹部游走，强迫自己不要看的后果就是满脑子都是佐藤的肌肤，佐藤的体温，佐藤的娇喘……看完这场演唱会，小田累得想直接睡死过去。

去客人用的浴室里泡完澡，小田敲了敲主卧的门，问：“石田さん，客房在哪边？”

石田戴着眼镜开了门，不由分说地把她拉进卧室：“客房长期没人住，所以保洁也没有打扫过，除非你想睡沙发，不然就只有这张床了。”

小田对石田的强硬态度有些困惑，但是和成员合宿的感觉还是很怀念的，于是乖乖答应：“好～手机放旁边充电可以吗？”

“插座在这边，没问题吗？”

“唔…没问题吧。明天早上有闹钟，我调早了一点点，要先回家一趟，然后去公司。”

第二天有家族演唱会的排练，小田不得不带上运动服去公司，所以要早起回家准备。石田对此没意见，她下午要去外地录制节目，也没有时间睡懒觉。就这样说好了，小田把手机交给石田让她帮忙充电，自己则在另一侧躺下来，动来动去：“石田さん用的柔顺剂好好闻啊。”

“好闻吗？是超市充值会员卡送的……”

“哈哈哈，不愧是石田さん。”

嬉闹了一阵，小田还是先睡了。如果不是石田约她，这种排练期间的休息她基本上都会睡一天。

 

石田见她睡着，也安静下来。

耳朵里出现了轻微的耳鸣，在自己的房间，自己的旁边，是活生生的小田。

很近。

只有她们两人，这么近的距离，还是第一次。小田毫无防备的睡颜让石田有一丝罪恶感。

再等等…石田让自己冷静下来。等小田毕业后，再堂堂正正地表明心意比较好。

“晚安。”

 

小田这一晚睡得很沉，闹钟还没响，就已经醒了过来。蹑手蹑脚地绕到石田那边关掉闹钟，又轻轻地离开卧室，关上门。

石田被手机吵醒时，下意识地接通了电话，“喂”了两声，对面却把电话挂断了。

“骚扰电话？”

石田把手机放回去，翻身向小田那侧，看到床上空空的，才意识到小田已经起床了。她今天可以睡到上午再慢慢起床，因此又放松下来睡过去。

小田换好衣服回来，见她还在睡，也没有打扰，取走手机，给猫咪们添了猫粮后就回家了。塞拉和吉似乎在生气，一直蹲在沙发边上喵喵叫，就是不肯过来和小田玩。小田顾不上它们，收拾好行李，摸了摸它们俩脑袋，轻快地朝JR站跑去。

 

“手机坏了，送一个来。地址：xxxxxxxx”

羽贺收到佐藤的邮件，思考了一下是不是有别的什么含义。还打电话过去确认了一下，的确是佐藤本人接的电话，非要自己买个新手机送到她家里。

前辈什么时候这么依赖自己了？羽贺思索着，自己是不是太关心前辈，被前辈误会了啊？

“啊，小田前辈来得正好。”羽贺叫住了正在接水喝的某人。

 

天色已经变暗，排练结束后，因为羽贺的拜托，小田特意跟经纪人说了一下。得到许可后，打车来到了这栋熟悉的公寓楼下。

在这个熟悉的地方，仿佛空气中都充满了佐藤的味道。小田一如既往去便利店买了一堆食物，意外遇到两个蹲点的周刊记者。

礼貌的点点头，被其中一个寒暄似的问：“又来做饭？”

“今天有点事，经纪人就让我顺便补充下冰箱的食材…先告辞了……”小田不与他们多说，提着东西，沿熟悉的路线一路来到佐藤家门口。

门铃响了一分钟，屋里的人才一边碎碎念一边来开门。

“亲、你吵到我看电视剧了！”

“……”被当成是羽贺了。

小田后退两步，和佐藤就这样看着对方，一句话也不敢讲。

“小田？”

佐藤的声音听不出喜怒，仅仅是疑惑地，仿佛是自己眼花了一般，喊着小田的名字，确认面前的人是不是真的。

“佐藤さん……”

小田不知如何开口，仅仅喊了佐藤一声，门就被关上了。这样的反应有些出乎预料，但自己被没收了钥匙，还恬不知耻地主动上门来……还吵到她看电视，被发一顿火是正常的。小田再次按门铃，佐藤却铁了心似的不给她开门。不得已，小田联系了羽贺。

羽贺那边抓着佐藤数不清的小辫子，随便扯一扯，佐藤就气得炸毛。摔下一句“最讨厌你了！”，佐藤还是给小田开了门。

“手机拿来，你走。”

“佐藤さん……饿不饿？”

小田把便利店的塑料袋举起来，希望看在食物的份上，佐藤能让自己进去把这些东西收进冰箱。

佐藤看到自己喜欢的零食，心里别扭得很，但还是给小田让开了路。

打开冰箱，里面果然只剩下饮用水，小田不由得担心：“佐藤さん，你最近有好好在吃饭吗？”

回头看了看，客厅里没有佐藤的人影，小田心里吐槽：自己已经被嫌弃成这样了啊，真糟糕。

反正佐藤不想和自己说话，那可以做的事情就多了。厨房的水槽里有一堆盘子，小田戴上手套，把餐桌上的盘子收回来，一并清洗。脏衣篮里衣服都堆出一座小山丘了，小田把她们按颜色、材质分类，扔进洗衣机里。

洗完第一堆衣服，小田拿去阳台晾，佐藤扭头看了她一眼，默默地回了卧室，还把门关了起来。

小田不由得后悔，自己为什么不小心一点，为什么会被拍到，如果不是自己不小心被媒体拍到，差不多又是和佐藤约会的日子了吧。

衣物柔顺剂的味道是这样的熟悉，佐藤的床上，她藏在衣服里的肌肤，都沾染着这个味道。

喜欢她的吻……本来小田以为，佐藤不会和床伴接吻，但佐藤吻她的时候，却比做另一件事情的时候温柔多了。一想到这，昨晚看演唱会时的感觉又出现了。

这些佐藤教给她的事情，这些被佐藤影响的变化，被她身体牢牢记住，不受控制。

 

如果主动一点……会怎样？

可能不会被拒绝，但是会把她推得更远吧。

虽然只隔了一扇门，两人却没有任何交流。直到小田离开，佐藤才悄悄打开一条门缝，确认小田真的走了，才从卧室出来，一一打探房间里的变化。

厨房干净了，衣服洗了，鞋柜整齐了，沙发回到原位了…晚饭也做好了。

佐藤拿起一块水果嚼着。

她真的很生气。气自己收回了钥匙，气小田不肯多等自己几天，气自己在家里闷坏了，她却和石田一起玩。

尤其是今天早上五点，打电话给她，接电话的是石田！早上五点！这意味着她们昨天睡在一起！

佐藤一怒之下摔了电话，捡起来看电视剧发现屏幕摔碎了，一肚子火没处发，连羽贺都捉弄她！羽贺又一次把自己卖给了小田，开门看到小田的那一刻，佐藤开心得立刻忘光了早上的不愉快，回过神又因为自己明明在生气却一看到她就开心，更生气了。

不仅如此，小田不是很善解人意，很会安慰人吗？默默地来，悄悄地离开，没和自己说一句话，哪怕是自己在生气，她也毫不关心。

越想越生气。这么生气的时候，吃的饭是她买来的，水果也是她削好切块的，简直让佐藤气得想揍自己一顿。

她不知道自己为什么这么生气。可能是和小田回不到从前，可能是小田对她不如从前，可能是小田和石田一起睡觉，可能是小田对自己漠不关心——这些她都不知道，她只是凭直觉感到害怕，连自己怕什么都不知道，还有比这更令人生气的事情吗？

 

小田回到公寓，一声不吭地挨着吉和塞拉坐下。两只猫咪察觉到主人的心情不好，也不气她夜不归宿了。吉用自己的脖子、后背蹭她，塞拉躺在地上，露出肚子来，冲小田挥舞着猫猫拳。小田将它俩抱在怀里。不一会儿，吉觉得背上湿乎乎的，想扭头去看，塞拉一爪子按在它脸上，虽然它自己背上也湿湿的。

该怎么办才好。小田从来没有什么时候比现在更无助。佐藤真的不要她了，即使去她家里，她也避着不见。小田把自己能做的家务都做了，她做的很慢了，但是佐藤一直把自己关在房间里，一次也没有出来。

连朋友都做不成了……这是小田最害怕的事情。想约她出来好好解释一番，但是有什么好解释呢？她分明是怕麻烦，说不定自己讲半天，她反问一句：所以呢？

所以呢？告诉她自己多在乎她？不可以的。

所以呢？希望可以继续和她维持床伴的关系？……自己要这样吗？她会怎么看自己？把自己当玩具？当自己是随便的人？

她只是想要一个可以替她保密的床伴，不是一个明明被甩还缠着她的包袱。

要怎么办。

 

“嗡…嗡…”

手机在震动，小田揉了揉眼睛，去拿手机。

佐藤发来一个地址。是一个很陌生的地址，不在她家附近，也不在公司附近，打车过去大概要一个小时，这么晚也不会有电车。

而且…这是一个公寓吧？没有听说她在东京有租别的公寓啊。

要去吗？

小田立刻就决定了，要去。佐藤的任何无理要求，她都无法抗拒。去了如果有机会，一定要好好向她解释清楚。

虽然做了决定，但是洗澡洗头换衣服这一套弄完，已经一个半小时过去了。

 

佐藤也是乔装打扮后偷偷溜出来的。她知道公司有人在蹲她，所以穿了平时绝对不会穿，被妈妈塞进衣柜里的衣服出门。

夜间的道路很通畅，佐藤先一步来到订好的公寓，进屋后看了看，有些嫌弃公寓的老旧，但才做过卫生这一点还蛮强能接受。她把包里的东西拿出来，把卧室和浴室打扫了一下。心想着，就当是以前去外地演出住酒店好了，委屈一晚。

入浴剂扔进浴缸，水面翻滚着，吐出白色的泡沫来。佐藤觉得自己有点好笑，甚至想把发出去的信息撤回。但发都发了，就当自己在犯蠢吧。

放好水，佐藤脱掉衣服坐进去。缸里的水微微发烫，皮肤灼热的痛感抵消掉一些对陌生环境的厌恶。佐藤想像平时一样睡过去，天亮再起来。但胸口扑腾扑腾地跳动着，头疼得要炸掉，完全无法入睡，只好把手机拿来看电视剧。

新手机和之前的是同款，不知道是羽贺买的还是小田，也可能是公司的人买的，小田现在是早安的队长，哪有时间去跑腿干这些。

她会来吗？她有喜欢的人，可能早就想结束和自己这样的关系了也不一定。

说起来，到底是羽贺？还是石田？或者两个都不是？小田这个人……完全猜不透她在想什么，从一加入就样样精通，在成员面前不会露出软弱的一面，明明很可爱，却一副逞强的样子。

在去年秋天之前，佐藤对她的印象还是爱操心的老母亲，和她上床后，倒发现了不少她可爱有趣的一面。

比如害羞。哪一次来着，刚开始这样的关系，小田认真地在自己上面“工作”，看她张嘴微微喘气，佐藤偷偷地亲了她一下。本想捉弄她，她却被吓到抽出手捂住嘴，佐藤痛得不行，还硬要调戏她：“小团子害羞啦？”

那晚佐藤很惨。

比如…

正想着，门铃响起来。

 

听见门铃响起来，佐藤的世界突然安静了。仿佛站在涩谷的街头，车水马龙，川流不息，但她什么也听不见。

小田来了…吗？

佐藤取了一条浴巾，嫌弃地看了一眼这家拖鞋，光着脚跑去玄关。

站在门前，她突然害怕起来。但是她的手还是给她等待了许久的人开了门。

是小田来了。佐藤心里说不出的欢喜。

借着月色，看清小田夹杂着无奈和包容的眼神，她的欢喜又沉了下去。

“我以为你今晚也和あゆみん在一起呢。”

“那为什么要发这样的信息给我？”

“……”

小田见她神色黯然，心脏立刻抽痛起来。

“只是想要个人抱而已，也不是给你一个人发的。”

小田无暇分辨她的话是真是假，她早就忍不住了，关上门，把佐藤一把抱住，说：“我来，抱你。”

“随便。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前说过想换换心情，趁佐藤出局，写个1、2w的石樱，这两章本来是为石樱的篇幅做准备的。  
> 结果这一章写到一半的时候，意外地认识了shizu太太（捂脸  
> shizu太太的麻樱真的是太甜了啊  
> 小田有多甜，太太的麻樱就有多甜，原汁原味的甜，毫无保留的甜  
> 我年纪轻，哪受得了这样甜的麻樱啊  
> 立刻倒戈向麻樱了∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> 是什么让佐藤主动发信息给小田的，是shizu太太  
> 是什么让羽贺这么聪明伶俐全场助攻mvp的，是shizu太太  
> 最近唯一一个会和我交流文章的读者谈恋爱了，所以有半个月都写不出来东西了  
> sad∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	22. 休息日（三）

小田拉着佐藤直奔卧室，她现在非常想要向佐藤证明自己不介意之前的事情，不介意和她这样违背原则的关系，更不介意把自己的一切都交给她。

“小田…你…”佐藤被推倒在床上，有些意外小田的主动，话还未说出口，就被吻住了双唇。霎那间，小田的气息充斥着自己的口鼻，孤零零又冰冷的心好像一点点地在她激烈的亲吻中逐渐温暖起来。

小田痴迷地吻着佐藤的唇，双手捧着她的脸，生怕她又离开自己，或者推开自己。即使此刻两人拥抱在一起，小田却一丝安全感也没有。只要佐藤想，她可以在任何时候喊停，然后穿上衣服走人——或者让自己走人。小田一边取悦着佐藤的身体，一边在内心焦虑不安地反复问自己：要怎么样才能留在她身边？

 

……

看了一眼佐藤孩子气的睡颜，小田收拾好自己的东西叫了出租车离开。她以为佐藤讨厌别人误会她们的关系，因此在媒体曝光后收回了钥匙，如今更是在临时的公寓和自己约会。

既然如此，自己还是乖乖地，不要在她的生活中出现好了。

小田是这样想的。

后面好几次约会也都是这样，顺利地做完，隔几天收到新的地址。周而复始。

佐藤现在每次醒过来都看不到小田，更有一次半夜尿急起来，才发现小田压根没有在公寓休息。她很生气，为此有好几次约小田都不是解决自己的生理需求，而是在小田身上发泄自己的情绪。——即使这样，也依然留不住小田。

佐藤简直要疯了，她大半夜的就不怕遇到坏人吗？就不累吗？有什么事情急着大晚上的不睡觉，要匆匆忙忙地离开？

 

“小田、小田！”

公司的干部敲了敲桌子，把走神的小田唤了回来。

“不好意思…”

“没事，你最近也挺累的。还有最后的大半年，多多关照了。”

“哪里…麻烦大家了……”

不管年龄上还是身体上，小田都觉得是时候毕业了。牧野和羽贺是非常可靠的人，一个对早安有着绝对不会动摇的感情，一个可以把内外事务处理得漂漂亮亮，有她们在，就可以放心告别这个舞台了。

不知道到时会是什么感觉。

好巧不巧，下班后去石田家，发现这个忙碌的前辈也在家里。而且穿着大大的T恤，戴着眼镜，相当懒散。

“石田さん…既然在家就说一声啦，万一以后你带男朋友回来，我不小心撞见了怎么办……”

小田换好拖鞋，把自己的包放在玄关，问：“你有给它们喂吃的吗？”

“我也才下班啊，干了一天农活儿，累死了。”

石田格外吸引各种农家体验类的工作，可能因为她的脸看起来不像脑力型的工作者，很少有类似猜谜、趣味问答之类的综艺找到她。

小田笑了笑，“辛苦了。”

去阁楼喂了猫，小田没急着走，而是随意地和石田聊着天，不经意地把自己毕业的消息透露给她。

“诶？？？？？”石田有些吃惊。

“今天开会决定的。”

“啊……成员们知道吗？”

“还没告诉她们。正好石田さん在家，就想了解下，决定毕业后，要怎么样度过最后的半年时间比较好呢。”

不管12期如何独当一面，毕竟有小田在，她们遇到事情总会和小田商量后再决定。目前看来，似乎没有小田，大家也能在遇到问题时及时处理，但小田希望接下来半年，能让她们真正的具备领导的能力。

石田完全没思考那么多：“就好好工作，毕业的时候，把队长交给后辈，一起唱唱歌就结束了…”

“……”小田无语地看着她。

“诶？是担心后辈吗？……反正我毕业后有小田你在，所以完全不担心这方面的事情。就算你去问谱久村前辈和生田前辈，大家也会这样说。比起我，大家觉得有你在就不会有问题。麻也是，那家伙比谁都聪明，所以完全无忧无虑的就毕业了。现在还在休息着吧？之前我和工藤约她吃饭她也不出来。”

石田对佐藤颇为关心，或许因为相处时间久，看破了对方心智完全是幼儿园小朋友，因此总担心她不能照顾好自己。尤其是她家人搬回北海道之后，一个人住谁也不联系，也不知道是不是还活着。

小田知道佐藤和工藤之间的关系，却不好和石田提，见她懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，便问她晚饭吃了没有。

——当然没吃。于是作为之前请客的回礼，小田催促她收拾一下，一起出门吃晚饭。石田难得和小田约会，快乐战胜了疲惫，精神抖擞的样子一点也看不出来挥了一天锄头。

 

她们现役时期就喜欢约着去吃甜品，两人戴着口罩、墨镜，来到熟悉的店，径直走向最里面的御用位置——没想到那里已经有人了。

“啊。”佐藤打了个招呼。

“啊？”石田很疑惑，佐藤优树已经是在街上随便就遇得到的生物了吗？

“啊……”小田想和佐藤打招呼，却因为石田在这里，想着还是装作和佐藤是普通的前同事比较好。

既然是佐藤，那当然就一起坐下来吃饭了。石田完全不管佐藤有多不情愿，还替她点了吃的，一副热心老母亲的架势，让佐藤忍不住感叹：“这要是嫁人了谁受得了？”

石田飞快地偷看了小田一眼，见她毫无反应地看着菜单，扭过头去继续跟佐藤说教。佐藤却低着头，垂着眼，从长长的刘海缝隙中，注视着小田。

小田点好后，见两位前辈热热闹闹的，不禁莞尔。

“同期真好啊。”

“让给你，让给你，你是不知道我们为这家伙操碎了多少心！”

“但是，你们毕业后还可以约出来玩，我毕业后…似乎没有人可以一起玩。”

佐藤竖起耳朵听着，问：“小团子要毕业？”

突然被叫了名字，小田心跳骤然加速，“嗯…今天开会决定的。正好石田前辈在家，就告诉她了。”

佐藤不清不楚的哼了一声，又低着脑袋不知道想什么去了。小田习惯了她总是在自己的世界里，转而又和石田聊同期的话题。没想到佐藤这次反应还不慢，在甜品上桌后，她就发现了问题：“你们同居吗？之前小团子说找到了房子，是和あゆみん住一起吗？”

石田有些心虚，故作淡定地说了一堆废话，看起来十分可疑。小田没想特别多，老实地跟佐藤交代了自己找房的过程，和频繁出入石田家的由来。说着还把石田家的钥匙拿出来，“你看，这是我家的，这是石田前辈家的，没有住一起啦。毕竟那边房租也不是很贵。”

佐藤看到两把串在一起的钥匙，胸口堵得非常难受。

趁小田去洗手间，佐藤幽幽地试探石田：“你们果然很可疑。”

“哈？可疑？”

“あゆみん居然把家里的钥匙给了小田。”

“哪里可疑啦！拜托她帮忙照顾小动物而已！房东在国外还没有定居，不方便让小猫过去，但是过阵子应该就会联系这边的朋友把猫咪寄过去吧？”

“然后会把钥匙收回来吗？毕竟，那可是你住的地方。”

“呃…小田的话，就算拿着钥匙也不会做什么冒失的事情吧？而且我忘记带钥匙的话，还可以找她拿备用钥匙。”

佐藤本来很在意钥匙这种私有物随意交给另一个人意味着什么，但是被石田一打岔，把话题带偏，连自己本来想说的事情都忘记了。

“あゆみん真烦。我去下洗手间。”

莫名收获了佐藤的嫌弃，石田一点没觉得奇怪。毕竟现役没被她说过“超讨厌”的人才是屈指可数。

店里的洗手间内，有女士补妆区，小田正在检查自己的妆容，一个日思夜想的声音突然从身后传来。

“哟，小团子。”

“啊…佐藤さん！”

两人许久没有在这种场合单独相处，打过招呼反而尴尬起来。佐藤就是想找小田，凶她一顿，毕竟她让自己胸口堵得难受，毕竟她收下了石田的钥匙。可真见到小田在面前，她又说不出口。

“你和あゆみん走得很近？”

“与其说走得很近…我们住的也很近啊。”

“哦…有多近？”

“大概隔着一条街，走路的话，五分钟左右就到了。”

小田回忆着两套房子之间的距离，比划着跟佐藤解释。佐藤却抓住她在空中比划的手，重复着刚才的问题：“我问的是，你们之间的距离，有多近？”

“诶？”小田突然想起以前就有过的一些苗头，还有佐藤今天不对劲的发言，顿时哭笑不得：“不是你想的那样…”

“我什么都没想。我之前难得给你打一次电话，就是あゆみん接的，哪有那么巧的事。而且，有那么两三次，你的衬衣不是平时的柔顺剂的味道。”

“诶？”

“あゆみん的衣服是那个味道。”

“啊…偶尔会把衣服放她那里洗，穿着她的T恤回家。小猫季节性的掉毛，身上总是沾着很多毛。”

佐藤越听越火大。在石田家里换洗衣服，几乎天天去她家，还一起玩猫。这种婚后生活的即视感不是错觉吧？

小田果然是喜欢石田的。

回到餐桌，佐藤脸更黑了，石田和小田聊着天，隔两分钟把吃的喂到佐藤嘴边，逼着她张嘴。佐藤在手机上划来划去，找到一家短租的公寓，预定好时间，又预约了专业的保洁做卫生，一切准备妥当后，把公寓的地址发给了小田。

小田收到佐藤的line，耳朵有些发烫，尤其是佐藤的脸上写着：“你死定了。”

看起来佐藤还是很在意自己和石田的关系。不知情的石田开心地猛吃，吃完突然说：“对了，まーちゃん要不要来我家看看？我记得你也喜欢猫，但是你不准欺负它们，小田说它们很贵。”

“我回家。”脾气不好的小朋友直接拒绝。

“正好まーちゃん还没有来我家玩过，好难得呀！十期同伴再聚首！这不是缘分吗！”

“谁跟你有缘分……”佐藤挎好自己的包，就要甩开这位热情过头的同期离开，却听到小田劝石田“算了啦”。

 

嗯？有猫腻。

“去吧。”

反正没事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预祝大家六一儿童节快乐！  
> 小朋友们不可以开车嗷～


	23. 休息日（四）

佐藤十分想回到半个小时前告诉自己，不想心里堵得慌，就别去石田家。诚然，石田家的猫咪，或者说房东的猫咪都很漂亮，佐藤看了两眼却不和它们玩，于是撸猫的环节提前结束，三个人来到一楼的客厅。

石田在厨房张罗着吃的，佐藤趴在沙发靠背上不可思议地看着她：“你才吃了甜点怎么又要吃？你是猪吗？”

“佐藤さん…就算是同期，这样讲话也不好哦。”

小田摆了三个杯子在茶几上，依次倒入茶水，“石田前辈的茶可能不太合你胃口…”

石田耳朵尖，听见小田这样说，从厨房里指挥她：“既然まーちゃん不喜欢茶，就给她切水果吃吧，之前录节目，收到了很棒的水果！小田你洗洗给她吃！”

“好～”小田顺从地应着，跑去冰箱拿水果。

佐藤看着厨房里的两个人，总觉得如坐针毡。

自己这是来干什么了？看她们亲亲我我吗？看她们婚后生活吗？要是今晚睡在这里，岂不是还要看她们同床共枕？

她们肯定睡一起的，不然小田的手机怎么会在石田的枕边！

“说起来，正好买了火锅料，不如开火锅派对吧？我家里的蔬菜已经堆得放不下了。”

石田今天特别高兴，不仅和小田不期而遇，更是罕见地偶遇了常年隐身的佐藤。她拿起电话就要打，佐藤按住她躁动的手，警惕地问：“你打给谁？”

“谱久村前辈和生田前辈啊，はるなん在拍戏，工藤有舞台剧，难得我们10期11期在一起吃饭，把九期的前辈也叫来一起吧！”

听到工藤不会来，佐藤松了口气，反正看石田的架势是不准备放自己走了，离开饭还有一会儿，她问了石田的卧室一个人睡觉去。

小田得知两位前辈要来，自然不能无所事事地看着石田忙碌，石田也不闹别扭，和小田一起愉快地准备火锅食材。

 

一小时后，谱久村和生田一起提着昂贵的高级食材拜访石田，石田看到高级牛肉，两眼放光，谨慎地从谱久村手里接过来。生田在石田家晃了晃，似乎在找什么东西，却没有找到，问：“不是说佐藤也在么？”

小田给前辈递上茶，解释道：“佐藤さん在卧室睡觉，说不到吃饭不要叫她。”

谱久村听着，觉得这很有佐藤的风格，没有继续追问。生田却不，她上次见佐藤还是她毕业的时候，这么久不见，很想……捉弄她。

“喂石田，佐藤睡哪一间的？”

石田指给她房间的位置，她一个人愉快地找乐子去了。

佐藤原本是不想看那两人亲密无间的样子，没想到躺床上玩了一会儿手机还真睡着了。生田打开手机的录像功能，偷偷地走过去。佐藤睡觉的表情像个小孩子，双手高高举在头顶，头偏向一侧，生田把手机伸过去拍她的脸。

睡梦中的佐藤仿佛感觉到身边有人，下意识地喊道：“小田？”

生田憋着笑，确认手机把刚刚佐藤讲梦话的样子拍了下来，又听到她说：“要走了吗？”

佐藤没有醒，生田不知道她在对谁说话，拍好了视频，她把手机揣回兜里，去捏佐藤的脸。平时佐藤太难相处了，只有这种毫无防备的时候才能任人欺负。佐藤把生田的手抓住，嘟哝着：“小团子…别闹。”

如果说刚刚不知道佐藤说了什么还情有可原，这会儿再联想不到什么，她真的枉活二十几年了。

生田怕惊醒她，等她再次睡熟才抽出自己的手，踮着脚尖走出卧室。她一边消化着刚刚听到的东西，一边激动地准备和谱久村分享。回到一楼，下意识看了一眼厨房里忙碌的小田，生田决定好人做到底。

“小田，你去叫佐藤起床吧，我和圣好无聊，你把她叫起来玩！”

“刚刚前辈不是去找她了？她没有起来吗？”

“刚刚听到猫叫，去看猫了。”

“哦…”小田不疑有他，将切好的菜码整齐放进盘中，跟石田嘀咕了两句就洗手去卧室了。

进入房间时，佐藤依然睡得很熟，小田不忍心喊她，又带着一点点私心，在床边蹲下，看着她身子规律的起伏，听着她均匀呼吸的气息，不自觉地傻笑起来。

她喜欢和佐藤安安静静地呆在一起。

这样很好，不是吗？

小田替她将脸上的发丝拨到耳后，不小心碰到了她的耳朵，正担心佐藤会不会醒来——她就醒了。她那双带着困意的眼睛直直地看着小田，似乎在生气。

小田问：“吵醒你了？”

佐藤答：“感觉有人偷看我。”

小田尴尬地笑着，这种时候绝对不能跟她说：一定是在做梦啦——会火上浇油的。佐藤见小田一脸说不出的窘迫，心情十分愉快，这里只有她们两人，酝酿了一天的醋意，正好此时宣泄一下。

佐藤面向小田，稍稍撑起上身，刚刚好吻住她。突如其来的吻让小田呆了片刻，随即熟练地给她回应。这恐怕是她们第一次单纯的好好接吻，隐瞒着喜欢对方的心情，将难以言喻的复杂感情化在这个亲吻里。

不是为了做爱或者调情，就是单纯的很想念对方的气息。

她或许以为我只是想和她上床吧。

两人在心里暗暗嘲笑自己。

结束了这个意味深长的吻，佐藤舔了舔嘴唇，说：“接下来的留到晚上。”

小田轻轻地“嗯”了一声，告诉她九期两位前辈来了，佐藤一想到生田就头大，五官顿时在小脸上皱成一团。

小田无可奈何地喊道：“佐藤さん…”

“我知道，我知道，我总要下去吃饭的吧！你先下去，就说我要洗脸。”

“不可以再睡了哦？”

“你怎么这么啰嗦？你今年才四十吧？怎么跟五十岁一样？”

“……瞎说什么呢。”

对于自己年龄的梗，佐藤玩起来倒和生田一般淘气。

 

客厅里的生田跟谱久村汇报完毕，正一人一只耳机对佐藤的梦话进行分析，小田从楼上下来，见她们靠一起，好奇地凑过去问：“这是什么？”

生田吓了一跳，但面不改色，从容地撒着谎：“油管上的小视频，最近和圣很喜欢的。”

“诶……”小田也想看看，但耳机只有两个，她不好贸然插足两位前辈中间。生田把视频关掉，漫不经心地观察着小田，随意问道：“佐藤呢？”

“她说洗个脸就下来。”

小田神色自然，谱久村有点疑惑是不是生田想太多，可生田还没来得及告诉她，那句关键的“小团子别闹”自己没有录到，当着小田的面又不能继续八卦。

三人和和气气地闲聊，这时佐藤扶着墙，从二楼下来了。她抬头正好和生田对上眼，都已经毕业，就无所谓打招呼了，她略过生田，跟谱久村点了点头，直接无精打采地趴在餐桌上，一副瞌睡虫的模样。

“あゆみん，晚饭还没好吗？我饿了。”

石田听她说饿，劳动成果马上就要接受检阅的激动心情立刻不能平静，她喊来小田把锅子摆上餐桌，再把一盘盘切好的蔬菜，肉类围着锅摆满一圈，佐藤搁脑袋的地方被占用了，但是锅中水煮开，事先放进去的肉和蔬菜散发出来的香气驱走了她的困意。

“我要吃这个！小团子！筷子呢！”

“可是前辈还没有过来…”

“フクムラさん！イクタさん！快点过来！”

“……好吧。”见两位前辈过来了，小田才把筷子拿给佐藤。石田自告奋勇坐在佐藤旁边给她煮菜、夹菜，把她嘴巴堵得死死的，小田见佐藤吃的开心，也渐渐放松。

五人第二天都没有工作，于是多少喝了点酒。得知小田要毕业，九期的两位惊讶了一下，又觉得小田确实该歇一歇了，对这个勤勉的后辈，她们既佩服又心疼。

宛如老年人般喜欢热闹的石田建议：今晚全部在她家睡觉。

小田突然酒醒，看向佐藤。

佐藤软绵绵地趴在桌上，问：“你有几间房？”

“你一间，九期的两位一间，还剩一间主卧，我和小田挤一挤。”石田觉得这个安排合情合理。

“我要回家，小团子送我。”

佐藤本就很在意石田和小田的关系，听石田丝毫不避嫌地当自己的面安排小田跟她睡，心里的火一下子又窜老高了。

石田不曾多想，只当佐藤又任性了。而且她喝了酒，没有人陪着也不放心，于是问小田：“你能送她吗？”

小田点点头，看向九期两位前辈：“生田前辈和谱久村前辈就在这里住一晚吧，太晚了，一个人不安全。”

谱久村和生田对视一眼，觉得小田这句话，几乎是在出柜。

 

一个人不安全，除非小田今晚一直和佐藤在一起。

 

 

————

ponpon：后辈都出柜了…

小田：？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500次点击了，谢谢一直在看这篇麻樱的朋友


	24. 临时公寓（一）

众人晚饭用得迟，决定了去留后又闲聊了一阵。选择留下过夜的三人肆无忌惮地喝了起来，佐藤和小田在旁边喝水作陪。一番折腾，两人离开石田家时已经是夜里一点了。

佐藤上车后一言不发，小田不确定她此刻想去哪边，试探着报了她公寓的地址给司机，佐藤没有反驳什么，只掏出手机，把今天约的临时公寓地址给司机看。

“去这两个地方？”司机以为她们不同路。

“一个。”

佐藤懒得多讲，小田好心向司机解释说：“去她手机上那里就好，我们一起的。”

“好吧。”

 

深夜，与佐藤一起搭计程车前往公寓，莫名的令小田感到怀念。

佐藤看起来很困的样子，一直靠在车门上睡觉。小田无聊中看到石田发了五人的合照在博客上，line的群里大家也都在问。

“诶？？前辈们聚会！？”

“天呐！佐藤前辈！！”

“今天是什么特殊的日子吗？？”

在群里讲话的大都是12期，13期，森户不爱参与聊天，15期开始都不敢在这个群里讲话。

“你们还在吃吗？”羽贺难得熬夜就遇上这种热闹的场面，向来沉稳的她不禁也有一丝丝兴奋。石田那可就太兴奋了，看到什么答什么：“我和九期前辈还在吃，小田带まーちゃん回家了。你们知道的，まー那家伙，特别难伺候。”

羽贺一看有好戏，立刻小窗和小田私聊：“小田前辈辛苦了。”

“嗯？”

“没什么，就是担心你照顾佐藤前辈，自己累着。”

“她没喝多少，应该不会为难我吧。怎么还没睡啊？”

“我在ちぃ家里玩，今晚不打算回去了。”

“哦…不要玩太晚，早点睡觉啊。”

“前辈也是。”

发送完最后一条消息，森户正好推开房门，撞见羽贺可疑的笑容，问：“怎么了？”

“前辈们真甜啊。”

羽贺欲言又止，没打算和森户多说，毕竟第一次到她家玩，不能总围绕着前辈们的话题转。“ちぃ～我帮你擦头发？”

“不用了，我自己来。”森户直接拒绝。

“石田前辈在line群里跟大家聊天，我先帮你擦着，你看完再自己擦？”

羽贺提出了一个合乎情理的理由，森户将信将疑地拿起手机，发现谱久村、工藤都在群里聊着，不由得往上滑动。羽贺趁机从她手里拿过毛巾，细致地替她擦着头发，一脸老实无害。

 

出租车畅行无阻地行驶了二十分钟，佐藤被小田叫醒时，看到周围一片陌生的环境有些茫然。好在她没有失去记忆，知道这里是今晚过夜的地方，下了车，一声不吭地乖乖等小田付钱。

公寓是佐藤预订的，但和小田同行，就不需要自己认路了。小田走在前，不时回头看佐藤有没有走丢，看了两三次，佐藤倒不高兴了：“你总看我干什么？”

“呃…”怕你迷路啊，小田心里吐槽。

好在很快两人就找到了目标公寓，进入电梯后，佐藤突然问：“如果今天没有遇到我，是不是你要和あゆみん住一起？”

“佐藤さん…我和石田前辈并没有你想的那样，经常住一起。”

“骗人。”

“就算留宿，我们也是吃饭，看DVD，然后睡觉。只是睡觉。”

“你不心虚干嘛要跟我解释？”

电梯门打开，佐藤率先走了出去，她就是爱钻牛角尖，也喜欢捉弄小田。石田从头到脚都散发着一层清纯处女光环，大概连接吻都不会，佐藤不担心她撬墙角，但是石田也太明显喜欢小田了吧？眼神不自然，表情不自然，小田在的时候跟二傻子一样。很显然小田并没有发现石田这份心意，佐藤不会戳破，但也不会给石田机会接近小田。

两人通过邮件里密码进入到房间，这间公寓内部和佐藤家大同小异，空旷的房间，冰冷的空气，彰示着这里空置已久。佐藤蹬掉鞋，赤脚走进浴室，拧开水龙头就开始淋浴，热气上涌，酒精似乎全部冲入了她脑中，一阵胀疼。

小田在沙发上歇息，等浴室里的声音停下来才问道：“佐藤さん，洗好了吗？我可以进来吗？”

酒醒了七七八八，但心情依然不太美的佐藤决定不予理睬。她不喜欢小田刻意与自己保持距离，明明以前是会一起泡澡的，怎么会变成现在这样？佐藤想不通，她在浴缸外铺好的毛巾上踩了踩，揉着头发，径直走向卧室。小田见她出来，进入浴室一番快速地清洁后，穿着新买的衬衣，回卧室轻轻带上门。

卧室里一片漆黑，佐藤不喜欢开灯，房间里只有她手机那一点微弱的光芒，但不难看出她头发还是湿的，小田靠在床头，伸手摸了摸，问：“怎么不吹头发？”

“忘了。”

“我帮你？”

佐藤本来想拒绝，但是脑袋被小田抚摸着说不出的舒服，拒绝的话自然说不出口了。卧室里响起吹风机的声音，佐藤的头发在小田指间滑落，柔软的手感一点也不像她这个人，冰冷又生硬。

吹到半干，佐藤已经耐不住性子解开了小田的衬衣纽扣，“等等，”小田关掉吹风机，放在佐藤够不着的地方，还没来得及拔掉插头，就被佐藤拽住手腕扯了回去。她皱着眉，眼神平静中藏着一丝丝愤怒，就这样抬头看着小田。

而小田哪里能抵抗佐藤这样直勾勾地诱惑，脑子里“轰”地一下就炸了，掀开被子，跪在佐藤大腿两侧。两人的视线交织在一起，小田靠近她，两人的呼吸越来越近，洗漱之后，空气中仍然有淡淡的酒气，一丝丝地，在两人的呼吸之间，时而浓郁时而稀薄。

小田散着头发，垂下眼眸看着佐藤，她有点醉。

佐藤也醉了，这不是第一次，但绝对、绝对不会超过五次，或者八次，她的心脏因为眼前这个人剧烈的跳动。

或许是第十好几次也说不一定。

看着小田缓缓闭上的眼睛，佐藤也慢慢闭眼，心脏跳得飞快。这超出了她的理解范畴，或许她应该去医院做个心电图检查一下。至少，绝对不可能因为小田，自己才心跳加速。

双唇相接，佐藤趁自己还有力气坐着，迅速地除去了小田的衬衣，小田小心地抱着佐藤，一起倒向床上。

小田始终吻着佐藤，她喜欢亲吻佐藤的感觉，双唇像软糖一样甜糯，被亲吻时躲躲闪闪的可爱的舌头，鼻腔里间断的呻吟和喘息，她都喜欢。

她手掌揉捏着佐藤的胸，伏下身亲吻那片白嫩的肌肤，片刻后又意犹未尽地继续亲吻佐藤的嘴唇。

小田用了十分钟好好品尝佐藤的美味，然后将手指送入那片火热的泥泞中。佐藤非常敏感，小田一知半解时总担心伤到她，手上难免要克制几分。但现在，两人不知交战过多少回合，佐藤那副敏感的身体，偏偏就喜欢激烈的刺激，这令小田有几分伤脑筋，好几次被她在耳边催促着快一点，深一点……事后总是在乐屋看她捂着肚子一脸郁结。

激烈的运动已经持续半小时，小田累得微微喘起来。佐藤一手抓紧枕头，一只手不知何时紧紧缠着小田的左手，紧紧交握，一直到两人都放松下来大口喘气，也没有松开。

这有点超出预期，佐藤计划着要好好欺负小田，让她筋疲力尽，却反被她将了一军。她现在腰酸背痛，估摸着是无法“欺负”小田了，于是脱口而出：“今晚不许走。”

小田累了，没有多想就回答：“不走…”

佐藤心满意足地放松下来，哼哼两声。

 

五点左右，小田醒来时，佐藤背朝着她睡得很香。一番小心地动作从她身边抽身而退，捡起衣服，进入浴室冲了一下就迅速离开。

公寓里很安静，佐藤迷迷糊糊醒来，第一个念头就是找小田，她翻过身，床上没有。心里有了某种预感，很快预感变成现实。

她都叫她留下来了啊。

佐藤闷闷地回到床上，把自己蒙在被子里。

为什么一个两个都这样，自己爽到了就离开，就这么讨厌跟自己相处吗？

 

“混蛋小田，まさ生气了，超生气，大家都懂的吧？まさ现在讨厌小团子了……”

 

石田家的三个人睡到七点起来，懒懒散散地吃着早餐。石田打开博客，发现超级大文盲居然发了一篇博客，遂兴致勃勃地当着谱久村和生田的面，朗读出来。

“这是怎么的？昨晚离开时还好好的。”

谱久村和生田想得比石田多些，但小田与佐藤的纠葛她们只能透过昨天的细节推测一两分，看到这篇满满的感叹号和简单到不能再简单的文字，难免好奇，小田究竟是怎么把这位惹怒了？

与此同时，羽贺也在思考这个问题。她和森户单独相处难免有些尴尬，但她有的是耐心慢慢陪她。清晨醒来，她先行起床，一番洗漱后拿起手机查看博客的留言，没想到会刷出佐藤的更新。

“又讨厌又喊前辈小团子，到底是佐藤前辈，公然在博客撒娇吗？”

羽贺点开小田的博客，最新的一篇文章还是上一周更新的。博客里找不到任何线索，羽贺思考着要不要去套佐藤的话，这时line群内又有人说话了。

生田：昨晚被扔在街头了吗？佐藤

谱久村：小田呢？

工藤：你们在说什么？まーちゃん的博客在说什么？

饭窪：有八卦！？

石田：你们俩不该好好看剧本吗？

饭窪：你们背着我和DO搞聚会，难过得背不了台词！

羽贺：果然老年人的睡眠就是比较少。

 

群里沉默了一会儿。

生田：怎么回事？现在的后辈这么猖狂的吗？来福冈，前辈好好和你说道说道！

谱久村：别去，えりぽん在东京。

生田抬头，锐利的目光射向躲在石田身后的谱久村，怒道：“みずき！你哪边的啊！”

“我还小，我和小朱音一边的。”96年大姐强行碰瓷02年小妹妹，还如此理直气壮。

 

小田对这些风波浑然不知，她回到家就开始睡觉，直到中午才饿醒。

line群中的话题已经不知道扯到了哪里去，小田翻了翻，退了出来。然后她看到了佐藤更新的文章，百思不得其解，看时间是今天一大早写的，那个时候，自己已经离开了。

是弄疼她了吗？还是没有满足她？小田做早餐的时候一直走神，拿手的吐司都煎糊了。但一直到下一次见佐藤，这个问题都仍然没有解决。

 

 

 

——

佐：那啥，我念了个大学

小：……

恭喜佐藤（鼓掌鼓掌），感谢佐藤给这篇处处是bug的同人增添了一笔最大的bug

完结后再来全篇修改吧

给佐藤·小文盲·大学生·优树跪了


	25. 临时公寓（二）

夏去秋来，佐藤拗不过公司的催促，开始接一些零零散散轻松的工作。她嗓子在现役时期一直很勉强，毕业后公司征询她的意见，她果断拒绝了继续唱歌，说是对音乐制作更有兴趣，所以才有那么悠长的假期，用来进行“音乐创作”。

公司忍了她很久，终于下了最后通牒：交歌，或者复出。佐藤权衡很久，选择了相对轻松的综艺节目，她只需要坐在那里听别人讲话，就算完成工作了。

小田通过经纪人得知佐藤恢复工作，第一时间就向她本人确认，虽然佐藤没有回复她什么，但是当天晚上就在博客上给自己要上的综艺打了个广告。十足的傲娇。

 

开始工作后，佐藤和石田一样，闲暇的时间骤然减少。小田闲下来的时候，会很想很想她。秋季巡演的曲目里，有很多曾经属于自己和佐藤的部分，在熟悉的音乐和灯光下，那个在自己身边的人已经不是熟悉的人了，令她有些怅然若失。

每个周末都要去地方巡演，行程中穿插着各种各样的握手会，会员活动，综艺节目，小田忙得焦头烂额。还好石田的房东把猫接走了，否则小田可能会主动把钥匙还给石田，让她另请高明。

 

天渐渐地冷起来，佐藤结束了拍摄工作，回到公寓第一件事就是打开热水，扔下入浴剂。

距离上一次和小田见面已经过去一个月了。小田不找她，她也赌气不联系小田，就这样一个多月没联系，佐藤从最初的烦躁状态慢慢冷静下来。工藤离开的时候，也是这样的。

有时候，成长不是有意识去完成的蜕变，而是刻在骨子里的经验教训在发酵。

佐藤给自己找的理由是，既然想睡觉，那就找小田，毕竟两人很合拍。小田正在家里抱着猫看电视，手机突然响动了一下，是她给佐藤设置的特殊铃声。她很意外，甚至有些呆气地咧开嘴笑着，看到手机屏幕上简短的地址，心中有个地方渐渐甜蜜起来。

“我要去约会啦！”小田亲了亲怀中的猫，可还不够，又把另一只捞过来，抱着一脸无辜的猫咪在客厅中转圈圈，“我要和佐藤さん约会啦！”

 

深夜，在临时公寓里，小田一次次地亲吻、拥抱她喜欢的前辈，绵密又强烈的快感与满足一点点吞噬着佐藤，她在小田给予的浪潮中沉浮，还有心思开小差想着：现役的体力真好。

小田仿佛不会疲倦似的，用她能用的一切方式，让佐藤一直保持着兴奋的状态。

“不、不要了…小田，你停一停……”

最终佐藤还是求饶了，她对性的需求虽然毫不含糊，但让自己下不来床的性事只会让她本能的害怕，她不喜欢自己完全地被人掌控。

小田亲吻她汗津津的脖子，从那里嗅着她身上淡淡的香味，像是在安抚她一般，一下下地从耳后吻到锁骨；她的指节也跟随着亲吻的节奏，一点点退出佐藤身体。

佐藤轻哼，待她调整好呼吸，睁开眼便看见小田那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛正像是诉说着某种哀求，看着自己。

小田总是这样，把想说的话藏在那双温润的眸子里。

“小团子今天很粘人啊…”

指尖划过小田的侧脸，绕过耳朵，穿过发丝，将她勾近自己面前。

小田仍然是用那个眼神看着佐藤，仿佛在问：可以吗？

佐藤的目光缓缓往下，移到小田的嘴唇处，不自觉地咽了咽口水，闭上眼睛的同时微微抬起头，仿佛在答：可以。

一时间，房间里的空气都是清甜的味道。

 

小田看着佐藤睡去，替她盖好被子，突然一下也乏了起来。她去浴室清洗了一下，回卧室后犹豫片刻，掀开被子在佐藤身边躺下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我以为没有存稿了，结果还有  
> 这篇自从结局确定之后就没有写过了…最近吃麻樱的朋友都消失了哈哈哈


	26. 手

天还未亮，月光穿透窗帘，给卧室铺上一层淡淡的银色。房间里有些冷，床上两人自然地拥在一起，睡得香甜。佐藤埋在小田胸前，突然一下憋醒过来，从被窝里伸出脑袋吸了两口气。

入秋后的夜凉如水，佐藤一丝不挂，整夜粘着小田取暖，刚刚松开一阵就冷得打颤。她睡得有点迷糊，一个寒战后才清醒地发现：小田竟然没有离开。

她没睡够，又怕醒来后这个人就不见了，一时看着小田，昏昏沉沉的不敢睡着。

小田却睡得很沉，佐藤闹出的动静不小但她没有丝毫察觉，只是一脸无害的熟睡着，似乎还带着笑。佐藤生怕惊醒了她，比刚刚起身时小心千倍万倍地，又埋进她胸口，仿佛没有醒来过一般，在小田柔软的怀里再次睡着。

 

大约又睡了两个小时，佐藤似乎感应到小田就要醒了，利索的翻身背对她。果然小田喑哑的声音在身后响起：“佐藤さん……”

她声音沙沙的，挠得佐藤从耳朵到胸口无比酥痒。久违的一起迎接早晨，就让佐藤紧张如此。

几个呼吸后，小田彻底醒了，她依稀记得自己刚刚叫了佐藤，但又好像是做梦。在佐藤身边安稳地睡到天亮让她有些小小的窃喜，接下来就是趁她还没睡醒偷偷溜走。

刚掀开被子，佐藤就猜到了这人的打算，不悦地喊道：“小田。”

小田愣了愣，应了一声，急着解释：“那个，抱歉，我昨晚太累了…我、我换好衣服就走。”

别走。内心这样喊着，但佐藤没有说出口，依然背对着小田，看起来就是一只散发着“你快点滚蛋”气息的冷漠渣受。

 

恢复工作后，佐藤被公司一点点推动着尝试更多的工作，她经常被车子带去某个地方才知道自己要做什么，喜欢的也好，讨厌的也好，来什么做什么，她已经不是小孩，工作和喜好已经能区分得开。小田偶尔会通过汇报工作的电话，拐着弯问她工作内容，但佐藤不想为此联系经纪人索要行程，也不想被爱岗敬业的U社优秀员工看出自己偷懒，索性回答“不知道”，这是实话，不算骗她。

早安的秋季巡演和新单发售凑在一起，小田周末在全国各地跑，平日里也安排满了工作。佐藤单独工作看似自由，却相当不稳定，她毕业后还能记得早安的演唱会都在周末已经很不容易，平时有什么发售会、握手会的，她完全没去了解。

何况，只要她联系小田，小田就一定会来。

不管多晚，小田总会跑着过来，一边喘着气，一边甜甜地叫她：佐藤さん！

自那晚后，小田做完也不急着走了，佐藤开心是开心，她一开心小田就难受。

年底早安有很多节目录制，就算不问小田，也能通过经纪人了解到早安的行程。跨年演唱会的工作，佐藤想着既然复出了，上台露个脸也不错。

她独唱了一首歌，然后小田带着现役们登场，站在舞台上离她最近的位置代表现役向佐藤问好。佐藤不咸不淡地应付着，主持人打了圆场，接下来是早安饭都喜欢的，现役与OG同台的时间。

毕业后，佐藤大量的歌词没有全部分给某一个后辈，而是打散了分给12、13、14期成员。今晚佐藤在台上，那她的还是她的，歌词是她的，小田身边的位置也还是她的。

舞台灯光打在小田身上，她专注于歌唱时，举手投足间流露着与四周隔绝的，忘我的境界。佐藤一直都觉得自己不如她，现在看来也是如此。这样热爱着舞台的小田令她喜欢。

跨年演唱会结束后，佐藤和小田简单伪装了一下，一起离开会场。家族演唱会的表演相对比较轻松，因为早安表演的曲目并不多，只是结束时间太晚，与平时相比精神并没有好到哪里去。

 

窗外的夜景透着过年的气息，偶尔还能看到一两颗点缀着各种装饰品的圣诞树。佐藤想起现役时期圣诞节总要交换礼物，毕业后也有后辈通过公司给自己送礼物，但……小田一点表示都没有。

这不正常。

羽贺今年圣诞抽到了森户的礼物，转头发消息跟佐藤炫耀，要不然佐藤压根想不起这码事。

于是新年头一遭怪事发生了，佐藤在出租车上开口和小田说话了。

“羽贺那家伙，收到森户的圣诞礼物跑来跟我炫耀了。”

“啊……是这样吗？”

对感情迟钝到令人发指的现任队长似乎还不如佐藤清楚羽贺那些小心思，但佐藤主动搭话的机会难得，小田顺势便问：“她都说了什么？”

“也没什么，就是拍了照片给我看，说肯定是专门送给她的，因为她很喜欢。”

“这样啊…”

“嗯。”

小田的态度十分敷衍，佐藤既好奇又不想太急切。沉默了一会儿，才按捺不住，又问：“你抽到谁的礼物了？”

“诶？……まりあ的，棒球帽。”

佐藤闻言，多少明白小田为什么闭口不提了。牧野这个人总是令她们的对话陷入绝境。不知道是不是错觉，车内的温度都降低了些许。

小田穿得很单薄，通常她会贴很多暖宝宝在身上御寒，但今日下班晚，她想出租车有暖气，只要捱到公寓洗个澡就好了。却不想还是有些发冷。

佐藤心不在焉地偷看小田，注意到她一直把手捂在脖子上。像只怕冷的小猫，乖巧安静地，用脖子温暖自己的手，小心翼翼地怕凉着脖子，又怕冷着小手。

她的样子太过可爱以至于佐藤笑出了声，小田闻声望去，见佐藤笑眯眯的样子，一时摸不着头脑。

“佐藤さん？”

佐藤靠过去，握住她手腕，轻轻用力，便将她的脖子从冰天雪地中解救出来。她的手比小田的大，手指纤细修长，十分好看，此刻握着小田的手，也是柔软冰凉的触感。

“呃……”

捂了多时的小手已经温暖，反倒是好心想给人暖手的佐藤，冰人得很。数秒之间，佐藤再次陷入了尴尬的局面，小田诧异的表情让她压力山大，抽回手？莫名其妙，就这样？太愚蠢了，该怎么办……小朱音救命……

不知是不是听到了佐藤的心声，小田本来有几分意外，此刻似乎明白对方想做什么了。

“冷吗？”小田在佐藤耳边小声地问道。她自然而然地将手抽出一只来，覆在佐藤的手背上，接着又抽出另一只手，两手合拢，用掌心最温暖的部位给她暖手。

小田自己也不暖和，方才捂暖的手一离开脖子，就从远心端一寸寸地凉了下来，这会儿只有掌心还稍微有点温度。

佐藤的手像是冰一样，从骨肉里透着寒气，小田掌心的温度虽然不是那么火热，却也足够让佐藤感到温暖。

 

都说女生体质偏寒，以前握手会上有粉丝问起，小田的手凉凉的，是不是身体不太好。

这一点佐藤也觉得十分奇怪。她今天晚上对小田的温度特别敏感，她的亲吻，她的爱抚，她的进入，在这场激烈较量中，都保持着不冷不热的温度。

“小田的手凉凉的，很舒服。”

小田回到卧室便听到这样一句没头没脑的夸奖，“嗯？”

“凉凉的，很舒服。”佐藤重复了一遍。

小田摸了摸自己的额头，并不觉得自己手凉，出于担心，她又去摸佐藤的额头。

“小团子……”

佐藤清了清嗓子，觉得再被她摸两下，自己会更热。

“圣诞礼物，你想要什么？”身体变迟钝后，连脑子也变迟钝了……居然就这样把想说的话说了出来。

小田拍了拍她的脑袋，哄道：“快睡吧，我不需要圣诞礼物。”

“不行，快说，趁我现在心情好，说不定什么都答应你了。”

小田无奈地叹了口气，她想要的东西，佐藤能给的已经都给了。经过上次的事情，两个人好不容易回到了一个平衡的状态，说什么都不能再出问题。

“那，我能约你出来吗？一次…就好。”

小田想了想，这大概是一个不会让佐藤为难，又能满足自己私心的回答了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢评论的朋友  
> 比心/更新/么么哒


	27. 生日

跨年演唱会之后，小田没假期休息，反而带着后辈们在各个综艺节目奔波劳碌，好好的刷了一波存在感。佐藤偶尔会去一趟公司，但遇到小田的次数为零。

即使联系了小田过夜，除了第二天早上的一张字条和一份早餐，一切都和那段小田刻意躲她的日子没有差别。早晨醒来后的空虚令她觉得索然无味，一月约了五六次，到二月就只约了两次。三月，小田的生日，早安的春季巡演，以及女儿节的演唱会都挤在了这一个月。佐藤想想就意兴阑珊，手机在指尖打了好几个转，最终还是没有把邮件发送出去。

经纪人在一旁念了多时，佐藤插嘴问道：“十二号有安排没？”

经纪人明显愣了一下，低头看了看日程，说：“星期二倒是没有。”

是星期二啊，佐藤满意地点点头，又放空自己了。

 

女儿节的抽签已经结束，小田虽然落选，但也庆幸自己不用抽出时间参与洗牌组合的彩排。在月底的女儿节之前，早安的首场春季巡演即将拉开帷幕，每天她都要去公司进行演唱会的彩排。

在彩排中，小田将毕业的消息告诉了后辈们。12期三人早已有某种预感，此刻百味陈杂竟说不出话来。

排练室里从刚加入不久的新人开始，小声的啜泣渐渐传开，连羽贺都湿了眼眶，更别说野中和牧野。

小田心里再是放不下，也终有一天要放手。大家情绪平稳后，工作人员进来取走了摄影机，准备将视频传到网络上，这是毕业宣传的固定环节。

 

时光飞逝，看着后辈们泪眼朦胧的模样，小田恍惚中仿佛看到了过去的自己。那是很早很早以前的画面了，道重前辈毕业，铃木前辈毕业…再之后，自己就不怎么哭了。

不止自己，佐藤也收起了小女生的多愁善感，一步步地成为独当一面的人气女王。

小田安抚着后辈，心里却偷偷算着日子，已经有小半个月没有见到佐藤了，不知道她是在忙工作还是闹别扭，这位前辈的行踪飘忽不定，刻意向公司打听难免引起她的误会。

等待的滋味十分难熬，好在每天都被安排得满满的，不知不觉就到了生日这天。

 

十二点刚过，石田的邮件就发送了过来。她本人似乎还在外地录制节目，邮件里就简单地提了一下礼物在公司，让她有时间自己去拿。接着第二封第三封……陆续有早安的成员和公司其他组合的成员发来生日的邮件。

小田处理好这些邮件，已经快一点半了。

周末就是春巡的首日，彩排也是到了关键的时候，虽然理智告诉自己该睡觉了，但小田还想再等等。

不知道佐藤在干什么？或许她压根就不记得自己的生日……大家都知道她喜欢公司里的大前辈，大姐姐。如果因为她跟前辈撒娇时的样子而误会她是个可爱乖巧的小女孩，那就大错特错了。

看来自己也只是公司可有可无的同事之一，小田缩在被窝里，在生日的凌晨带着遗憾睡着了。

 

3月12日的早晨，伴随着鸟语花香，小田一路轻快地踩着拍子上班打卡。在彩排前，成员们各自做着发声和热身训练，这也是老师登场前难得的放松时间。

大家把生日礼物带来了公司当面交给小田，热身告一段落，后辈们围着小田叽叽喳喳地聊了起来。刚刚得知小田毕业不久，大家对离别的感伤一时难以自拔，一天上班的那点相处时间根本不够。

羽贺将牧野、野中叫到一旁，森户也默默立在旁边，几人商量着要不要聚个餐，正好今天是小田的生日。

牧野听了双眼大放光彩，还好羽贺有身高优势，一只手绕过脖子死死地捂住她的嘴，漫不经心地看向野中和森户。

“没问题！”

“嗯。”

 

可是计划总是容易被打乱。

羽贺在休息时瞄了眼手机，神出鬼没的佐藤仙人居然发了消息给她——“几点下班？”

简洁明了，但羽贺不需要想就自动脑补上了某位前辈的名字——“小田几点下班？”

这才是某位别扭大魔王真正的问题。聚餐计划正在悄悄酝酿，刚刚工作人员已经秘密和牧野商量过了生日蛋糕企划，12期准备在那之后向后辈们提起聚餐的事情。——如果没有某位毕业的大前辈横插一脚，一切都会很顺利。

佐藤心血来潮的问题实在太多，羽贺只当她又闲得无聊想找女朋友约会，事情说不定还有转机，于是乖乖地告诉佐藤下班的时间，以及下班后的打算，佐藤愣了愣，倔上了。

“你试试看？”

羽贺翻译了一下：跟我抢小田？你试试看？

心里有种不详的预感，看来今天的聚餐多半要泡汤了。

 

下午排练时，老师临时离开了一会儿，成员们慢慢的凑成几个小团体，掩护着牧野和野中溜出去。小田不光要在彩排中找自己的问题，还要确认后辈们有没有问题，因此休息时安静地在老师那边看影像。

毫无悬念，牧野的惊喜太成功了，大家把她挡在身后，十来号人乌泱泱地靠近小田她都没有察觉，直到一声巨响：“小田さん！！！生日快乐！”

小田结结实实地吓了一跳，但很快就缓了过来。羽贺举着摄影机，小田接过蛋糕看向她：“这是我最后一次在早安过生日呢……”

“即使毕业了我们也会陪你过生日的小田さん！”

牧野永远都是最热情的那个。

小田笑了笑，正要吹蜡烛，野中赶紧叫住：“要先许愿啊！生日愿望很灵的！”

“许愿……啊。”

小田看着面前跳动的烛光，心里自然而然地浮现出了某个人的脸。她可以靠努力靠坚持去面对工作上的一个个挑战，但是唯独面对佐藤，她不知该如何是好。或许，只有靠这种玄学的力量吧。

她皱了皱眉，随即轻松地睁开双眼吹灭了蜡烛，这一切被羽贺拍了下来，不超过半个小时就出现在了佐藤的手机里。视频是从排练室外开始的，画面跟随着蛋糕，朝小田笔直而去。牧野的声音响起来，把佐藤耳机都吓掉了一只，视频的画面也终于将小田定格在了中间。

彩排居然还带妆。

佐藤心里吐槽。但这种有工作的日子，抠门公司肯定不会错过机会拍个视频赚赚粉丝好感的，小田年年被“惊喜”，也有觉悟了吧。离彩排结束还有十分钟，佐藤戴着夸张的墨镜走进公司，闻风而来的经纪人在排练室外面拦着她，问：“今天不是休息吗？怎么跑公司来了？”

“休息还要管？”

“不是，你不在家好好呆着跑出来干嘛？”

“来公司都不行哦？”

经纪人被佐藤吓怕了，非要问出她出现在公司的理由不可，佐藤向来我行我素，更别说今天情况特殊，嘴严得劈都劈不开。

两人争执了片刻，舞蹈老师从排练室里出来，颇为意外地跟佐藤打招呼：“佐藤？”

“老师好。”佐藤乖乖地弯腰问好，把经纪人吓得一愣一愣的。等老师走远，佐藤愈发着急地想撵走经纪人，于是张口就来：“小朱音说今天聚餐，我先过来了不行吗？你快点走好不好？我们聚餐不带你！”

“你等着，等着啊……”

经纪人进排练室和羽贺嘀咕了两句，出来时明显放松了不少，但仍然狐疑地打量着佐藤。

“真的？”

“那我回了。”佐藤利落地转身，经纪人拉住她：“别，别，你跟她们玩去吧。但是不可以惹事知道吗？”

佐藤不耐烦地频频点头，经纪人这才一步三回头地离开。就这会儿功夫，知道佐藤就在门外的羽贺已经抓紧时间征求小田的意见。

小田见大家都看着她，便知道自己是最后一个知道的人，和后辈聚餐的机会很难得，小田点点头，正要答应下来，突然一道冷冰冰的声音从背后传来：“下班了？正好一起吃饭吧。我也刚下班。”

 

你哪里有上班！？前辈这个大骗子！羽贺眼看着功亏一篑，不住地腹诽，也只有单纯如小田前辈才会信她的鬼话。

“好巧啊！”小田不自觉地傻笑。

羽贺默默地叹气，为小田前辈的不争气叹气。

“所以，走吧，正好你也下班了。大家辛苦了，早点回家不要迷路了。”

佐藤强行掐死了聚餐，末了还看了羽贺一眼。“你试试看？”——羽贺面对挑衅，满头黑线地转身面向森户，这个前辈怎么这么幼稚？亲自下场抢人了还，说好的高冷呢？

牧野倒是想和佐藤说点什么，譬如“既然佐藤前辈也在，不如和大家一起去吃饭吧！”——之类的KY发言，还好野中熟知这位同期的天然属性，及时拉住了她，不然后果不堪设想。

十几号人就这样看着队长被戴墨镜的佐藤大魔王拐走，没人敢吭声。佐藤一出公司就拦了辆出租车，她一点都不想在外面被拍，出门都是出租车代步。小田上车后好一会儿才回过神，略紧张。

不知道佐藤知不知道今天是什么日子。

 

佐藤当然知道，但是指望佐藤会给她生日蛋糕也是不太现实的。出租车载着两人往偏僻的地方开，不一会儿，稳稳地停在了一家看起来就要倒闭的肯德基门口。

小田前一个小时还在和后辈们一起分享蛋糕，前十几分钟还在听后辈讨论聚餐吃烤肉还是火锅，此刻她看着心爱的肯德基，心里五味陈杂。

“佐藤さん…想吃肯德基？”

“正好路过，就吃这个吧。”

话虽如此，佐藤只有吃薯条而已，炸鸡她碰都没有碰。小田吃得很辛苦但也很开心，喜欢的食物吃到撑，再幸福不过了。佐藤吃了几根薯条，之后几十分钟一直看着小田吃鸡，她实在不知道这种油腻的东西有什么好吃，不过，自己陪她过生日，还陪她吃自己不喜欢吃的垃圾食品，自己和石田谁比较好，一目了然吧？

“晚上有时间吗？”

佐藤突然问了这样一句。

小田顿了顿，点头。

 

六点多天就黑透了，佐藤等着保洁做卫生的时候，又陪小田吃了甜品，回到公寓已经是九点过。小田排练了一天，想好好放松一下因此先用了浴室。佐藤无聊地把目光放在小田那个快要塞满的包里，正好有一个包装精美的小东西掉了出来。

半小时后，小田擦着头发出来，看到自己的生日礼物被拆得七七八八，有气无力地喊道：“佐藤さん…这是……”

她突然打住，不想戳破生日这件事。

佐藤却大方地一边拆一边接过话：“生日礼物嘛，后辈们给你的。”

“啊……”

小田突然觉得自己轻飘飘的。

原来她知道。

“咦？为什么会有あゆみん的？她去公司了？”

佐藤的心情急转直下，这半天颇为得意的小情绪荡然无存。小田对此一向钝感，解释道：“前辈今天有工作，所以提前放在公司了，今天凌晨她发邮件说叫我去拿。”

佐藤看了看手里这个不知道是什么的东西，问：“你喜欢吗？”

“诶？我还没看。”小田接过佐藤递来的小东西，那是之前和石田一起逛宠物店的时候，小田说想要买给自家猫咪的玩具。不用说，佐藤也从表情里读到了小田的欢喜。

 

随便你们好了。

 

佐藤光着脚丫，把地板踩得咚咚响，小田不明所以地看着她的背影，直到浴室门关起来才转过身整理散落一地的生日礼物。

她虽然生气，但小田帮她吹头发时她也不淘气。躺下后，也没有二话不说就开始亲热。

说到底还是很在意石田。

小田在这件事情上虽然常常是主动的一方，但也要看佐藤的情绪。不知为何佐藤今天一直都淡淡地不开心，没有某种冲动的佐藤令她觉得有几分陌生。

佐藤感受到小田探过来的视线，心里更加烦躁，她侧过去，面对着小田，说：“我要在上面。”

“……”

小田无法说不，佐藤的吻已经凑了上来。

通常佐藤这样吻她都是心情不好的时候，但她今天为什么心情不好呢？

小田能读懂佐藤的情绪，佐藤自然也能发现小田走神，这个发现让她更加控制不住自己。她在想谁？石田？还是羽贺？甚至工藤？？为什么不好好看着我？明明就在她面前。

“既然今天是你生日，不如，许个愿望吧？”

佐藤放开她，欣赏着她气喘吁吁的狼狈模样，这样的小田真的是太美味了。

“许愿？今天下午已经…”

“诶～我想听！”

“讲出来就不灵了…”

“既然那么想愿望实现，不如再许一次？”

小田心想已经实现的愿望，没有再许一次的必要，却顺着佐藤的话，问：“对着什么许愿？没有蛋糕和蜡烛……”

“对我吧！我是蜡烛！”

“……”

小田定定地看着佐藤，虽然佐藤开玩笑的成分居多，但当她下午许下“想见佐藤さん”这个愿望时，也是抱着玩笑的心态。

不是实现了吗。

对实现了自己愿望的这个人许下愿望，会不会实现呢？

 

小田有一点点期待。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提前庆祝点击800  
> 写了大半年，快要写到一半了  
> （没错  
> 莫西莫写到一半  
> 麻樱还没有谈恋爱  
> 可把我急坏了）


	28. 休息日（五）（h）

时间不紧不慢地在朝小田最后的舞台迈进，每周演唱会结束回到家中，小田都会觉得空虚，她一向是个喜欢热热闹闹的人，想到毕业后会一个人工作，心里不免犯怂。

由饭漥创建的9-11期line小组里，不管多晚都有人在聊天。洗完澡出来的小田看到群里的前辈们互相吐槽，不自觉挂上了笑容。

 

小田：晚上好

谱久村：哦哦小田哒～

石田：有本事来打架啊！咦？小田？这么晚了还不睡？

饭漥：辛苦了～

生田：你等着！我这个节目录完了就去东京找你！晚安！睡美容觉了！

石田：来啊谁怕谁！

石田和生田依然是水火不容，一般两人真的吵起来，谱久村不会坐视不管，看来今天只是斗斗嘴而已。另一边，在现役的群组里，大家报告自己到家的情况，发一些家里宠物的照片，完全是另一种令人安心的舒适感。

小田拍了一张自己和猫的照片，往两个群里一扔，大家纷纷发表评论。

 

石田：你在减肥吗？看着又瘦了

谱久村：不要太紧张哦小田，顺其自然

饭漥：最近有个保健食品很火，要试试吗？别累出病来啊小田氏

小田：谢谢饭漥前辈，谢谢谱久村前辈

石田：无视我吗？可恶，我明天正好在家，你今晚好好休息，睡醒了来我家吃饭

工藤：（敲碗

谱久村：（敲碗

饭漥：（敲碗

 

见前辈们排队，小田也准备加入敲碗的大部队，突然特殊的提示音响起，一个陌生的地址出现在手机屏幕上。

脑袋里像是有烟花炸开一样，轰隆隆地，炫目的，令人浑身沸腾的。身体没来由地感到放松，想要伸个懒腰，然后躺在沙发上。

 

是佐藤。

 

さ、と、う、さ、ん

小田看着对方的头像和ID，嘴角止不住地上扬。

 

石田在群里问小田去哪了，没有得到回应，又跑去现役的群里问。

“慢慢找吧，反正你也找不到。”佐藤退出聊天的界面，接着刚刚的电视剧来看。差不多小田从公寓赶过来要20分钟，她得抓紧时间把剧看完。

做过卫生的房间里有种让佐藤放松的味道，用鼻子闻不到，但是她的大脑似乎能够判断：可以、不可以。她对保洁的要求严苛到具体用什么衣物柔顺剂——这是从小田身上闻到某个同期的味道后有的习惯。

床上用品全部都散发着自己喜欢的味道，沐浴露、洗发乳、入浴剂也都是佐藤选的。如果小田一定要有别人的味道，那也只能是自己的味道。小田对此虽然有所察觉，但佐藤是个极其爱面子又霸道的人，如果因为多嘴而让佐藤意识到自己一直在用她的洗护用品，最坏的可能就是以后自己要带着旅行装的洗护产品来和她约会。

一集电视剧不过40分钟，佐藤用了二十分钟看完，确认了一下时间，有些着急。她洗过澡便钻进被窝里，身上一直暖烘烘的，现在是四月，白天虽然过得去，入夜后空气还是寒意逼人。

佐藤的手又酸又冷，她划动手机屏幕，手指因为长时间一个姿势而有些不灵活，指尖凉凉的有些冷汗。

她想，小田再不来她就要生气了。她将手机搁在床头，双手夹在腿间，被凉得发出一声嘶吼。如果就这样碰小田，她就算不舒服也不会说的吧。佐藤暗暗搓了搓手。

 

不知过了多久，佐藤惊觉自己居然睡了一觉，或许只是休息了一会儿？她正要翻身去摸手机，身边却似乎有个温暖又柔软的……东西？她朝那边看过去，小田放松的睡颜映入眼底，她醒来那瞬间的惊慌顷刻之间烟消云散。看来自己这一觉睡得挺沉，居然小田来了都没有察觉。

佐藤刚睡醒，这会儿还不怎么犯困，便仔细看着小田。她卸妆后眉毛淡淡的，眉头比眉尾高一点，呈一个正“八”字，看着很是单纯无害。

轻轻抚摸她的嘴唇，脑海里下意识地回想起这双唇的味道和柔软，身体也自觉地热了起来。小田现在很放心地在自己身边熟睡着，佐藤却忍不住想对她动手动脚…甚至动动嘴。

睡着的小田太乖了，佐藤伸手抱她，她便靠过去，又小又暖的一只，贴在佐藤胸前。她身上只有一件衬衣，胸前的柔软挤在佐藤手臂上，均匀的呼吸喷在她脖子上，佐藤按捺不住自己的手，一颗颗地解开了小田的衬衣纽扣。

“佐藤さん……”小田似乎有醒过来的迹象，佐藤停下动作等了一会儿，见她没有睁眼，又继续去解她的衣服，同时把脸埋在她胸前，嗅着她身体散发出来的，自己喜欢的甜腻气息。

在佐藤的揉弄下，小田的乳尖已经硬硬的立起来了，这种情况下，要不要继续呢？或者说要不要先喊醒她呢？犹豫了两秒，佐藤摸了下小田腿间，有几分潮湿但还不足够进行到下一步。

于是她吻住小田，轻轻啄着她的嘴唇，小心得像是怕吵醒她。她的呼吸比刚才要深一些，佐藤对气味十分敏感，但并不讨厌小田的呼吸，反而因为她的气息难以抑制地去舔湿她嘴唇，想要品尝更多她的味道。与小田缠绵的吻法不同，佐藤的吻通常暗示性极强，这里舔一舔，那里戳一戳，加上不安分地双手，小田总是撑不过三分钟就毫无悬念地被她拿下了。

即使睡着，小田也对佐藤的吻给出了反应。

指尖的触感传递给佐藤“准备好了”的信息，她轻轻吻了吻小田的胸，纤细的手指顺着湿润滑腻的通道进入了小田体内。

“唔…”

小田五指突然收紧，佐藤背后一疼，龇牙咧嘴地看向怀里的人——她刚睁开眼，一片茫然。见她醒来，佐藤再也不顾忌什么，她抽动手指，小田的呻吟给了她十足的精神，她将小田平放在床上，抬起她一只腿，将腿间那处入口暴露出来，然后再次深深进入。她的指根与小田泛滥的入口碰撞，发出淫靡的水声。

小田睡得好好的，直接痛醒过来，然后就是一顿折腾。佐藤虽然毫不顾及小田的感受，但这样执着地付出也是有收获的，小田清醒后咬紧嘴唇，死活不肯发出羞耻的声音，但是抓床单的手越来越用力。

佐藤见她这般反应，表扬似的亲了亲她，打趣道：“不和我说早安吗？”

小田的注意力都集中在佐藤指尖，没有反应过来就开口道：“早、嗯！？哼…”意识到佐藤的恶作剧，小田闭嘴瞪了她一眼。

佐藤难得听到小田清醒时在床上叫上两声，俯下身咬着她耳垂，勾人的声音在小田耳边响起：“小团子连声音都是美味的。”

酥麻的感觉刺激着小田，她懒得与这个人计较，深处的痛感夹杂着零星的快感逐渐累积起来，身下溢出的液体在佐藤的抽送下发出“咕唧”“咕唧”奇怪的声音。佐藤闲不住地在她身上亲吻，她尝到了小田自己用的沐浴露的味道，猜她肯定是在家洗过澡才过来的，不然肯定就是和自己一样的味道了。

指尖的活动范围逐渐缩小，小田柔得像水一般的眼神直直地看着自己。收敛起心神，佐藤满足地欣赏着小田到达高潮的瞬间。

 

佐藤抽出手给两人盖上被子，她和小田只隔着五公分不到的距离，佐藤问：“怎么到得这么晚？”

小田还在喘气，她弓着腰，隐隐感到下腹钝痛，可面前的人没心没肺地就来追究自己迟到的问题了。真是……非常佐藤前辈了。

“怕明天起得晚，来不及吃早饭，所以在家准备了一些，早晨简单弄一下就可以吃。”

小田的声音糯糯的，就像她的嘴唇一样。两人本来就挨得近，凌乱的呼吸交织在一起，说不出的欲望非但没有平息，反而再次酝酿着。

佐藤手掌贴上小田的脸，假惺惺地关心道：“休息够了？”

 

回答她的是等了一整天的，小田氏独家的，甜到她浑身瘫软的吻。

 

佐藤缠着小田做了两次，结束后两人都还不困。小田忽地问她：“毕业演唱会那天，佐藤さん会来吗？”

“哈？”

“圣诞的礼物…我想要那一天，可以吗？”

“圣诞礼物？……哦。”佐藤想起来，的确答应抽一天时间陪她。

小田得到回答，不再追问。她扣上两颗扣子起身去浴室，刚脱掉衬衣，佐藤也跟了进来。

“一起洗。”

 

小田下意识用衬衣挡住自己身体，佐藤轻笑一声，看也不看她，跨进了浴缸。

 

————

佐：明明才看过，害羞什么？

小：…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给自己攒一下人品吧，更一章  
> 小田真的是太美味了  
> 佐藤怎么把持得住


	29. 休息日（六）

不知是不是心里藏着事儿，小田起床后，佐藤感到身边空空的，随即也醒了过来。她坐起来把枕头抱在怀里，扫开手机屏幕查看群里的聊天记录，石田找了大半晚都找不到小田，只好咋呼呼地取消了今天中午的聚餐。

难以言喻的窃喜在心头滋生，佐藤穿上拖鞋，从一旁的桌上摸到自己的眼镜戴上。她总觉得自己戴眼镜的样子不好看，隐形眼镜又不舒服，所以看东西总是模模糊糊。

小田昨晚把佐藤哄睡着后，一个人又洗了个澡，因此早上起来简单地洗漱一下就开始给佐藤准备早餐。

鸡蛋三明治，蔬果沙拉，一杯牛奶，对于佐藤来说既不会过于丰盛，也不会太过单一。丰盛了她会直接摆那里一口都不吃，单一了她会连盘子一起扔垃圾桶。原材料都是从家里带过来的，家里的吐司放的时间长了，小田尝了下，怕佐藤挑剔，于是去了便利店，买了一袋新鲜的吐司才打车过来。

水煮沸了，两颗鸡蛋在锅里翻滚着，小田在案板上把吐司的边切掉放在一边。蔬菜和水果已经洗好装盘。

 

佐藤默默地看着厨房这个角落，明明小田做料理也不是很稀奇的事情，但总觉得和以前看到的小田不一样。

她依然穿着那件刚好遮住屁股的大号白色衬衣，纽扣只是相当随意地系了三颗。她抬手时，下摆打开一条缝隙，正好看到她平坦的小腹，还有白花花的内裤。

这样的小田，真是将“美味人妻”四个字诠释的淋漓尽致。

佐藤乖乖在餐桌坐好，小田意外地看向她，本想问她怎么起这么早，却咽了回去，问：“牛奶喝冰的还是热的？”

“冰的。”

小田取了个杯子，倒了半杯牛奶，放在佐藤面前，又问：“沙拉要什么酱？”

佐藤歪着脑袋看了眼小田洗好的蔬菜和水果，答道：“不用，蔬菜切丝。”

小田领命，回到厨房先把灶台的火关掉，就那样把鸡蛋放锅里用余温加热。她取了个盘子，冲洗一下把水果放里面，摆在佐藤的左手边，然后才按照佐藤吩咐的样子去处理蔬菜。

正切着菜，听到佐藤嘴里含着东西，含糊地说着：“我喜欢果汁。”

“嗯？”小田以为自己听错。

“まさー喜欢喝果汁。”

“……”

小田顿了顿，意识到这是佐藤在撒娇，不由得小鹿乱撞。但强大如她，很快平静下来，应着：“那下次我带果汁来。”

她把切好的蔬菜另装一盘，摆上餐桌，正好去捞鸡蛋。去壳、捣碎，均匀地涂抹在吐司上，再盖上一片吐司，压紧，沿对角线切开，蛋白和蛋黄都很嫩，看着非常有食欲。

将三明治端上桌，这一餐就算完成了。小田嘱咐道：“牛奶喝完了冰箱里还有，吐司我也放在冰箱了，吃了不够再去拿。我先走了。”

“哦。”

佐藤坐着纹丝不动，小田换好衣服，她才随意问道：“回去干嘛？”

“睡觉…吧，今天休息，一般公司没事，就在家里睡觉。”

小田边说边换着鞋，又听到佐藤说：“一个人睡觉有什么意思？”

佐藤又在耍流氓，小田“嗖”地一个箭步冲向门外：“我、我先走了！”

佐藤不是故意吓她的，见她反应这么大，恍惚中也不知道是谁晚上对自己做那些事儿。占人便宜的事做得很顺手，醒来就跟小白兔一样，…这种反差还挺可爱的。

这会儿太阳刚刚升起，佐藤也不准备回家，吃过饭她又回床上窝着，快中午才给小田发了个甜品店的地址，然后收拾好自己的东西提前过去。

 

她最近出门总是忘记看黄历，难得光顾一家喜欢的店，就在喜欢的位置遇上了熟人。

熟人眼神好，赶紧黏糊糊地喊住她：“まさきちゃん～”

佐藤拿这个人一点办法也没有，又隐约觉得她不好惹，身体自觉地走了过去，跟两位前辈打招呼：“譜久村さん。”

“喂佐藤，居然无视我你这小混蛋。”生田冲她挥着拳头。

佐藤懒得理她，正好服务员前来推荐当季的甜品，她看桌上还有吃的，只点了杯果汁。

谱久村把招牌甜品往佐藤面前推了推：“えりぽん说想吃这个，今天刚回来就拉我过来了。”

佐藤在生田的注视下，叉了一颗最大的草莓放进嘴里，眯着眼叹道：“草莓超好吃～”

虽然今天早上才吃过。但是能气一气生田，她多说几个字还是很划算的。果然生田不开心了，把盘子拖回自己面前，还迁怒谱久村：“这是我点的！她要吃让她自己点啊！”

谱久村装傻充愣的功夫炉火纯青，干巴巴笑了两声，好奇地问道：“まさきちゃん怎么一个人出门来吃甜品啊？”

“约了人。”佐藤看向正在疯狂吃草莓的那个人，说：“吃快点，把位置让出来。”

生田乐于跟她唱反调，反而放慢了速度，还叉了一颗草莓，在佐藤眼前晃。

“烦人。”佐藤不客气的端着果汁猛吸一口，不想理这个幼稚鬼。

 

虽然佐藤不说约了谁，但她没有撵人走，谱久村和生田的心里也有几分猜测了。

 

三人闲聊着，时间过得很快。谱久村和生田背对着店门的方向，见佐藤突然挥了挥手，好奇地朝身后看去。

“佐…”小田正准备喊佐藤的，却看到两个年资更高的前辈，赶紧改口：“谱久村前辈，生田前辈，佐藤さん，下午好。”

谱久村和生田的眼神闪了闪，心里同时八卦地感叹：“噢～”。

佐藤好不得意地撑着下巴，一副说教的语气：“你不是才睡醒吧？あゆみん在群里找了你一晚上。”

“我……”小田一滞，我昨晚干嘛去了你不清楚？心里吐槽着，嘴上却应着：“我才睡醒…”

如果不是佐藤的铃声特殊，可能她会直接睡到晚上。至于石田找她吃午饭的消息，她今天早上到家后才看到，也来不及找石田解释了。

谱久村住在东京，会见到她不奇怪，小田问：“生田前辈不是在外地录节目吗？”

“对啊，今天天没亮就起来了，所以收工早，早上就回东京了。”生田大方地把草莓和松饼递给小田，还叫来服务生，让小田点自己爱吃的：“随便点，我请客。”

“谢谢！！生田前辈好贴心……”

小田刚夸一句，突然觉得空气变冷。她知道佐藤和生田有事没事就吵吵嘴，心想可能是佐藤前辈又小心眼儿吃醋了，于是把话题引到她身上：“佐藤前辈最近有好好吃饭吗？今天有好好吃早饭吗？”

“没，有。”

佐藤叫来服务生，加了杯果汁，嘟哝道：“まさー喜欢喝果汁。”

知道了知道了，小田竟不知道碎碎念的佐藤如此可爱，又愧疚又好笑的把自己那杯果汁先给她喝。

谱久村和生田交换了一个八卦的眼神，突然发难：“まさきちゃん居然会约小田来甜品店，好难得哦。”

“就是。”小田自己也忍不住吐槽。早上才分开，中午就收到消息，如果不是佐藤其他表现都比较正常，小田怕都要怀疑她是不是遭受什么刺激，性格大变。

 

在佐藤的小脑瓜里，石田的存在与其说“困难”，倒不如说“危机”？小田对她毫不设防，石田对她有所企图，一来二去的，两人要是暗生情愫，最后自己被床伴给踹了，那肯定比工藤放自己鸽子还丢脸吧？

小田把喜欢的人藏得那么好，想来无非两种可能，一是两人都认识、怕说出来自己坏了她的好事；二是小田认为和那个人是没有可能的，所以才会把心放在那个人身上，又和自己睡一张床上。

 

这是她最近写歌的时候，思考异性关系时顺便想到的。假以时日，推理出小田喜欢的人是谁也不是问题。

 

不过，如果小田喜欢的人，也是自己的朋友，那这事情就有点尴尬了。

 

————

小：认识是认识，尴不尴尬就难说了

佐：啥？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续给自己攒人品  
> 看了下字数和点击  
> 好像有希望在10w字的时候到1000次点击  
> 非常感谢大家一直看我这么无聊、废话连篇的同人  
> （感动到无以为报，只能哭给大家看，QAQ哇啊啊）


	30. 休息日（七）

进入五月后，天气渐渐热起来。佐藤的公寓楼层高，打太阳一出来，就能持续炙烤着她的房间直到它落下去。

热了两天，又开始下雨，空气里的热气还没有散去，雨一降下来，仿佛被关在蒸笼里。尽管不是出汗的体质，佐藤也觉得闷得慌。

 

暴晒之后是闷热，闷热之后又是暴晒，佐藤的心情也像这天气一样易燃易炸，就缺一个导火索。

 

五月的第二个星期，她的经纪人打电话来关心她了。四月她写了支曲子，录好demo交给公司，今天经纪人给了她回复，曲子不错，可能会交给出道不久的组合来唱。

佐藤下意识的反对，但经纪人说给早安写歌只能作为噱头，以佐藤现在的实力，不可能给早安这样的人气组合提供音乐作品。

佐藤说，那曲子我收回来，自己攒着。

经纪人语焉不详地透露，这事情佐藤说了不算，她与公司签了合同，她的作品使用权在公司手里，如果不完成这首歌曲，那编曲和作词可能会交给其他的音乐人来完成。

 

这个公司真是恶心。

 

佐藤扔掉手机，闷闷不乐地想。

 

这些事情现役是毫不知情的，但瞒不住毕业的姐姐们。尤其是经常在公司走动的姐姐们，吃个点心喝个茶的功夫就能听到满满的内部消息。

人美声甜尽职敬业的公司头号良心员工，快要过生日的道重沙由美就是去公司开会讨论生日活动时，听大家说起佐藤写了歌，但是本人似乎在闹情绪的传闻。

会议还没开始，她就把这个消息分享给了同期好友田中，两人一番讨论，索性建了个群组，把高桥开始，还在公司的早安OG拉了进来。

毕业后虽然各自有工作安排，但姐姐们的时间还是很悠闲的，手机随时不离身，因此很快有人发现了这个新的群组。

 

高桥：？？？

新垣：？？？

 

九期开始的OG看到白金前辈们，问号都不敢打，乖乖地跟前辈问好，然后静静地守着聊天的界面，不知道搞事情的人要干嘛。

道重刚把佐藤拉进来，会议就开始了，因此田中在群里cue了佐藤。

田中：公司在讨论佐藤写的歌。

高桥：！！！

新垣：佐藤？是哪个佐藤？

谱久村：まさきちゃん？

饭漥：听说她录了demo给公司

工藤：まーちゃん要给早安写歌了吗？

生田：佐藤出来——

佐藤：这是什么？爆笑

石田：你好好讲话啊！高桥前辈新垣前辈她们都在呢！

佐藤：爆笑

高桥：爆笑

新垣：爆笑

佐藤：爆笑爆笑

谱久村：…真是不好意思

田中：听说你不高兴啊？为啥？

佐藤：公司强盗

高桥：怎么了？怎么了？听起来很严重的样子

新垣：小田中你先解释下事情来龙去脉？

 

随着公司的做法被田中发到群里，大家心里多少明白佐藤的抵触情绪是从何而来。

但……谁也无法说什么。胳膊拧不过大腿，大概就是这样的现实吧。

 

高桥：没想到小佐藤都能写歌了……

新垣：demo可以发我一份吗？

道重：肯定不行吧，都交给公司了

田中：你不是在开会？

新垣：下次录好demo先给大家发一份

高桥：赞成！

道重：赞成！

田中：好听我就直接去问公司要了

新垣：小田中GJ

佐藤：是写给早安的，爆笑

田中：可恶

高桥：爆笑

道重：爆笑

新垣：惨

佐藤：以后不写了

石田：别使小性子啊

饭漥：不是要成为早安的制作人吗？

佐藤：经纪人说我不行

生田：打起精神来佐藤，别自暴自弃啊

谱久村：まさきちゃん要不要出来一起唱K？

佐藤：不要

谱久村：今天小田约了我，难得可以约到我们小田聚聚唱K诶

石田：！！！我要去

生田：没你的事，不是要陪我去摘草莓？

石田：可恶！

谱久村：我觉得和现役队长多交流，或许会有灵感写出更有早安特色的歌曲，那样就不会轻易被公司分给其他的组合了。

高桥：淳君以前写歌也会经常和我们交流，从现役成员里收集灵感

谱久村：高桥前辈都这样说了

 

刚把消息发出去，佐藤就私下问她要地址，谱久村把手机给生田看，两人狼狈为奸地笑了起来。

佐藤向来我行我素，若不是之前睡迷糊被生田揪住了小辫子，恐怕饭漥那样的人精都无法从两人之间发现什么端倪。

就算是九期这两人，也不能百分之百肯定佐藤和小田之间是什么关系。她们来往不多，工作上和私底下都毫无破绽。除了之前小田被曝光经常夜宿佐藤家，和佐藤博客发表讨厌小田的文章，她们的名字在毕业后很少被一起提及。

生田和石田约好碰头的地点，好奇地问：“她们就算交往，也没必要瞒着我们吧？”

谱久村同时联系佐藤和小田，听生田提问，想了想回答：“或许是瞒着あゆみちゃん？”

“以佐藤的性格，直接摊牌的可能性比较大。她小气死人，哪受得了女朋友被别人惦记着。”

“唔……”谱久村放下手机思考了一下，说：“好像是这样。小田的态度也很有趣，似乎刻意和まさきちゃん保持距离。她们之前还挺粘糊的。”

“这可真是…”

“太有趣了。”

 

闲的无聊的九期OG终于对十期十一期的小可爱下手了。

 

今天是个阴天，虽然厚厚的云层遮住了阳光，但昨日下过雨，路面还残留着一些积水，在高温下，街道宛如大型开放性桑拿中心。

佐藤乘出租车赴约，一下车她就被地面扑来的热浪吓得愁眉苦脸。不过当她走进房间，看到刘海已经湿透，正抱着冰水敷自己脸颊的谱久村，心态上又平衡了许多。

“まさきちゃん……好热噢…”

谱久村性格娇憨，一直都喜欢粘后辈，见佐藤散发着冰山气息飘进房内，她忍不住就要扑。佐藤躲开她的魔爪，举着自己的包说：“你别过来啊，汗巴巴的好脏！”

她从包里摸出消毒的酒精，在沙发、桌上喷了喷，仔细擦过才坐下。谱久村到得早，但没有点歌，佐藤本来就不想唱，也不点歌。短短的十分钟，两人叫来一大桌的食物，谱久村喝着冰水，佐藤喝着果汁，两个人都有些心不在焉。

尴尬的半小时后，小田推开房门，她人进了房间，眼睛还在确认房间号。她穿着长袖的衬衣，看起来就很不透气的样子，头发也没有特别打理，随意地披在肩上。佐藤皱了皱鼻子，闻到小田洗发水的味道，看过去，发现她也不比谱久村好到哪里去，脖子上的汗都把衬衣浸湿了。

谱久村似乎不嫌弃她一身的汗，伸手就要抱，小田跟两人打过招呼，放下包在谱久村旁边坐下，与她轻轻抱了一下。她今天临时被约出来唱歌，连洗澡都是匆匆忙忙的，可还是晚了一个小时。桌上的食物似乎没有人吃，麦克风也没有人动过的样子，她看了看两位前辈，不知道现在是什么情况。

“まさきちゃん生日刚过，所以约出来聚一聚。えりぽん和あゆみちゃん去摘草莓了，晚上会来一起吃饭，来来来，先给我们的小朋友唱一首生日快乐……”

“谁是小朋友啊！”

“谁答应就是谁咯。”

“你才是小朋友！”

“你才是。”

谱久村头也不抬地认真查找着歌曲，小田趁她不注意，小心地看向佐藤。她准点发给佐藤的生日祝福没有收到回复，一直到今天，佐藤都没有主动找过她。佐藤不联系她是正常的，生日也不过是普通的一个日子，她或许一个人在家呆着，或许和朋友约了一起玩，或许家人来东京陪着她，反正，那些都与自己这个前同事无关。

佐藤注意到小田的视线，想起刚才她被谱久村抱了一下，心里老不是滋味：她怎么可以随便和别人搂搂抱抱的？

她兀自生着闷气，谱久村已经点好歌，给小田塞了一支麦。前奏响起，佐藤就已经起了鸡皮疙瘩，她二十五岁了，不是五岁，不需要在KTV里点生日快乐好不好？

谱久村和小田完全感受不到她的心情，一手打着拍子，身体跟着节奏摇晃起来。

 

“happy birthday to you～happy birthday to you～happy birthday～dear まーちゃん/佐藤さん～happy birthday to you～～”

 

有着丰富舞台经验的二人唱完歌，分别“fufu～～～”“yeah～～”地喊着，企图让佐藤嗨起来，佐藤抱着双臂，已经冷到想要逃离这里了。

不管如何，在生日快乐打头阵之后，三人总算找到了KTV正确的使用方式。小田周末有演唱会，因此唱的都是舒缓的慢歌，佐藤今天心情相当恶劣，在KTV里狼嚎甚至引来了服务员。

就这样发泄了一个下午，佐藤精神和嗓子都相当疲惫，她一累，气势就弱下来，变回乖乖听话的小宝宝了。谱久村拿着零食逗她，她笑，然后又蹦又跳的从谱久村手里接过零食。小田不是谱久村，不敢这样玩，只是看着也觉得有趣。三个人有说有笑的朝预定的烤肉店走过去，在最后一个路口遇到了生田和石田。

两路人马聚在一起，生田邀宠似的拿了一颗洗干净的草莓喂给谱久村，被谱久村摸了摸脑袋。

石田有贼心没贼胆，她把盒子打开，让佐藤和小田自己拿。眼前一阵旋风扫过似的，佐藤以难以捕捉的速度拿了一颗草莓，塞到小田嘴里。明明是石田摘来的，她却像是主人一样，问小田：“怎么样，好吃吗？”

“嗯，很甜……”

小田边吃边从盒子里挑出一颗颜色饱满的，递到佐藤嘴边，当作普通的礼尚往来。

佐藤张开嘴，吃下这颗草莓，舌头在小田的指尖轻轻一挑。

身体一个激灵，小田对佐藤公然耍流氓的行径依然毫无招架力。

谱久村和生田没看清刚刚发生的事情，只是小田突然连耳朵都红了起来，低着头不说话，令她们浮想联翩。

 

————

佐：小田也很甜

小：…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第30章啦  
> （啪啪啪啪啪啪）  
> ao3不能定时发布的样子  
> 继续攒人品  
> 今天的份


	31. 一次演唱会

由于公司安排的生日活动不在生日当天，所以佐藤收到小田的生日邮件时，以为是恶作剧，没有理睬。紧接着父母、妹妹、同学朋友们的邮件接连不断地往她手机里挤，她才想起今天的确是她的生日。

昨天出了一整天的太阳，即使天黑下来也没有一丝凉爽。通常佐藤会在周一或者周二联系小田，但在家里瘫了一天，她连生存的欲望都奄奄一息了，更别说感官的需求。

她想，反正小田也不会主动联系，自己总是巴巴地往她床上送，多没面子。

 

她找到小田的邮件，怀着自己都不曾察觉的期待打开来看，扫了几行后，眼里闪动的光芒渐渐熄灭。

不愧是模范生，连生日的祝福都充满公式和套路。不知道谁有那份幸运，可以看到她的内心。

这种邮件，佐藤存都不想存，连带着其他没有看的邮件一键清空。

 

她生日这天下了一场好大的雨，佐藤觉得自己像是被困在了这几十平方米的空间里，踏出一步，就是艳阳暴雨。

如果不是谱久村用小田当饵来钓她，她可能会在家里蹲到经纪人来砸门。

难得出门一趟，又是和这四个人在一起吃饭。上次吃涮肉，这次吃烤肉，石田这热心大姐不停地给自己和小田碗里夹肉。佐藤吃得越来越慢，看着碗里的肉越堆越高，只好苦着脸看向小田。

小田吃得满嘴都是烤肉的酱料，石田给她夹多少她就吃多少，像个黑洞一样。

佐藤与她商量：“你要吃吗？我的给你。”

小田露出了一个超级无敌幸福感爆棚的笑容，直接把佐藤的碗端走，一口一口地往嘴里塞。

佐藤有一瞬间觉得，自己可能还不如这一碗烤肉，但她也无法向小田求证：我和烤肉哪个更好吃？——这种羞耻的台词，只有工藤那种又中二又自负的家伙才说得出口吧？

餐后，谱久村大手一挥，把五人分为两组。石田和小田住得近，她们一起回家比较安全，佐藤由九期的两位前辈护送回家，也令人放心。

石田还不算木，走着走着就和小田走进电影院去了，还贴心地给谱久村说了一声，以免她们联系不到人会担心。

 

出租车里的空气有些闷，佐藤把车窗打开一丝，车外的空气灌入车内，比刚刚好那么一些。生田还在追问谱久村下午在KTV的情况。

“她和小田完全没有交流？小田聚聚很难约的诶，”生田看向佐藤，不满地问：“你不想和她碰撞出一些火花，写出能让公司采纳给早安的歌吗？”

“要你管。”

歌被公司拐走了，小田被石田拐走了，佐藤不高兴地玩着手指，她讨厌自己的东西被别人夺走，从小就讨厌这样。

她不去管谱久村和生田在说什么，心里想着，既然有人要抢自己的东西，那不如自己主动扔掉好了。歌她可以再写，小田她也可以找到替代。她宁愿不要见到小田，也好过看到小田就想到她有个一心一意喜欢的人，就想到她对石田发自内心的笑容，就想到她吃肉比和自己见面还要开心。

小田对此毫不知情，在每次演唱会结束后，与往常一样期待佐藤的联系。一周，两周…四周，不知不觉就到了毕业前夕，佐藤一次也没有联系她。

她有点慌，甚至想主动问问佐藤，毕业那天她会不会来，如果可以趁这个机会，打听下她是不是工作比较忙或者什么原因没有联系自己就更好了。

 

佐藤已经把那首曲子给了公司，她仅仅作为作曲，不参与一切制作过程。这一个月她录了一个综艺，没事就在家里写歌，自娱自乐没人管。

小田毕业演唱会前一天，经纪人叮嘱她务必要去。

毕竟答应过小田，佐藤没有拒绝。

然而出乎预料的是，观看这场演出的观众，远远比台上的阵容要豪华。

除了常见的早安OG，还有其他团毕业10多年的成员。与小田毫无交集的那些家族的前辈也来到现场，有些在公众场合消失多年的前辈就这样出现在休息室里，佐藤一时不知道自己该往哪里去。

幸好田中和道重的出现解救了她。她本来想蹭一下两位前辈的资历，免得到处跟不认识的人打招呼，但这不大的小房间里，道重和田中的资历真的不够看。

“为什么来这么多人？”佐藤问身边两位大姐姐。

田中没有回答，但她的表情似乎有些难过。

道重的表情也有几分沉重，她尽量让自己的语气轻快一些，与佐藤说着不相干的事情：“佐藤现在都会写歌了，真是不可思议。”

突然又提起这事，佐藤只觉得不疼不痒，应付着：“嗯…写着玩。”

“以前还说要当早安的制作人呢。”

“……啊啊啊快忘掉啦！”

道重突然认真地说道：“我没有把你的话当做玩笑噢，我真的真的，觉得你可以成为早安的制作人。”

“喂、沙由…”田中拉了下她的衣服，似乎不想她继续对后辈说这么沉重的话题。

佐藤隐约想到什么，道重见她一脸迷茫，问：“你想成为淳君那样的制作人是吧？”

“那是小时候……”

“我觉得，佐藤的话，一定可以的。淳君教给我们的东西，如果是佐藤，是那个仰慕着淳君、憧憬着淳君的佐藤，一定不会让淳君教给我们的东西就这样从舞台上消失。”

 

原来…是淳君啊。

 

佐藤恍然大悟。

小田本身的确拥有着无数耀眼的光环。然而在最初的最初……她是那个站在淳君身边，被淳君拍着肩膀，宣布加入早安的幸运的女孩子。

她是淳君给早安最后的礼物。

想到这一层，佐藤内心深处的嫉妒像是沼泽一样，冒着黑色的泡泡，向四周蔓延，疯狂吞噬一切。

就在她的内心快要完全被黑暗笼罩时，她听到了小田的声音。

开心地喊着“佐藤さん”，痛苦地喊着“佐藤さん”，悲伤地喊着“佐藤さん”，生气地喊着“佐藤さん”，无奈地喊着“佐藤さん”，温柔地喊着“佐藤さん”……

一直以来佐藤都没有意识到小田的存在对早安来说，有这样一层意义。不仅仅是早安，对家族，对u社，她都是一个里程碑式的存在。灯光变暗后，佐藤跟着大家一起前往关系席就座。这是她第一次在观众席看小田，她想以观众的心态，看着她唱歌跳舞。

可每每大屏幕画面给到她时，透过她的表演，佐藤仿佛看到淳君那个小老头，在小田身后得意又骄傲的笑着。佐藤看着他，他也在看着佐藤。

 

佐藤很想念淳君，在早安的成员里，她联系淳君最多。

佐藤很喜欢淳君，在学习音乐的过程中，淳君像老师一样指导她，培养她。

她想要毕业，想要追寻淳君的脚步成为一名音乐制作人。

但是今天她才发现，那个舞台才是离淳君最近的地方。

或者说，淳君一直都在她身边。

 

演唱会进行到最后，其他成员都已经退场，只有小田还在舞台上跟观众们挥手，道别。

佐藤突然明白，为什么今天的关系席来了这么多人。

 

天下没有不散的宴席，小田终于还是离开了舞台。佐藤意识到自己面临的挑战有多困难，但是这件事情她绝对不会偷懒也不会认输。

没有人知道，佐藤在这两个小时里，经过了怎样的思想斗争。

那些不愿意被看到的前辈已经离去，这里已经没有她们牵挂的东西了。

佐藤回到休息室，被生田勾着走到十期身边。她放眼望去，六期的三人，五期的四人，四期的四人…这里的OG竟比任何一次u社的活动还齐全。

没多久，小田领着现役成员来到休息室，一番混乱的寒暄后，众人挤在一起嘻嘻哈哈地合影。然后有几个人走到旁边，工作人员拍摄了要发布到网络的合影。

人群之中一眼就能看到小田。她穿着漂亮的紫色的裙子，表演结束就急急忙忙赶过来，头发还是湿的，但依然礼貌耐心地和前辈们交流着这次演唱会的表现，丝毫不拘谨。

佐藤悻悻地躲在饭漥身后，和她们一起等前辈们离开后再离开这里。

小田与前辈们一一道别，最后来到了她最熟悉的这群人身边。

“小田～毕业快乐～”谱久村上前抱着她，像是要完成什么道别仪式一般，久久不肯放手，最后还是饭漥和工藤把两人分开，小田这才有功夫和她们聊上几句。

“我要好好适应一下毕业的生活！过几天大家来家里吃饭怎么样？”

“赞成！”

“提前联系啊！我最近有舞台剧的排练！”

“我帮你吃掉就是！”

“工藤！！”

 

小田从刚才起就一直留意着佐藤，她看起来兴致不高，果然是……不想来吗？

她的眼神落在生田眼里，自然容易联想到两人有话要讲，于是她和谱久村把工藤和石田拖着离开了休息室，饭漥走在最后，轻轻把门关上。

面对突如其来的独处，小田努力让自己的心跳平静下来。她想见的人就在面前，可她不知道要和她说什么。

佐藤也是没闹明白，怎么这群人就把自己给剩下了。她抬头看了小田一眼，又马上移开视线，不自在地看着小田裙子上的装饰，说：“我来了。”

“谢、谢谢…”

“那我走了。”

“嗯…路上小心。”

“对了，恭喜你毕业。”

意外的恭喜像是一颗糖化在心里，小田的眼睛像是藏着星星，眯眼笑着一闪一闪的。

佐藤也不知道为什么，在她思考“为什么”之前，她就走上前去，抱了抱小田。一个月不见，小田瘦得很厉害，哪怕穿着这套裙子，她背上的骨骼都能摸得一清二楚。

佐藤忽然想起一个有点煞风景的问题，决定先缓冲一下：“毕业后，可以恋爱了吧。”

小田竟有种被表白的错觉，紧张地抓着裙摆。

“反正都要谈恋爱了，不如告诉我，你喜欢谁？”

 

歌也好，人也好，她不想轻易认输。

 

————

小：所以你又打算约我了

佐：…

小：哼…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续攒人品  
> 明天的份  
> （小田终于毕业啦，离恋爱越来越近了


	32. 临时公寓（三）（h）

小田毕业后没多久，粉丝们就看到了她个人巡回演出的消息。作为她的同事，佐藤也听说了这件事，经纪人随口提到小田的个人单曲正在制作，如果佐藤有不错的作品，给小田来唱问题倒是不太大。

之前佐藤写的第一支单曲被公司自作主张分配给了出道两年的新团，为此她发了很大的火。事后不知为何偃旗息鼓，但负责她的经纪人却不敢再提“写歌”两个字。没工作的时候存在感为零，有工作也绝口不会提起“新团”“写歌”这种可能触发警报的敏感词汇。

佐藤和小田的关系应该不错，尤其是得知小田会照顾佐藤生活后，公司上下对她更加刮目相看。想到这，经纪人胆子肥了几分，试着问：“要试试吗？”

“不要。”秒答。

经纪人闭上嘴，再也不提这件事。

 

如果是小田毕业前，佐藤说不定就高兴地说着不要不要，写好歌直接交给公司了。

但毕业当天，佐藤在休息室里又被小田躲开了那个问题，一股无名火在她心头烧得厉害。她越想越气，嘟哝着：“说不定石田会给她写歌呢。”

经纪人听见，满头问号，他竟然不知道石田还会写歌。这倒是个新发现。

至于这位单纯的年轻人怎么联系公司，公司联系石田了解情况，石田回复公司，公司联系这位年轻的经纪人劈头盖脸一顿教训，都是后话了。

 

佐藤在回东京的车上预订了一间公寓，联系保洁上门打扫，然后把地址发给小田。生气归生气，她才不会动不动就闹别扭跟自己过不去。

 

和毕业前的状态比，小田现在的每一天都跟放假一样悠闲。但比佐藤先到公寓，这种情况还是第一次。

浴室里没有佐藤爱用的入浴剂的味道，卧室里冷气开得很足，混杂着衣物柔顺剂的味道，一进入房间，小田的脑中立刻勾勒出了佐藤的模样来。

 

“不想说就算了。”

她扭头就走，一点也不给人解释的机会。

 

这是她上一次和佐藤分开时的情形。佐藤三番两次地打听这件事情，令她不禁揣摩起来，是不是佐藤发现了什么故意不说，等着自己坦白？可她有什么理由非要逼自己来承认？她想听到什么样的回答？

喜欢佐藤犹如在悬崖上行走，一不注意就会跌落崖底粉身碎骨。

上次吃过的亏，小田还历历在目。佐藤收回钥匙的那瞬间，胸口一阵阵绞痛的感觉时时在梦里重现，似乎在提醒她，你只是个床伴而已，她随时可以把你现在拥有的一切都收回去。

冷气无声无息地在房间里扫过，小田平静下来，把行李放进衣柜，拿出一件衬衣搭在臂弯，一边挽发一边朝浴室走去。

不一会儿，入浴剂的香味也有了。

 

凌晨一点多，另一位租客到了。

她把行李甩在沙发上，循着入浴剂的味道，来到了浴室。

推开门，佐藤被明亮的灯光晃痛了眼，她眯着眼看去，小田头歪在浴缸的边缘，像小孩子一样微张着嘴睡着了。她静静地看了会儿，蹲下试了试水温，见控制板设定了恒温，这才放心地去卧室换衣服。

说是换衣服，不过把衣服脱得到处都是，而后随手裹上一条毛巾回到浴室，跨进浴缸。

小田醒来，佐藤正在解开她用来遮挡身体的毛巾，见小田睡眼惺忪地看着自己发呆，笑道：“你醒得好巧。”

“佐藤…さん，工作结束了？”

“嗯。”

小田往后让了让，佐藤在她腿间坐下，身体靠着她。背后的触感柔软滑腻，撩动了佐藤某根神经，本有几分疲惫现在也顾不上了。

“抱我。”

不容置疑的语气，通常在她急性子的时候才会用。小田晕晕的，伸手抱着她，身体贴在一起的舒适感让她差点又睡过去。佐藤听她呼吸悠长就知道她没睡醒。她犯困的时候一点也不聪明，呆头呆脑的，比如现在，叫她抱她就真的只是抱着自己——佐藤甚至想照镜子看看自己是不是长得像个抱枕。

她转过身，抬起小田的下巴就吻。

嘴唇被重重地压着，佐藤的齿尖会不小心磨到她，轻微的刺痛感让小田感受到了对方的情绪有多么强烈。

佐藤进，她就退。她伸出舌尖，被佐藤咬了一下，然后两人交缠着加深了这个吻。

战场转移到小田口中，她被佐藤舔得浑身发软，身体一直往下沉。佐藤抱住小田的腰，从下巴一路啃到胸前，含着变硬的顶端，在最敏感的地方舔动。

“さっ…”

小田难耐地仰起头，她对佐藤的撩拨十分熟悉，股间溢出火热的液体，即使藏在水中，也瞒不过佐藤。

“佐藤さん…别在这里…”

浴缸有种种限制，每次在这里做爱，第二天总会全身酸痛。既然要解决需求，换个更容易施展的环境不好吗？

小田的眼里已经是雾蒙蒙的一片，她无辜又渴望的眼神，吞没了佐藤最后的理智。

“知道了知道了。”

她一边应着，一边完成了最后一步。只听到小田短促的吸气声，背上猫抓似的疼了一下，她笑得更深了。

小田几乎是浮在水里，佐藤怎么动，她就怎么起起伏伏。身下的疼痛并没有因为这种事情经历的次数而有所缓解，佐藤在水中抽送觉得累，便偷懒，曲起手指在她的体内慢慢地磨。小田一手撑在浴缸边缘，一手搂着佐藤，可以预见明天又是个难受到不想起床的“好日子”。

佐藤抱着她，不停地冲击她内壁，耳边是她被撞得支离破碎的喘息，这样迷失在情事中，孤立又无助的小田让她想要好好疼爱，又想大肆破坏。

“呐、小团子，你可以叫出来的。”

身体承受着佐藤的进攻，小田固执地摇头。在佐藤的爱抚中，小田身体越来越烫，私处清晰地感觉到佐藤的手指在快速地进出，她的指尖像是带着电流，每次进入都戳到让自己舒服到不行的位置。

被进入时，会忍不住蜷起身，双腿不由自主地夹紧，像是不欢迎对方的骚扰，又像是舍不得对方离开。

抽出手指，下腹一阵空虚，身体迫切的想要继续做下去，想要被佐藤的手指填满，想要她毫无技巧可言的摩擦带来快感，入口四周的肌肉收缩着，渴求着——直到佐藤再一次进入。

明明一开始，佐藤只是想要自己帮她解决这种需求。为什么现在，自己越来越喜欢被这个人拥抱呢……

她在被满足的时候，也会有一点点，喜欢上拥抱她的那个人吗？

 

浴室里的声音停了下来，佐藤捏着左手的胳膊，那里比平时用过之后还要酸。小田将下巴搁在浴缸边缘，两条胳膊无力的搭着浴缸，终于有种上岸的踏实感。

“果然很合拍。”

佐藤裹上浴巾，回味着刚才那次体验中的小田，表情也好，身体的柔软和颤抖也好，发出的声音也好，她越来越沉迷这样的小田。和在她身下时被满足不一样，但又觉得没什么差别。被她抱在怀里，感受到的是温柔又体贴的小田。抱她的时候，是柔弱、好欺负的小田。

都是同一个人，能有什么差别？不管是在上面还是在下面，小田都能让她满足，这样一想，除了身体和床上都很合拍，没有别的理由了吧。

“起来回卧室了。”

佐藤扔下一句话就离开了浴室，小田累得想直接趴在浴缸里睡过去。勉强打起精神站起来，连腿都是软的。她一路扶着墙，回到卧室后也走得十分缓慢。佐藤发现她的异常，放下手机看着，完全没有要扶她一下的念头，只是问：“不舒服吗？”

小田知道她只是随口问问，摇了摇头，在她身边躺下。

佐藤回来得晚，刚才在浴室那一次已经把体力耗得差不多了，她准备看看视频就睡觉，却不期然听到旁边的小团子小心翼翼地问她：“佐藤さん……今晚…要吗？”

“不要。”

累的很，也发泄够了。晚上她都关掉了手机的声音，只是为了自己更好的进入睡眠状态。视频还有十几分钟结束，她听到小田翻身的声音，往下一看，一只小团子缩成一个球，面向她这边，脸藏在被子里看不清，只是放松的眉眼看得出她有多疲惫。

 

两分钟后，佐藤把手机扔在一边，捏了捏小田的脸颊，说：“现在想要了。”

小田：……

 

————

佐：吃了又吃真开心！

小：…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续攒人品  
> 后天的份  
> 唉……尽人事听天命吧。  
> 之前写5w字的时候跟朋友说差不多10w或者12w的时候写到一半  
> 现在看来似乎没问题


	33. 聚餐（一）

歇了几天后，小田挑了一个天气不错的日子，准备兑现自己的承诺，将成员邀到家里来做客。

石田担心她一个人忙不过来，于是前一天就和她去超市购物，先处理好一部分食材，看着时间晚了，就在小田家里睡下了。

 

第二天清晨，谱久村和生田登门拜访，看到石田穿着围裙来开门还以为走错了。石田与小田住得近，她们偶尔会在石田家小聚，虽说今天是跟着导航走的，但身体习惯性地走去石田家也不奇怪。

小田家的两只猫可能是饿了，一路跟着石田“喵喵”叫着，石田开了门，把它们捞起来，一边往小田喂它们猫粮的角落走，一边让两位前辈自己进来。俨然是当成自己家一样随便。

等石田喂好了猫，回到厨房继续准备早餐，顺便问谱久村她们吃过早餐没有。两人已经吃过早餐，好奇地问：“小田呢？”

“还在睡吧？好像毕业后一直都睡到自然醒，昨晚睡前说了句：那明天就拜托石田前辈了！——到底是谁在请客啊，真是的！”

明明你就乐在其中啊——PONPON腹诽。

 

趁石田在做饭，生田突然一道灵光闪现，这一幕与去年在石田家那次何其相似？小田爱睡懒觉几乎是众人皆知，不知道她讲不讲梦话？

生田兴冲冲地把想法跟谱久村一说，立刻获得了大力支持。两人嘀咕几句，突然谱久村大声说：“えりぽん，你去叫小田起床吧，待会儿后辈们就要来了。”

“诶？又是我……”

生田拿着手机，冲得飞快，这种事情她最积极了。

小田的卧室不难找，她的猫在门外蹲着，像是在催促生田快点开门。生田打开手机录像，推开门后，两只猫无声无息地进入房间，各自在床上找到喜欢的位置窝着，一家三口和乐融融。小田的房间充满小女生的气息，生田拍了一圈再对准小田——她鼻子以下都藏在被子里，双手打开在脑袋两边，手指微屈，像婴儿一样。

她完全没有察觉到有人进来，看起来也不像是会突然说梦话的样子。生田趴在床边，轻轻地喊道：“小团子…”

生田天赋异禀，出手就是一针见血。小田皱了皱眉，往里翻身，嘟哝着：“马上就走…”

她声音不大，生田听得清清楚楚，却不太明白这是什么意思。是现役时期赖床经常被佐藤喊起来？还是正好在梦里要去做什么事情…为什么要马上离开？

猫咪小吉就在小田旁边，见小田翻身，便懒洋洋地钻进被子，似乎想挨着小田一起睡。生田怕小田醒来，于是关掉录像，准备偷偷撤退。才走到门边，就见小田动了动，闷闷地说：“佐藤さん别闹了…”

 

“轰隆”一道惊雷把生田从头劈到脚。

这句话她似乎在哪里听过，只不过…只不过名字不一样。

去年在石田的家里，佐藤睡觉的时候说什么来着！

小团子别闹，对不对？小田刚刚说什么？

 

——佐藤别闹。

 

性感侦探生田迅速展开推理。

她们…为什么睡着了会喊对方的名字？因为习惯了在一起睡觉吗？不对，不会仅仅是睡觉，“别闹了”这三个字就很有问题。先不去想为什么佐藤会和小田睡在一起，小田像是会跟佐藤在床上闹着玩的那种幼稚鬼吗？除了圣还有那么幼稚的人？生田不信。

小田说的别闹又是什么意思？佐藤睡觉也很闹腾吗？

生田绞尽脑汁地回想，但和佐藤一间房的经历太少，现在什么都想不起来。当她一脸沉思状，坐回谱久村身边后，才后知后觉地尖叫一声：“啊！！！”

身在厨房的石田被吓了一跳，举着锅铲问发生了什么事。谱久村忙掩饰道：“没事没事，她没有抢到想要的化妆水，えりぽん你小声一点！”

“啊……好可惜啊！”

生田痛苦地捂着脸，她又没有录到最关键的东西。谱久村听她讲到小田最后说的话，忍不住戳着她脑袋道：“你呀…”

“呜…”人家也很难过！

 

另一边，看着手机上的时间才刚刚八点，佐藤给小田打了个电话，大意是：小团子乖乖把门儿开开。

她提着小田平时喜欢买给她吃的便利店的沙拉，心想这么早，家里应该没有别人，于是按了门铃就乖乖站着等小田给自己开门。

门锁响动，比她预想的还要快。

她努力地抿着嘴角，却藏不住满脸的笑意。

“阿啦，まさきちゃん来得好早。”

谱久村和紧跟在她身后的生田目睹了活生生的一秒垮脸，虽然不知道为什么这位小祖宗突然就晴转多云，但还是一左一右地把她拉进了小田家里。

佐藤看到这两位前辈，心知自己的打算泡汤了。脾气一上来，把手里的沙拉一扔，黑着脸不说话，也不和前辈打招呼。恰逢此时，接到电话后马上起床洗脸的小田来到客厅，脸上还带着没擦干净的水珠。她先看到佐藤，正要喊她，却发现谱久村和生田笑眯眯地看着自己。

“呃…”

没有想到两位前辈来得这么早。小田乖乖地按资历一个个打过招呼，闻声而来的石田端着一个小碟子，给小田尝了两口，问：“味道怎么样？”

“还行，是昨天买那个？”

“嗯，换了个牌子，怕味道会奇怪。”

“我没吃出来。”

“那就好……脸没擦干净。”

石田将小田脸上的水珠擦去，拿着小碟子又回厨房去了。

 

从石田出现的那一刻起，佐藤就烦躁得不行。紧接着，她和小田那些亲密的互动，还摸小田的脸，让她分分钟想要把小田拉到自己身边，向石田宣示主权。

九期的两位默默地低头，心里盼着快点再来个人，这场面太尴尬了。

然后门铃就响了。

小田应了一声，目光从客厅三人身上扫过，一脸狐疑跑去开门，门外那位笑容甜美的美少女，元气十足地大声喊着：“小田前辈！早上好！我买了超级好吃的早餐哦！将将！”

听到这个声音，谱久村和生田觉得更糟糕了。

小可爱牧野进门后就看到客厅的三位前辈，热情地打过招呼，见九期两位坐在一起，便体贴地坐到佐藤身边去陪她。小田见九期那边还有位置，就自觉坐过去，把牧野买的早餐打开，安静地开始吃。

吃着吃着，石田也端着早餐出来投喂了，小田拥有两份早餐，开开心心地同时开动，嘴巴没停过。

客厅里一下子有了五个人，牧野一个人就能滔滔不绝地讲单口相声，但只有小田一个人在听她讲话。这么尴尬的时候，牧野还东张西望，发现了佐藤扔在茶几上的便利店口袋。她话题马上转移，问：“咦？这是什么？”

小田也不知道这是什么，一边往嘴里送吃的一边摇头。

谱久村看了下佐藤的表情，觉得还是不要说话比较好，而且她也好奇佐藤给小田带了什么吃的过来，才会带着一脸“我真棒快夸夸我！”的表情等着小田给自己开门。

在四人的注视下，一盒普普通通的沙拉在牧野手里露出完整的容貌。

小田看向佐藤，吃东西的动作也停了下来。只一眼她就知道，这是佐藤带来的。除了佐藤，没人知道她经常买这个当早餐吃。后来，佐藤吃过一次觉得还不错，小田便把这一款沙拉摆上了她的餐桌。

一直注意着小田的谱久村和生田，当然没有错过这一幕，小田看向佐藤，佐藤别扭地看着地板——她们是真的。

牧野见小田突然不吃了，道：“小田前辈，早餐吃太多不好！我把沙拉放冰箱去吧！”

小田愣了愣，点头，味同嚼蜡一般地继续吃早餐。

 

冰箱在厨房边上，牧野放好沙拉，见石田一个人在忙碌，热心地挽起袖子要帮忙。石田知道她不善厨艺，四两拨千斤地把她劝回了客厅。

她带着石田的关怀，又在佐藤身边坐下，开心快乐的跟在座前辈们说：“之前小田前辈说请大家吃饭，まりあ还担心前辈一个人忙不过来，所以特意来这么早帮忙。没想到小田前辈的秘密武器是石田前辈啊！关系真好呢！”

她无忧无虑的像个孩子，即使是心里极不舒服的佐藤也只能隐忍不发，谁会跟一个小孩子计较呢？童言无忌嘛。

小田解释说：“本来是准备自己一个人完成的…但是通知大家后，石田前辈说她正好有时间，昨天就一起去超市了。”

“咦？”牧野发出疑惑的声音，“小田前辈和石田前辈好像新婚夫妇哦，还一起逛超市！你说对不对佐藤前辈！”

童言无忌，童言无忌……佐藤默念着，深吸一口气说：“对。”

生田早就按捺不住八卦的冲动了，此时万事有牧野顶着，她赶紧浑水摸鱼：“小田以前就说过石田妻子力很高，你们干嘛不住一起？反正都毕业了，你房间又这么大。你收她一点租金意思一下，她说不定天天做饭给你吃。”

见生田替石田说话，谱久村自然明白自己就是佐藤的保险栓了。

小田没想到前辈还有这么不着调的建议，但既然提了出来，肯定要回答前辈的话：“住一起不太方便吧…工作不一样的话，可能会打扰到同居的人。而且如果石田前辈有喜欢的人，有个合租人，也不太方便？”

“小田好像很有经验的样子。”谱久村开始给小田挖坑。

“说不定现役时期就有瞒着大家谈恋爱。”生田自然一唱一和。

话题突然转移到了自己身上，而且还是这种无中生有的猜测。心知前辈们没有恶意，小田也没有太激动，只是解释道：“生田前辈不要开这种玩笑啦…我觉得还是要有私人的空间比较好。”

“那，小田你有喜欢的人吗？”

“诶？”

“都毕业了，有喜欢的人也不用顾忌什么，我们帮你参考参考啊！”

这大概是小田吃过最糟心的一顿早餐。

最近总是有人关心她感情问题，难道说毕业都要经历这些？

她正要回答没有，一边隐形许久的佐藤抢先开口：“有的吧，现役时期就说过有喜欢的人。”

佐藤看出来了，九期那两个肯定知道小田喜欢的人是谁。不然不会突然和她聊起这些。她很好奇，九期的两位都知道，而自己和小田关系那么亲密却不知道。

是不在这里的早安成员吗？所以即使牧野听到也没问题。或者……那个人就在这里，以生田的性格，她不当面给人拆穿就浑身不舒服。

是石田？还是牧野？佐藤想起小田每次给后辈分吃的，牧野总是最积极的响应；小田毕业时，牧野是哭得最伤心的一个；还有今天，她来这么早做什么？还给小田带了早餐…这么多破绽，以前居然完全没有发现。

佐藤不自在地往旁边挪了一点。

她不信面在九期面前，小田还能躲掉这个问题。

 

————

ponpon：麻酱，你好像漏掉了一个人

佐：？


	34. 聚餐（二）

偶像的感情问题一直都是粉丝们津津乐道的八卦话题。他们一方面好奇偶像的私生活，却又责怪偶像将私生活展示给粉丝，甚至恨不得用放大镜寻找各种蛛丝马迹，来拆穿偶像“禁止恋爱”的谎言。

在这样的大环境下，就算同一个组合里的成员，也对这个话题相当敏感。知道了不说是绝对的职业操守，但身边好友真的在同事和公司的眼皮子底下谈恋爱，绝对是一件值得八卦的事情。

 

明白归明白，但小田并不是问心无愧，她喜欢的人太特殊，哪怕是关系要好的朋友她都没有透露过一字半句。既不能否认，又不能坦白，她冥思苦想，一双眼睛可怜巴巴地看向两位前辈，希望她们放过自己。

她的小动作哪逃得过佐藤的双眼，她特地戴了隐形眼镜，见谱久村的态度有些松动，担心小田又成功地糊弄过去，急道：“你这个人真的是很讨厌，喜欢就讲啊，现役的时候不讲就算了，毕业了还扭扭捏捏的，你就打算这样一直暗恋吗？能不能有点出息！气死了！”

她说完就往后一倒，心情极差地抱着双臂闭目养神。

经过她这一闹，客厅里的气氛反而好了一点，石田在厨房听到佐藤叽叽喳喳，洗了手出来，见小田脸上泛红，牧野在一边把看到的事情原封不动地说出来：“佐藤前辈生气了…怎么办；小田前辈你的脸好红啊……”

佐藤更生气了，小田脸更红了。

谱久村和生田也有些意外，佐藤……是在逼小田表白吗？事情若是按她们想的那样，佐藤和小田应该早就在一起了不是吗？佐藤的话里有太多信息，她们对自己的揣测多了几分不自信，暂时决定继续观望。

 

今天的聚餐只喊了9-15期，九期毕业后加入的成员都没有喊，以免她们不熟悉会尴尬。

石田来到客厅后，在佐藤另一侧坐下，检查手机里的工作邮件和同事们的博客更新；她左侧的佐藤瘫在沙发上，谁也不理；牧野在看电视里的棒球比赛；小田和两位前辈聊着毕业后工作的安排……人没有来齐之前，大家兴致都不是很高。

十点之后，十二期带着后辈们一起来了。生田觉得很奇怪，问：“为什么牧野一个人来那么早？”

“我吗？”牧野指着自己，傻乎乎地笑道：“我忘记了。嘿嘿嘿……”

野中见牧野出现在小田家里，一脸果然如此的表情，她是个急性子，换上拖鞋就朝牧野走去，想和她好好说一下纪律问题。

羽贺眼明手快地拉住她，小声说：“交给我。”

森户耳朵动了动，不解地看向羽贺，似乎在问她是不是又要干坏事。

羽贺一笑置之，笑眯眯的朝那个瘫死的人走过去，甜甜地叫着：“佐藤前辈～你可以让一下吗？我有话想和まりあ说，你坐到小田前辈那边去好不好？”

羽贺一出场就拿下一分助攻，若是平时佐藤肯定对她青眼有加，但今天佐藤心情不好，挨着谁都不想挨着小田。这一记助攻没有讨到好，反而是牧野来回打量两人，突然觉得自己聪明了一次，从好脾气的小田那里下手：“小田前辈，我们换个位置吧？这样小朱音就可以坐我旁边了！”

“嗯？你过来吧，我去准备午餐。”

她给两位后辈让座，见客人差不多到齐了，便叫了石田一起去厨房。

牧野和羽贺在一起坐下，其他成员也各自找地方坐。除了石田，她们都是第一次到小田家里做客，好在客人们都是熟悉的前辈，打过招呼后也不那么拘谨。

羽贺看着厨房的方向，问小伙伴：“佐藤前辈怎么心情不太好的样子？被小田前辈说教了一通？”

在以前是常有的事情，两人虽然感情好，台上台下还算融洽，但小田公私分明，佐藤不对的地方她会毫不含糊地指出来。而佐藤又调皮又任性，一被说就不理人，过阵子又笑眯眯地找小田撒娇。

结合佐藤现在不高兴的表现，羽贺对这个猜测胸有成竹，也就是想逗逗这个前辈才会假装不知道来问牧野。

没想到事情还真不是她想的那样。牧野绘声绘色地把刚才那一顿风波讲给羽贺听，听到最后，羽贺简直要笑出来：“她真对小田前辈那样说？”

“是啊！小田前辈脸都气红了，佐藤前辈也不理她了，まりあ好担心。”

羽贺觉得有趣极了，她们都亲密到住在一起了，原来……还没有交往吗？佐藤前辈明明就喜欢小田前辈，居然还凶小田前辈不敢表白？不过，印象里小田前辈对佐藤前辈都是包容忍让的，是不是喜欢佐藤前辈还有待商榷。

但如果小田前辈亲口说过有喜欢的人……那傻子都能猜到这个人是谁吧？想到这儿，羽贺不禁有几分同情佐藤。小田不表白无非是担心佐藤这个任性的孩子只是和自己玩玩而已，表白之后连朋友都做不成，谁愿意去捅破那层纸呢？

 

羽贺洞悉了一切，叹口气，准备暂时放下这件事，好好和同事们玩一玩。察觉到她异样的生田观察了好一会儿，问同期：“你觉不觉得小朱音知道些什么？”

“嗯？”谱久村一直在听生田讲话，她与羽贺隔着一个牧野，并没有注意到那边，但她一贯顺着生田，这次也不例外：“叫她过来问问就知道了，亲很聪明，和まさきちゃん关系不错，小田也很信赖她。如果她们团内恋爱，小朱音肯定知道。”

这话正中红心，生田立刻招呼牧野，要跟她换位置。牧野“噢！”了一声站起来，真是个活力十足的傻孩子。

羽贺以为生田只是和牧野换位置，没想到她和谱久村一左一右地把自己夹在中间，来势汹汹。两位前辈几时对自己这么热情了？羽贺百思不得其解，问：“前辈们这是干什么？”

谱久村靠过去，说：“只是打听点事情，安心安心～～～”

紧接着一只手搭在羽贺肩上，生田把着她，问：“关于小田喜欢的人…你有没有点想法？”

“诶？”羽贺疑惑地看着两位前辈。

生田看她眼神充满戒备，分明是担心自己空手套白狼，又说：“如果有的话…那，我和圣都觉得，是那个人——”

生田、谱久村、羽贺，三人齐刷刷地看向那个像是没长骨头一样瘫在沙发上，还在生气的人。收回目光，羽贺依然打着哈哈，说：“怎么可能啦，小田前辈对佐藤前辈就是普通的关心吧。你们也信八卦杂志？”

她不知道自己是不是唯一一个可以确定佐藤和小田关系的知情人，因为确定，所以面对这种猜测，她只能尽力模糊别人的视线。佐藤既然能让自己知道，就是放心自己，这点小小的信赖关系，羽贺视若珍宝。

她没有承认，也没有急着否认，这样暧昧的态度让九期的两位进退两难。

倒是羽贺不愿前辈为难，想了个办法：“你们不如直接问当事人？佐藤前辈既然说出那样的话，她自己对喜欢或者讨厌肯定是直言不讳的。小田前辈顾虑太多，你们问她大概也问不出什么来。”

因为这两人本质就是佐藤前辈在幼稚地追求小田前辈呀。哎…可怜的佐藤前辈肯定不知道，今天这通话又可以把小田前辈吓退好几步了。

羽贺热心的出谋划策，说得有理有据，生田不疑有他，认为她和自己一样也是偷偷在八卦，于是又拉着她问了好些佐藤毕业前和小田相处细节。羽贺真真假假混着一起说，真相更加扑朔迷离。

 

众人聚在一起吵吵闹闹，没有人敢去招惹佐藤。她气着气着就睡着了，由于没吃早饭，十一点过一点儿，她又饿醒了。她躺在沙发上，姿势都不变一下，拿出喊麦的肺活量，大声问：“小团子！！！饭还没好吗！”

在厨房忙碌的小田也抽不开身，提高了声音反问：“佐藤さん想吃什么？”

“随便什么！まさー肚子饿了！”

“知道了！马上！”

 

石田尝了一下炖肉的味道，颇为满意，说：“给她一碗土豆炖肉垫着吧，反正煮好了，正好把锅端到旁边去，把灶空出来。”

“好。”

小田找了一只小碗，盛了点土豆和五花肉，急急忙忙地给佐藤送去。

佐藤端着碗，不高兴小田一阵风似的跑回石田那边，都不关心一下自己。但肚子实在是饿，没有精力计较那些了。

横山离她比较近，见她饿狼扑食的猴急样，笑道：“佐藤前辈一点也没变，真是可爱啊！”

森户摇了摇头，觉得她这样跟前辈说话有些没大没小，帮着掩盖了下：“佐藤前辈真的很可爱！”

单纯如牧野以为这是大家在合力哄佐藤开心，附和道：“まりあ最喜欢佐藤前辈了！”

冈村和北川在靠近阳台那边，听见大家表白佐藤，不甘落后地嗡嗡说着：“我也最喜欢佐藤前辈了…”

谱久村哈哈笑着，吐槽道：“不愧是我们的人气成员，在内部人气也很高呢。”

佐藤不善表达自己，后辈们的热情她无可奈何，但是谱久村的调侃她还是能给个眼神凶一下。谱久村往羽贺身上缩了缩，小声委屈地说：“好可怕哦。”

毕业后的谱久村还是谱久村——这样说似乎很奇怪，但是前辈们毕业后，和现役联系得少，除了偶尔在后台看一眼，已经很久没有这样靠在一起嬉笑打闹了。

羽贺感受着这份属于早安的热闹，内心一点也不年轻地觉得这一刻非常祥和。

 

佐藤吃完炖肉，把碗放在茶几上。塞拉和小吉一前一后趴在茶几边上看碗里还有没有剩东西。生田看到小田的猫，伸手去逗，谁知两只猫不给她摸，退开几步，绕着沙发转圈圈。

它们转来转去，停在佐藤脚边，看着这个人。

佐藤是个会跟猫吵架的幼稚鬼，凶巴巴地问：“干嘛看着我？”

塞拉伸爪子挠了她两下，接着轻轻一跃跳上了沙发，小吉紧随其后。

尽管佐藤散发着“不要靠过来”的煞气，可吉和塞拉似乎一点也不怕，揣着手手，在佐藤腿上挨着开始睡觉。

羽贺一点都不意外，猫随主嘛。

 

————

小：喵喵喵？

佐：可爱！


	35. 聚餐（三）

聚在小田家里的人各自与好友扎堆聊天，午饭大致已经完成，小田在厨房装盘，石田到客厅问谱久村什么时候开饭。

谱久村半小时前联系了饭漥和工藤，她们说会一起过来，具体要看饭漥的彩排什么时候结束。两位十期的前辈还在路上，哪怕是小田也不好擅自宣布开席。后辈们纷纷表示不饿啊，可以等啊，很久没有聊天了，难得放松一下很开心啊——

“干嘛要等？迟到了就要惩罚不是吗！”

佐藤听说饭菜做好了，再也忍不了，站起伸个懒腰，慢悠悠地去餐桌占了个位置。见场面失控，谱久村再次向饭漥汇报这边的情况，并征询她和工藤的意见。

“好吧！既然まさきちゃん饿了，那大家都坐到餐桌那边去吧，迟到的人就罚她们站着吃好了！”

话虽这样说，小田这套房子有一张很大的餐桌，与普通家庭那种坐六七个人的不同，这家房东似乎喜欢聚会，因此餐桌摆放在客厅旁边，靠近阳台的那片区域。这边采光很好，阳台外是一方小花园，小田平时不怎么打理，如果有时间除除草，在那里吃烤肉也是可以的。

最近气温很高，有空调运作着，大家都不觉得热。在落地窗附近闲聊的十五期反而看着外面的阳光，跃跃欲试的样子，她们头一次来小田家里，很想到处看看，但又担心被前辈责怪。

谱久村拉着生田一起入座，生田本在谱久村身边坐得好好的，看佐藤一个人趴着，又去逗她：“えり想坐这里～”

佐藤抬起眼皮子看了她一眼，说：“烦人。”

第四个入座的是牧野，她做什么都很积极。

餐桌分两边，按辈分算，左右各八人的话，十二期应该有个人坐在前辈那一边。于是牧野坐到了谱久村她们那侧最后的位置。

野中见她已经入座，倒吸一口气，强行忍住和她说教的冲动，与羽贺森户一起，领着13期15期一起把饭菜摆上餐桌。

 

丰盛的午餐上桌后，座位分布也很明朗了。

谱久村生田在首位，隔了几个位置是佐藤，牧野挨着佐藤坐在末位。

野中在另一侧坐下，羽贺森户依次入座，横山紧挨着森户。加贺想着待会要去厨房拿东西的话，自己这一侧比较方便，于是在牧野对面坐下。

石田放下两盘炸鸡块，与生田隔了两个位置入座，这样她就挨不着佐藤，完美。

她和佐藤之间还有一个空位，石田热情地招呼着冈村：“ほまたん～你坐まーちゃん旁边吧！”

突然被喊到，冈村吓了一跳，接着弄明白石田的意思，脸已经红得要烧起来了。她小声地说着：“不、不用…我…我……在这边就好…”

她准备坐在横山旁边，却被山崎抢先，接着又要坐下，再次被北川抢先，最终她战战兢兢地，在佐藤的对面坐下，紧张得一直抓着北川的手。

 

如此一来，只剩下一个位置给小田。

石田想到了这个结局，喜不自胜地开始给旁边的碗里夹菜。

佐藤坐直了，看了眼满脸兴奋的同期，毫无负罪感地，挪了个位置。

开饭前正是餐桌上气氛最热烈的时候，除了石田本人，也就牧野发现佐藤换了位置，她朝佐藤喊道：“佐藤前辈为什么不挨着まりあ了？まりあ有点伤心……呜呜呜。”

她一说话，全桌都注意到了。

谱久村，生田，羽贺都注意到了。

大家都习惯牧野突然孩子气的发言，冷场了两三秒，又继续和身边的人聊天。

小田最后一个从厨房出来，见饭漥和工藤还没来，于是问谱久村她们还有多久，就这样开始吃饭会不会不礼貌。

在她这样问的同时，佐藤已经就着石田添的菜，自顾自地开动了。小田拉开椅子在她旁边坐下，见她真的很饿，不忍心她被苛责，于是也招呼大家随意。

羽贺笑咪咪地说着开动了，心想，小田前辈对佐藤前辈真是一点办法也没有，令人大开眼界。

生田食量大，但食欲一般，谱久村正在给她夹菜，她抓紧机会调侃后辈：“小田啊，你这样不行。佐藤是你前辈，はるなん她们就不是吗？而且这家伙刚刚才吃过不是吗？”

“烦人。”

佐藤听她说小田不好，不乐意地回敬道：“那你别吃。”

生田不理她：“我在跟小田说话呢～”

佐藤：“那你去她耳边说啊。自己那么大声，满桌都听得到，还怪别人。”

“好了好了，你们两个都好好吃饭吧。这是小田和石田忙碌了两天准备的午餐呢。”

关键时刻，还是要当家作主的人发话才行，谱久村给生田顺了毛，稳住了局势。佐藤见小田浑然不觉，只当作是听日常斗嘴一样，一边笑着，一边默默地吃得比谁都多。

这令她赢了生田那点小得意瞬间崩塌。

吃吃吃…就知道吃。小田一直都是爱吃东西的，这一点像极了工藤。以前喜欢工藤的时候，她总觉得小田是为了接近工藤才故意在她身边吃东西，现在想来真是可笑，她连跟自己睡觉都不喜欢，又怎么会喜欢工藤那种轻浮的人。

刚好，门铃声响起，加贺搁下碗筷去开门，门外正是迟到的十期两位前辈。

见大家已经开吃，饭漥先是道歉，因为一些临时的调整，她的彩排比平时结束得要晚一些。不过她前一天就准备好了上门拜访的礼物，见小田抬头看着自己，手还在不停往嘴里塞东西，笑了笑，把礼物举起来给她看，然后放在了客厅的茶几上。

工藤就没那么客气了，她进屋后径直走向石田旁边的位置，路过佐藤时，本想打个招呼，但佐藤拉着小田不知道嘀咕着什么——很明显不想和某个人搭上话，只好作罢。

石田等同期两位入座后，开心地提议大家举杯庆祝一下。

佐藤把她这种以女主人自居的行为当成了挑衅，张口就怼：“庆祝什么？”

“庆祝大家一起聚会啊！”

“九期、十二期都没齐呢。”

羽贺心里一咯噔，这位姐姐怕不是从小练的“杀敌一千、自损八百”，谱久村和生田的表情已经微妙起来，不能由着她继续使小性子了。

“那个…”

“是啊，好可惜……要是鞘师前辈，铃木前辈，还有哈亲都在…这里就更热闹了。小田前辈！！请你以后经常组织这样的聚会！拜托了！まりあ好开心，能够和前辈们，后辈们这样在一起吃饭！呜呜呜…”

23岁的小偶像说着说着就哭了。

满桌人都不约而同地看向她身边某个人，佐藤一头雾水，不明白这些人的意思。

石田用手肘给了她一下，轻声跟她说：“你快哄哄她！递张纸巾给她！”

佐藤乖乖照做，抽了一张纸递给牧野，哄道：“你伤心什么，你们私下玩得又不好。”

小田终于看不下去了，她搁下碗筷，亲自给牧野擦着眼泪，抚摸她脑袋。众人见牧野听着小田的安抚不时点头，哭声渐渐平息，这才松了口气。

饭漥对佐藤无可奈何，摇摇头和九期的两位聊天去了。工藤则是很小声地叹了口气，不想还是被佐藤听到了。

“你叹什么气？说到底都是你迟到惹出来的。”

“……是，是。”突然成为罪魁祸首的工藤连连应道。

好奇妙的感觉，以前的以前，自己肯定会和她吵起来。后来自己就不想和她吵架了。

怎么会变成这样呢。

要是能一直像以前的以前那样，多好啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真是太厉害了  
> 说10w写到一半，居然真的做到了  
> （啪啪啪啪啪啪）  
> 下一章既是10w字纪念，又是这篇同人故事前后篇的分界线  
> 最开始预计10w能写完一半，还是刚刚5w字的时候  
> 时间过得好快啊


	36. 前半篇（完）

高温一直持续，仿佛老天铁了心不让佐藤出门。

毕业后不用顶着太阳唱歌跳舞，也不用去公司报道，偶尔会有广播或综艺的工作，公司也让佐藤自己拿主意。粉丝们调侃U社适合养老，养老公司名副其实。

她每天睡到中午起来，喝点果汁吃点菜，看一天视频，七八点就睡觉。活得十分自在。天气凉爽的时候，她会同平常一样约小田在外过夜。大约是在家懒的，她喜欢小田亲她，抱她，直到她筋疲力尽。

 

某天吃完午餐，唤醒手机屏幕，不经意发现已经八月了。可是六月和七月，与小田见面的次数，只有三次左右。

她们联系这么少吗？佐藤没来由地感到一阵恐慌，忙查看保洁的订单，六月、七月，60天里真的只和小田见了三次。

小田在干嘛？

这毕业了人也没个消息了，难不成还要自己找经纪人打听？不不不，绝对不可能。

她思索一阵，给羽贺发了个消息，问早安最近在忙什么。很快羽贺的吐槽就来了：“当然是家族演唱会啊，顺便提醒你哦前辈，小田前辈已经毕业了，你找我也没有她的消息哦？”

“那你去问。”

羽贺心想，就不该坐车的时候玩手机。正好她在移动的巴士上坐得靠前，工作人员都在她前面两排，随便聊两句就得到了佐藤想要的答案，回复给她：“今年10月小田前辈要举行个人的演唱会，最近在录新歌，拍PV，好像挺忙的。”

听说她忙，佐藤悻悻地放下手机，看了眼阳台外面。窗外像是另一个世界，又白又亮，天空白得什么都看不到，没有鸟，也没有云。

八月的第一个雨天在什么时候呢？佐藤鬼使神差地点开了天气预报。

 

这个八月持续热了很久，即使在棚内拍摄，小田也热得一直出汗。她体质如此，工作人员调低了空调的温度，在镜头外一直扇风，还备了冰水给她喝，都不管用。半小时就要补一次妆，一天下来，她觉得自己浑身不是粉就是汗，偏偏还要在镜头前清爽干净地带着笑容工作。

很累。

结束工作后回到家，动也不想动地趴在沙发上。看着落地窗外的草坪，被阳光晒得都要冒烟了，但她不想离开空调，只好在心里跟小花小草道歉，并承诺等天黑下来就给它们浇水。

这么热的天气，不知道佐藤在做什么。她有录下佐藤出演的综艺，一来可以了解她的工作，二来可以在家里看看她。

八月已经过去一半了，佐藤一次也没联系，是不是在忙工作呢？

这样想着，她翻了翻line的列表，找到一个和佐藤关系很好的后辈，若无其事的问了问。

羽贺收到小田的消息，差点没笑出来。这两个前辈是把自己当中转站吗？坦率地告诉对方“我想你”有很难吗？

如果是平时，她还想调侃两句，但今天难得休息，她约了森户一起逛商场，前辈们的事情让前辈们自己解决好了。

“小田前辈今天好像很闲的样子。”

羽贺残忍地把小田出卖了。刚收起手机，就看到休闲打扮的森户朝自己走来。她笑得淡淡的，跟羽贺简单地打了个招呼，问：“怎么今天想起买东西？有谁生日吗？”

羽贺仿佛听见打脸的声音，原来有些话真的没办法坦率地说出来。

 

收到羽贺通风报信的佐藤并没有闻风而动。天气太热，她又接连吃了几天草，浑身软绵绵的一丝力气也没有，对那件事情同样没有特别大的兴致。

太阳落下后，似乎不那么热了，佐藤看着天色一点点暗下去，精神较白天好了一些。她开始犹豫，要不要见小田呢？

说起来，佐藤不知道小田至今为止，对和自己上床这件事情，究竟是什么样的态度。

喜欢吗？不见得。讨厌吗？看不出。

最近她总是在想，小田喜欢谁。毕业后约她过夜她也照常赴约，不像是和喜欢的人在一起的样子。都毕业了，她还在顾忌什么呢？她喜欢的人结婚了所以不能在一起？

即使不能在一起，也可以和对方约会吧？不过那个呆头呆脑的小团子，肯定不会这样做。

她有烦恼的事情为什么不能告诉自己？自己可以替她出谋划策啊，毕竟两人的关系维持了这么久，自己很能保守秘密的。不是吗？

或者是想和自己划清界限？她从来不会主动联系，在清醒的时候绝口不提晚上的事情。

佐藤不觉得自己有多喜欢她，但想到这些，心里还是有点难受。

她有点舍不得小田。如果她真的和喜欢的人在一起了，自己大概会删掉她全部联系方式，就像对工藤一样。

胡思乱想半天，佐藤还是联系了小田。

 

对约会充满期待的她们谁也没想到，这是她们今年最后一次见面。

 

小田在家洗过澡才收到佐藤的消息，她收拾好衣服，打车来到临时租用的公寓。

房间是佐藤喜欢的样子，干净空旷，整个房子都开着空调，因此一进门，小田就舒服地挑了挑眉，她喜欢凉爽的温度。

浴室没有使用过的痕迹，客厅也没有人，她放轻脚步，推开了卧室的门，看见她的佐藤前辈正趴在床上，看手机里的视频。

她戴着耳机，沉迷在视频里，没有察觉房间里多了一个人。她的两只脚勾在一起，一上一下的晃来晃去，光是这样就能猜到她今天心情不错。

小田放下行李，想趁她不注意换上衬衣。虽然被她看着也不会怎么样，但在喜欢的人面前做出那种像是勾引对方的行为，有些挑战小田的羞耻心。

“小田？”

听到衣服摩擦的声音，佐藤猛地一回头，小田刚解开内衣，正要脱下。她尴尬地双手护住胸口，同这位前辈问好。

“晚上好，佐藤さん。”

像是每天都见面一样，自然地打着招呼，但她们已经二十多天没有见面了。佐藤打量着小田，她柔软的长发随意披在肩上，内衣脱去了一半，只剩胸前被双手遮掩起来。她的臀部很饱满，被黑色的内裤包裹着，十分美艳性感。

佐藤几乎是下意识的，就想起工藤了。她那么能吃，可胸和屁股都没有小田好看。就算现在有过在上面的经历，佐藤也对工藤的身体没有一丝兴趣。她喜欢小田的身体，肌肤柔软细腻，恰到好处的丰满身材充实了自己的体验，既好看，又好摸。

话虽如此，她还是懒得自己开动。

“最近太热了。”

佐藤把手机放在一边，好整以暇地抱着双臂，似乎是要欣赏小田脱衣服。她眼里含笑，直直地盯着小田的双眼，从中读出了求饶的意味，不由得心神一荡。

 

“过来。”

 

她伸出手，小田犹豫着把手放上去，身体刚一接触，就仿佛触发了令人晕眩的咒语。佐藤的身体对小田来说有着绝对的吸引力，用看的也好，用摸的也好，她一身上下都令她爱之入骨。

佐藤将她拉上床，在她眼前脱去衣物，接下来不需要她引导，小田自然知道该怎么做。

小田跨坐在佐藤的身上，一边吻，一边将她推倒。她动作轻轻柔柔，哪怕这张床足够大，足够软，她也小心地怕佐藤有一点点难受。

佐藤刚沾着枕头，小田的舌头就钻入了她口中舔着她舌下那片光滑又敏感的区域，佐藤用舌尖去挡，正好被她捕捉到，缠缠绕绕，挑逗拨弄。在她密集的攻势下，佐藤发出难耐的喘息，小田不给她机会歇息，一只手从腰侧往上，将她乳房握在手中揉弄。

“唔……”佐藤下腹紧绷，腰身轻抬，胸前酥酥麻麻的感觉向四肢散去，尽管小田还没有碰到那里，顶端那里已经又涨又硬地等着小田去解救。

小田的嘴唇饱满而柔软，一下一下地亲吻在稚嫩的肌肤上，像是被羽毛扫过一样让人心痒难耐。她亲吻佐藤的下巴，她埋在颈窝里贪婪地摄取着佐藤的气息，她轻启双唇在锁骨上吸吮，留下一个难以寻觅的印记。

佐藤急吼吼地催促她，她听见了，无奈地遵从指示，低头将佐藤颤抖的顶端含在口中，舌尖在坚硬的部分重重地画着圈，佐藤这才不那么难受，放松下来深深地呼吸。

出于长期合作的默契，小田指尖扫过她腿间那道缝隙，果然已经淅淅沥沥。沿着缝隙往上，佐藤屏住了呼吸，小田的手指压在她顶端肿胀的位置滑来滑去。她扭动身体，呼吸也急促起来，但小田就是不进去缓解她的空虚。

“小田！！！”

佐藤被她揉得浑身发软，股间的液体源源不断地溢出，在她手指下方一寸左右的位置，那里没有规律地收缩着，小田仍然在那上方薄薄的皮肉之间快速地摩擦。

“你…”

佐藤咽下了后面的话，她被小田再次吻住，小田的手指灵活地捏着她，揉着她，把她身下抹得到处都湿漉漉的。她只觉得自己很酸很涨，入口的收缩越来越快，腰也好累。

 

放松下来后，佐藤没好气地把小田推开，质问她：“明明只要进去就好，为什么不那样做？这种高潮一点也不满足好不好！”

小田知道她喜欢夹杂着痛感的过程，但那不是她想给的。作为一个床伴，对方不满意可不是一件好事。于是她欺上前，吻住生气的佐藤，指尖在入口浅浅地进去一点，待她狠狠瞪了自己一眼，放松下来后，才循着通道的路径将手指送入。

佐藤的体内很热，虽然充分地完成了准备工作，但入口处仍然狭窄，不方便进出。

“小田…快……”佐藤不满足这样的速度，自己动了起来，她挺腰将自己深处送上小田的指尖，发出满足的叹息。

小田按住她的腰，她还是一个劲地乱动，甚至快要靠自己把问题解决了。

“佐藤さん…别这样，你交给我好不好？”

“那你快一点！”

“我尽量…”

小田分开佐藤的双腿，手指在她体内加速抽插，她有些心疼那里面柔软稚嫩的内壁，像是刚刚绽放的花朵就遇上了海啸，不知道结束之后，会不会面目全非。

 

快，而且深，佐藤闭着眼睛勾画出小田那只小小的手，在自己身体里冲撞的画面。明明是个温柔的人，却被迫做这种简单粗暴的事情。但佐藤很喜欢。被侵犯，被破坏，被填满，疼痛才会让她觉得这具身体是自己的，自己在做的事情是真实的。

小田的温柔攻势常常让她怀疑自己是不是真的经历了一次美好的性事。身体不会残留不适，疲惫退去后，仿佛之前的汗水和喘息都是自己做的一场春梦。

有些，索然无味。似乎缺少什么东西。

唯一能弥补这种空虚的，只有疼痛的刺激。

佐藤满足地在这样激烈的运动中到达了高潮，她躺下调整呼吸，慢慢地恢复平静。

小田见她满意了，穿上衬衣走进浴室，灯光亮起来，她低头查看手指：指根和指甲缝中都没有血丝。这是最好的情况了。

她心情放松下来，感觉到腿间湿冷，习以为常地将身上衣物除去，冲走身上的粘液。再回卧室时，她只穿着一件衬衣，扣着胸口两颗纽扣。

佐藤仿佛在等她，见她回来，开心地喊道：“小团子！过来！”

她没有穿衣服，光洁的脖颈和圆润的肩就这样在在小田眼前晃来晃去，从她十几岁起，一直都这样朝气蓬勃，这也是小田喜欢的部分。

小田关好门，掀开被子在她身边躺下。

见她不理自己，佐藤推了推她肩膀，道：“你转过来！”

小田刚一转过去，就见她的佐藤前辈一点也不像是结束了剧烈运动——两次——的状态，她眼里闪动着星辰般的光芒，眉毛弯弯地对自己说：“我们来聊聊天！我告诉你我和どぅー的故事，你也要告诉我你喜欢的人是谁！”

 

小田闻言闭上眼睛，发出轻微的鼾声。

她敷衍得太刻意，佐藤有些恼，又推了她一把，毫不留情地拆穿了她蹩脚的演技：“你听到了对不对！这很公平啊！好朋友不是都会分享自己的恋爱故事吗？我把你当成是朋友了哦！”

“我困了，佐藤さん……”

“那我明天起床就挨个儿去问你喜欢谁。”佐藤自然有她的一套办法。

“……不要这样啦。我…没有和别人说过。”

“可我们关系这么好。是吧？”

佐藤挑了挑眉，她表情生动的时候十分有趣，小田很喜欢她喜笑颜开的模样。

但现在她一点也开心不起来。

“刚刚我说了我以前喜欢どぅー，你先告诉我你喜欢的人叫什么名字吧？说不定你一说我就知道了！”

小田心中一动，想了想，提议：“不如反过来，我不讲名字，佐藤さん猜猜看是谁。”

佐藤长期盼着的不就是小田的苦逼爱情故事吗？听她主动提起，恨不得边吃零食边消化故事。但不论怎么想，小田喜欢的过程一定很曲折，结局一定很悲惨，她也不能太喜形于色。

“果然是まさー认识的人，说吧！是譜久村さん还是生田さん，是どぅー还是あかねちん……”

小田不知道佐藤怎么联想到这些成员的，她在心里翻着白眼，面不改色地说道：“我喜欢上那个人的时候，她已经有喜欢的人了。而且，周围的人都知道。”

“果然是这样。”佐藤点头，与她猜想的完全一致。

“她眼里只有喜欢的那个人。完全不知道我喜欢她。”

“这不奇怪，你应该主动一点！”

“后来，她们好像分手了。”

“那你有表白吗？”

“没有。那个人不会喜欢我。”

“你们还有联系吗？她还是单身吗？”

“我……不敢主动联系她。她还是单身吧？大概。”

“这完全就是小团子你的问题啊！你应该主动点！”

“……讲完了。睡觉吧。”

小田无意透露更多。说到这里，今后就算与她不再保持这种关系，也不会留下遗憾了。

佐藤完全没有尽兴，小田就打住了。在早安内，成员都知道的恋爱真的存在吗？佐藤回忆得有点头疼。

道重前辈和田中前辈吗？小田喜欢大自己十岁的前辈？

小田仔细观察着佐藤的表情，见她似乎豁然开朗，不由生出几分紧张。

“佐藤さん该不会猜出来了…？”

“你喜欢那个人，是你的前辈吗？唔……很漂亮？”

小田听到她第一个问题，心脏跳得震耳欲聋，手心捏着汗，听到了第二个问题才松开拳头——佐藤不会说自己漂亮。

“对。”

但小田喜欢佐藤的脸，很多人都喜欢她的脸，漂亮，可爱，在青春活泼与妩媚性感之间切换自如。别人看不到的部分，也十分漂亮。她身体护理得很好，又不像自己这样容易过敏，总是有这样那样的瘢痕。她的身体就像一块晶莹通透的玉石，又凉又润，令小田喜欢抱她的过程中与她肌肤亲近。

小田如此坚决地承认，佐藤倒被难住了。她觉得有点扫兴，不想继续追问下去。她为这个问题纠结了许久，对小田生了许多次气，谜底就要揭晓的前一秒，却不敢亲自去戳破真相。

她喜欢谁与自己何干？自己可以和她上床就够了，她想喜欢谁都行，反正……她应该没有和别人做过。

 

应该没有。

 

万一……有呢？

 

佐藤突然想到这个问题，胸口闷闷地，比刚才还要难受。

小田以为她又想歪了，想劝劝又怕惹恼她。只好静静地看着她，渐渐放松心情，酝酿睡意。不管怎样，佐藤替自己找到了一个答案，以后应该不会再提起这件事情了，这样再好不过。

她心情舒畅起来，不自觉地扬起嘴角。佐藤见她笑，心跳漏了两拍，她想抱抱她。

小田还没睡着，因此佐藤摸她脸时，她马上就感觉到了。接着，在充斥着佐藤气息的房间里，响起了她孩子一样软软糯糯的声音：“まさー想在上面…可以吗？”

当然可以。

晚上本来就是满足佐藤的时间，天还没亮，小田自然不愿放弃难得的机会与她多交流交流。

她睁开眼，正对上佐藤的视线，仿佛要糖吃的小孩，让人不忍心说不。

 

“嗯。”

 

佐藤得到许可，傻里傻气地笑着，倾向前去吻小田的额头，同时解开她胸前的纽扣。她一点一点地吻过小田的眼睛、鼻梁，最后尝到她柔软的唇瓣，心中发出一声愉悦的叹息。

两人相拥着亲吻，欲望一点即燃。佐藤跨在小田腰间，身下的她露出姣好的身材，带着一丝青涩感，眼神躲闪。

“可以脱掉吗？”

佐藤说的是衬衣，刚开始她总担心小田不喜欢脱掉衣服做，后来才发现她并不忌讳。

她在小田身上体验到的乐趣，其中之一就是这具成熟的身体。

小田的胸部饱满坚挺，即使躺着也有优美的线条。她把衬衣脱下来，放在枕边，佐藤等不及似的伏在她身上，双手从她腰下穿过，将她抱在怀里。小田怕压着她，抬了抬腰，佐藤的脸贴在她胸口，数着她的心跳。

她也抱着佐藤，温柔抚摸她的头发。

静静地抱了会儿，小田腰有些酸，只好打断了这片刻温存。

接下来的事情与往常并无不同，佐藤的温柔最多坚持到进入前，当小田再次被调动起欲望，身下一片泥泞不堪时，佐藤直接一入到底。她又细又窄的指尖一路磕磕碰碰，像个在黑暗中摸索着前进的陌生人，撞得头破血流。

因为疼痛，小田出了一层薄薄的汗，佐藤舔着她的脖子，尝到咸味，才发现她满脸难言之隐。

“怎么了？”

“没…”

“痛？”

“没…”

佐藤在这件事情上，有向小田学着多关心对方的感受，但小田本人不说什么，她也不知道自己下手多重。

事后会不舒服对佐藤来说是常态，是激情之后留下的证据，这种扭曲的认识对她而言是常识。她会后悔自己弄伤小田，但又觉得做爱本来就如此，所以伤得重时她会给小田涂抹药膏，但在源头上她一点改变也没有。

小田对她这些常识性的错误一无所知，只当她爱玩爱闹，每次都纵容她。不知道她对工藤是不是也这样，她那么喜欢她，应该舍不得让她受伤吧。

 

事情结束后，佐藤稍觉疲乏，趴在小田身上一动不动。休息片刻，又提起刚才的问题：“痛吗？”

“不痛。”小田揉着她脑袋，像是安慰她似的，微微偏头与她靠在一起。佐藤嗅着她项间混杂着汗水、沐浴露与洗发水味道的热气，又想去舔她。

“佐藤さん…”脖子痒丝丝的，不用看也知道是佐藤又在乱舔。

“小团子很好吃。”

“我不是冰淇淋啊佐藤さん…”

“不喜欢吗？”

“…也不是。”

见小田没有拒绝，佐藤又问：“可以咬耳朵吗？”

小田仍然没有拒绝。

她轻轻咬住小田的耳垂，舌尖扫过耳廓，感觉到小田身体在颤抖，她又不觉得累了。

“小团子小团子…可以亲你吗？”

又来了又来了，每次都是要亲亲要抱抱，然后就不可描述了。偏偏每次她这样单纯的要亲吻，小田都没办法拒绝。

仿佛看出小田的犹豫，佐藤赶紧保证：“我只是想亲一下！”

 

小田又让她“亲”了一次。

 

结束之后她即使平躺着也能感到小腹传来的信号，从肚脐下某个位置发出若有若无的痛感，不剧烈，但是一直存在。这点疼痛和体内摩擦后肿痛的程度完全不同，前者令她辗转反侧，后者令她冷汗涔涔。

她掩饰得不怎么好，但佐藤无心于此，自顾自地玩着小田的胸，有些惊讶她的大小和柔软，情不自禁又想去咬。

“小团子太好吃了…为什么你的胸这么大？まさー这样捏，你会舒服吗？”

“只是这样的话，和捏胳膊一样，没有特别的感觉。话说回来，佐藤さん不觉得我胖吗？”

“怎么说？”

“和工藤前辈比的话。”

最初佐藤对自己产生兴趣，小田以为是源于自己和工藤在身材上的巨大反差。工藤是她喜欢的人，对自己的身体仅仅是好奇罢了，小田一直这样想。

在高潮后的状态下，小田也有几分疲惫和放松，不知怎么的，就想起许多关于工藤的事情来。佐藤也会在事后问她痛不痛吗？她们像是会在抹药膏的时候吵起来的类型，佐藤也会在事后给她抹药膏吗？

佐藤见她眨着眼，想事情想得出神，问她在想什么。小田毫无防备地回答：“佐藤さん也会给工藤前辈抹药膏吗？”

“为什么突然提她？”佐藤的语调骤然降温。

“啊…”小田突然反应过来，自己没有资格在她面前提起她喜欢的人，连忙道歉：“抱歉，我只是…我没有好奇你和工藤前辈的事情，只是……”

小田支支吾吾地说不出口，她怎么可能不好奇两位前辈之间的事情呢？工藤可是佐藤喜欢了那么多年的人。

为什么喜欢工藤，和工藤在一起的佐藤是什么模样，工藤和佐藤的相处模式是怎样……小田统统都很在意。

佐藤偶尔会让小田产生自己被喜欢着的错觉，之所以说是错觉，因为那种温柔转瞬即逝，而且通常伴随着佐藤与工藤的回忆。好比她第一次尝试这种事情后，佐藤发现了她不适，还主动替她抹好药膏。

在初次的遗憾中，像一丝火星一样微弱的温暖，到头来不过是她和工藤早就经历过的，微不足道的一件事而已。

身为替代品，怎么好过问人家正经女友的事情。

小田低头，小声道歉。她认错的态度很好，只希望不要触动佐藤敏感的神经。

佐藤一开始是没有在意的，小田提到身材，她只想工藤要是像小田一样前凸后翘，那模样不知道多好笑。佐藤在和工藤的关系中，扮演的只是被动的角色，她从来没想过要碰工藤——一开始对小田也是如此。

工藤是胖是瘦佐藤都不在乎，她只在乎这个人。如果工藤需要她，她也愿意充当主动的一方，但那与她自己的意愿和冲动无关，仅仅是工藤需要罢了。

佐藤受伤后，自己给自己抹药膏。一开始连位置都找不到，后来给小田上药、抹匀、按摩帮助吸收，一气呵成。在她习惯这件事情的过程里，工藤一次也没有帮过她。

 

她也只帮小田抹过。

 

平白受了冤枉让她心底涌起一阵烦躁，她碰都没碰过工藤，怎么帮她抹药？小田是不是以为自己抱过她，就一定抱过工藤？

审美和专一受到质疑的佐藤，忍不住迁怒小田。尤其是她现在一副低眉顺眼好像笃定自己会发脾气的样子，简直让人火冒三丈。

她今天就是要生气！

“你还想知道什么？”佐藤抬起她的下巴，幽幽地说道：“想知道工藤怎么抱我吗？还是想知道我都经历了什么？——咦？这是不是同一个意思？”

小田心凉了半截，不敢回答她看似俏皮的问题。佐藤不等她回答，起身去拿她的衬衣。她悠哉悠哉地把衣袖理出来，用命令的口吻对小田说：“手伸出来。”小田伸出一只手，在佐藤不悦的表情中，又乖乖伸出了另一只手。

佐藤将她两只手捆在一起，按在头顶，她异常亢奋的状态让小田产生不好的预感。

 

佐藤真的疯起来，小田完全招架不住。她像一匹狼一样撕咬着自己的猎物，玩弄够了再把猎物吃干抹净。

 

一觉醒来，佐藤浑身都散架似的痛，眨眨眼的功夫，她就想起了昨晚的事情。惊慌之下，她顾不上疼痛坐了起来，掀开被子，小田蜷缩着身体，双手仍然被绑在一起，手腕青了一大片。

佐藤想叫醒她，但又害怕。她又把小田弄伤了。她咬了小田，那些齿痕经过一夜已经消失，只剩下瘀青在她身上随处可见。她还留了吻痕在她胸前，不多，却和瘀青一起触目惊心。指甲缝里的血已经干了，她依稀记起小田一直在叫她，“佐藤さん”、“佐藤さん”……

她落荒而逃，一连好几天手机都不敢开机。她怕小田找她、责怪她，她怕小田伤得严重、被公司或者同事知道。

她怕小田害怕自己。

她疯起来自己都怕，小田怎么会轻易原谅？

但是一个月了，小田没有联系过她，和平时一样，过完夜她就消失了。佐藤心里不踏实，总担心在什么时候什么地点不经意遇到她，她不知道要怎么去面对。

 

所有人都觉得奇怪，佐藤从八月份开始就像消失了一样，同期好友约她不出来，后辈联系没有回音。

经纪人也觉得她变得更孤僻了，但她开始主动要求工作，虽然她提出不去公司，不和同公司的艺人合作，但除此之外，她不再像之前那样对工作挑三拣四了，经纪人感动得热泪盈眶。

 

 

————

佐：怎么办…

小：加油吧

佐：…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然说在预计的字数内，完成了一半  
> 但最初动笔时，仅仅是想着“简单地写一下她们如何发展成那样的关系”
> 
> 所以就从第一次发生关系开始写了。
> 
> 设定好佐藤只是单纯想要sex的心态，找上了小田之后，我对描写佐藤如何喜欢上小田产生了兴趣。  
> 在番外的时候，佐藤已经喜欢上小田了。  
> 中间究竟发生了什么事，她们经历了一些什么。  
> 思考着这些，写这篇就变得很有趣了。
> 
> 小田一开始的设定就是暗恋佐藤，完全无法拒绝佐藤。  
> 但这种被感情左右，失去自我的女性，往往很难被珍惜。  
> 她清楚这一点，所以虽然无条件地接受佐藤的一切，却把最重要的秘密藏得严严实实。
> 
> 所以才有了这篇越写越长的同人。
> 
> 感情的变化，是日积月累的，尤其是她们一开始就突破了最亲密的界限，本身也是相识多年的同事。佐藤是一直在前进的一方，大家看得很清楚，写起来也很容易。小田一开始就喜欢佐藤，在保持这种关系，与喜欢的人发生关系之后，她的心情是怎么样的，想想也十分有趣。  
> 喜欢和喜欢有着很大的区别，小田的喜欢并非从始至终都保持着同样的温度。
> 
> 为了让佐藤对小田的态度变化更自然，只好写写写写写，她们的对话，她们的相处，她们的想法。太突然地喜欢上一个人，就没有这篇存在的意义了。  
> 我是喜欢甜文的。写这篇的时候，天天在群里哭：她们什么时候才能谈恋爱啊…  
> 前面写得太煎熬了。所以我会写到她们恋爱后的日常，直到我觉得圆满为止。
> 
> 话虽这样说，告白和结局已经决定好了。  
> 就像是番外的存在引导着我一直写她们恋爱前逐渐靠近一样，结局的存在也是我写后半部分的动力。
> 
> 感谢一直看文的朋友。  
> 每一个点击都是我码字的动力。
> 
> 谢谢。


	37. 快进

佐藤的异常渐渐传到姐姐们的耳朵里，道重田中这些人不好过问后辈的私生活，只嘱咐她如果有用得到前辈们的地方，尽管开口就是了。

与她年龄相近的谱久村和生田不约而同地想到了一块儿，于是她们约了小田出来打探消息。

 

小田毕业后，公司立刻规划好了她发展的路线，如今单曲后期制作完成，个人巡演已经进入最后的调整。在工作人员的看管下，她平日里吃得十分讲究，正好谱久村家投资了一间餐厅，还没对外营业，遂邀请她来新店里尝鲜。

天气渐渐凉爽起来，小田穿上了薄薄的毛衣，头发较之前长了一些，在演唱会之前她都不准备剪，方便到时候做造型。她的私服比较成熟，和她老气横秋的脾气相当般配。

谱久村和生田总是成双成对的在小田面前出现，今天小田到餐厅时，生田正靠着谱久村肩膀，和她一起看手机。

多少年了？她们感情一直这么好，这就是同期吗？

可想到令自己头疼的十期两位，小田又打消了这个想法。

三人碰面后聊了下近况，小菜就上桌了。小田吃着菜，有些疑惑两位前辈为什么要请自己吃这种又贵又吃不饱的东西，但好在味道不错，多吃点就当弥补分量不足了。

 

见小田闷着头吃，生田开始套路了。

“石田为什么不来？”

“在外地录节目吧？”

“佐藤呢？她不是一直猫在公寓里么？”

“联系不到人……之前在公司遇到她经纪人，说她挺好的。”

小田吃着吃着，放慢了速度。

原来她一直在东京啊…

 

一个多月过去了，佐藤没有找小田，小田也如平时那样不联系她。

但是小田是在等她的。

每天下班后都要检查手机，看有没有漏掉佐藤的消息，但每次的结果都让她心里空空的。

上次，她好歹找到自己，取走钥匙。

这次，连个通知都没有。

该生气的，难道不是自己吗？

浑身是伤不说，回家后烧了两天，工作耽搁了一周，嗓子也休息了半个月。

公司只当自己是普通生病，叮嘱了几句，但小田自己却很过意不去。

她对自己可以很自律，但对佐藤偏偏无可奈何。倘若再发生同样的事情，她依然言听计从，因此她并不怪佐藤——明明一开始就知道她做事不会顾自己的感受，偏偏还要在那种情况下提工藤刺激她。

谱久村和生田的打算注定要落空，小田对佐藤的想法一无所知，甚至比她们更想知道，佐藤究竟在躲什么。

 

佐藤到底在躲什么，她自己也不知道。

过去这么久，依然没有任何人向她提起分毫，她清楚这是小田向她传达的信息，她没有对任何人提起这件事情。

按说，她应该高兴，放心，不把这件事放在心上。可偏偏她就是很在意，在意到即使想要解决生理需求，都不敢找小田。

天气不那么热了，她非常想念和小田相拥入眠的夜晚。

她想念小田柔软的身体，还有她甜美的气息。

佐藤睡眠浅，时常半夜醒来，愣愣地看着天花板，或者看小田。一开始，清醒之后看到身边的人，佐藤是很不适应的。她只是在特定的时候，需要一个人来帮她完成一件，两个人才能做的事情。

为什么小田不会拒绝自己呢？

即使已经带她回家过夜，佐藤也没有习惯自己身边多一个人。好在天亮之后这个人就会主动消失，这让佐藤的压力减轻不少。

但她没想到，她会逐渐习惯半夜醒来后，看着身边人的睡颜，也逐渐习惯靠着小田再次入睡。

甚至于给了她家里的钥匙。

说不清道不明的感觉纠缠在一起，对小田的占有欲，对石田的嫉妒，独自一人的空虚…隐隐都指向了唯一的答案。

她半卧在床头，手摸向腿间，指尖扫过那道缝隙，干涩得进不去丝毫。她揉着自己的胸，想象着被小田亲吻的感觉，痒酥酥的，身体像是触电一样，起了一层浅浅的鸡皮疙瘩。

两腿之间的洞穴开始润湿幽深的峡谷，佐藤迫不及待地将手指探进去。没有充分的准备，两指已经非常勉强，身下又胀又痛的感觉也无法填满心里的空虚。

她在自己体内抽插起来，每一次都很痛，由于角度，无法进入太深，她疯狂地抬着腰，将手指往里送。

“啊啊啊啊…可恶！”

最终完全是靠和小田做爱的回忆强行到达高潮的。

既然这样还不如直接约她出来，反正她又不会拒绝。

但还没有去拿手机，佐藤就怂了。上次做得太过分，她很心虚，不管是被拒绝，还是被小田说教，她都很没面子。

 

离年底越来越近，公司开始确认OG们出席跨年演唱会的情况。难得聚在一起的OG们自然少不了商量一番。

饭漥：唱歌还是算了吧，如果有聚会请一定要通知我，再晚我都会来！

石田：+1

工藤：+1

生田：无话可说，+1

谱久村：诶…那不是只有小田陪我？

她这边已经答应了公司要参加跨年，毕竟是多年的队长兼主唱，公司让她考虑考虑不过是客气话而已。

小田：那我也去吧

登台唱一两首歌也不会很累，见谱久村可怜巴巴的样子，小田不忍心地站出来解围。

石田：那我也去，9期跟11期都去了，10期要说的话，只有我最合适吧

佐藤：你去啊

 

佐藤冷不丁地冒个泡，把一群人都吓到了。

 

石田：！！！！你这家伙！干嘛去了！快告诉我你家地址！我要去确认你是不是还活着！

饭漥：まーちゃん最近都有好好工作呢，但确实很久没有见面了

生田：也可能是毕业后和大叔谈恋爱被大叔分手了伤心欲绝呢

谱久村：えりぽん想被小黑屋吗

生田：爆笑

 

佐藤琢磨着生田的话，自己是因为和小田分开所以才伤心吗？那岂不是说，自己喜欢小田？

可小田有喜欢的人，喜欢小田比喜欢工藤还惨，一开始就注定不可能的。除非小田放弃她那个暗恋多年的对象——从她的描述来看，她一个人偷偷喜欢这么多年也仍然痴心不改，要她放弃怕是没戏。

最终，出席跨年的也只有谱久村和小田。OG们有着各自的工作安排，聚会只能一推再推。

 

佐藤没有联系的小半年里，小田和石田的往来多了起来，两人住得近，闲在家时一通消息就约着出门吃饭或者逛街，互相留宿也是家常便饭。石田脸皮薄，不好每次都找借口和小田一起睡，只能收拾出客房来供她留宿时休息。小田的感情雷达只对佐藤敏感，石田的好意她照单全收，当同事情谊消化了。

一个不说破，一个没在意，生生拖着半年没有发展出什么新篇章来。

石田隐隐约约感觉到小田在等着谁，她一到晚上就总是看手机，早上起床也会第一时间检查手机。

当她问起时，小田只是笑着摇头，却没有否认。

 

好奇之下，她找了几个熟人探口风。

首先就是九期那两位。石田挑明来意，正好九期好奇小田和佐藤的事，反问石田最近和佐藤有没有联系，再问小田和佐藤有没有联系。

石田照实说了，心生疑虑：自己的问题跟佐藤有什么关系吗？

她藏不住心思，便问了。谱久村说许久不见佐藤，有些担心罢了。石田听信她的话，没往心里去，转头又去问佐藤，毕竟她和小田在组合里共事的时间比自己长。

佐藤看到石田的消息，本来不打算理会，但不小心看到“小田”两个字，心虚之下鬼使神差地躲起来，偷偷打开LINE。

“小田在现役时有谈恋爱吗？或者说，有喜欢的人吗？”

佐藤没好气地想，自己纠结了好久才得到一个似是而非的答案，你倒好，直接来要答案。

“她谈恋爱了吗？恭喜。”

 

她谈恋爱了？

佐藤的心都快沉到胃里去了，她仿佛能感觉到胃液在灼烧着她的心脏，又烫又疼，难受得很。

她有些后悔放走了她，如果把她牢牢地控制在身边，她还会有机会和喜欢的人在一起吗？

在这半年里，自己无数次幻想着她来解决生理需求。她却和喜欢的人睡一起了，对自己不闻不问。想到有另外的人亲吻小田，抱着小田，抚摸过小田的身体，佐藤顿时烦躁得坐立不安。

石田不知她一瞬间能想到那么多，就事实回复道：“应该没有，她除了工作就是在家休息。平时约她出门也很随意的就答应了。如果谈恋爱，应该会和恋人说一声吧？”

看到同期的分析，佐藤这才稍稍平静下来。埋怨着这人话不说清楚，害自己白担心。

“那你乱猜什么？再说她谈不谈恋爱你操什么心？”佐藤不爽。

石田不知道佐藤怎么突然发起脾气，私底下她倒不怎么和佐藤拌嘴，由她闹她的。

“只是好奇不行吗？她晚上一直看手机，早上起床也一定会看手机，怎么想都只可能是恋爱了吧？”

佐藤脑中闪过无数猜想，却不和石田说。

“你自己去问啊。我晓得个鬼。”

说完就把手机锁屏了。

 

她越想越气，自己这是在干嘛？不仅把小田推向她喜欢的人身边，还把她推向了石田那边。

佐藤想通这点，满脸不高兴地回到休息室，思考着该怎么向小田开口。经纪人见她回来，婆婆妈妈地一通关心，列出几位优秀的U社员工来树立榜样，督促佐藤进步。

“你看人家小田的经纪人，可轻松了…行程只需要提一遍，台本拿回去自己就读熟了。给前辈的伴手礼压根不用经纪人操心…真是个可靠的孩子。你还是人家前辈呢…哎……”

“那家伙最近在干嘛？”

“你说小田？你们不是关系很好吗？她最近要准备生日会了吧？毕业之后第一次生日会，虽然形式已经决定了，但细节上她自己想了很多点子。看看人家，为粉丝着想，为公司省事，多好的孩子。”

佐藤充耳不闻。

时隔太久没有预约房间，手机里连APP都删掉了。保洁那边也是，要重新把条件列出来，好麻烦。

预约好房间后，把地址和保管钥匙的位置发给小田，就像以往每次做的那样。

不知道……她会不会来。

 

这天正好是周末，小田一大早起床录制了一档晨间的节目，录制结束回家换了衣服后又赶去公司讨论生日会的细节。

她在现役时期就有很多想要和粉丝一起完成的企划，毕业后公司几乎不加约束，她便欢喜地筹备了许多。虽然唱歌是最重要的部分，但是以往都是唱自己想唱的歌，偶尔她也想知道粉丝们想听什么歌。以歌曲为媒介，可以完成的游戏和互动也不少，小田一直把工作当成一件有趣的事情来完成，对这次生日会她也充满了热情。

会议一直持续到天黑，经纪人催促她几次，要准备去录制晚上的节目了，她才不得不放下手里的企划书，去拿自己的包跟手机。

经纪人提醒她：“下午你手机响过。”

“谢谢。”

她习惯结束所有工作之后再慢慢查看手机收到的消息。听经纪人提醒，她依然把手机收进包里，上车小憩。车子平稳地将她送到录影棚，她带着礼物挨个向录制节目的前辈们问好，然后回到自己的休息室。

不一会儿，节目组安排的造型师来到休息室，两人简单的沟通后，造型师开始给她做发型，小田突然就闲了下来。

她放空自己，想着去年生日那天，佐藤突然出现带自己去吃炸鸡，还临时约了自己一起过夜。

事后她总是忍不住想，佐藤会不会是刻意这样做的。但除了那一天，佐藤都是冷冰冰的样子，没有继续给小田希望，于是那一点零星的期待又熄灭了。

如果去年只是意外，那么今年她更不可能出现了吧。

小田失神地想了许久，妆发都已经完成，距离节目录制还有一会儿。她在休息室呆着无聊，想起经纪人说有人找，于是拿出手机。

屏幕上佐藤的名字一笔一画刻在视网膜上，令她眼睛生出几分酸涩。

 

她突然觉得好委屈。

一声不吭地玩消失，一声不吭地突然出现。

如果生气的话，告诉自己不行吗？如果自己哪里越界了，提醒自己不行吗？什么都不说，自己怎么知道要怎么挽回她。谁都知道，佐藤的脾气最难搞了。

小田无意识地抠紧了手机边缘，不知道该不该查看这条消息。

 

她等了好久啊。

 

她也很生气的。

 

但是她可以等，就算等了半年，她也不想佐藤多等一分钟。

小田查看这条等待许久的消息，没有多余的一个字：一个地址，一把钥匙。

她恨不得现在就朝这个地址赶过去。

但工作人员已经在挨个通知准备进棚了，小田稳了稳呼吸，回了一个“嗯”。

 

 

————

佐：作者说后面全是糖！（开心

小：…嗯（总觉得不甘心）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章卡了好久啊  
> 本来计划这半年好好写写佐藤守寡以及小田无忧无虑四处嗨  
> 但是…我的脑子和我的手都太着急看麻樱谈恋爱了  
> 想着写那半年，卡了半个月，磨磨蹭蹭地挤了一千多字  
> 昨天放弃详细写那半年，打开番外对照着写，确定没有出现bug  
> 很快就写完了  
> 终于…和番外无缝连接了  
> （啪啪啪啪啪啪）  
> 后面全都是糖了（美滋滋  
> 这一章的下一篇是单独发表的短篇：那之后的事情  
> 就不在连载里再贴一次了


	38. 临时公寓（四）

也许是手机震动发出的些微声响惊扰了佐藤的睡眠，小田收起手机时，一双手自然地环住了她，紧接着暖烘烘的身体贴了过来。

天色还暗着，但夜已经过去了。

小田静静地躺着，等佐藤下一次翻身再起床去洗漱。

 

许久没有闻到这样浓郁的，佐藤的气息了。这里的枕头、被子、床单都散发着佐藤家里那股淡淡的清香。

小田深深地吸一口气，满足地带上了一丝笑容。

不是做梦。

她心中计算着时间，估摸着佐藤快醒了，天也快亮了，于是覆上自己腰间的那双手，想在佐藤醒来之前离开。

刚拿开一只手，就听到身后的人压低嗓子，生硬地说着：“不准走。”

小田愣住，佐藤再次抱紧她，生怕她溜走似的。

房间安静下来。

不知道是不是错觉，小田感觉到身后的人越来越烫，而且背上传来沉闷的声音……像是，佐藤的心跳？

这一天没有出太阳，天也亮得不如平时那么早。小田数着佐藤的心跳声，数着数着，就听到雨点敲打着窗户的声音。啪嗒啪嗒地，分散了她的注意力。被佐藤抱着也不那么紧张了。

冬天还没过去，在温暖的被窝里和喜欢的人靠在一起，听着窗外的雨声，本来就疲倦的小田，经不住这样舒适的环境，睡了个回笼觉。

天亮了，雨还在下，佐藤醒了一会儿，却不想起床。她看着小田的背影，推了推，把她从睡梦中唤醒，“小团子，你转过来。”

小田顺着佐藤的动作翻身，无意识地把手搭在佐藤腰上。两人夜里做完就直接睡觉，身上一丝不挂，佐藤见小田睡得熟，情不自禁地咽了咽口水，在她腰腹间轻轻摩挲。耳边响起小田的轻哼，细若游丝地，点燃了佐藤的精神。

她抱着这半年来只能靠回忆和想象拥抱的人，真切地感受着她的体温和气息，只想把这一刻定格下来，牢牢地霸占这个人。

小田在佐藤不安分的小动作下渐渐转醒，映入眼帘的佐藤的脸和直勾勾的视线让她怀疑自己还没有醒过来。

“佐藤さん…？”

“早。”

佐藤眼中的小田像只刚睡醒的猫，懵里懵懂的睡眼勾动着她的心神。

眼前的佐藤让小田觉得有点陌生，但又说不上哪里与之前不同了。佐藤懒洋洋地打量着小田，心情说不出的愉快，她靠近小田，说：“以后不准趁我睡觉溜走。”

这发言吓了小田一跳，一时不知是好是坏，习惯顺从佐藤的她，也忍不住反问道：“为什么…？”

佐藤心里的话在喉头翻涌，这半年来的想念和思考虽然让她有大致的猜测，但她不确定自己是不是要去尝试一件不可能的事。

迅速地思考后，她说：“睡醒后想做。”

小田一怔，在她愣神的时候，佐藤仿佛印证自己的话，在小田身上落下细碎的吻。

室内云雨再起，春意醉人。

 

因为没有工作，两人都毫无压力地选择在临时的公寓里休息。睡到下午，小田起身时佐藤又缠住她不让她走，小田耐心劝道：“我去看看有没有什么吃的，佐藤さん有什么想吃的吗？”

佐藤又困又累，腰酸手软，只想睡觉。小田见她睡意惺忪，给她盖好被子后走出卧室。厨房干干净净，冰箱里连一瓶水都没有。佐藤还要睡，她寻思着可以趁这段时间出去买点吃的回来。

打定主意后，小田洗漱了一下，回卧室对佐藤说：“我去买点东西回来做晚饭，佐藤さん先睡吧。”

“小田，”佐藤缩在被子里，从头到脚都是要赖床的样子，却说：“我也去。”

小田不说话，似乎在等她起床。佐藤见她不理睬自己，别扭地又往被子里拱了拱，嘴硬说道：“我也要去！”

“起码你先起床…”

佐藤今天格外淘气，说着要起床，却始终缩在被子里，小田拿她没有办法，在床边干等着，几分钟过去，佐藤居然睡着了。

小田心里郁结，但她抓紧机会，蹑手蹑脚地离开卧室，穿上毛衣、外套，裹得严严实实地准备出门买菜。

她在玄关弯腰穿靴子，突然听到“蹬蹬蹬”的一串脚步声。佐藤披着小田的衬衣，光着脚丫子站在客厅里，她细长的胳膊和腿露在外面，叫小田看着就紧张：“佐藤さん你…会着凉的！！！”

她刚穿好靴子，这会儿脱也不是，不脱也不是，急得直劝：“你赶紧去卧室躺好，穿这么少生病了怎么办？”

佐藤见她穿戴整齐，疑心她又要溜走，可她身上不太舒服，真的不想出门。

沉默了片刻，佐藤还是决定相信小田。

“你不回来给我做饭的话，我就会饿死。”

说完她又“蹬蹬蹬”的光着脚丫跑走了。

卧室里也是冷的，被窝里有小田的味道，佐藤没有脱掉衬衣，就这样把自己裹在被子里，权当小田没有离开了。她竖起耳朵偷听玄关的动静——小田开了门，却迟迟没有关上门，她到底走了没有？

“佐藤さん，我马上回来。”

小田又软又细的声音穿过客厅，传到了卧室。

佐藤心里笑开了花。

被窝里暖暖的，像是小田的怀抱一样，小田总是能让她温暖起来。

就像现在这样很好，佐藤暗暗想。既不用戳破，让小田躲着自己，也不像以前那样做完就分开。如果小田和喜欢的人有进一步发展，自己也能全身而退。

 

从公寓里出来，冬日的风让昏沉沉的头脑清醒了许多，连身体的疲乏都褪去了不少。

出门后拿出手机搜了一下，发现附近的超市有点远，想着佐藤今天怪异的表现，保险起见，小田给佐藤打电话请示了一下。

“佐藤さん…超市有一点远啊，你要不要先吃点零食？楼下有便利店，我买点吃的上来？”

“多远？”

“走路过去的话…20分钟？30分钟？”

“你等等。”

佐藤说完就挂断了电话，小田不知道要等什么，兴许佐藤在列零食的清单？或者查有没有更近的超市？——尽管不太像佐藤会做的事。

天阴着，风吹着，小田没有贴暖宝宝，玩手机的手指很快就冻僵了。

等会儿顺利地买了菜，给佐藤做好饭，赶回去应该不太晚。她惦记着和石田的约定，想着想着，就想到了佐藤。

虽然半年没见，但和佐藤相处的感觉一点也不陌生。她们关系简单，相处更简单，这种简单的关系给了小田一种精神上的安慰——不论多久都不会变质。

哪怕这么久不联系，也不需要寒暄，不需要了解彼此这半年经历了什么，拥抱，接吻，睡觉——她们都很熟悉了。

不知不觉就两年多，仅仅是在夜里约会，小田也非常满足。她只希望佐藤能晚一点喜欢上别人，这样她就可以理所当然地见自己喜欢的人。

不知道是不是太久没有见面，小田感觉到今天的佐藤有一点不一样。

似乎更黏人了。

这个猜测浮上心头的瞬间就被小田否认了。佐藤会粘人，但对象只限于姐姐们，或许是因为分别太久，下次见面就恢复正常了。

 

楼下很冷，小田不停地跺着脚，手缩在衣袖里，更像个团子了。

佐藤急匆匆地赶到楼下，正好看到小田不停地做下蹲动作。她穿着厚厚的衣服，手缩在胸前，蹲下就是个小团子，站起来就是个大团子。

“喂，小团子，你不累吗？”

佐藤走过去，把手里的东西往小田手心一塞，自顾自地开始整理衣服。刚出门走得急，只穿好了外套就下来，拉链没拉，扣子也没扣好。

小田看着手心两片暖宝宝，难以言喻的违和感又出现了。但她很开心，这种违和感不坏。

她贴好暖宝宝，佐藤也穿好了衣服，说：“走吧！”

小田疑惑：“去哪？”

“超市啊。”

“我一个人也可以的，这么冷…”

小田想劝佐藤回去，但想到佐藤死要面子，人家都下来了，自己不领情会不会太煞风景？

“你不会给我暖手吗？我暖宝宝都给你了。”

佐藤也是冷得缩成一团，怂到不行的样子，但一开口讲话仍然凶煞不讲理。她抱臂而立，手藏在腋下的位置暖着，见小田不动，直接用身体撞了上去：“走啦！发什么呆。”

小田这才回过神，认了下方向，和佐藤一起前往超市。

 

一路上，小田总觉得很奇怪，时不时看一眼身边的人，发会儿呆。佐藤在这种时候脸皮就没有晚上那么厚，被看了几眼就受不了，羞恼成怒地凶道：“你老看我做什么！”

小田被凶也不生气，她也在想这种奇怪的感觉是怎么回事。佐藤凶她之后，她茅塞顿开：“啊！大概是第一次和佐藤さん去超市…所以怪怪的？平时去超市都是和石田前辈一起，她总是知道哪里超市打折，今天的特价商品在哪，一路上都很热情。”

“哈？我不热情吗？昨晚可是我先抱的你！”

“喂喂喂…”

小田赶紧去捂佐藤的嘴，她哪知道自己在说正经事，这位跳脱的前辈就想到了别处去，而且还这样大剌剌地说了出来。她一贯招架不住佐藤在白天耍流氓，于是赶紧认错：“佐藤さん是要比石田前辈热情的，没错的。”

佐藤更迷惑了，她拿掉小田的手，盯着她问：“这两件事情怎么比？你清楚我在说什么吗？还是你这半年和あゆみん…”

“我和石田前辈没有啦！”

“那你怎么知道她不热情？”

“……”

 

这事似乎说不清楚了，小田干脆不理她，气呼呼地迈开小短腿走得飞快，头也不回。

 

————

佐：我不热情吗？

小：很…热


	39. 一位热情教师

如果佐藤坚持不达目的誓不罢休，小田可能会买一堆她不吃的东西，把人和未经处理的食材一起扔进厨房，让她们相依为命自生自灭。但佐藤的执着只坚持到了进超市前，她的问题在琳琅满目的零食前被击得粉碎。

她被货架上缤纷多彩的零食包装袋馋得胃疼，出门时还不觉得饿，可眼睛看到了好吃的，迅速把这个消息分享给大脑，再然后她的胃壁就开始分泌胃酸，唾液腺就开始分泌唾液，饿得难受极了。

小田见她眉头紧锁以为她腹痛，顾不得在大庭广众的地方，关心地挽着她，问她：“是不是肚子疼？要紧吗？等会去药店一趟？”

“饿。”

佐藤倒是直白，小田得到答案，无奈地顺着她的目光，把她中意的零食一样样捡进购物车。很快就捡了小半车，她提醒道：“少买一点吧？吃不完放在这边很浪费，带回去又麻烦。以后我过来的时候买一些放着，你早上起来饿了可以吃。

“嗯。”

刚才小田出于关心挽了她，她就像八爪鱼似的黏在了小田的半边身体上。两人一路走来引起路人侧目，所幸有口罩护体，又低着头，小田不想引起麻烦，买好零食就迅速拖着佐藤去了生鲜蔬果的区域，和佐藤商量了一下菜单，买好食材打道回府。

 

她们出来的时候天已经开始暗了，早上下过雨，本就阴沉沉的。太阳一落，又冷又黑的冬夜席卷而来。

佐藤提着她的零食，手被勒得隐隐作痛，可大家都知道她这个人死要面子，硬是一副冷冷清清的表情硬撑着。小田提的东西不像她那样充斥着大量的氮气，看着一大口袋很唬人实则很轻，牛肉，鸡腿，洋葱、土豆、大米这些实打实的重量提在手里一点也不比佐藤轻松。

回到公寓，小田立刻解开外套的纽扣。她热爱出汗，风一吹，才发现身上又汗淋淋的一片。可她顾不上洗澡，径直走进厨房开始准备两人的晚饭，否则回去太晚明天可能会起不来，到时候石田又要无情地嘲笑她。

佐藤在沙发上倒着，拆开零食吃着，趁小田不注意，暗暗揉手。她手指留下了一道很深的印子，指尖红通通的，一看就是血液循环不好。

她考虑到今晚要用到这只手，一点也不敢大意，又是搓又是揉，小田端着水果过来了也没发现。

“手怎么了吗？”

小田随口问了一下，佐藤定了定，云淡风轻地说：“没什么。”

见她拆开零食，小田又说：“稍微垫一垫就好，不然等会儿吃不了多少，晚上饿了又吃零食。”

“那你做快点！”

小田百口莫辩，她只有一个人，两只手，不可能切菜的同时切肉，不可能处理食材的同时料理食材。她和石田往来蹭饭时，多是两个人在厨房一起忙碌，效率喜人。而佐藤 … 似乎就没进过厨房，小田也不敢喊她来帮忙。

好在超市的食材都是加工处理过的，省了小田很多时间。她只需要把每道菜需要的食材稍微冲洗一下，改刀都不用，就那样放进热了油的锅里，翻炒、搅拌，等食材熟透。

这种公寓型的短租房一般都有完整的生活配套设施，电饭煲在小田完成简易的味噌汤后发出大功告成的音乐声，小田朝客厅喊道：“佐藤さん吃饭了！”

佐藤饿得昏昏欲睡，小田叫她少吃点，她就吃完拆掉那一包而已，别的一动没动。可膨化食品抵不住胃酸的攻势，薄薄的一层薯片在她胃里停留不久就被消化得一干二净，听到小田说吃饭，她还晕乎乎地没反应过来。

小田摆好碗筷不见佐藤身影，洗了手去客厅叫她。

“佐藤さん … ”

佐藤睁开了眼，她饿得委屈巴巴的，叫小田心软又内疚，就不该由着她赖床。

“小团子 … ”

她叫了一声，身体沉重到完全不想动。小田拿她没办法，又把餐桌上的碗盘筷勺移到距佐藤 30 公分不到的小茶几上。

佐藤由着小田宠自己，像是高位截瘫一样，张嘴示意小田喂她。

先是汤，吹得不那么烫了喂给她，然后是鸡肉、牛肉，吃两口肉伴着一口米饭。

小田喂得很耐心，佐藤吃得不专心，她肚子渐渐被填满后，便迫不及待地期待起晚上的事情了。

专心喂小朋友的小田还没察觉北海道色狼已经朝自己露出了獠牙，一边喂一边担忧地问她：“等会儿要洗碗吗？还是就这样放着？洗了碗 … 大概只能打车回去了。晚上不要玩太晚，不然明天你又起不来 …… ”

佐藤不准备回答她的问题，所以一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，直至听到“打车回去”才七魄归位，一下子坐起来，问：“今晚要回去？”

“嗯？”

不然呢？小田迷茫地看向佐藤。

“有工作？”

如果是工作，那就让她走好了，反正冰释前嫌，以后再约。

“石田前辈约我明天逛街，我得回去换身衣服，而且 … ”

小田觉得和佐藤太过亲密反而会让她很累。

和佐藤在一起很开心，一开心就容易卸下伪装。天知道今天在超市里，佐藤黏在她身上的时候，她的心率快要往 160 次 / 分飙去，汗如雨下，两腿发软。

以前也有过，在约会的时候，佐藤乖巧温顺撒娇的小模样，让她心神不宁，心猿意马，虽然不能吐露心声，她自己心里却很明白，她越来越喜欢这个人了。

她担心与佐藤相处越久，自己泄露的秘密越多。她控制着不去正视她的脸，不去擦她嘴角的饭粒，不去揉揉她睡乱了头发的脑袋，不去抱着她 … 但她不知道自己能忍到什么时候。

佐藤现在最不想听小田提起的人就是石田。她们两个究竟是怎么一回事？成天搞在一起。

小田不喜欢石田，石田为什么一点都感受不到呢？她脑袋是石头做的吗？人家小田不喜欢，她还要孜孜不倦的打扰小田和自己睡觉，真是讨厌得很。

这样一想，饭菜也不香了。佐藤推开喂到嘴边的勺子，没有交代一声就去浴室开始往缸里注水。她要让小田感受一下什么叫热情。

见佐藤吃饱喝足，小田才开始动筷，她急着吃完回家，加之饿得慌，嘴里塞满肉，被噎得想喝口汤缓缓都没有空间缓冲。

她好不容易咽下一口混杂着鸡肉牛肉和米饭的食物，听见浴室哗啦一声响，不一会儿裹着浴巾的佐藤冒着热气，从水汽氤氲的浴室里走出。

“洗完啦？”

小田以为她要去卧室继续睡觉，却没想到她笔直地朝自己走了过来。

她脖子上的水珠随着走动滑下，隐在浴巾边缘。她好看的颈肩不似夜里那样白得发光，而是透着健康的粉色，像她每次累极了，浮在肌肤表面的颜色。

一想起她身上泛起淡淡的粉色，小田不可避免的就想起了伴随着那样的景色，她闻到的佐藤的气息，她听到的佐藤的低吟，她感受到的，她的 … 热情和紧致。

佐藤在床上是比小田热情的，她虽然不怎么温柔，却是个会迎合小田的受，也是个会积极和小田沟通交流的攻。小田在上面不敢热情地抱她，在下面也是一味承受，不知道佐藤怎么会喜欢和她做这种事，而且还越来越喜欢，一路发展到对这件事情有独钟。

 

如果佐藤是小田那种几乎冷淡的办事风格，哪怕小田一腔热血，也要低温烫伤了。

但佐藤没有，在这件事情上，她是个很好的老师，毫无保留地将这件事情的美好教会给她。小田对佐藤的喜欢，还停留在“看着她就开心”时，佐藤就用很简单粗暴的方式，给小田展示了自己最真实的一面，也把小田对“喜欢”的理解直接揠苗助长，从“看她”，变成了“睡她”。

所以下午佐藤对于“热情”的评价十分不满也情有可原，她热衷这件事，小田说她不热情，就是说她做的不好。 —— 尽管两人讨论的“热情”完全不在一个频道。

佐藤坐在沙发上，随意地一靠，勾人的气势就上来了。小田也回过神，一边咀嚼，一边关心道：“佐藤さん不冷吗？待会儿把暖气开开吧，你一个人睡可能会冷。”

“你还没吃饱吗？我澡都洗完了。”

小田以为她要赶自己离开，本想点头，却只能迅速地摇头，慌不择言地说着：“吃饱了吃饱了，很饱很饱了。”

“去洗澡。”

“不用了，我收拾一下，回家再洗吧，省得又换衣服 …… ”

小田木起来，能完全无视石田的热烈追求。

如果是两年前的佐藤，裹着浴巾倒在沙发上叫她去洗澡，她还能聪明点。现在的小田，已经麻木到离开了床就完全不对佐藤有一丝非分之想 —— 就算想，也只是想，因为她觉得佐藤不会和自己一样总想着腻歪在一起。

佐藤擅自把她的话理解成了她要为石田放自己鸽子，再想到下午那番“石田前辈很热情”的大胆发言，也不管小田洗手没洗手，抓着她手钻进自己浴巾内，按在心尖搏动的位置。小田血气上涌，脸红成了一颗大草莓。

 

这就对了，佐藤暗自得意，错身凑到小田耳边，咬着她耳垂，口齿不清地问：“我和あゆみん谁更热情？”

 

 

————

小：（意识逐渐丧失

佐：嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻 …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章的风格和之前非常不一样…  
> 可能读着会完全不像一个人写的…  
> 一直看文的人应该知道，这差不多十年，我写文的风格，遣词造句会非常受我码字时看的文章的风格影响。  
> 虽然写莫西莫的时候，为了行文风格一致，我把一篇不长的文翻来覆去看，都快看吐了…就是想保持那篇文章那种舒服的风格（不过是东施效颦罢惹  
> 但最近我把十年前爱上的小说翻出来看了…于是很快就受到了影响…orz  
> 很可能之后几章都是这种废话连篇的叙述方式。  
> 但是这个风格还蛮适合这个阶段的…


	40. 一颗小草莓

这晚小田还是没有走成，佐藤摆出一副“你最好乖乖听话”的姿态横在沙发上，盯着小田顶着一颗番茄一样红的头进浴室，变成一只被浴巾裹着的虾出来。

她仿佛连声音都熟透了，结结巴巴地问着：“去、去卧室吗？”

佐藤一副听不懂的表情，缓缓地摇头，眨眼，直直地看着小田。

 

石田毕业后十分热爱工作，很少给自己放假。但小田毕业后，她总是挤出时间，把自己的假期都用在和小田吃饭、逛街、看电影上面——除了小田本人，九期的两位，佐藤，现役的羽贺森户都看出来了。

巧的是，知道石田喜欢小田的几个人，刚好都知道佐藤和小田有着说不清道不明的暧昧关系。

九期不提醒石田，是因为她们观察期间发现佐藤和小田有半年时间毫无往来，没有真凭实据反而显得多管闲事，况且小田对佐藤似乎颇为冷淡，说不一定是佐藤在单恋呢。

羽贺森户不提醒石田，是因为羽贺从佐藤本人那里得到了非常刻骨铭心的“证据”，平日和森户聊起这两位前辈，已然是把她们当作一个闹别扭一个哄的恩爱小情侣。佐藤和小田根本是互相喜欢，但又迟迟没正式交往。纵然如此，那也不是石田的努力能撼动的。

佐藤…压根就不打算理会石田幼稚的求偶行为。

她只要霸占小田就好。

所以在小田离开之前，佐藤罕见的把她摁在床上，用一分钟的时间种了颗草莓。

可怜的小田根本不敢坐电车，一路捂着脖子像是颈椎病又犯了似的。回到家涂涂抹抹，眼看着必须出门了，索性找了一条围巾牢牢系好，露不出一丝端倪。

 

二月到头，三月将至，小田生日在即，石田有点想在她生日那天表白，为此她打算趁逛街的时候，让小田自己选喜欢的戒指。和求婚结婚无关，戒指是一种仪式感，正经人石田最注重仪式感了。

连约会也是，见面后先给小田递上早餐，因为独居的小田是不会浪费睡眠时间给自己准备早饭的；接着按照计划逛要去的店；逛到累时，正好在预订的午餐附近；吃过午餐，plan A是接着逛，plan B是放松一下，取决于小田的状态。

今天是plan A。

做攻和做受的区别很明显，小田除了右上肢乏力酸软一点，拿叉子、勺子会不小心颤抖一点，其他状态都很不错。而燃烧了一整晚的佐藤这个时候还在睡觉，想必她下次再想“热情”一下，得经过一番谨慎的斟酌。

进入商场后，石田陪着小田转了转，她们都不是铺张浪费的性格，逛了许久也没有什么想买的，于是石田说“随便看看好了”，看着看着就看到了各种戒指项链的柜台。

小田喜欢好看的东西，但知道自己手又小又肉，平时极少来到这片专柜。石田和她差不多高，但手指好看许多，纤细、小巧，很适合这类饰品。

“有你喜欢的吗？”

石田重复着今天说了不下10次的台词，为的就是这一刻，在这个专柜，能顺畅地说出来，而又不引起小田的怀疑。小田果然丝毫没有多想，认真地看着那些亮闪闪的钻，心思已经飘到佐藤那里去了。

佐藤的手十分适合各种饰品，简洁的设计能突出她手指的纤长曲线，复杂的设计能让她整个人华丽高贵起来。她只需要像平时犯困一样，立在那里，双眼无神地放空，表情空洞地面向镜头，就是一尊完美的女神。

正想着，石田不自在的咳了两声，似乎很热的样子一直给自己扇风。小田不解地四下张望，虽说冬日里供暖比较足，但石田出门时，外面穿着一件驼色的大衣，里面是她穿了不知道多少年的薄款打底毛衣，配上一条过膝的裙子，在商场内25摄氏度左右的环境里，不至于热成这样…这样脸色泛红，额角冒汗。

一定是生病了，小田得出结论。

“石田前辈，你需要休息一下吗？”

被突然叫到名字，石田又是一阵瀑布汗。心里有鬼的人怎么都心虚，但石田和佐藤一样都死要面子，何况在喜欢的人面前。她拍了拍胸口给自己打气，解释说：“今天把暖宝宝贴身上了，之前别人送的可以贴在身上的那种…我去卫生间一下，你就在这里看看，别跑远。”

“好的。”

石田的重点是叫她在这里呆着，多看看展示柜中各色亮瞎眼的戒指。但小田以为石田怕回来时找不到自己，想着可以电话联系，于是在这边转了两圈，就奔向了楼上用餐的楼层。

她昨天体力消耗太多，于是很累。

科学家说用脑过度睡觉来补，用力过度吃肉大补。石田往日会选牛排、烤肉之类的馆子，一是公司有发优惠券，二是她和小田都爱吃肉。但偏偏今天她有意营造某种浪漫的气氛，选了一家网上说情侣都喜欢去的甜品店。气氛是很适合女孩子，但是水果和奶油完全不能填饱小田的肚子，从甜品店出来她就觉得饿，过度劳累的身体和饥肠辘辘的胃让她饿得精神恍惚，趁石田不在，她想着去看看有没有什么章鱼小丸子、回转寿司之类的，现成的可以付款就吃的食物。

可惜，商场里有拉面，有意面，有猪排，有牛排，就是没有街边那种摆得整整齐齐的小吃。她思索着眼前的店哪一家可以快速的吃上东西，不知不觉已经走了两圈。

在她第三次经过一家拉面的的时候，坐在店里靠窗的那位已经受不了了，特意出来喊住了她：“小田前辈！你怎么在这里？”

小田回头一看，居然是羽贺。

今天没有行程，也没有课程，家族演唱会不会很累，惯例的女儿节也还有一阵子。于是羽贺约了森户来逛商场，虽然东京商场这么多，但公司的优惠券只给了这一家，因此石田会带小田来这里也是必然的结果。运气好的话，在商场多转几圈说不定能凑一桌U社员工聚个餐。

小田跟着羽贺进店，点了一碗拉面，告诉石田自己的位置，然后就和许久不见的两位后辈聊了起来。

“生日礼物还喜欢吗？”

小田问森户。

之前森户生日，她没有在当天见到本人，只能把礼物放在公司，由工作人员转交。那之后她和森户一次也没遇到过，正好今天看到，便以此打开话匣子。

森户是个外冷内热的人，她淡淡地笑着，客气地说着喜欢，小田也不在意她这样的回应，笑着点头：“喜欢吗？太好了！”

羽贺安静听着她们聊，小田是她喜欢的前辈，森户是她喜欢的人，一个热情一个客气，一来一回还挺有趣的。尤其是小田这种无形之中解除对方心防的亲和力，聊着聊着，森户就越来越自然，流露出真实的一面来。

由于过了饭点，店内客人并不多，小田的拉面上桌后羽贺就接过了聊天的任务。今年的女儿节她又一次中签，小田乍一听到这个话题，故意很生气地咳了两下，皱着眉埋怨：“你是故意气我的吗？”

“哪敢啊…”羽贺乐滋滋地收起了恶作剧的冲动，跟小田汇报近期的工作和成员内部的八卦。

她的生日快到了，最近在准备生日会的环节，小田和她在现役时期经常一起去名古屋举办生日活动，所以在生日的话题上聊得还算融洽。森户与小田的生分逐渐褪去后，时不时吐槽一下羽贺，三个人一片和谐。

 

石田在卫生间里收到小田信息时，正在给自己加油打气，具体表现为双手握拳，内心重复：石田！你一定可以！石田！你一定行！石田！你最棒！

直到收到小田的信息，她才真正放松下来，像是假期的最后一天被告知第二天的工作取消了，虎口逃生的感觉莫过于此。

她上了楼，闻着食物的味道，也觉得有几分饿。想着小田既然和羽贺她们在一起，自己晚点去找她也行，先找家店吃点东西垫垫肚子。她一向是肉食动物，今天早上和中午没吃肉，已经饿得前胸贴后背了，但在小田面前她要维持精神十足的状态，真是自讨苦吃。

说到吃肉，随着扶梯渐渐上升，左边一家猪排盖饭、右边一家牛排，像是打擂台一般并立在扶梯口。牛排虽然好吃，但滋滋啦啦的小油星容易溅得到处都是，她今天穿着毛衣，容易吸油烟味，而猪排盖饭就清爽多了，还配有米饭。两相权衡，石田冲进猪排店，直接往店里最深处走，怕在外面坐着被小田发现。

好巧不巧，有两位不怎么出名的原偶像组合成员也为了不存在的顾虑，选择了客人最少的时候，在最里面的位置就坐。看到熟悉的同事直直朝里走来，其中一位挥着手，喊着“あゆみちゃん～～”另一位则看了一眼又继续吃猪排，十分冷漠。

“诶？谱久村前辈，生田前辈，你们怎么在这里？”

石田拉开椅子坐在生田旁边，打量了一下谱久村和生田的套餐，顺手翻开菜单找自己想吃的。

谱久村吃得慢，她细嚼慢咽地吞下一口米饭，解释：“年后工作比较忙，公司发的新年购物卡和优惠券到三月就过期了，所以约了えりぽん一起来。”

石田松了一口气，原来有钱人也很在乎优惠券的有效日期啊。

尽管她现在是同期里收入最高的一个，但总是因为抠门被前后辈们嘲讽，赚着最多的钱，却没有一点有钱人的觉悟。

被打扰了约会的生田十分不耐烦地反问：“你又来干嘛？”

“我和小田在一起逛街，刚刚分开了一下，想去找她前吃点东西，中午没吃饱。”

“你们不都爱吃肉吗？吃肉都吃不饱要来加餐？”

“说来话长，中午去了一家网上很火的甜品店…吃了觉得又腻又饿……”

石田提起午餐心里就仿佛梗着一坨吸满了枫糖浆的松饼，心有余悸地赶紧按下呼叫铃，点了一份店里推荐的套餐。

生田擦了擦嘴，敏锐地提出了质问：“小田也不是把甜食当饭吃的，你们去那种店吃午餐？”

“网上说那家店很可爱啊，很受女孩子欢迎…”

直男通常都是这样，在网上调查一下，就自以为是的带着女孩子去约会，可惜不是每个女孩子都能按照网上的攻略被攻略。

生田深知石田遇上小田智商会瞬间降至50，但小田也好不到哪里去，石田用心良苦安排这顿午餐，说不定她心里也是甜到腻，这会儿正在呼噜呼噜地吃着拉面呢。

 

小田点的是叉烧拉面，先吃掉叉烧和蛋，有了蛋白质垫底，人一下子就活了过来似的，长长地舒了一口气。

羽贺打量着小田的围巾，觉得很古怪。

按说她穿低领毛衣，在室外围着围巾抵御寒风是很正常的。羽贺和森户也有带着围巾出门，这会儿她俩的围巾都在座位上码放着，毕竟拉面是个会到处溅汤汁的食物，虽然女孩子吃东西比较秀气，但以嘴巴为中心的半径10公分内，是最容易溅到汤汁的重灾区。

坐在森户的旁边的小田，一手持勺，一手握筷，显然她也担心弄脏围巾，挑面很小心，用勺子接好再吹凉送入口中。看了几个回合，羽贺发现她右手似乎有点问题，好几次夹起面条，手一抖就全掉碗里了。

羽贺再人小鬼大，还没有鬼到了解这种文字和视频都鲜少提及的大人的事情。

“小田前辈右手怎么了吗？好像用得很辛苦的样子？”

此后羽贺每每想起这个问题，就恨不得从时空机里跳出去，捂住自己这一刻的嘴。太尴尬了。

现在的羽贺全然不知自己问了一个令前辈无地自容的问题，但她有她的聪明之处，见小田语焉不详，就乖乖闭嘴，换了话题。

 

小田联系过石田，所以吃得很慢，还没吃掉一半，石田就带着年老组的前辈到店里来了。

石田坐在羽贺这一侧，生田挨着小田坐下，谱久村见生田旁边无法再挤一个人，于是坐在了石田旁边。

众人你来我往地打过招呼，聊天的聊天，不聊天的看着小田吃面。

小田见有前辈到来，加快了速度，每筷子夹得多一些，吹一吹，把脸旁的头发勾至耳后，低头送进口中。

她有那么几缕头发怎么都勾不住，一低头就往嘴边跑，只好偏着头，尽量不让它们沾到面条。

头发沾不到，但脸被筷子蹭到了汤，坐她旁边的生田也不跟她招呼一声，从桌上扯了纸巾就帮她擦起来。

小田感觉到脸上有东西，疑惑地：“嗯？”

生田说：“脸上有东西。”

“哦哦，谢谢生田前辈。”

生田给她脸上擦干净，见她围巾裹得严严实实，冬天吃拉面吃得满头大汗，还系着这么厚的围巾，出于关心手就摸了上去。

“你这围巾也太厚了…至少吃面的时候取下来吧。”

贴心的生田说着就替她松了松。

小田下意识道了一声谢，接着发现前辈后辈都盯着自己看，才想起什么来，慌慌张张地两手紧紧抓住围巾往上遮。

 

除了坐在她另一侧的森户，在场的人都有幸观赏了一颗鲜艳欲滴的精致的小草莓。

 

 

————

佐：我在家躺着都能气死情敌！

小：…（捂脸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就算戏份少，我佐藤小甜饼也能满足你们这些cp饭


	41. 一位真心人

说到草莓，谱久村圣会想到生田衣梨奈这个人，和她故意捏着嗓子，用可爱的声线说“最喜欢草莓”。

说到草莓，生田衣梨奈会想到在不同的地方工作，在后台吃到的不同产地的草莓，酸酸甜甜的她最喜欢了。

说到草莓，石田亚佑美会想到西瓜，她最喜欢西瓜，草莓是某个前辈喜欢的水果，小小的，酸酸的，红红的一个个。

说到草莓，佐藤优树会想到这个二月底的某个清晨，身边的人离开了温暖的被窝，换好衣服来与自己道别，却被自己拉到床上按住双手。  
她会想到，那个人的味道很好闻，那个人的身体很温暖，她凑在那个人颈间，闻着淡淡的甜香味，忍不住吮住一处细嫩的肌肤，舔咬着，像只没有长牙的小兽。  
她会想到，那个人被迫仰着头，露出脖子来方便自己动作，嘴上却不停地念着着“佐藤さん、不要这样…”  
即使在这种时候，那个人也没有强烈地反抗自己。  
她会想到，放开那个人后，看着她在床上喘气，项间一抹艳丽的红色平添许多色气。那个人手捂着那里，起身离开，一路上撞到了好几处家具，她在卧室里听着声音也觉得很开心。

就算她捂住，或者用化妆品、衣物遮住，但存在就是存在，这种印记不会轻易从她身上消失。

这颗小小的草莓，经过十小时酝酿发酵还没有枯萎，反而焕发出勃勃生机，预示着春天的到来。

对小田来说，不亚于一场灾难。

“别遮了，大家都看到了。”

生田这个捅了篓子的人丝毫不惭愧，她手托着腮，斜着眼在小田的脸和脖子间来回打量。她和谱久村一直觉得小田对佐藤冷淡，这半年更是没有往来，没想到自己被晃了点，小田喜欢的另有其人，而且很可能不止是拉拉手的阶段。

这桌上的人各有心思，但都不像生田这样想什么说什么。羽贺一开始还没有反应过来那一枚红色的印记意味着什么，生田和谱久村了然的眼神和暧昧的笑，让她迅速获得提示，把这个小东西，和书里看到的“吻痕”两个字画上等号。

“吻痕”，顾名思义，亲吻的痕迹。  
情人之间耳鬓厮磨，难以自持，留下这样的痕迹非常正常。  
吻痕的数量一般不会只有一个，要么保持清醒一个不留，要么彻底放纵遍体开花。  
这种全身干干净净，偏在遮都不好遮的位置耐心地吸吮出一块痕迹，除了宣示主权之外没有别的解释。

这是小田第二次为佐藤留下的痕迹抓狂。虽然数量比上次少了很多，但偏偏是在自己和前辈逛街这一天，偏偏还遇到了同事。

她听见生田的调侃，本来就又红又烫的脸变得更红更烫了，她用力捂着围巾，生怕身边这位前辈又扯开来看两眼。但她越是欲盖弥彰，越是勾起大家的好奇。

石田从看到她围巾底下的秘密开始，就仿佛失去了灵魂，坐着一动不动，大脑一片空白，或者说她抗拒去思考这是什么，为什么会在那个位置，是谁在小田身上留下这样赤裸裸的痕迹，小田…有这样亲密的对象，为什么自己一点都没有察觉？

如果没有北海道那次意外，以及接下来一连串脱离原本轨迹的发展，石田或许能成功地与小田牵手。  
她喜欢小田的方式与小田喜欢佐藤的方式如出一辙：压抑自己的感情，在意对方的心情，担心自己冒然行动会破坏现在的关系。  
或许在另一个平行的世界，没有北海道那一夜，没有那之后的事情，面对石田多年喜欢的心情，小田会在不可能的暗恋和可能的幸福之间选择后者。

在另一个平行世界，石田会笨拙地掏出戒指来向小田表白，或许小田会如释重负地放下多年的暗恋，故意作弄她：交往就用戒指，那之后怎么办？

或许她们很适合，在一起之后过得很开心。

但是，佐藤轻而易举地把那条世界线封死了。

“小田你…有喜欢的人了啊？”石田回过神，平静地问她。她声音抖得羽贺和谱久村都感受到了冲击，但小田因为紧张没有察觉。

这个问题小田被问了太多遍，如果没有脖子上的铁证，或许还能糊弄过去。但直觉告诉她，要是今天不承认，旁边的九期前辈随时可能把围巾下那个羞人的东西再次展示给大家看。

“嗯…”她应了一声，大脑迅速的思考要怎么度过眼前的危机。

羽贺见她承认了却一脸尴尬，就猜到她不愿提到佐藤，于是助攻王再次送分：“去年聚餐，佐藤前辈也提到你好像从现役时期就有喜欢的人了。是那个人吗？”

小田想了想，是有这么一回事。她不敢在佐藤面前承认，但在这些人面前却是可以坦白的。

“是。不过我们并没有交往，所以…”

“为什么？既然你们在一起…他都、都对你这样，为什么不和你交往？”纯情石田无法把“睡觉”和另一个近义词说出口，只能又羞又怒地拍着桌子，恨不得把那个人按在面汤里淹死。

小田不想透露太多，反正佐藤不在场，她怎么骗人都不会被拆穿。于是她解释说：“这个…只是意外，昨天那个人生病了…呃，发烧，烧迷糊了，所以才不知道自己做了什么。”

“对方是单身吗？你都去他家里照顾他了，为什么不和你交往？你们现在是什么关系？”  
这番话扔出去，连石田自己都觉得太过冲动，好在两位前辈和两位后辈早就知道她暗恋小田，而小田一如既往地无视了石田急切中隐藏的真意。

“あゆみんちゃん，冷静一点。”最强场控开始发功，论年龄论资历谱久村说什么都没人敢顶嘴，果然石田一听到是前辈的声音，就像蔫儿了的皮球，往后一靠不再言语。

石田的问题是在座每个人心里都好奇的，不论知不知道那个神秘的人是谁，“为什么不交往”这个问题实在令人疑惑。九期出于对小田的关心，羽贺森户出于单纯的好奇。

饭桌上突然冷场，小田有点过意不去，惭愧地认了个错：“抱歉，我不知道该怎么解释…只是现在我自己也没有答案。”

毕竟只是同事，小田有苦难言大家也不好逼迫。接下来的时间她们避开这个话题，聊了些无关痛痒的事情，生田嚷着要谱久村陪她去排队买奶茶，羽贺也说在店里似乎坐太久了想出去透透气。几人在店门口寒暄几句，怎么来的怎么去，小田和石田身边又清净了下来。

“接下来去哪里呢？”  
两人站在扶梯旁边的商场楼层分布图那里，服装看过了，饮食吃过了，化妆品专柜去过了，连珠宝首饰都有涉足。  
安排行程一般是石田的工作，小田只需要跟她吃吃喝喝就好。石田这个闷葫芦在被前辈勒令冷静后，真的冷静下来思考了一番，既然小田还没有和那个人交往，自己应该还有机会。

她一贯对自己很有信心，这样很好，不容易难过。

两人宛若无事发生，一起看了场电影，晚上爽快地吃了顿烤肉再各自回家。走到两人要分别的路口，石田支支吾吾地似乎有话想说，小田许久没见她这样羞涩，逗她：“这是怎么了？前辈脸好红啊。”

大晚上的，在昏暗的路灯下都能看到的红是真的很红很红了。石田敞开了外套，还是觉得热，却自问扛不住冬夜里的风，不敢脱去外套。  
她有个问题，自下午开始就一直想问问小田，但以她的性格很难问出口。就像是喜欢小田一样，她需要准备很久才有勇气告诉她。

“小、小田！”

“怎么了？”

“你、你…”

“石田前辈想去我家里坐坐吗？”

“不、不了！我就是想问！你喜欢的那个人！对你好不好！…你和他在一起，每天都开心吗！”

她问完便迫不及待地看向小田，想把她的每个表情每个动作都看得清清楚楚。片刻之后，她从小田眼里看到一丝不易察觉的黯然，那道眼神消失得有多快，割在她心口的刀就有多快。

小田和那个人在一起并不开心。

这个答案让石田很难过。  
她不记得自己是怎么打着哈哈把话题带过去的，也不记得自己是怎么回到家的。  
之后她一直浑浑噩噩，一闲下来便反复在要不要表白之间犹豫不决。

善良的人就是这样，在自己的私心和小田的私心之间摇摆不定。想要和喜欢的人在一起的心情没有先来后到，石田想要和小田在一起，但小田却有了想在一起的对象。  
她无法让小田放弃她喜欢的人，因为她自己也很难做到放弃小田。

她和小田的机会，就在那个小田喜欢的人身上。如果是佐藤，会趁小田和那个人没有确定关系，迅速介入，加以洗脑和纠缠，就算无可奈何，也要让小田和自己在一起。

石田却是个二愣子。她希望小田喜欢的那个人也喜欢她。  
如果那个人也喜欢小田就好了。

起码，自己输了，小田是赢的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感情是把刀，可以用来削水果给喜欢的人吃，也可以插在别人心上。  
> 感情就是自私的。  
> 这两天预估了一下，15w左右开始交往，所以可以开始倒计时了。  
> 是时候放出这个了：  
> 请问您的名字？  
> 佐：佐藤优树  
> 小：小田樱  
> 年龄是？  
> 佐：27  
> 小：27岁  
> 性别是？  
> 佐：女  
> 小：女性  
> 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
> 佐&小：同居  
> 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
> 佐：特别好  
> 小：一起努力变好吧  
> 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
> 佐：不知道，（扭头看小田）你觉得呢？  
> 小：我的话…有些迷糊吧。  
> 对方的性格？  
> 佐：最棒  
> 小：可爱  
> 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
> 佐：20年前的事情我怎么可能记得？舞台？后台？  
> 小：哪有20年…在演唱会的后台，当时还是研修生，在上场前见到了早安的前辈们。  
> 对对方的第一印象？  
> 佐：很会唱歌，后辈这么厉害有点不爽  
> 小：爱撒娇  
> 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
> 佐：当然是在chuang（被捂住嘴）  
> 小：喜欢她台上的表演，还有私底下努力的样子  
> （待续


	42. 一个温柔的人

周末过去了，不管休息的时候怎么闹，该上班的上班，该上课的上课，有工作行程的小田也离开了东京，预计要周三才能回来。  
同样离开东京的还有石田，眼看着二月结束了，她原本踌躇满志的计划被再三搁浅，现在都拿不准主意。

闲来无事的羽贺对前辈脖子上的印记产生了八卦之心，看小田的反应，八成都是佐藤干的坏事。但小田本人不承认……只能问另一位当事人了。  
于是她用一条“不好了佐藤前辈！小田前辈她…”骗得佐藤解锁查看信息，点进来看到这只有半截的话佐藤才发现自己被后辈耍了一道。

羽贺在这一两年的助攻里，渐渐体验到逗佐藤的乐趣，但是不能太过分，不然前辈一生气就要删好友。

佐藤发过来“你最好有事情找我！不然以后你都别想找到我！”，羽贺天生一点就透玲珑心：佐藤比起自己被耍，更担心小田是不是真的有什么意外。  
她们俩究竟是为什么才一直不谈恋爱？这不是互相喜欢的吗？

想归想，羽贺本来就打算旁敲侧击打听下吻痕的事情，没有经验的小朋友总是对大人的事情感到好奇，是正常的求知欲。

“前几天在商场遇到小田前辈了。她脖子上的那个，是佐藤前辈干的吧？”

“什么东西？”佐藤佯装不知，她这会儿正关门写歌，先前她不敢联系小田的时候，总想小田，想着想着就哼哼两下，慢慢的有了完整的一首曲子。  
和小田分开后，她越发想把这首歌完成，于是趁着没有工作，在家琢磨她的谱子。

羽贺索性给她打电话过去，那边接得很快，虽然不吭声，但肯接电话就已经是看在小田的面子上给羽贺充分的耐性了。

“前几天在商场遇到了小田前辈，她正和石田前辈约会，但是我们不小心发现她脖子上有块红色的瘀斑。”

羽贺说得十分委婉，明明知道那是吻痕，非要装作单纯无知地说是“瘀斑”。佐藤就喜欢这种不挑明的说法，心里得意得很，但眉头一皱就发现了一个刺耳的词：“约会？”

她忽略吻痕却问起了“约会”，羽贺这下更是有一百分的信心确定，佐藤分明知道小田和石田一起出门才故意那样做的。  
只是没想到石田神经大条，小田在商场里围着围巾走了半天，她一点也不觉得奇怪，要不是遇上了聪明伶俐的一群小伙伴拆穿了小田的伪装，佐藤埋下的这颗地雷就见不了天日了。

羽贺转述了当天发生的事情，着重突出小田脖子上的不明瘀斑引起众人瞩目的场面，佐藤觉得这个孩子去讲漫才或许不错，她一个在当天睡昏了头的人，仅凭羽贺三言两语居然能想象当时的画面出来。

没想到自己即兴发挥引起这么多人关注，她想炫耀小田所属权的虚荣心得到了前所未有的满足。但是她只想自己偷着乐，并不打算以农民——虽然那不是真的草莓，或者说作者——始作俑者的身份继续谈下去。

她天真不藏事儿的欢乐语调在羽贺面前瞒着也是白费，羽贺心知肚明，接着问另一件事：“小田前辈说她和喜欢的人并没有交往，连九期的前辈，还有和她最要好的石田前辈都没听说过，佐藤前辈你知道她喜欢谁吗？”

千里之堤溃于蚁穴，非常可惜，助攻王马失前蹄。

她一直当小田和佐藤是因为不可说的某种原因才搞地下恋情的。小田喜欢的人自然是佐藤，佐藤当然也喜欢小田。从她的角度，这个问题既保持了一如既往装傻充愣的风格，又能让佐藤想到“小田喜欢的人就是我”这个答案，可以说是一石二鸟。

但事实是，佐藤听不得石田这个名字，更听不得“小田喜欢的人”这个代号。尽管那个人只存在于小田的心里，只要自己不提，那个人永远不会出现在小田的言行里。  
可是每次提到那个人，小田就会罕见的紧张，逃避。面对自己时那个从容冷静的小田变得更像个有血有肉，有感情的人。

仅仅是提到而已。

小田和那个人不能交往的原因，佐藤也不知道。她甚至害怕知道之后，自己会想出无数种克服一切在一起的办法，然后在梦中，看着小田用掉她想到的办法，在不同的梦境，朝着同一个结局而去。

偶尔她会恶毒地想：如果这么多年小田都没有和喜欢的人在一起，那肯定这辈子都不会在一起。

当她看着小田的时候，这个恶毒的念头就会在脑中肆意分裂、增生。  
此刻也是。

听着另一头传来的轻微噪音，羽贺觉得有些不对，来不及思索，她把最后一个，也是最重要的一个情报交给了佐藤。

“石田前辈好像和小田前辈去看了戒指，有粉丝认出了她们，在电梯里一直聊。说起来，那天石田前辈的反应十分强烈，看起来好像不打算继续暗恋了。”

讲完重要的事，也不等佐藤反应羽贺就自觉地挂断了。她回忆着今天得到的线索，想继续拼凑两位前辈之间的感情拼图，却始终觉得不对劲。

人总是被先入为主的观念蒙蔽双眼，聪明人这样，笨蛋也这样。

佐藤从来没思考过感情的问题。她对喜欢的认知就是她以前喜欢工藤的那种感觉。在意，非常在意，喜欢和她在一起。  
心智异常早熟的工藤察觉了她的喜欢，却没有好好引导她。在好奇的驱使下，工藤引诱了佐藤，那时候的佐藤对喜欢的这个同期言听计从，她以为那就是喜欢。

她从来没注意到小田。  
她记得自己一开始怎么注意到工藤的，想不注意到都不行，她那么可爱，又备受前辈和工作人员的喜欢。她记得那时总是偷看她，她成熟的说话方式和处事风格处处显得与同龄的孩子不同。她记得自己故意和她吵架和她闹，然后一起长大。工藤越来越善于隐藏自己的想法，这样的她让佐藤觉得遥不可及，不甘心这样与她渐行渐远。  
所以她们在一起了。

可是小田呢？佐藤完全没觉得自己在意她，反正她总是在自己身边，没有什么好在意。

喜欢应该是很在意她，非常在意她，想和她时时粘在一起，视线情不自禁地跟随她，和她在一起就会开心，她和别人走太近就会生气。

经过一番回忆和总结，佐藤突然毫无预兆地耳鸣，一道“嗡——”的声音穿透了她的脑海。

她刚完成的谱子突然动了起来，一个个音符蹦蹦跳跳地轮番上阵，每一个幻化出一个小田，开心的，难过的，寂寞的，悲伤的，笨拙的，紧张的——原来这支曲子写的是小田啊，佐藤这样想到。

她把写好谱子的纸揉成一团，又打开，再揉成一团，再打开。  
看了无数次，她再无可奈何也必须接受，这个谱子真是充满着甜到腻的思春的气息，再一想到这是自己写出来的，一种不亚于穿着比基尼在新宿街头裸奔的羞耻感从脚底涌上头顶。她生理性地打了个寒战，又把那张惨不忍睹的纸揉成一团，塞进沙发的缝里，当它不存在。

但是，佐藤既然是小田喜欢的佐藤，那必然有她特别的地方。  
她要弄清楚自己对小田的想法，这个很重要。喜欢了就要坦荡荡地喜欢，不喜欢就要划清床伴与恋人的界线。

如果只是把小田当床伴，她也不会因为石田心烦意乱，更不会写出那团废纸上甜蜜粉红的曲子了。

事实早就在她面前摆着，她还要想想，再想想，真是画蛇添足，多此一举。也可以说她害羞，但她绝对不会承认自己因为喜欢小田而觉得不好意思。

  
小田是幸福的。

在她的人生中，首先遇到了一位发现她的伯乐，给了她一个可以施展拳脚的舞台，所以她可以安心地唱歌。经过最初从自信到自负的转变，最终没有在众人的吹捧中迷失自己，收起狂妄，认真对待音乐，成为了现在的她。  
自信，大方，对音乐的喜爱从她的歌声里，眼神里，挥舞的小手里，都能一目了然。

在她的人生中，有一群同龄的同事，她们性格各不相同，待她也冷热不均，但她们都是真诚并且善良的。对二十多岁的人来说，人生的一半都是和这样可爱的人们在一起，足以抹平她心中短暂的，在学校受到欺负产生的伤疤。  
所以她仍然是阳光的，友好的，待人温柔的善良的人。

在她的人生中，有两个喜欢她的人。这两个人也是很奇妙，同时加入早安，一见面就吵，吵完又和好，再见面又要吵。一个看着大大咧咧，实则心思细腻，另一个看似深沉，实则单纯如纸。所以一个喜欢了她多年却又忍又等，另一个刚对自己的心情产生怀疑就已经按捺不住。

总是有些人，仿佛受到老天爷的眷顾，事业和感情都非常顺利，什么烦恼都没有，什么事都难不倒，身边的人都喜欢，简直比电视剧里动不动就要经历磨难的女主角还要过得舒心。

在别人看来，小田就是这样的人。

一般说来，顶着女主角光环的人，总是容易遭人嫉妒，因为世界上有99.9%的人都过着不舒心的日子。这样的人总是被百般挑剔，鸡毛蒜皮的事情也能凑几箩筐给人添堵。

但小田没有遇到过。

一个温柔的人，终将被世界温柔对待。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 您怎么称呼对方？  
> 佐：小团子  
> 小：佐藤さん  
> 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
> 佐&小：都可以  
> 是由哪一方先告白的？  
> 佐：まさー  
> 小：佐藤さん  
> 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
> 佐：有事隐瞒  
> 小：突然黑脸不讲话  
> 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
> 佐：不知道  
> 小：在她面前提到石田前辈  
> （待续


End file.
